Encontré el amor en el fin del mundo
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Eres un muchacho. En tu primer día de tercer año, haciendo limpieza en el instituto, ocurre un terrible accidente y das tu vida por salvar a un completo desconocido... Despiertas en una cama mullida, en una habitación de palacio y al mirarte en el espejo sabes que algo no está bien cuando notas que eres una sensual chica rubia de ojos azules. [SasuNaruko] [Adaptación/manga]
1. Encontré el amor en el fin del universo

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP1: Encontré el amor en el fin del universo.**

— (¡Maldita sea mi suerte!) —tenía que limpiar los baños de tercer año para poder ir a casa. Se encontraba sólo en aquel gran recinto escolar, que para él es una prisión adornada de la que no se puede escapar hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Pero no todo era malo, por lo menos sólo le faltaba aquel año de estudio y podría largarse... o al menos eso es lo que pensaba cuando lo obligaban a hacer cosas a las que no podía negarse.

Desde que inició el instituto, ese chiquillo de cabellera amarilla y ojos zafiro era constantemente molestado por sus compañeros, si es que se les puede decir así. Su motivación era su padre y su pequeño hermano, quienes le alegraban la vida y sólo por ellos se obligaba a guardar su enfado y bajar la cabeza para no tener problemas. Suficiente fue haber sido expulsado por tres meses cuando terminaba la secundaria elemental.

— Mi primer día y ya me toman por sirviente... —suspira ante el hecho de haber sido el único en quedarse después de clases para hacer el aseo. En realidad la tarea le correspondía a un grupo de cinco personas, pero sus "amables compañeros" le dejaron la tarea a él.

Llevaba el último tacho de basura en sus manos. Con eso podría regresar y prepara la merienda, porque su padre no era tan bueno en la cocina. Si algo debía de darle orgullo, era que su sazón en los alimentos era única... aunque hablar de los estudios era un tema a parte. Pero bueno, tanto su padre como su hermano también exclamaban su habilidad culinaria, al fin de cuentas todos enfermarían del estómago si su padre llegaba a tocar algo del santuario privado al que llamaban: almacén.

Recorría el pasillo cuando sintió un extraño movimiento bajos su pies. A cada segundo el temblor era más y más notorio— ¡TERREMO-! —no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando, frente a él, sintió un estrepitoso ruido que provocó la caída total de la mitad del colegio; literalmente. Sus piernas se hicieron dos fideos y su piel del color del papel, cuando observó con infinito terror que todo lo que faltaba del colegio, ahora era una masa de rocas y tubos de acero justo dos pasos hacia donde se dirigía.

Le tomo un par de segundos recuperarse y empezar a buscar. ¿Buscar qué? Algún herido. Puede que alguien haya tenido la mala fortuna de quedar atrapado bajo los escombros y estaba en su alma altruista y amable, el cerciorarse que nadie estuviera bajo una situación de riesgo.

.

.

.

— ¡Mier-da! _¡cof!_ —un gran pedazo de cemento, quizá una pared que voló por el impacto de aquel sabotaje en su viaje, lo obligó a permanecer inmóvil en aquel lugar. No sentía nada fracturado, pero le sería imposible escapar sólo— (Esos malnacidos seguro averiaron la entrada... _¡tsk!_ ) —un gota sobre su mejilla— _¡¿Eh?!_ —y otra, luego otra y así empezó a diluviar con intensidad. Parecía no tener un buen día, y con el pasar de los segundos empeoraba— _¿Así moriré?_ —se lo esperaba, desde que fue proclamado heredero al trono.

Luego de haber matado al mayor de sus hermanos en aquella guerra, lo único que esperaba era su final. Se lo imaginó de millón formas, pero nunca le cruzó la idea de perder la vida en aquel planeta distante al que llamaban _Tierra_. No por ello le era mejor. Morir, de cualquier manera, le era imperioso. No le importaba a nadie... ¿alguien daría su vida por un rey que mató a su hermano para terminar la guerra?

—¡OI! —una voz llegó a sus oídos y creyó empezar a delirar— ¡OI! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! —elevó un poco su cabeza y a su lado llegó un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, con unas marcas llamativas en sus mejillas— ¡Tranquilo-dattebayo! —se aproximó a ese gran escombro y empezó a empujar.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡¿Estás ciego, idiota?! —vocifera, mientras su rostro enrojecía por la fuerza inútil que gastaba para apartar aquella pared— ¡Intento salvarte!

— Vete. —el chiquillo rubio dejó de empujar— El terreno de este lugar cesará ante el agua y creará una corriente de rocas y lodo. —el estudiante lo miraba asombrado al escuchar con la calma que se expresaba, no demostraba temor ante la posibilidad de morir— Tarde o temprano te irás, los humanos y todo los seres viviente son egoístas... _siempre piensan así._

— ¡Te equivocas-ttebayo! —se quitó el chaleco del instituto y cubrió su pecho, que era lo único visible. Se acuclilló junto al sujeto de cabellera negra y empezó a quitar las rocas de abajo del escombro— ¡No me iré de aquí sin ti! —manifiesta con una sonrisa despreocupada, pero cansada de tanto esfuerzo que hacía. Después de todo, había limpiado casi medio instituto él solo y recorrido la zona demolida durante 30 minutos antes de hallarlo.

Las gotas de agua que rodaban por su rostro de piel bronceada brillaban con la luz de aquel único satélite natural de tono blanco que posee ese diminuto planeta. La determinación en su mirada no la había visto nunca.

— ¡¿Pero qué dem-?! —el sitio donde estaba construido el edificio escolar estaba situado en una colina que otorgaba la mejor vista de la ciudad pero, en ese momento, para el rubio y el moreno era sólo un río de barro, rocas afiladas y grandes troncos de la zona boscosa que se acercaba a ellos con una sola intención: matarlos.

— Pronto te irás. —los zafiros lo miran pasmado— Tu instinto de supervivencia y el egoísmo nato en los seres vivos, los obliga a dejar todo con tal de sobrevivir. —las rocas que se arrastraban corriente abajo movían la tierra con rudeza, convirtiéndose en un verdadero terremoto. El estudiante se levanta y aprieta tan fuerte las manos ante la impotencia que una sombra acompañó su rostro— Te lo dije, todos corren tarde o tempra-!

Sin pensarlo ni una fracción de segundo. Se lanza sobre el rostro del azabache y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. Sin duda el hombre quedó sin palabras. Lo único que logró hacer fue observar su rostro junto al suyo. Dejando a plena vista que temblaba del temor, respirando muy agitado y aún así permaneció ahí... La avalancha de rocas llegó en segundos, cubriéndolos por completo y arrastrándolos por la ladera entre giros y nulas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Momento después...

Una mano aparece con dificultad y consigue salir de la aplastante y asfixiante masa de lodo; la lluvia aún no se detenía. Nada en él estaba fracturado, si acaso unos raspones y con ello era decir demasiado. No obstante el cuerpo dolía ante la paliza de chocar y golpear con los objetos en el trayecto, que si acaso, duró unos diez minutos o menos. Camina entre el barro con la ropa sucia, mientras su rostro y demás piel era lavada por el flujo de líquido que descendía del cielo nocturno.

— (Ahí está...) —encontró el cuerpo de aquel chico rubio. Múltiples raspones y un par de heridas abiertas en su piel empezarían a infectarse por la tierra. Una rama atravesaba su estómago por el costado, quizá sobreviva unos cinco minutos y eso era darle demasiado. Se acuclilló junto al joven y colocó una mano sobre su cuello, lo que le indicaba que las palpitaciones eran casi extintas, pero seguía vivo— No soy un experto, pero la mayoría de tus huesos están rotos. —le comunica, aunque se encontraba en un estado de shock; no podía cerrar los párpados y la respiración gradualmente aumentaba. No podía entender nada.

El moreno se levanta y lo observa con detalle.

— (Nadie lo había hecho antes...) —aún no podía comprender por qué esa criatura de un planeta tan pobre y estúpido en conocimientos había realizado tal acto suicida— (Esto es a lo que llaman, ¿pensar en los demás?) —le llamaba la atención sus ojos. Ojos del color del agua y el cielo, tan azules que podrías perderte en su inmensidad— Quizá tú seas...

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de metal, tan pequeño que sólo contenía un sorbo de un líquido amarillo rojizo. Volviendo a agacharse junto al muchacho, levantó su cabeza con cuidado y abrió sus labios con los dedos, vertiendo ese líquido para que descendiera por la garganta con lentitud— El resto depende de ti. —sus párpados se abrieron por completo, como si el dolor de todo ese ajetreo llegara de golpe, sólo para cerrarse lentamente mientras su cuerpo languidecía. El moreno se limita a suspirar.

.

.

.

El brillo que entraba por la ventana lo obliga a abrir los ojos con molestia— ¡Alguien cierre la cortina! —exclama mientras se cubre la cabeza con aquella colcha. Gira su cuerpo y un par de bultos le incomodan para dormir de barriga— (¿Eh?) —creyendo que son almohadas que sólo entorpecían su ansiado descanso matinal, agarra una con la mano y la tira con algo de molestia... Pero eso sólo le obliga a maldecir a toda voz por el dolor en su pecho; aparta las sábanas y mira hacia abajo...

— _¿Q-qué?_ —susurra sin aliento. Pretende no haber notado aquello que sus propios ojos contemplaron y se levanta de ese mullido colchón, baja las piernas para quedar completamente sentado a la orilla de la gigantesca cama. Observa los alrededores luego de tallar sus ojos varias veces y con mucha presión.

El decorado era tan espectacular y fino a donde sea que mirase, la habitación parecía ser de un castillo; y no cualquier castillo. La cama era tan grande como su recámara... ¡su verdadera recámara! Los jarrones y esculturas no cabían en la imaginación de nadie con aquellos colores tan encendidos en completa armonía con el estilo de grabado en ellos. Sus pies tocan el suelo de madera pulida y a su derecha, se hallaba un espejo del tamaño de la pared, que a cálculos rápidos, tenía más de cinco metros de altura. Cada paso que lo acercaba al espejo, abría a milímetros sus párpados. Llegó al punto de doler su órgano visual cuando dejó de pestañear al contemplar su cuerpo de manera completa.

Sus ojos azules como el topacio, su cabellera dorada como los rayos del sol, aquellas marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas y su tez bronceada era lo único que le indicaba ser él. Un estrepitoso y horrorizado grito escapó de sus rosados labios, retumbando en las paredes con un leve eco. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de lo que parecía ser su nuevo cuerpo: Cabellos dorados, ¡sí!, pero éstos eran completamente lacios y caían de forma grácil por su espalda, llegando hasta sus caderas. Cintura fina y muy bien definida que daba paso a unas caderas despampanantes y perfectamente simétricas a sus hombros delgados, como sus brazos y piernas. Un rostro fino y labios sonrosados, hacían juego con aquellas largas pestañas en sus ojos.

Pero sin lugar a dudas lo más llamativo en todo ello, era el desvanecimiento que realizaron sus amigos a los que alojaba en la entrepierna; que durante 17 años estuvieron con él. Ese trío de compañeros ya no existía y ahora lo acompañaban dos grandes bultos a la altura de su pecho. Las manos pasaban de su pecho a la entrepierna sin poder asimilarlo.

— Ja... ¡Ja...! ¡Jajaja...! —dejó de tocar y empezó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de todo— ¡Es un puto sueño! —convirtió una de sus manos en un puño y lo llevó a su cara con tal velocidad, que se envió a sí mismo hacia el suelo. Lo único que consiguió fue un morado en la barbilla y una pose incómoda frente al espejo por terminar con las piernas abiertas.

— _No... es... estoy... soñando..._ —murmuró sin saber dónde mirar. Se arrastra frente al espejo y lo toca, asegurándose que no es una televisión o una imitadora. Inútil. Su cabello vuelto una maraña y la expresión de espanto en su rostro le quitaba sensualidad a su nuevo aspecto.

— Que gusto que ya despertó, señorita. —aquella voz grave provenía de la puerta y al voltear se topa con un hombre de cabellos anaranjados, estatura elevada y amplia espalda. La vestimenta le recordaba las películas de princesas y él sería el mayordomo... si es que fuera una película. Aquel sujeto le da la espalda y aclara su garganta— Una señorita no debe sentarse así. —mirando su cuerpo captó que estaba desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, apoyada sobre sus manos que permitían a su espalda arquearse un poco. Rápidamente se cubrió con una sábana. — (¿Qué mierda?) —ladeó su cabeza— ( ¡Soy un hombre! ¡¿De qué me avergüenzo-dattebayo?!)

— Debe vestirse apropiadamente, señorita. —contempla de nuevo al sujeto y de la entrada aparecen cuatro chicas vestidas de sirvienta— Vístanla rápido.

— ¡Con un dem-! —las muchachas se acercan como ratas a queso y empiezan a colocar sobre su cuerpo distintas prendas— ¡Esperen! ¡N-no! ¡E-eso es de mujer! —pantaletas rosadas con bordes de encaje al estilo 'brief' que hacían juego con el brasier. Medias altas hasta medio muslo de tono negro que se sujetaban con unas bandas a la ropa interior para que no cedieran a la gravedad. Alrededor se la cintura colocaron una jaula de pájaros y sobre ello una tela suave como la seda, que luego fue cubierta por un vestido de tela a tono naranja con vuelos en estilo cascada. En su cintura y parte de los pechos se usó un corset de color negro, lo que hacía definir más su silueta y realzar sus, de por sí, grades amigas. En sus manos unos guantes hasta los codos del mismo estilo de las medias y unos zapatos de taco simples, pero elegantes y a tono con el decorado.

Toda esa vestimenta fue colocada mientras una de las sirvientas maquillaba, un poco, de color rojo sus labios y algo de sombras en sus párpados. La misma joven sujetó su cabellera en una coleta alta que luego trenzó y enroscó, dejando unos mechones a cada extremo de su rostro que llegaban a la altura de su estómago; ondulándose un poco. Un flequillo lacio y femenino.

.

.

.

Luego de aquellos 15 torturantes minutos, en lo que no logró decir más de cinco palabras, las chicas desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen entrado a ese lugar. El mayordomo tendió la mano para que la sujetase y caminara junto a él, al ver que no lograba mantener el equilibrio con ese tipo de zapatos— ¡Suéltame! —despreció al hombre— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Dónde-?!

— Las preguntas serán para después, señorita. Ahora su Alteza la espera en el Gran Salón. —sin acercarse para ayudarla, le pide que la siga.

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo soy un...! —quedó pasmado, de nuevo, cuando notó que todo ese ropaje no era tan incómodo como parecía. Regresando a la realidad y viendo que se quedaba atrás, decidió seguir sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Una gran puerta de madera tallada y decorada con acero e incrustaciones de lo que parecían ser joyas, las cuales no había visto nunca, fue abierta por el hombre— ¡Ha llegado, su Alteza! —exclama como si quisiera que lo escucharan en todo el palacio. Dentro habían varios sujetos viejos, todos con barbas en distintos tamaños y tonos de café a negro, y blanco; sus vestimentas eran de traje y cintas que parecían indicar su nivel de estatus. El mayordomo continuó caminado y se detuvo frente a un enorme trono de color rojizo y dorado.

— ¡Ante usted, su Majestad! —realiza una reverencia ante el mencionado y éste desciende de las alturas.

— ¡¿TÚ?! —señala al hombre de piel lozana y blanca como la cerámica del suelo. Cabello negro a tono con sus pupilas oscuras y brillantes como dos ónix. El jovencita de cabellera dorada sonríe aliviada— ¡Eres el del terremoto! —levanta le vestido, que molestaba al caminar, creyendo que en cualquier momento se tropezaría y terminaría en el suelo, para acercarse al trono— ¡Qué alivio! ¡¿Sabes lo que me pasó?! —señala su cuerpo con movimientos exagerados de manos y brazos— ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Desperté así y-!

— Mi nombre es Sasuke y soy el Príncipe del Mundo.

— (¿M-mundo? ¡¿Dijo mundo?! _¿eh?_ ¡¿PRÍNCIPE?!)

— Debido a ciertas circunstancias, tu cuerpo ha sufrido un cambio. Como estabas a punto de morir, decidí darte a beber una poción que te curaría por completo, pero te cambiaría de sexo.

— _¿Eh?_ ¿C-cambiarme de sexo? —el sudor empezó a recorrer su frente.

— Descuida, no hay efectos secundarios, lo único que modificó fue tu anatomía. Ahora eres una mujer por completo. —su habla desapareció, sus pupilas empequeñecieron y apretó los puños. El estado de shock le obligaba a repetir en su mente, una y otra vez:

 _"una mujer por completo"_

— Tu planeta ha sido observado por un tiempo. Aquel día me protegiste conociendo las consecuencias de tu decisión y te he aprobado. —camina hacia la dulce chica— ¿Cómo de llamas?

— Na... Naruto... —le respondió de forma automática. Su voz sonaba madura, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y gentil.

— Alégrate, Naruto. Te convertirás en mi esposa. —levantó el rostro, espantado ante lo que sus oídos llegaron a procesar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** ¡CHICAAAAAA! **:D** Gusto de tenerlas en esta nueva serie. ¡Oh sí! Leyeron bien. SE-RI-E **:)**_

 _Este fic será larguito y según mis cálculos, espero no pasar de los 20 cap. Aunque eso pensé de mi otro fic "Dulce Guardaespaldas" y ya ven! **D:** Pero siendo seria, mas o menos será esa cantidad (rueguen que sí)._

 _Ahora bien. Este fic se basa en un manga que leí hace poco. ¡Y me mató de risa! **xD** Yo espero que mi adaptación sea buena. Porque eso es lo que es: Adaptación. Ansío que tenga tan buena acogida como los demás, pero si no se da, pues... tendré que dejarlo varado por un tiempo y centrarme en los otros. no digo que no lo terminaré, pero no será mi prioridad._

 _No quiero sonar cansona, pero la publicación se moverá por "reviews". A mí me gusta que, mínimo, dejen un review para saber si les gusta o no. Así que, si este capítulo llega a los **10 reviews** , subiré el segundo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡para todos los que lean esta frase! xD_**


	2. Haré lo que sea por mi futura esposa

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP2: Haré lo que sea por mi futura esposa.**

Luego de escuchar que no sólo por fuera, sino dentro de él ahora residía un cuerpo femenino, lo enfureció al punto de elevar los puños hacia dicho príncipe— _¡¿Pero qué-?!_ —sus golpes fueron frenados con una sola mano y la agarró del cuello con brusquedad.

— No te atrevas. —amenazó, tensando un poco el cuello. La mirada era tan fría que congeló sus sentidos por unos segundos.

Abrió la mano, poco a poco, provocando que Naru terminara cediendo a la gravedad; sus piernas eran un par de fideos.

Dicho príncipe se marchó del lugar. Juugo se aproximó a la desolada chica para regresar a la habitación, mientras analizaba lo sucedido; aún no lo asimilaba. La rubia no podía dejar de pensar que, a pesar de que su cuerpo mantenía la estatura de 1,66 metros, la fuerza había disminuido considerablemente al intentar asestar un buen golpe.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó al acercarse a ese enorme vitral que le proporcionaba una vista tan espectacular, como aterradora, del lugar donde se hallaba ahora. Habían edificaciones que nunca había visto antes y vehículos de formas particulares que flotaban en el aire sin dejar de tener un aire colonial. Las personas sólo se distinguían como hormigas en las calles, pero sus siluetas no se asemejaban a la de los humanos; no por completo.

— Se encuentra en la capital Raikiri, del Reino del Rayo. Sede del castillo de Su Majestad, el príncipe Sasuke. —una presentación larga para el sitio, pero le llamaba más la atención aquellas cosas que no conocía— Su planeta es el más joven y, al poseer una especia ignorante, nos limitamos a observarla cada ciertos años. No avanzan tan rápido como creemos necesario, así que no hemos contactado con nadie de su especie antes. Usted es la primera humana en saber esto.

— _¿Soy la primera?_ ¡agh! ¡Primero-dattebayo! ¡PRIMERO! —golpeó su cabeza al caer en cuenta su error.

— Su Majestad, el príncipe Sasuke, ascendió al trono hace un par de años. Con ello vino una época próspera y la guerra terminó.

— ¿Guerra? —tomó asiento en la cama, recogiendo el vestido con molestia.

— Sí. La gran parte de habitantes alaban sus acciones, pero aún hay un pequeño grupo que busca eliminarlo. —su concentración fija en las expresiones de aquel hombre; parecía estar escuchando un cuento— Entró a la Gran Puerta para un viaje de comercio que pasaba por su sistema solar, pero fue emboscado. Puedo haber muerto, pero usted lo salvó. —bajó la mirada por unos segundos— Me sorprendí un poco al ver llegar a su Majestad con usted en brazos. —volvió a mirar el rostro de ese mayordomo— Gracias a los Dioses que despertó. Ha dormido por casi una semana, señorita.

— ¡¿UNA SEMANA?! —se levantó y quiso alcanzar al sujeto de cabello anaranjado, pero pisó el vestido y golpeo el suelo.

— Permanezca aquí, vendré por usted pronto.

Ni de broma se quedaría allí. ¡Una semana dormido! Su padre y su hermano menor de seguro estarían preocupados por él. Regresar se había vuelo lo único en su mente, después se encargaría de explicar su actual condición— (Ese tipo habló de una "gran puerta") _Seguro puedo regresar por allí._ —salió de la recámara y caminó por los pasillos sin saber dónde ir.

— ¡Hey tú! —exclamó un guardia— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —temiendo que lo encerraran, o que lo llevaran delante de ese sujeto de cabello negro se limitó a utilizar su nueva arma.

— ~Estoy perdida...~ —el guardia quedó cautivado y con sus ojos acorazonados ante la dulce voz y las expresiones de sensualidad que le arrojaba con timidez— ~Me dijeron que vaya a la Gran Puerta, pero... como soy nuevo-a no sé dónde es.~

— Sigue largo por este pasillo y luego... —le proporcionó la dirección exacta y como recompensa un guiño para que el guardia quedara perdido en su belleza. Belleza que se perdía al verla tropezar cada tres pasos por correr con aquellos tacos; los que terminó quitándose al perderse en la profundidad de aquel pasillo.

Cuando por fin dio con la dichosa puerta, se sorprendió al notar lo grande y rústico de su fabricación. En lugar de tener un picaporte, éste parecía tener una cerradura de metal en la parte central como si fuera una entrada para un navío— ¡Sólo quiero irme! _Debo regresar..._ —susurrando aquello y girando el cerrojo similar a un timón de barco. Una luz la envolvió y avanzó como si escapara de un horrible monstruo.

Sin embargo, apareció en un antro de mala muerte.

Aproximadamente unos 20 seres de forma humanoide con aspecto de pocos amigos la miraban anonadados. A un par de ellos, empezó a escurrirle la saliva con mirada lujuriosa— Yo... creo que abrí la puerta equivocada. ¡Adiós! —dando media vuelta, para regresar, sólo se topó con la pared de ese bar en decadencia— ¡¿EH?!

Cuando estaba en casa, en la Tierra, su fuerza le hubiera hecho luchar contra todos ellos, pero ahora no era igual. Dentro de su mente cruzaba la escena donde ese moreno de mirada fría lo detuvo con una sola mano. Tampoco ayudaba que esos seres extraterrestres, tuvieran una estatura superior a los dos metros y medio.

— Pagarán muy bien por una belleza como esta. —menciona uno de aspecto reptiliano.

— Primero disfrutarla, ¿no creen? —escupió otro a quien se le salia la lengua cada dos segundos. Un tercero de apariencia robusta y mucho pelaje la sujetó del brazo, mirándola con tanta perversión que a la chica rubia le dio repulsión. Arrugó las cejas y llevó el puño libre hacia el sujeto, pero esto sólo fue como una picada de mosquito— ¡Es ruda! —exclama y acerca su lengua a la mejilla, sosteniéndola con mayor fuerza— ¡Me gustan más cuando son salvajes!

¿En serio? ¿Así terminaría su vida? Ser una esclava sexual de algún monstruo del espacio... Lo del monstruo le afectaba tanto, ¡sino más! ahora que era una mujer. ¡Mujer! ¡MUJER! Significa que terminaría con un hombre... — ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! —grita asustado, pero lo tomaron a broma. ¿Y quién no? Con tales curvas de infarto y exuberante pechera, labios gruesos y pestañas largas... ¡Se había vuelto una diosa!

Quedó en shock al notar que empezaban a arrastrarla con tanta ligereza, como si ella no pesara nada más que una pluma— _No..._ —su voz se iba— _Por favor, no..._ —intentó zafarse, pero era sólo un burdo intento para perder fuerza— _Alguien..._ —eran ruegos inútiles, único consuelo que cruzaba por su cabeza. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y a su mente llega esa persona; el causante de todo. Pero no pensaba en él con odio.

Quizá no era el más adecuado para mantener presente es su cabeza... Quizá el moreno se alegraría que le pasara aquello en lo que no quería pensar... Quizá a ese príncipe de hielo no le importaba en lo más mínimo y sólo le hizo eso para burlarse... Aún así no pudo evitar que sus labios se abrieran una vez más, expulsando con todo su aliento— ¡SÁLVAAAA... me-!

Un puño pasó junto a su cara desde su espalda, mientras otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la llevaba hacia atrás.

— Quien toque a mi futura esposa, recibirá un horrible castigo. —el sujeto de aspecto bestial terminó haciendo un agujero en la pared por tremendo golpe. Regresando hacia ella, la mira de una forma totalmente fría, pero ya no tanto... o al menos es lo que creyó notar con sus topacios. Quita de sus hombros una gruesa capa roja de algodón, con bordes negros, que coloca sobre los delgados hombros de ella y la amarra en el frente para que oculte el escote. La sujeta de la mano y abandonan el lugar por la puerta principal del bar. Su mente era un mar de pensamientos mezclados.

.

.

.

— ¿No eres rey aún?

— No. —llevó a su boca un pedazo de algo que se asemejaba a intestinos crudos; Naruto casi vomita lo que... En realidad no había metido nada en su estómago desde hace varios días— Come o enfermarás.

— ¡Lo sé-dattebayo! _¡Lo sé!_ —miró el plato frente a sí, apretó sus manos sobre las rodillas, arrugando un poco el vestido. No le quedó más remedio; sus tripas pedían alimento a gritos— ¡Oi! —masticó un bocado, tras otro, tras otro... ¡y otro!— ¡Sabe bien-ttebayo!

— Debes estar saludable... —la rubia lo mira mientras el mesero de aquel local le llevaba otro platillo—... para que tengamos hijos sanos. —lo poco que llegó a su estómago, casi regresa.

— ¡¿Qué mierda dices?! —golpea la mesa con los puños— ¡Yo no tendré hijos! ¡Soy hombre-dattebayo! ¡HOMBRE!

— Ya no. —termina su platillo con toda calma y serenidad, demostrando modales, no tan ceremoniosos como se espera de un aristócrata— Eres mujer ahora, así que darás a luz a mis hijos. Tendremos tres. —Naruto sintió ardor en sus mejillas. Lo que era nuevo para él pues estaba avergonzado por dichas palabras. Le molestaba la seguridad con la que se lo decía. Se levantó de la silla, arrugó las cejas y corrió entre la multitud; apretando la mandíbula con furia— ¡Oye, espera! —el moreno corrió tras ella.

Pero la rubia al mirar atrás, para asegurarse de que lo había perdido entre el ajetreo de la plaza, chocó con una espalda peluda— _¡Auch!_

.

.

.

Cuando se aparta del gran saco de pelo, se percata de lo mala que era su suerte. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero volvió a ser tomada prisionera del brazo— ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

— ¡Calla, maldita zorra! —la zarandeó un poco para que entendiera que era de ellos y de nadie más— ¡La pagarás caro por ser tan puta! —Levantó una pata dirigida a su cara, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto, que si era la mitad de fuerte de como la sostenía tendría suerte de no quedar con todos los huesos rotos.

Los pueblerinos y demás ciudadanos, de lo que parecía ser una villa de clase media, empezaron a cerrar sus tiendas y alejarse del sitio, sin lugar a dudas se volvería muy peligroso. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Esperando la llegada del puño a su cara, pensaba qué era mejor: estar perdida en un planeta lleno de bestias lujuriosas y ridículamente fuertes, o, permanecer cerca de un príncipe que lo quería para procrear a sus sucesores. Sin duda, ambas eran malas.

— ¿Acaso no lo dije antes? —sintió un tirón del brazo y una luz la cegó por un par de segundos. Lo siguiente fue ver al monstruo en el suelo totalmente quemado. Ella estaba protegida detrás de su espalda— Aquel que se atreva a lastimarla, morirá por mi propia mano. —viendo que los subordinados no estaban nada felices por lo que había hecho a su jefe, sujetó la manga del azabache para mirarlo con preocupación.

— Es mejor que regresemos al palacio, Sasuke. Este sitio se ve peli... _gro... so..._!

La tomó entre sus brazos y la cubrió por completo mientras a sus oídos llegaba el golpe seco que produce un madero contra la cabeza; sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Sasuke la sujetó de los hombros con delicadeza para apartarla y mirarla con un poco de preocupación— No te pasó nada.

— _Sa... su... ke..._ —llevó su mano a la cabeza al notar la sangre fluir con paciencia, dibujando un hilo que bajaba por su mejilla hasta terminar en manchas color vino sobre su camisa— ¡Debe verte un doctor! —sonrió tan levemente que sólo Naruto se pudo dar cuenta de ello; nunca lo admitiría, pero su corazón dio un par de brincos al observar ese rostro cálido en él.

El moreno la observó con algo de calidez— _Al fin encontré a alguien como tú..._ —murmuró y volvió a acercarla a su pecho con un brazo. El otro lo elevó y de él empezaron a desprender rayos blancos y morados que electrocutaron al mismo que quiso golpearla antes. Los espectadores terminaron con las mandíbulas en el suelo; Naruto no lo podía creer. Y tras esas palabras no sabía qué pensar de él.

— ¡O-oe tú...! —expresó uno de los malhechores que salió del asombro antes que los demás— ¡Di-dijiste que eras el... ¿el Rey del Mundo?! —sus piernas temblaban, al igual que todos los demás.

— Les daré tres segundos para apartarse de mi vista. —soltó a la rubia y se colocó delante. Ambos en media calle y por delante un sinnúmero de viviendas extravagantes— Uno... —Naruto no comprendía aún. ¿Rayos saliendo de su brazo? ¡Esas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas! Realmente ese gorila humanoide quemado cerca de ella... ¿él lo mató? ¿Mataría ahora?— Dos... —su brazo volvió a iluminarse de poco en poco. Destellos de color violáceo y blanco salían como los rayos en un día de tormenta eléctrica. Lentamente elevó la extremidad.

Delante de ellos las personas corrían sin remedio, ¡aterradas! Unas pocas gritaban: — ¡ES EL REY! ¡EL VERDADERO REY DEL MUNDO! —y no eran elogios o alabanzas. No eran palabras de alegría o fascinación...

¡Horror! ¡Miedo! ¡Muerte! Era lo que se percibía del ambiente.

— _Sa-Sasuke..._ —susurró al notar que criaturas pequeñas también escapaban de él. ¿Niños? Miró al moreno desde su perfil, dos pasos detrás y supo en sus ojos negros que lo haría. No habría piedad antes quienes osaron levantar la mano contra él... y contra ella.

— Tres.  
—¡Sasuke, no-!

Una esfera de energía tan grande como una casa de dos pisos apareció de un segundo a otro sobre su cabeza, parecía que su brazo la sostenía como si fuera una pelota de basketball. Naruto intentó acercarse a él para detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Emitía una ráfaga de viento que circulaba en torno al moreno. Sasuke bajó el brazo y aquella luz intensa, esa gigante esfera de electricidad pura, avanzó como láser hacia al frente; destrozando todo... ¡Todo! Esa luz tan intensa, obligó al rubio a cubrir sus ojos, su rostro, con los brazos para no quedar ciego. Mientras el viento de repulsión la forzaba a retroceder sin llegar a caer.

La cara del azabache eran tan indiferente como hasta ahora lo había mostrado. Ni siquiera pestañeo entre tanto polvo y gritos.

.

.

.

Cuando la ola de viento y partículas de tierra cesó en aquel sitio... Cuando el ojiazul logró distinguir la espalda de aquel al que llamaban "Rey del Mundo" caminó hacia él, pues la onda de choque y la ráfaga lo llevó un par de metros hacia atrás. Su delicada mano femenina estaba dispuesta a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención... No lo hizo.

Cuando sus pupilas percibieron la destrucción un paso delante del moreno ante ese impactante golpe... Cuando notó un agujero extenso sin nada en él... Cuando llegó a sus oídos el vació y silencio de lo que antes era un lugar lleno de vida...

Su cuerpo languideció, sus piernas empezaron a temblar como gelatina. — _(¿Fue... fue mi culpa?)_ —no podía cerrar sus ojos y sus labios sonrosados permanecían ligeramente abiertos. ¡¿En qué se había metido?! Esto que recorría su cuerpo como hormigas, hielo y temblores, ¡¿era lo que las personas distinguían como miedo?! ¡¿Pánico?! Observaba la amplia espalda y su melena oscura menear por la brisa natural del planeta, mientras los rayos de su brazo desaparecían. Ahora que conocía lo que era capaz de hacer... ¿rechazarlo era la mejor opción?

Giraba su cuerpo esperando ver su sonrisa. Buscaba mirarla a los ojos, del color del océano terrestre, ante lo que había hecho por ella. Demostrarle cuánto la amaba. El futuro Rey del Mundo quería la aprobación en ella. Se imaginó cómo corría a abrazarlo llena de orgullo por lo que había hecho para señalar, de una vez por todas, que sus sentimientos eran reales— ¿Ahora dónde quieres... _ir? -! —_ pero...

Detrás de él se hallaba una jovencita de 17 años, con cabello dorado revuelto, moviéndose grácil con el viento, sentada sobre sus rodillas al no poder soportar su propio peso por la escena de la que fue testigo. Lo que más le impactó, lo que provocó en el una puntada en su pecho, aquello que lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos, fueron sus profundos ojos azules cubiertos en lágrimas.

— ¡~Sólo llévame a casa-dattebayoooo~! —dirigió sus manos a la cara y cerró los ojos mientras echaba a llorar a viva voz como si fuera a morir justo en ese momento.

— ¿P-por qué lloras? —su máscara de frialdad y pavoneo quedó destrozada ante los lamento de la persona que amaba. Se aproximó a ella para tocarla y reconfortarle— Yo no... —ella se apartó. ¿Golpearlo? No sería una buena idea.

Sí, Naruto estaba aterrado por todo lo que había pasado. El hecho es que todavía creía estar bajo los escombros del colegio o en coma, acostado en una cálida camilla de hospital. Su padre junto a él, al igual que su hermano. Burdas mentiras de consuelo...

Todo era real. Cada una de las gotas de sudor frío que recorrían su frente sólo le demostraban que la persona delante de él era un asesino despiadado. Si ahora era mujer, y el moreno de ojos ónix lo aseguraba completamente, entonces tenía atributos que podía usar en su contra. Si su fuerza había mermado, su belleza y ternura estaban al 200%.

¡Actuación!

Pero claro que sólo la mitad de ello, el otro 50 por ciento estaba tiritando de espanto— ¡~N-no me toques~! —la mano blanca se detuvo y recogió los dedos, llevándolos de vuelta sobre sus rodillas— ¡~Dices amarme, ¿no?~! —Sasuke abrió los párpados— ¡~Entonces llévame a casa~! —azul contra negro. Se perdía en la sinceridad de su mirada y le reconfortaba que no lo odiara debido al terror en sus ojos.

Sasuke suspiró.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Hola acosadoras y acosadores de mua. :P Espero que sigan esta serie y que me disculpen por no subirlo antes, es solo que mi petición no se cumplió :v y, más que eso, era que estaba atareada por cosas en la Uni,pero eso ya pasó y pude escribir el cap dos :3_

 _De todas formas, seguiré con eso de publicar por reviews_ _, dejen uno para saber si les gusta o no. :') Si este cap llega a los **15 reviews** , subiré el segundo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

 ** _Agradecimientos a:_** _Todas las que leen este fic y respondo a sus reviews para que luego no digan que no les paro bola... :3_

 _Dazzling Light.- _ No entendí tu mensaje... :/ ¿Está en código? :v  
 _Dakota Boticcelli.-_ En realidad también llama mucho mi atención que digas que hay pocos de este estilo (Te refieres a Naruto como chica, ¿no?). Espero que te agrade y verte seguido :3  
 _Kind Yuuki.-_ El nombre del manga en el que me baso, lo publicaré al final de la serie xD. Y descuida, yo también he dejado reviews desde un celu y eso de no poder usar tildes es algo frustrante. Dx  
 _HanamiyaDanniiMakoto.-_ No he leído mucho manga de cambio de género, pero este es de los más loco que me han sugerido... Qué bueno que te guste mi redacción :'D  
 _Fran.s.-_ Déjate llevar, Fran-chan :) Y eso de que sigas viéndolos como chicos, pues... Veré como modifico un poco eso para que no pase. Es que en el manga original, el prota tiene un nombre unisex, entonces no es tan notorio... Gracias por el dato, lo tendré presente. :D

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡para todos los que lean esta frase! xD_**


	3. Hora de conocer a la familia··· y otros

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **CAP3: Hora de conocer a la familia... y otros.**

La brisa mecía las copas de los árboles y la temperatura elevada exigía tener encendido el único ventilador en la habitación, pero esa brisa no hacía las cosas fáciles para aquellos que estaban frente a la rubia.

El cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su flequillo moverse al viento sólo los mantenía más callados. El ambiente pesado podía cortarse con tijeras, cuchillos, ¡hachas! debido a la serenidad con la que el moreno se mantenía de brazos cruzados esperando que los tres hablaran del "pequeño" cambio en su hijo.

— Entonces... —toma la palabra un hombre rubio, que a simple vista parecería estar en sus 30s; cosa imposible ya que era el padre del chico... ahora chica— ¿Completamente?

— E-eso es correcto, otou-chan... —su rostro no podía estar más afligido y cabreado al mismo tiempo.

— Y... ¿vivirá aquí? —vuelve a preguntar. En realidad Naruto ya le había explicado la situación, pero era necesario escucharlo por décima vez.

— ¡No, otou-chan! —golpea la mesa con los puños y se inclina hacia la mesa para recalcar lo sucedido, eso provoca que el par nuevo de acompañantes se agrupen y resalten en el escote de la camiseta. Su hermano fue traicionado por los ojos y quedó aún más impactado al ver que su hermano poseía tales curvas; ¡gigantescas montañas!— ¡Este idiota se irá, —voltea la cabeza y arruga la frente al mirar al moreno en postura serena— ahora!

— Minato, —abrió la boca, sabiendo el trato que hizo para acompañarla— ella será mi esposa y prometo que la cuidaré con mi vida. —la ojiazul terminó con la mandíbula en el suelo.

— ¡T-TEMEEEEEEEE!

No tenía permitido hablar luego de lo que había sucedido en la villa. Al inicio el moreno se negó rotundamente, pues él debía permanecer en su tierra para atender los asuntos de gobierno y no podía dejar que su prometida estuviera en otro lugar que no sea el palacio. Pero Naruto, con poses y coqueteo que no sabía de dónde lo sacaba tan natural, le prometió a Sasuke que intentaría ser amable con él; siempre y cuando le permita regresar a casa con su familia. Dijo que sería bien recibido...

Vaya que nunca se esperó la reacción de su padre y hermanito.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —las mejillas coloradas delataban su actitud frente a su padre.

Los padres conocen mejor a sus hijos, que ellos mismos.

— ¡Vete de nuestra casa! —reclama un chiquillo de cabello castaño— ¡Y no molestes a mi...! ¡A mi...! ¿ _Eh?_ —mira a la rubia muy confundido— ¿Cómo debo decirte ahora? ¿Nee-chan?

— _¡Agh-!_ —cae de la silla por tremenda pregunta— ¡K-KONOHAMARU-CHAN!

— Tiene razón. —acota el padre de los muchachos— "Naruto" es demasiado masculino... —mira hacia arriba mientras toca su barbilla— Hijo, ¿te molesta si ahora te digo Naruko? —el rubio empezó a emitir un aura rojiza semejante al fuego— Entonces... ¿Naru?

— ¡OTOU-CHAAAAAN!

— _Je..._ —sonríe cálidamente mientras recuerda el pasado— Con esa actitud y nuevo cuerpo, sólo faltaría que pintaras tu cabello de rojo. —mira al moreno con amabilidad— Ahora Naru es la viva imagen de mi esposa, ¿sabes? —le presta atención con cuidado— Mi amada Kushina siempre quiso una niña. Parece que de, una u otra forma, su deseo se cumplió.

— ¡Antes me daba orgullo tener un hermano al que todos mis compañeros temían por su rudeza y fuerza! —el castaño habla mientras golpea su puño contra la palma de la otra mano— ¡Pero ahora seré la envidia de todos por tener una nee-chan tan ardiente! —sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas y su sonrisa de satisfacción sólo dejaba a Naruto sumido en la traición por parte de su familia. El odio se marchaba lentamente, cambiando a nubarrones de ingratitud.

— Padre, hermano. —expresa al mirarlos a ambos— cuando Naruto se case conmigo, ustedes también serán llevados al palacio.

— ¡OH~! —se miraron el uno al otro, asombrados.

— ¡Conseguiste el mejor partido del mundo, nee-chan! —aprobándolo con el pulgar arriba y un guiño.

— Me alaga, joven Sasuke, pero me gustaría permanecer aquí. —mira sus manos por un instante— Este hogar lo construí con mi esposa y quisiera permanecer aquí el resto de mi vida.

— _¡pff!_ —cruzado de brazos— Tan melancólico como siempre, tou-chan~ —el castaño mira al futuro esposo de su hermano— ¡Yo sí me apunto!

— _¡Ja!_ —medio rostro oculto bajo una sombra densa— Yo, que los cuido cuando enferman... —se levantaba de la silla apoyando las manos sobre la mesa conteniendo su rabia— ¡Yo! ¡Que cocino a diario desde hace 10 años! —los tres hombres en el comedor dirigieron sus ojos a la rubia— ¡YO! ¡QUE LAVO SU ROPA, ARREGLO LA CASA, CUIDO EL JARDÍN, HAGO LAS COMPRAS! —señala a su padre y hermano de manera despectiva— ¡PAR DE TRAIDORES! —luego señala al Uchiha— ¡IMBÉCIL!

¡Qué extraña sensación!

Un nudo en su garganta y una corriente que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo lo llevó a hacer una cosa rara. ¿Sería culpa del nuevo cuerpo? No sabría decirlo, pero empezaron a salir gotas saladas de sus ojos— _¡¿EH?!_ —Naruto pensó que era parte de las hormonas femeninas que empezaban a inundarle el cerebro. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era...

— ¡Naruto!  
— ¡Nee-chan!  
— Naru...

... salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Sasuke quiso ira tras él, pero Minato lo detuvo.

— Espera. —voltea molesto— Dale tiempo, Sasuke-kun. —suelta el hombro del muchacho— Estoy impactado, pero Naruto debe estar destrozado. —el único en ir tras él fue su hermanito menor— Ponte en su lugar. —el Uchiha lo miraba tranquilo, pero ansiaba ir por ella— Son 17 años en un cuerpo de hombre. —le sonríe— No me importa que ahora mi hijo sea chica, lo que importa es que sigue a mi lado y agradezco mucho que lo regreses sano y salvo. —empieza a recoger las tazas de té, de las cuales nadie bebió, excepto Sasuke— Ya no puede regresar a su cuerpo de hombre y adaptarse le tomará un tiempo; sólo dáselo.

— ... —Sasuke miró el suelo por un momento.

.

.

.

En la cima de una colina donde había un parque en reconstrucción se encontraba meditabundo. Miraba la puesta de sol y secaba sus lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir. Sentado bajo un árbol reflexiona sobre su nueva apariencia: vestía una blusa de escote moderado en tono anaranjado y una falda negra de encajes en cascada a media pierna sobre la rodilla; unas sandalias bajas a juego.

Ropa que le obligó a ponerse el moreno si quería regresar.

¿Quién había ganado con el trato? Regresó a su planeta, su hogar pero, debía vestirse como mujer. Debía aprender a— _¿Amarlo...?_ —palabras que se llevó el viento de la fresca tarde— ¡MUERTO ANTES QUE TE DIGA ALGO ASÍ-DATTEBAYOOO! —sus ojos se dirigieron a la copa del árbol y se levantó del césped para tomar una cuerda; no había nadie en los alrededores. Una banca. Realizó un nudo fuerte en la rama más alta que logró alcanzar— _Pedir ayuda es inútil._ —murmuró mientras observaba la rama más alta de aquel frondoso árbol.

Un chico de cabello marrón claro alborotado pasaba por el lugar; ojos negros de pupila fina. Una caminata tranquila que realizaba con un compañero canino fue perturbada por un grito femenino— ¡Espera por mí! —miró hacia su derecha y notó a una chica sobre un taburete, una soga en un árbol y todo apuntaba que terminaría mal. Corrió hacia ella y se lanzó por su espalda— ¡AH! —ambos terminaron en el suelo.

— ¡Eres estúpida! Esa no es la solución para los... los... -! —abrió los ojos y se topó con un mar azul profundo, decorado con rayos dorados.

Figura que lo impactó; delante de él había un ángel.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —se levanta furiosa y algo incómoda al ver que estaba sobre un chico en una posición extraña. Aún no lo miraba, estaba preocupado en regresar al árbol. Volteó histérica para golpearlo en la cara por lo que hizo— _¿eh?_ —parpadeó algunas veces, incluso restregó los ojos con sus manos para asegurarse de que la persona delante era quien creía que era— ¿Kiba?

— ¡¿M-me conoces?! —se levantó del suelo como un resorte y su mascota perruna olfateo a la muchacha. Estaba anonadado de ver que su compañero fiel movía el rabo ante ella.— ¡GUAF! ¡GUAF! —acarició al perro. Luego subió el árbol para descender de él con un gato— _¡¿EH?!_

— ¿No me recono... _ces? -!_ —quedó pasmado cuando llegó a su mente que nunca lo recordarían así. ¿Quién pensaría que Naruto ahora es toda una mujer?

.

.

.

— ¡NEEEE-CHAAAN! ¡NEEEE-CHAAAN! —recorrería el barrio hasta dar con su paradero— ¿Es más rápido ahora que es mujer? ¡RAYOS! —llegó a la colina y observó tres siluetas. Una de ellas sin duda era su nueva hermana.— ¡NEE-CHAN! —se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Tomó a Naruto de imprevisto por el shock de estar frente a esa persona.

— ¡¿Konohamaru-chan?! —llevó sus ojos al chico, dueño del perro— ¿Kiba-nii? —sin soltar a su hermana— ¡KIBA-NIICHAN! —ayudándola a ponerse en pie después de haberla votado él mismo— ¡Nee-chan, Kiba-niichan regresó!

— Nee... ¿chan? —Naruto empezó a reír incómodamente, rascando su cabeza.

— Sigues siendo lento, Kiba-niichan~ —expresó en burlas— ¡Este es Nar- _ghghghgh_! —la rubia tapó su boca y arrugó las cejas mientras seguía riéndose forzosamente.

— ~Cuidado con lo que dices, Konohamaru-kun~ —el chiquillo se liberó con molestia.

— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que él sepa que eres mi hermano?! —lo golpeó, llevando la cara del castaño menor al suelo. ¿Era fuerte de nuevo? Ella misma se sorprendió al notarlo— _(¿Quizá influye la atmósfera del planeta?)_ —nadando en sus pensamientos, la voz del chico perruno la regresa a la realidad.

— ¿Eres... eres... ¡Na-Naru... toooo!? —poco a poco su piel perdía color; llegando al punto de parecer un fantasma.

— ¿Quién más, Kiba-nii? —mientras sobaba su cabeza.

— P-pues... ¡sí! —ocultarlo sería malo, ¿no? Por ello llenó sus pulmones de aire para gritar— ¡SOY NARUTO-DATTEBAYOOOO! —porque su mejor amigo podría llegar a ser más lento que él en ciertas ocasiones. Los ojos del castaño quedaron blancos y cayó al suelo como una roca en el agua.

— ¡Pero qué niñita! —recalcó el castaño menor— ¿Se habrá vuelto débil, nee-chan? —sus manos tras la nuca y lo tocaba con el pie, mientras su perro lamía la cara sin parar; seguía sin responder.

— Es normal su reacción, a mí me pasó igua... ¡¿eh?! —volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza con rudeza al escucharlo— ¡QUÉ "NEE-CHAN" NI QUE DIABLOS!

.

.

.

Konohamaru tomó un balde y lo llenó de agua en una fuente cercana.

— _¡cof! ¡cof! ¡cof!_ —el castaño despertó de golpe cuando gran parte del líquido entró por su nariz.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kiba! —al voltear nota la silueta resplandeciente de una chica rubia junto a él— ¡¿Crees que estás en casa, o qué?! Tarado...

— _¿qué?_ —quedó anonadado ante sus ojos.

— ¿Estás viviendo con tu hermana...? —la rubia rascaba su mejilla, recordando con cuidado el nombre— Hana, ¿no?

— _Naruto..._

— ¿Qué?

— Eres... ¿Naruto? —un par de venas brotaron rápido.

— ¡Quién más! —elevó el puño, fúrico. Kiba llevó la mirada hacia la pose que adoptó junto a él. Su cara sonrojó indescriptiblemente. Konohamaru estaba junto a Naru, de pie con el balde aún en sus manos.

— ¡E-eres... mujer! —la rubia sonrió incómoda y rascó su cabeza— ¡VEO TUS PANTIS! —Naru estaba acuclillada junto al moreno, pero como no recordaba que las faldas son abiertas, la pose con las piernas abiertas lo notó una vez que Kiba lo mencionó.

Cubrió rápido con las manos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que no debía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Era un hombre y daba igual la pose que adoptara con la ropa que sea que usase. Aún así terminó sentado con las piernas juntas.

— ¡E-eso no importa-dattebayo!

— ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!

— ¡NO ME GRITES!

— ¡COMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITE! —se levantaron del suelo al mismo tiempo— ¡ERES UNA MUJER! —a la rubia le aparecieron unas venas en la frente— ¡Y DE LAS PECHUGONAS! _¡agh!_ —con ese puño en la cara, que lo envió hacia el suelo, ambos serenaron un poco. Konohamaru estaba en blanco al no comprender bien por qué el escándalo.

La rubia se acerca al tumbado castaño.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir que soy mujer! ¡soy hombre! ¡HOMBRE-TTEBAYO! —Kiba se levanta y soba su nariz, sangraba por el golpe recibido.

— Pero... ¿Cómo? —el castaño la miraba de pies a cabeza sin comprender la sensación tan rara que revolvía su estómago y hacía volar su imaginación.

— Bueno... —elevando los hombros— Estaba en el instituto... —su hermanito se acercó. Quería escuchar la historia de nuevo... le parecía sorprendente y llamativa— ...cuando un t-! —un hombre de talle alto y cuerpo atlético se colocó delante de la rubia, la tomó por la cintura, la colocó sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa.

— ¡BÁJAME, TEMEEEEE! —patear y golpear su espalda no hacía ningún efecto. Kiba se paró delante, la tomó del brazo y la apartó del moreno que estaba a su altura.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!

— Apártate de ella. Naruto será mi esposa. —tanto el castaño como la rubia quedaron con la boca abierta y topando el suelo. Kiba salió del shock y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Escuché bien? —la rubia comenzó a sudar frío cuando el brazo de Sasuke empezó a iluminarse como aquella vez— _¿Eh?_

— Eres una amenaza, debo matarte antes de que ella me abandone. —elevó el brazo y la energía empezó a acumularse en su dedo índice, esta vez la esfera era más pequeña, pero igual de aterradora. Apuntó a Kiba. Quién no entendía nada de nada. Sus finas pupilas brincaban de la rubia asustada, al moreno con mirada sin brillo y a la esfera de rayos liliáceos.

— _Sasuke_ , ¡NO!

La esfera de energía se disparó... Impactando en una sección boscosa, a más de 20Km de distancia.

Naruto estaba delante de Kiba con los brazos estirados y mirada firme. Konohamaru cayó al suelo de la impresión, al ver lo devastador que fue el poder del Uchiha; una cúpula de humo y escombros se divisó a la lejanía. Y Akamaru, el fiel guardián de Kiba, mordía la pierna del moreno. Gritó como todo un hombre y lanzó al animal lejos, Kiba se molestó y sin que Naru pudiera detenerlo asestó un puño limpio en su mejilla; Sasuke había quedado con la guardia baja luego de la mordida del can.

No pintaba bien la mirada que el Uchiha le daba al castaño.

— ¡SASUKE! —corrió y se lanzó sobre él.

Para el azabache, todo cobraba un tono rosa y el ambiente lo perfumaba su cabello con olor a flores silvestres. Su corazón palpitaba con fiereza y, por unos segundos, creyó estar flotando sobre una nube en aquel cielo nocturno.

Pero esa nube se desvaneció como la última rebanada de pizza en un grupo de 10 personas: con salvajismo. La rubia aplicó una llave que inmovilizó ambas extremidades, dejando un leve dolor en su hombros. La ropa le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero estaba consciente de que se le veían las bragas, lo que enrojeció sus mejillas mientras le hablaba al moreno frente a frente sin llegar a estar muy cercanos sus rostros.

— ¡El trato, idiota! ¡EL TRATO!

— No cuenta si hay otro hombre cerca tuyo.

— ¡Pero qué babosadas dices!

— Si convives con alguien más que no sea yo, podría perder tu amor. —la mirada era la misma que le demostró cuando la protegió de aquellos grotescos seres.

Un estridente y cálido _¡BA-DUM!_ sacudió su pecho y se apartó tan rápido como le fue posible— (¡¿Q-qué fue eso?!)

— No... no lastimes a nadie. _No como aquella vez..._ —los murmullos llegaron a su corazón y no pudo evitar sentir culpa al causarle dolor de nuevo. Naruto estaba preocupado por esa extraña palpitación y no tenía ganas de pelear ni gritarle. De hecho no quería verlo por el momento— ¡Konohamaru-chan! —el susodicho se acercó como un rayo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sin mirar a su mejor amigo le dice— En otra ocasión será, Kiba. —y camina rumbo a casa.

Pensando con preocupación que esa sensación pasaba por segunda ocasión al mirar al moreno.

.

.

.

Cuando ya no era posible verla alejarse con su hermano en la penumbra de las calles, una voz profunda lo sacó de la tristeza y preocupación al verla actuar de esa manera.

— Te enamoraste de ella.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!

— La miras de la misma forma que yo. —camina hacia Kiba y Akamaru le gruñe, pero el castaño le ordena al perro mantener la calma— No te acerques a ella.

— Por lo que veo, Naruto es quien no quiere estar cerca de ti. —la valentía en sus palabras afloraba junto con el sudor en su frente al tener presente que ese sujeto frente a él no era un humano común y corriente.

Sasuke caminó a casa tranquilo. Y cuando ya no sentía esa pesada vibra asesina, pudo respirar con libertad.

— ¡Andando, amigo! —voltea, pero no por precaución, sino por preocupación... a su cabeza llegó el rostro de pánico de la rubia— ¡NO NO NO! —golpeó su cabeza con los puños— ¡Es Naruto! ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Es hombre! ¡Es hombre! ¡Es hombre...! —mantuvo las manos en su cabeza mientras observaba el suelo— (¿Hombre? Lo era... ¡E-RA!) —presionó sus cachetes hasta parecer el famoso cuadro de El Grito y empezó a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

Vociferó una sonora letra "A" cuando la imagen de la despampanante rubia apareció en su cabeza... con poca ropa.

Cuando llegó a casa, su hermana lo notó extraño, mas no le dio importancia. Ingresó a su alcoba, cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama boca abajo. Su canino amigo gemía preocupado.

— ¿Qué haré, Akamaru? —levanta la mirada con pesadez.

— _¿GUAF?_

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! —tomó la almohada y la destrozó como si fuera un animal salvaje— ¡No sé qué pensar ahora de él! —observó una foto sobre su mesa de noche. Kiba junto a Naruto y una chica de cabello azul posaban para una una foto— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOO! —unas pisadas se aproximaban a su recámara sin que se diera cuenta— ¡POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE VOLVERTE MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Su adorada hermana entra, camina hacia su cama— ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Quedó tumbado en el suelo con su alma escapando lentamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Hola acosadoras y acosadores. :3 Este fic me mata de risa... si ya con el manga me dolía la panza, no se imaginan lo genial que es adaptarla para ustedes. xD Dejaré la petición de reviews :( y publicaré siempre que pueda, pero le daré prioridad a los fics que más visitas tengan en la semana (una sugerencia de una amiga con la que hablo por interno)._

 _¡Espero lo disfruten!_

 ** _Agradecimientos a:_** _Todas y todos quienes leen este fic. Contesto sus reviews con emoción... :D_

 _Kind Yuuki: Vaya que el pobre Sasuke erró en su pensar... xD Yo... sí sentí un poquito de lástima, pero no por Naru, sino por los pobres aldeanos, porque... de verdad los mató D':_

 _Fran.s: ¿Cómica? ¡No lo dudes ni por un segundo! xD Y con respecto a los otros fics. El de "No sigas a extraños... ¡nunca!" Debo decir que estoy pensando en salvar a los personajes que me agradan a mí :3 y un final malo Dx y uno de consuelo. xD Pero por el momento está en mi lista de pendientes (osea que te tocará esperar un bueeeeen... :/). Con respecto a "Dulce Guardaespaldas" ¡ME-TRAUMÉ! Literal... Porque yo quería que alguien se enterara del secreto, pero no de esa forma. Dx_

 _Natzumy08: ¡Obvio! Naru aprenderá muchas cosas durante el proceso de este fic. Y espero que ponga de su parte... ;) xD_

 _Yami Kagamine: No creo que pase... ¿verdad? Por que luego Sasuke empeoraría la relación con Naru, pero siendo Sasuke... :v_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de cocina, para que sea más absorbente! xD_**


	4. Secretos de este tipo no duran mucho

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP4: Secretos de este tipo no duran mucho.**

El amanecer era perfecto. El clima era cálido y la tranquilidad que se percibía del sector suburbano terrestre no se comparaba con las silenciosas paredes del palacio. Jamás pensó que pasaría una noche en ese diminuto planeta al final del universo, pero debía admitir que esa quietud era acogedora; nada parecido a lo que emanaba el castillo.

— ¡A desayunaaar! —esa voz. Bajó de la cama y lavó el rostro en aquel extraño sitio al que decían "lavabo". En el comedor estaba Minato y Konohamaru— El de la esquina es tuyo, Sasuke. —huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas, jugo fresco.

— Buen día, Sasuke-kun.  
— Hola cuña... **_-!_**

Un cuchillo pasó por su mejilla y cuando miró de perfil a su hermana, esta desprendía llamas rojizas que pusieron su rostro azul.

— ¡Que pasen un lindo día en el colegio, muchachos! —abraza a su hijo menor y le da un beso en la frente al mayor.

— ¡Otou-chan!

— Lo siento, Naru... —sonríe avergonzado; pero la ternura que desprendía afloraba su lado sensible junto a su bella hija— Cuídate, Sasuke-kun. —el moreno observa en Naruto la misma vestimenta que cargaba aquella vez que lo salvó en el derrumbe.

— ¿Por qué usas eso? —toma asiento y prueba un bocado. Sus ojos brillaron como una estrella al saborear ese platillo tan simple y delicioso.

— ¿No es obvio? —se quita el mandil para colgarlo en la pared— Retomaré mis estudios. —Konohamaru llevaba los ojos de su hermana a Sasuke mientras terminaba su desayuno— Puede que no sea un excelente estudiante, pero no pienso quedarme de burro. ¡El estudio lo es todo-dattebayo!

— Te lo prohíbo. —Naruto mira en dirección al azabache y en lugar de arrugar su frente, eleva las cejas.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —expresa sorprendido el castaño.

— Claro. —limpia su boca con la servilleta— A sido una delicia. Tengo a una cocinera de excelencia como prometida. —el castaño quiso reír, pero la rubia lo miró furiosa; terminó atragantándose con el pan.

— Como sea. —exhala— Tú no puedes prohibirme nada. Mi madre se decepcionaría si dejo el colegio por una pequeñez como esta. —aprieta el puño y mira al tejado con una pierna sobre la silla. ¡El orgullo Uzumaki!

— P-pero nee-chan... —la rubia vuelve a mirarlo con odio— Sasuke-niichan tiene razón.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —no podía creer que su hermanito, el ser que siempre estuvo de su lado pasara lo que pasara, le dijera tremenda estupidez.

— Es que... no creo que tu cuerpo pase desapercibido, nee-chan.

— ¡No me digas nee-chan, maldita sea! Y no veo que hay de malo con mi cuerpo. —lleva las manos al pecho y lo presiona con las palmas— ¡Las tengo bajo control!

— ¿Y tu cabello?

— Ya sabes lo que pensaba okaa-san sobre el cabello... ¡No te preocupes-dattebayo!

Su hermano mayor, cuando hombre, era un tornado constate de emociones cambiantes que le recordaban a su difunta madre todo el tiempo. Ahora que era mujer de seguro su base de sentimientos era más sensible... Sin duda alguna, Naruto ahora es más parecido a Kushina de lo que ya era. A Konohamaru le recorrió una gigantesca gota al pensar todo aquello *****.

— No irás. Mi decisión es final. —la rubia toma la mochila que estaba sobre la silla y Konohamaru sale con un pan en la boca. No quería perderse la pelea que estaba a punto de pasar. Al fin de cuentas iban a la mismo instituto— Oe, Naruto.

— Apártate, Sasuke. No dejaré mis estudios a medias por culpa tuya. —recalca, tocando el pecho de él con uno de sus dedos.

— _¡Tsk!_ —de tantas especies de mujeres en el basto universo, del cual pronto sería rey (porque en realidad sería rey del universo, pero era demasiado llamativo, así que decidió dejarlo en "mundo"), tenía que enamorarse de ella— Entonces iré contigo.

— ¡NO!

— No dejaré que alguien le ponga la mano encima a mi prometida. —un escalofrío recorría su espina cada vez que escuchaba una de esas palabras: "prometida", "futura esposa", "mi mujer"... entre otras que describen o le recuerdan su actual condición.

— ¡Sé cuidarme sólo-ttebayo!

— De todas form-! —tapó su boca con la mano.

— Si apareces por mi instituto, te juro por la vida de mi padre que jamás, ¡jamás! volveré a hablarte. —apartó la mano— ¡Andando, Konohamaru! —el mencionado miró el rostro pálido del muchacho. Su mirada de espanto. ¿Sería capaz de no volver a hablarle? El pequeño castaño sabía que todo lo que decía su hermano lo cumplía, pero no sabía si Sasuke se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Un par de cuadras y su hermanito dejó de mirar al Uchiha.

El instituto no quedaba tan lejos y, desde que eran chicos, se iban a pie. Naruto y Konohamaru eran un par de despistados, pero el rubio lo era aún más. Por tal motivo no se dio cuenta de esa mirada fija que los seguía desde que entraron al colegio.

— _Nee-! Nii-chan._ —susurra.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —le sigue la corriente.

— _Creo que alguien nos vigila._

— _¡QUÉ! Espero y no sea el idiota ese, o sino..._ —arruga las cejas y golpea sus puños en el instante en que suena la campana— ¡Nos vemos, Konohamaru!

— ¡Espera! _Nii-chan..._ —no lo alcanzó a detener. Su hermanito menor no estaba del lado de ese loco rey; realmente creía que era una mala idea. Habían un sin fin de formas y acciones en la que un estudiante podría darse cuenta de lo que ocultaba ese uniforme masculino y ninguna terminaría bien para el rubio... Bueno, rubia.

Y como era de suponer, las clases se retomaron justo ese lunes.

¿Recuerdan que la mitad del colegio se derrumbó? Bueno, lo reconstruyeron en esas dos semanas de ausencia. No pregunten cómo... ¡son asiáticos y ya! Pero su extravío sí lo conocían. Después de todo, su padre y hermano no pararon de buscarlo por toda la ciudad luego de saber que no se encontraron cadáveres en el terremoto.

— ¡Naruto-san! —se acerca un chico de pobladas cejas y cabello lacio recortado como un tazón— ¡Es bueno que estés de regreso!

— Gracias, cejotas. —unos cuantos compañeros sí lo trataban con amabilidad. Pero eso no evitaba que fuera blanco fácil para los que se aprovechaban de su bondad.

— ¡Tu familia estuvo buscándote, Naruto-san!

— Lo sé, lo sé... es sólo que tuve un "inconveniente" por ayudar a un desconocido y terminé involucrado en algo... _vergonzoso_. —expresó lo último con tiente tenebroso.

El docente ingresa al salón— Buen día, jóvenes. Hoy se une a nuestro curso un estudiante que proviene del extranjero... —a la rubia se le hizo la piel de gallina cuando observó el rostro de uno de ellos en la entrada— Él es Uchiha Sa-

— **¡TÚ!** —golpeo la mesa con las palmas y el rostro pálido.

— ¿Acaso se conocen? —indaga un poco el maestro, molesto por su interrupción.

— Sí  
— ¡N-NO!

Los murmullos lo avergonzaron, se disculpó y retomó el asiento. El maestro aclaró la garganta y le pidió al moreno sentarse en la segunda banca de la fila cercana a la puerta; Naruto estaba en la cuarta fila, último asiento. Agradecido de tenerlo tan lejos, pero nada feliz de que haya asistido.

— (¡¿Cómo hizo para entrar?!) —sentado y con el cerebro completamente sumido en el temor de que ese estúpido príncipe vaya a arruinar su vida— (¡Maldito!) —durante los cambios de clases, las chicas se levantaban y se acercaban al nuevo estudiante para abordarlo con preguntas y halagos— (¡Se hace el importante y misterioso cuando es un completo estúpido!) —empezó a morder su cuaderno para evitar mirar.

— ¡La siguiente clase es deportes! —exclama entusiasmado uno de los varones. A Naruto no le gustó acordarse de aquello.

El primer día, se le pidió a los alumnos anotarse en un deporte. Siendo poseedor de una fuerza característica en Uzumakis, decidió que el judo era la mejor opción; así podría mejorar sus habilidades en combate. Ahora se arrepentía tanto de aquella decisión... Lee se acerca al rubio al notar que una enorme nube negra lo rodeaba.

— ¡Ánimo, Naruto-san!

— ¡Tienes razón, Lee! —se levanta enérgico y sale del sitio rumbo a los vestidores masculinos— (¡Soy hombre, ¿no?!) ¡No tengo nada de qué preocuparme-dattebayo! —una risa forzada y sudor frío recorriendo su frente no hacía nada creible sus palabras.

.

.

.

En el rincón más oscuro del gimnasio, estaba Naruto, observando cada dos segundos su espalda; desde hace diez minutos.

— (¡Bien! Parece que no vendrá nadie por aquí, si me cambio rápido nadie se dará cuenta del vendaje.) —se quitó la camisa holgada y el saco dejando a la interperie su torso— (¡Mierda!) —por error sujetó una de las tiras y se aflojó el vendado, dando como resultado la liberación de sus amigas nuevas.

Como era lo normal, uno de sus compañeros se fugaba de clase para dormir. Y se dirigía a la bodega del gimnasio, pero antes de llegar a su destino, las colchonetas, encontró a alguien oculto tras el estante de balones de basquet.

— ¿Cuánto más estarás oculto ahí, Kiba? —bostezó luego de que el castaño saliera de la penumbra.

— Shi-Shikamaru... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— Lo mismo que tú, supongo. —se miraron por un instante— Mi siesta se echó a perder... qué fastidio. —ambos regresaban y se topan con el resto del salón. El maestro los recibe efusivo— ¡Qué bien! —levantando el pulgar al aire— ¡Momento de empezar la primera de muchas prácticas! —en sus discursos siempre lo rodeaba una extraña aura de fuerza y vigor— ¡La juventud se ha hecho para vivir!

— ¡¿Kiba?! —al escuchar su nombre, voltea.

— ¡¿Na-Naruto?! —se acerca al rubio— ¡¿Qué haces aquí! —lo ve vestido y no notaba los bultos de la primera vez, pero el aire que emitía era dulce y embriagador— ¿Ya saben que eres un-ghaghghgahgaha?! —le tapó la boca y lo llevó lejos del grupo de varones.

— _¡Cállate!_ —vaya que reprimía las ganas que tenía de gritar... y no era porque su mejor amigo casi le cuenta a todos.

Estaba incómodo al no haber podido arreglar el vendaje y al saltar sentía que ellas lo seguían.

 _— ¡Estás loco!_

 _— ¡Claro que no-dattebayo!_

 _— ¡Y si al luchar uno de ellos...!_

 _— ¡Crees que no lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA!_ —la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.

Aunque era muy sencillo de decidir: renunciar a la clase y elegir otra. Pero no quería. Naruto no quería dejar de hacer las cosas que le gustaban, porque si algo en sus gustos cambiaba, era como si él también cambiara y todo eso sería culpa de su nuevo cuerpo; al cual no aceptaba y nunca lo haría.

— ¡Usted dos, muestrenme lo que saben! —el maestro los observó cuchicheando y decidió enfrentarlos. Ambos quedaron pasmados.

 _— ¡Esto es bueno-ttabayo!_

 _— ¡¿Qué mierda dices?!_ —se murmuraban entre ellos mientras caminaban al centro del gimnasio.

 _— Como tu ya lo sabes, no habrá problema con que nuestros cuerpos se toquen por el forcejeo._ —con la mano en su cadera y un pulgar arriba, el rubio demostró la confianza que había entre ambos. Sin embargo, al castaño no le agradaba la idea de tener que golpear a una chica— (¡Es Naruto, es Naruto! ¡Carajo!) —pero, por más que lo repetía en su cabeza, no lograba creerlo.

Ambos adoptaron la pose correspondiente para dar paso a la contienda y, mientras Kiba sudaba frío al recordar el rostro angelical en la colina, el rubio toma su brazo, se posiciona delante del castaño afirmando sus pies y levanta el cuerpo de Inuzuka por su espalda, haciendo que pierda media vida con el golpe seco en el piso de madera con toda la espalda.

Unos pocos estudiantes creyeron divisar un par de bultos a la altura del pecho cuando el kimono se abrió al realizar la llave de combate.

— ¡Te dije que todo saldría bien-dattebayo!

Un par de compañeros sacaron el cuerpo de Kiba sin aliento, del centro, y la sonrisa de poder tenerla cerca desapareció junto a su fuerza vital. El rubio caminaba victorioso pero el maestro lo detiene colocando su mano delante.

— El ganador luchará con otro compañero para saber quién merece ser capitán del equipo de judo.

— _¿Viste eso dentro de su judogi *****?_ —unos murmullos llegaron a los oídos del castaño.

— _¡Sí, parecían pechos!_ —Kiba se levantó de golpe.

— _Para mí que por ser tan asendoso y bueno en la cocina, esa semana "perdido" fue sólo para cambiar de sexo._ —Naruto estaba ansioso de su nuevo contrincante cuando el docente elevó la voz para preguntar por un voluntario. Un muchacho de talle tan amplio como elevado y prominetes labios, ojos pequeños y finas cejas se colocó delante del ojiazul. Era unos de los mirones.

— ¡Puedo con todo lo que me pongan delante!  
— ¡E-Espera, Naruto!

Antes de que ambos cuerpos pudieran tocarse, aparece entre ellos un joven de 19 años, cabello negro y mirada fría. Toma al obeso sujeto y realiza la misma llave de Judo que había realizado Naruto antes. Sólo que ese estudiante, parecía no haber realizado ni un mínimo esfuerzo para hacerlo caer.

— Nadie puede tocar a mi e-mhnmnhmnhmnm —el rubio se lanzó a su amplia espalda y cubrió su boca con el brazo.

— ¡No le hagan caso a este loco! —riendo tan incómodo al saber que las vendas se soltaron totalmente que no le quedó más remedio— _Sácame de aquí._ —Sasuke obedeció— ¡Ya volvemos, sensei!

— ¡Eso nada! —el sujeto que fue golpeado por el moreno se caracterizaba por ser un curioso a morir. Se levanta y toma a Naru por la espalda y un mal cálculo deja a todos con los ojos más que abiertos.

Como no quería que ese gorila lo tacara, pues era notorio que algo tramaba sujetando de esa manera su vestimenta, se aferra al cabello del moreno para no terminar sobre el mastadonte. Sasuke sujetó las muñecas de Naru para evitar que se aleje de su espalda, ya que sabía muy de cerca lo que Naruto no quería mostrar a los demás.

Un cuarto personaje se metió y le hizo una sancadilla al Uchiha. Provocando que los tres terminaron cediendo a la gravedad.

¡Era el Rey del Mundo con un demonio! No permitiría que nadie tocara ni un cabello de lo que por derecho real era suyo. ¡Suyo y de nadie más! Suficiente el insulto de no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que ese mugroso salvaje de cabello marrón osara pensar cosas lujuriosas sobre su prometida. Como era nuevo y estaba asediado de jovencitas, llegó tarde al gimnasio.

Sasuke volteó su cuerpo y abrazó a Naru para que al caer sobre el grotesco alumno, no tocara nada que no quisiera, pero los cálculos terminaron mal y terminaron juntando sus labios frente a toda la clase.

Tanto el moreno como el rubio tenían los ojos tan abiertos que dolía. El azabache llevó la mano a su mejilla y con eso la gota derramó el vaso.

Un puño limpio en la nariz y el príncipe terminó apartándose de mala gana.

— ¡C-COMO TE ATRE... ATRE... atre... _ves...!_ —un mechón largo y ondulado apareció frente a su cara. Sintió cómo la peluca rodaba por su espalda y las mandíbulas de todos toparon el suelo.

Delicados y largos mechones dorados afloraron como una cascada de oro hasta llegar a su espalda baja.

El color en la piel de Naru era tan blanco que ni la nieve era una comparación acertada.

Giró su rostro con notoria fuerza, como si le faltara aceite a su engranaje, y las pupilas diminutas se toparon con los ojos de Kiba. Y a su cabeza llegó la idea de decir, como defensa, que practicaron los nuevos peluqueros en su hermoso cabello y arrojaron sobre él un tónico experimental para curar a los calvos.

¡Sí! Eso era muy creíble. Además tendría que acotar, no cortarse el cabello por amor a su madre y... y...

— !Lo sabía!

El ceboso estudiante recibió un puño cerrado justo en el centro de sus ojos. Golpeó el lado opuesto del gimnasio. La sangre no se hizo esperar.

Lamentablemente no era sangre del cadáver moribundo de aquel imbécil sapo, sino de la mayoría de hombres al ser testigos de los grandes, bronceados y redondos pecho que fueron visualizados gracias a que el gordo sujetó el judogi de los hombros para descubrir tal bello tesoro.

— **¡Mira eso!**

— ¡Son tan perfectos~!

— ¡Naruto es una mujer!

Las mejillas de la despampanante rubia tornaron color carmín y cubrió tan rápido su torso como a sus torpes manos le fue posible actuar.

— ¡D-DEJEN DE MIRAR, PERVERTIDOS DE MIERDA! —tener tantas miradas libidinosas sobre su cuerpo lo puso realmente incómodo. ¿Por qué? ¿No se repetía, una y otra vez, que era un hombre?

Entonces... ¿Por qué tal sentimiento de vergüenza le provocó tal ardor en su rostro?

A su lado izquierdo, observa al Uchiha ponerse de pie. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo como la pasada noche, un aura morada le rodeaba de manera tenebrosa y a sus delicados oídos llegaron susurros de una voz profunda— _Que estas viles formas de vida inferior_ —expresaba con desprecio sin llegar a mostrarlo en su perfecto rostro— _hayan sido testigos del cuerpo virgen de **mi** futura esposa es imperdonable._

Sus brazos, ¡ambos!, empezaron a iluminarse rápido.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y la luz comenzó a inundar la construcción por completo. Nadie, excepto Kiba y Naru, comprendía esos extraños rayos violeta y blanco que salían de los brazos del moreno.

Las chicas del curso estaban presentes, junto a otras coladas que escaparon de clase al enterarse que el nuevo estudiante era un bombón de hielo.

— Sa-!

El techo del gimnasio desapareció por completo cuando los brazos del azabache liberaron la energía.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Hola niñas y niños :3 Felices fiestas y que pasen súper con sus seres amados. :)_

 _*Usar peluca: Quise mantener la esencia del manganime. Se supone que Kushiha odiaba su cabello, pero gracias a ello conoce a Minato. Bueno. En este fic, Naruto es más apegado a su madre (detalles que explicaré en el próximo cap) y conocía la historia de amor de sus padres (tipo, bullying de colegio). Por eso no quiso cortar su cabello, ya que es algo así, como mantenerla más presente en sus memoria... Me expliqué bien, ¿verdad? :/_

 _*Judogi: Uniforme de los que practican Judo. Es un pantalón holgado y una camisa ancha que se sujeta con una cinturón. Similar al de karate._

 _Respondiendo a vuestros queridos reviews:_

 _ **NSTF:** Me gusta cómo lo escribiste: "Naruto-ko" ajajjaja... ¡Me morí de risa y me fasinó al mismo tiempo. Con tu permiso (o sin él :v), lo usaré en algún punto de la historia :D Y me alegra que te unas a este long-fic :3 ¿De veras no hay fics SasuNaruko? :O Sólo me dedico a escribir, así que me sorprende que no haya historias de ellos... o te refieres a la trama humor-drama con ellos como protas?_

 _ **Natsumy08:** Es como algo de KibaNaruko, desde una rara perspectiva ajajajjaa... Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, !porque los protas son los que mandan, bebé! :3_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Sin duda así será! Mostraré como le toma cariño, no quiero que se vea forzado, sino como un amor que crece con el paso de los capítulos. :'D Y con respecto al manga... "técnicamente" ya dije el nombre... Jijijij... Más pistas no daré. :3_

 _ **Fran.s:** Yo también me hacía pipí leyendo el manga xD Y con lo del otro fic... ¡O-okey, okey! *traga saliva* Siempre que tenga un tiempito libre, escribiré un final para "No sigas a extraños... Nunca" ¿Feliz? :v_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡Feliz Navidad!_**


	5. Arranques de ira producen errores···

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP5: Los arranques de ira producen errores horribles.**

Vaya escándalo que se armó.

Para suerte no dejó ni un solo herido, pero sí muchísimos rostros de espanto; y uno que otro macho desmayado por el temor.

A pesar de haber destrozado el techo del gimnasio, Sasuke, no recibió reprimenda alguna cuando las autoridades conocieron el origen de tal poder destructivo.

Además, ¿quié podría negarle un cupo en tercero de instituto, si era el príncipe del universo conocido, capaz de destrozar, de aquella manera tan aterradora, el tejado del edificio de gimnasia?

No. Ningún maestro quería tener al Uchiha de malas.

Y claro, la noticia de ser un extraterrestre con habilidades especiales, llegó de la mano con el nuevo cuerpo de la sensual rubia; a quien antes se conocía como Naruto. Y, para males del Uzumaki, todo el instituto sabía que ahora era la prometida del más guapo estudiante en el instituto.

Palabras más, palabras menos...

Su padre tuvo que llegar por una llamada que recibió de su hijo menor.

— Claro, Naruko es mi hijo.

— ¡OTOU-CHAN!

— Oh... Disculpame, Naru.

— Así que esta chica... es Naruto.

— ¡No te rías-dattebayo!

— Tus pechos son tan grandes como los míos. Cambia tu nombre y quedas perfecta.

— ¡ESO JAMÁS, VIEJA TSUNADE!

— ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA, MOCOSA?!

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS MOCOSA-DATTEBAYO?!

Minato estuvo un momento a solas con la señora rubia de exhuberante pechera. Al salir, habla con Sasuke un corta frase y luego toma la mochila de su hija para dejar el colegio temprano.

El moreno se limitó a mirar cómo se alejaba su suegro con su amada. Quien no le dirigía la palabra desde el escándalo en clase de deportes.

La ira que la inundaba la hacía emanar una densa capa rojiza debido a todo lo que había pasado en clase de judo, y luego con la estúpida vieja que se burlaba de su nuevo cuerpo. ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! Pero ese enojo no duró mucho, porque su amado padre sabía como calmarle desde pequeño.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

— Es bueno salir a comer un buen ramen, ¿no hijo?

— ¡Claro, claro! —engullendo un bocado tras otro.

— Cuando estuve a solas con la directora, pues... —Minato miró hacia un costado mientras rascaba su mejilla— Temo que deberás llevar el uniforme femenino desde mañana.

Buena parte de la comida salió de su boca en un gran golpe de aire que expulsaron sus pulmones; sin llegar a ensuciar a su padre.

— Lo siento, Naruto. Son normas de la institución. —llevaba bocados pequeños para no dejar de hablar con la rubia— Y creo que deberías acostumbrarte.

— ¡Pero-!

— No me mal interpretes, hijo. No estoy obligandote a nada que tú no quieras. Pero, al menos, durante el resto del año, deberás acatar las normas. —levantó una ceja y el pequeño rubio comprendió que no debía meterse en problemas que causaran su expulsión, como en su anterior colegio.

— (¡Maldición!)

— Además —acota con una sonrisa y mirada que evocaban viejos momentos; su hijo mayor lo había visto un par de veces. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo único, le indicaba a Naru que aquel memento incluía a su madre— cuando eras pequeño, recuerdo que te gustaba usar la ropa de mamá.

No quería escuchar ese tipo de historia en sus actuales condiciones, pero no le quedaba de otra. Porque, cuando Minato empezaba a hablar de su amada difunta esposa, no se detenía. Naruto tampoco lo interrumpiría por más vergonzoso que fuera, ya que al oír a su padre hablar de su madre, siempre sentía como si ella también estaba presente.

Regresaron a casa luego de una larga charla, buena comida y... compras.

La rubia llegó con dolor de cabeza por tener presente el uso del uniforme femenino, que fue a comprar con su padre . Se dirigió a su recámara para dormir y evitar la maldad que no se merecía.

— Me sorprende que llegara mal. —comenta con toda calma a su hijo menor que estaba haciendo las tareas en el comedor— Cuando comprábamos la ropa parecía gustarle.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

— Dijo que iría a revisar como iban las cosas en el palacio y que, sino regresaba hoy, estaría de regreso en la mañana para acompañarnos a clases.

Minato se limita a sonreír ladino y beber un poco de agua.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

Konohamaru observaba a su hermana-o de camino al colegio— (¿No se supone que detesta que le digan mujer?) —una gran gota recorría su frente al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Naru al usar...

— Las faldas son taaan frescas~ —un rostro lleno de júbilo, el cabello dorado recogido en dos coletas y su flequillo moviéndose con el viento. Uniforme femenino compuesto de una falda a media pierna sobre la rodilla y las gemelas se daban a notar sin resaltar de manera erótica. Así es como estaba vestida la rubia.

— El uniforme masculino me mantenía más tranquilo.

Una mirada llena de odio le brindó al Uchiha, pero recordó que todo este asunto era culpa suya. Por ello debía ser aplicada la ley del hielo con todo el rigor que se necesitase— (¡Por culpa tuya debo usar este mugroso uniforme de chica-dattebayo!) —volvió su mirada hacia delante y continuó sonriendo y, si no lo viera Konohamaru con sus propios ojos, jamás creería que su querido hermano mayor daba pequeños saltitos de euforia.

— (Si lo menciono, seguro me golpea.) —piensa su hermanito.

Al llegar a su destino, Sasuke sigue a Naru en silencio, conociendo que ella no le estaba dirigiendo ni una sola palabra desde el día anterior.

Minato le había dicho que con un poco de tiempo, volvería a tratarlo como siempre. Mas una noche fuera de la casa de su prometida parece no haber sido la mejor idea.

Llegan a los casilleros. La rubia mantenía su cabeza en alto porque, luego de analizarlo con la almohada, que llevara ese uniforme no era culpa suya; así que no tenía por qué avergonzarse y cualquiera que se atreva a mofar de él, conocería su puño muy de cerca.

Pero toda esa energía y orgullo sano, se derrumbó. Se hundió como una gigantezca roca en lo más profundo del océano y el color caribeño de su suave piel se tornó tan claro que ni la nieve era una comparación acertada.

— Cartas.

Aclara el moreno de ojos onix cuando se agacha para tomar uno,de un sinnúmero de papeles que cayeron del casillero de la rubia al abrirlo para tomar los libros de las materias correspondientes.

— _No... No son sólo cartas..._ —apretó los puños y golpeó los casilleros con la frente un par de veces de forma espeluznante— _son... son... cartas... de... amor..._

Cuando observó su entorno, supo que las mujeres no le darían algo así. Nunca había recibido una confesión cuando fue hombre y ahora que todas las féminas del instituto lo odiaban, sea por su cuerpo de diosa, o porque el bombón de hielo andaba tras ella, menos esperanzas tenía.

Sin contar que un gran grupo de varones estaban rodeándolos con ojos de corazón y suspiros de amor al pensar que una chica como Naru era la mejor opción como pareja.

.

.

.

El día fue muy duro.

Soportar las miradas de odio de cada mujer y los constantes coqueteos de aquellos a los que consideraba compañeros (exceptuando uno que otro), dejó su cerebro más seco que una pasa.

Kiba no pudo ir porque, la llave que le hizo el día anterior, le dejó unos moretones y necesitaba reposo. Parece que Konohamaru tenía razón... ¡Kiba se ha vuelto débil!

Llegó a casa con una sombra tras ella. Sombra que se había ganado lanley del hielo..

Subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dio una larga ducha antes de recostarse en la cama con su pijama de pantalón y camiseta de algodón— (¡Con un demonio!) —no cerraba del todo en la parte del busto. Decidió cubrirse por completo bajo las sábanas y cerrar los ojos para tomar una siesta.

El descanso recargaría un poco las baterías... Pero no pudo quedarse tranquila cuando llegó a su nariz el olor del humo. Abre la puerta y se topa con una cortina negra.

Escuchó la voz del moreno expulsando aire con fuerza y corrió en su ayuda.

— ¡Sasuke! —ya en al cocina apagó la llama que salía del microondas. No pasó a mayores y agradeció aquello— ¿Qué rayos hacías? —olvidó su efectiva ley del hielo y se golpeó la frente con la palma.

— Cocinar. —el moreno decide actuar como si el castigo de no hablarle, nunca hubiera pasado.

De alguna forma, ella tampoco quería seguir con su enfado y suspiró pesado al no comprenderse— (Cocinar...) —le da un vistazo al mesón y mesa luego de que se disipa el ambiente— ¿En serio? —llevó las manos a las caderas y elevó una ceja al observar una cantidad extraña de objetos que no tenían sentido— ¿Metiste un recipiente de plástico en el microondas? ¡ah! —tocó una cuchara dentro del artefacto— ¡¿Una cuchara de metal?! ¡METAL!

Sasuke toma una toalla y la humedece para cubrir la mano de la rubia.

— Te quemaste por mi descuido.

— S-sí... ¡Déjalo! —apartó las manos de él cuando una rara sensación llegó al contacto con su piel— Si quieres comer, sólo dime y lo prepararé para ti.

— ¿Lo harías? —el moreno elevó un poco sus cejas.

— Claro. Eres un príncipe, ¿no es así? —miraba asombrado a su chica. ¿Realmente lo haría para él? Sentía que una pequeña parte de su afecto llegó al corazón de la rubia y que ese tiempo de comprensión del que habló su suegro había funcionado.

Pero eso se detuvo al escuchar lo siguiente— Las películas me enseñaron que la realeza es inútil en tareas domésticas. —sus ojos brincan del Uchiha al artefacto, luego al desorden en la cocina y los alimentos desperdiciados, y de allí a Sasuke... otra vez— Todo esto me lo confirma.

El azabache regresa a su mirada de indiferencia y comienza a limpiar.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué ha-?! —colocaba las ollas, vajilla y alimentos en el tacho de la basura— ¡No lo votes! Bueno... ¡no las ollas ni los platos! —se colocó el mandil para tomar el control de la situación. La cocina era su fuerte y no dejaría que lo hiciera pedazos— ¿Sabes hacer algo en este lugar?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Has usado algo de la cocina alguna vez? —el silencio lo delató— ¡¿NUNCA-DATTEBAYO?! —sus ojos quedaron pasmados— ¿Arreglar camas? ¿Barrer? ¿Regar las plantas? ¡¿Nada de nada?! —un tinte rojizo apareció en las mejillas del Uchiha y la rubia no pudo soportarlo más.

Una risa tan escandalosa, pero al mismo tiempo alegre, despreocupada y... extrañamente femenina escapó de sus labios. Sujetaba su barriga esperando que no se le cayera de tanta gracia al saber que no era más que un mimado príncipe bueno-para-nada.

El futuro Rey del universo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Su mirada se iluminó al verla así. Quizá el plan de prepararle un postre en señal de disculpa falló; miserablemente. Pero a cambio de su ineptitud para el quehacer doméstico, no sólo consiguió que ella vuelva a dirigirle la palabra, sino que la hizo reír y eso lo llevó a sonreír por empatía; la miraba con calidez.

— ¡JAJAJAJajajajaaaaaahh... _¡ejem!_ —calmó su ímpetu al notar la forma extraña en que le prestaba atención. Aclara su garganta, un poco incómoda— ¡Has dormido dos días en mi casa, ni creas que haremos las cosas por ti sólo porque eres un príncipe! —Sasuke elevó las cejas ligeramente— ¡Te enseñaré a cocinar-dattebayo! —mira el tejado por un par de segundos— O por lo menos a barrer. Así puedes pagar tu estadía.

— Eso significa que puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera.

— ¡-! —quedó sin aliento ante las palabras. No quería que las tomara de esa manera, pero fue error de él (o ella) haberlo dicho así— Como sea... —fue al armario y sacó dos escobas. Una se la pasó al azabache— Barre. —ojeó el artilugio de pies a cabeza— Así, idiota... —un paso delante y empezó a enseñarle lo básico— No hay ciencia en esto, ¿sabes? —expresa entre burla y seriedad.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a barrer cada habitación mientras el Uchiha lo seguía en silencio— Las tareas del hogar me las enseñó mamá. Supongo que por eso soy mejor que mi padre o mi hermano. —terminó rápido y empezó a sacudir los objetos y cuadros— Hacer esto no requiere estudiar, por eso creo que lo disfruto. ¡No siempre, claro! —luego de eso, pasó a lavar la ropa. Sasuke le ayudaba a colgar, después de mostrarle cómo se hacía— ¡Sin duda mi talento es la cocina-dattebayo! —el ojinegro la observó por unos segundos al escuchar su muletilla.

— Te envidio.

— ¡¿Que tú qué?! —quedó pasmada— Creo que escuché mal. —limpió su oído de una manera grotesca; al moreno le parecía hermoso.

— Te envidio. —repitió con el mismo tono profundo, acercándose un poco a ella.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Tenía mucha, muchísima, curiosidad de saber. Tanto, que también se acercó a él sin darse cuenta. Un príncipe, el cual lo ha tenido todo, le envidiaba en lo poco que llevaba de conocerle. ¡Debía verlo a los ojos y saber que no mentía!

— Tienes una vida de aldeana —cerró a medias sus ojos y se preguntó si lo decía con o sin intención— y la disfrutas. Lo que haces... —señalando las tareas— lo haces con cariño para tu familia. (Familia...)

Miró el suelo por un momento y luego la contempló con esa dulzura que escondía con rudeza y frialdad, pero Naru era lo suficiente lista como para saber que había dolor en sus palabras.

Y esa mezcla de emociones provocaban una fuente de calor que nacía de su pecho y se esparcía por su cuerpo.

— Escogí a la mujer correcta.

— _¡ugh-!_ —Naruto agradeció que mencionara la palabra "mujer", pues le recordó quien era realmente.

Empezaba a asustarse cuando le alegraba la forma dulce en que mencionaba el cumplido— Sí, como digas. —manifiesta indiferente para alejarse de él; presurosa a la cocina. Pero unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y el calor de él en su espalda bloqueó sus sentidos.

— De verdad te amo, Naruto. —expresó con toda normalidad.

Una sensación de ardor inundó su rostro y lo empujó rápidamente cuando su corazón dio dos fuertes golpes dentro de su pecho.

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar así-dattebayo! —lo golpeó en el estómago y terminó en el muro que divide los patios. Sasuke se levanta del suelo como si nada; limpiando la tierra en sus pantalones.

— Parece que tu organismo se adaptó por completo a la fórmula. —la rubia ladeo la cabeza sin comprender absolutamente nada— Originalmente eras hombre, así que tus habilidades son lo único que permanece en el cuerpo que te di.

— Que... Qué bien... —no le agradó saber que la poción estaba adaptada a su organismo original completamente. Un poco cabizbaja entra a la casa para preparar la merienda; su padre llegaría del trabajo y Konohamaru regresaría de las prácticas de su club.

.

.

.

Picó verduras y tomate, peló papas y sacó soya de la refrigeradora. Partió un huevo y lo batió... Sasuke la observaba sentado en el comedor. La penetrante mirada empezaba a taladrar su psique.

El silencio era tan denso y tan incómodo que empezó a sudar cada vez más. Un espantoso movimiento repetitivo apareció en su ceja. ¡Suficiente!

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me miras de esa forma-dattebayo?!

— Es normal que observe a mi futura esposa.

— ¡No soy tu prometida ni seré tu esposa! ¡Métete eso en la cabeza de una vez y lárgate!

En la entrada de la casa se topan Konohamaru y Minato, quienes tenían una gigantezca gota en su cabeza al escuchar los gritos del Uzumaki. Entraron a hurtadillas, temerosos de recibir un poco de la ira explosiva.

Sasuke la mira con normalidad y se acerca a ella de una manera diferente. No se podía apreciar ese ambiente dulce que emitía desde el incidente en el pueblo.

La sujeta del cuello sin aplicar presión.

— Tú harás lo que te diga porque te amo.

Naru aprieta la mandíbula y arruga su frente con tal fuerza que parecía, se marcarían esas arrugas por siempre.

— ¡Amor, amor, amor, AMOR! —grita mientras aparta la mano del moreno con severa rabia— ¡Amar no es destrozar la vida de alguien como tú haz hecho conmigo!

Minato y su hijo menor espiaban desde el marco de la sala.

— ¡Ese día —sus preciosos zafiros se reflejaban por completo entre aquellas largas pestañas— te salvé sólo por lástima! —el azabache abrió tan ligeramente sus párpados como aquella brisa que se siente antes de la lluvia. La rubia contuvo la respiración al recibir sus propias palabras, pero no se retractaría. La rabia era tanta que la dejaría fluir hasta sentir la carga en su pecho, desaparecer.

El padre de la rubia y su hermanito se miraron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon esas palabras.

— ¡Ese día te veías tan patético que no pude salir corriendo. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido más patético al hacerle caso a alguien como tú-dattebayo!

El ardor en su cuerpo llegó como la ola más grande en un tsunami. Que le dijera aquello no sólo le lastimó como persona, sino que picó en una parte sensible: su orgullo.

Su brazo empezó a iluminar, pero la rubia no se doblegó ni un segundo; sabía que no la lastimaría. Por más mal que se portase con él, conocía el límite de su actuar y, era lo que más enfurecía al Uchiha, ambos sabían que Naru jamás sería lastimada por su mano.

Pero todo ese odio debía ser eliminado o... ¡eliminado!

Sasuke deseó, por primera vez, tener delante al castaño cara de perro para hacerlo polvo, pero no podía. Porque aquello sólo restaría puntos con su amada rubia.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos por un horrendo jarron de tonos rojizos y marrones. Sin duda era un pedazo de basura humanoide que Minato siempre decoraba con flores; sea del jardín o aquellas que compraba camino a casa cuando regresaba de trabajar.

El rayo lila de su brazo asestó directo en aquel objeto y terminó hecho cenizas.

Los párpados dibujaron una notoria línea que rodeaba y enmarcaba esos ojos color del mar y el cielo.

Se acercó al jarrón hecho cenizas y lo palpó con sus delicadas manos, sólo para corroborar que aquello no era más que un montón de polvo negruzco rodando por sus dedos. Agachó su cabeza y el flequillo creó una sombra sobre su rostro.

— _Te-odio._

El susurro atrajo la mirada del moreno quien, a mal conocimiento, responde sin un mínimo de culpa.

— Agradece que no terminaste como ese pedazo de basura.

Naruto levanta la cabeza y dentro del pecho de Sasuke algo empezó a incarle y oprimirlo.

El rostro de la chica cubierto en cristalinas gotas saladas que no se detenían, mientras enseñaba sus perfectos dientes blancos en una mueca de enfado nunca antes vista por el Uchiha.

— ¡El único pedazo de basura aquí, eres tú! —las palabras empezaban a lacerar el interior de su mente y sentía crecer el peso en sus hombros a cada palabra— ¡Nunca... ¡JAMÁS! Lloraré por ti como lo hago ahora por el jarrón! —el dolor en sus palabras era el mismo que siempre ha estado con él desde que mató a su hermano para terminar esa infame guerra— ¡Sólo un loco pervertido como tú se enamoraría de un hombre como yo!

Esa fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. Un vaso que ninguno quería llenar.

— ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida-ttebayo!

Naru volteó hacia la cocina para continuar la merienda, aunque era más para no seguir llorando por aquel preciado tesoro que había destrozado ese mugroso inútil.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado a tal fuerza que la quebró sin llegar a romperla.— ¡tsk! —dio media vuelta y caminó al patio donde reposaba el bello jardín que su padre cuidaba junto con el rubio... rubia.

Aparecío aquella gran puerta rústica con cerradura de metal. La abrió. Y sin dar, ni si quiera, un vistazo atrás, entró.

La puerta se desvaneció por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Chicas, chicos... ¡Loooos amooo! ¿Por qué? :) Bueno, es porque me tienen paciencia y... ¡paciencia! :'D_

 _Ahora procedo a responder vuestras sensuales muestras de afecto. :3_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** Sí. También odio cuando un escritor te deja en la mejor parte del cap... Dx Por eso dejé de leer y me dediqué a escribir. ¡Juro por mis dioses! que no quería ser de ese tipo de escritoras, pero... pasó. Jajajjaa... ¡Tenme paciencia, flaca! ;)_

 _ **SailorNeoQueen:** Adoro que te unas a mi grupo de acosadora/es :3 Stalkers más, stalkers menos... ¡Bienvenidos!_

 _ **Fran.s:** Flaca... No moriré hasta 50 años después de que logre mi sueño de ser escritora profesional. Así que habrá fics de largo~ :D Y amo que ames como escribo, he mejorado mucho dentro de FF y es lo que más me facina. :') Gracias :'3_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Uy! D: Ese error lo pasé por alto... así como muchos otros xD Pero gracias por decirlo... Cuando tenga tiempo libre, extra al libre :v lo corregiré. ;D_

 _ **GllMss:** ¿Se quedaron en el intento? :O Pues, conmigo es lo opuesto. Mira que ni mirarme frente al espejo puedo :/ Ahora, con respecto al dato... Tienes razón, no pega con su personalidad, es sólo que en el manga el protagonista se comporta de esa manera en gra parte del manga ya que sin ello no habría tanta comedia. Pero, con el transcurso de la historia, en el manga, empieza a ser más fresco (o fresca? :v). Yo creo que, de cierta forma (adaptando la personalidad de Naruto al prota del manga) Naruto no es tan pervertido como para querer tener unncuerpo femenino, aparte que haber sido hombre por 16 o 17 años y luego ser mujer debe afectar un poco en las hormonas... Pero claro, esto último es mera opinión mía. :)_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de chocolate!_**


	6. Una disculpa sincera y más problemas

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP6: Una disculpa sincera y más problemas.**

— ¡Kiba-kun!

— ¡Oe~! —sonríe perrunamente y levanta la mano con alegría mientras espera a que lo alcance en la esquina de la cuadra; se dirigen al colegio.

— N-no sabía que habías regresado, Kiba-kun.

Una vez que la podía apreciar con claridad, sabía que el tono en su voz y su rostro reflejaban la misma emoción.

Siendo viejos amigos de infancia, sin duda sabía que algo la perturbaba a sobremanera y, a pesar de estar alegre por su regreso, parecía que algo impedía disfrutar del grato momento.

— ¿Oe, estas enferma?

— _Oh..._ —ambos pares de ojos se enfocaron en la abrigadora bufanda que rodeaba su delgado cuello— S-sí...

— Pero, no es invierno. —ella se encojió de hombros.

— Un par de días antes de iniciar clases, mi primo me invitó a esquiar y, pues... Regresé bien, pero el día de reingreso enfermé y recién hoy mi padre me deja abandonar la casa.

Kiba se acerca al rostro de la chica y lo examina de manera peculiar. Sonrojó un poco debido a la intromisión en su espacio personal, pero parecía estar acostumbrada.

— ¡No! No es eso lo que te tiene mal, ¿o sí?

— E-es que... —bajó la mirada y desvió sus ojos hacia el lado opuesto de Kiba— E-es que, algo malo le pasó a Naruto-kun.

Kiba abrió los ojos y la sujeto de los hombros.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le pasó algo ayer que no fui?! —la chica abre los pápados— ¡Seguro ese imbécil le hizo algo!

— ¿Ki-Kiba-kun?

— ¡RESPONDE, HINATA! —brincó ante el grito y de manera automática lo empujó asustada y confundida.

— Yo creí que... Naruto-kun, pues... ¿Ya lo... lo encontraron? —el castaño curvó las cejas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Me enteré que Naruto-kun está perdido desde el derrumbe del colegio y... —de sus ojos empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas transparentes— Fue... mi culpa...

Kiba levanto la cabeza para observar su alrededor y esperar que nadie lo haya visto hacer llorar a una chica tan dulce como lo era ella.

— ...por dejarlo solo ese día. Si no... no me hubiera ido... con las chicas y lo hubiera ayudado a... a limpiar... —el muchacho colocó las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros con un poco de torpeza.

— Tranquila, Hinata. No quise gritarte.

— E-eso no... no importa. —empezó a secar su rostro.

— Y con respecto a Naruto... —una fea mueca que ella no alcanzó a apreciar por limpiar sus lágrimas— Él está... bien?

— ¡KIBA, HINATA-CHAN!

Ambos voltean ante los gritos de una rubia que corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara.

La falda se movía con un tinte hipnótico que dejó al perruno chico con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos blancos.

— ¿Na... ruto... kun? —ladeó la cabeza.

— ¡Qué alegría verte, Hinata-chan! Me habían dicho que estabas resfriada. ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió de manera mecánica. Perpleja por cada detalle nuevo en uno de sus mejores amigos.

La sedosa cabellera amarilla, casi tan larga como la suya, pestañas rizadas y largas, labios con un rosa natural, cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, ropa de... ¿mujer?

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NARUTO! —los alaridos ensordecedores de Kiba la distrajeron de sus pensamientos— ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA USAS ESO?!

— La vieja de Tsunade me obliga a llevarlo por "norma". —rueda los ojos— Pero estoy seguro que sólo lo hace para fastidiarme.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

— ¿De verdad... eres Naruto-kun?

— ¡Sí! ¿Quién más?

— ¿Naruto... kun? —el suave dedo índice de la Hyuga tocó su mejilla con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿¡También tú!? —cansado de tener que soportar la misma preguntadera por parte de la pequeña chica de ojos lila— Kiba tampoco creía que era yo.

— ¿Qué... te pasó?

Los cuatro continuaron el rumbo al instituto; prosiguieron cuando Konohamaru los alcanzó.

Naruto le explicaba con muecas, groserías y ademanes lo que había sufrido desde el derrumbe en el colegio, hasta la pasada noche de riña con el famoso Príncipe.

— Entonces... ¿Ya no vendrá?

— No, y es mejor así. Ese idiota sólo me arruinaba la poca vida social que me quedaba.

La chica de cabellera azul queda pensativa por unos momentos antes de entrar al salón. Ambos chicos se dan cuenta y el castaño le pregunta su reacción.

— Oh... Es que me hubiera gustado agradecerle.

— ¡¿EEEHHH?! —actuaron igual al escucharla.

— Sí. Pues... —empezó con su clásico y tierno gesto de jugueteo con sus dedos— ...salvó a Naruto-kun y me gustaría agradecerle. —ambos se miraron asombrados— Puede que no te agrade la manera en la que debas vivir ahora, pero... puedes seguir viviendo, Naruto-kun. Yo creo que eso es un gesto que se debe agradecer. Me siento aliviada de que Naruto-kun esté a salvo. —los tres entraron al salón, pero uno de ellos quedó pensativo por las palabras.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos laaargas y atormentadas semanas desde que el sexy príncipe de hielo no ha dado la cara por la Tierra.

Todo ese tiempo, la frase de su amiga ha rondado una y otra, y otra, ¡y otra vez! sin dejarla dormir.

Abrió los ojos y observó el reloj, marcaba un cuarto para las siete de la mañana. Se había levantado antes de las ocho en un precioso sábado. ¡Levantarse temprano un sábado! ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?!

Decidió asear cada minúsculo rincón en la casa. Se dedicó a limpiar el jardín de la maleza. Incluso terminó sus tareas del colegio antes de las seis de la tarde— ¡Maldita sea!

El día estaba sombrío, a pesar de estar a mediados de verano. Toma el abrigo largo y lo coloca sobre sus hombros— ¡Daré una vuelta! —su padre y hermano la miraron hasta que la puerta frontal se cerró. Se observaron en complicidad y continuaron con las actividades que realizaban.

— (¡Idiota! ¡Tarado! ¡Maldito príncipe engreído!) —pateaba una roca mientras caminaba por la acera— (¡¿Acaso no piensa regresar a disculparse?!) —las manos en sus bolsillos se estrujaban con molestia— (¡No retrocederé a mi palabra!) —un olor familiar atrae su paladar— (¡Que ni crea que yo-!) ¡RAMEN! —llega a la tienda y su rostro fúrico desaparece al ver los deliciosos platillos. Mete la mano a todosnlos bolsillos de su pantalón sólo para toparse con la mala noticia de que su monedero se había quedado en casa. Regresa corriendo para poder comprar una porción a todos; como merienda.

Luego de 15 minutos fuera, entra por la puerta del jardín trasero al estar más próxima a las escaleras; se topa con un objeto extraño— (¡¿La Gran Puerta?!) —sus párpados no daban más de abiertos. Una fuerza la obliga a entrar en la casa— ¡¿Tou-chan?! ¡Konohamaru-chan! —no se encuentra con nadie— _Sa-!_ —no lo diría, pero sus ojos lo buscaban por todos lados. Revisó cada cuarto y no había nada más que silencio.

Regresó a la puerta. La contempló por unos segundos— ¡NO! —su familia no estaba y la puerta del mundo del Uchiha apareció en su jardín. Eso sólo decía una cosa: Secuestro.

— Seguro ese imbécil raptó a mi ingenuo padre y estúpido hermanito para que yo me retractara. —apretó los puños con rabia— ¡Le dije que con mi familia no se meta-dattebayo! —tomó el timonel de la entrada y lo giró. Cuando la puerta se abre, puede distinguir un pasillo solitario; entra con rudeza. Recorre cada lugar sin saber dónde encontrar a su familia. Había estado en ese sitio sólo por un par de días y no lo recorrió con un guía.

— ¿Naruto-chan? —la voz era familiar— ¡Qué alegría verla por aquí! —una de las sirvientas que la ayudó a vestirse la pasada ocasión se acerca a saludar— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

— Eh... pues... verás... —rasca su cabeza por un momento— ¿Ha... has visto a... a... a...? —la mucama ladea la cabeza.

— Habla del, su Alteza, el príncipe Sasuke.

— ¡N-no! —infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos. La chica de limpieza sonríe alegre— ¡¿Quería saber si has visto a mi padre y mi hermano?!

— ¿Quién~? —curva las cejas sin tener a alguien en mente.

— Un hombre de cabello amarillo como el mío y un chico de cabello castaño de 14 años. —la sirvienta coloca un brazo sobre el otro y toca su barbilla, dejando que las pupilas recorran la habitación.

— ¡Oh! —regresó sus ojos a Naru— Un hombre llamado Minato-san y un joven... ¿Kono... chamaru?

— ¡Konohamaru! —exclama alegre— ¡Son ellos! ¿Dónde están?

— Ellos se encuentran en el comedor principal. Si gusta la llevo.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Muchas gracias-dattebayo! —caminaron por un par de minutos mientras charlaban de la decoración y los costos de elaboración. La rubia no comprendía nada, pues la moneda era otra. Se limitaba a asentir hasta que arriban al salón. Se abren las puertas y se topa con su familia comiendo un copioso banquete— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí?! —vocifera azorada, creyendo que los encontraría toturados y a punto de desfallecer; a pesar e que sólo habían estado menos de 15 minutos allí.

— Naru-chan, hola.

— ¡Neeghblan! (Nee-chan) —poco le entendía con la boca llena.

— ¡Qué hola ni que demonios! —se acerca y golpea al castaño en la cabeza, observa a su padre con severidad.

— Señorita. —esa voz era conocida. Voltea y se topa con...

.

.

.

El sol de aquel planeta tan insignificante estaba a todo fulgor, pero no llegaba el calor a su interior. Según los cálculos que le había explicado Naruto, referente al tiempo, era una tarde de sábado y no habían tantas personas como en las calles de su mundo. Caminaba con la mirada fija al frente, aunque, realmente, observaba cada pequeño rincón para encontrar a alguien en particular.

Pasa por la avenida principal y se topa con un puesto de ramen— (No pasó por aquí.) —era de conocimiento público que la rubia amaba ese alimento líquido con gusanos de masa y vegetales terrestres. Si no se encontraba allí, era más que obvio, había tomado otra ruta. Suspiró. Continuó el trayecto sin rumbo fijo.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detalle, no la conocía tanto como él creía. ¿Qué lugares le gustaban? No la veía dejar la vivienda con frecuencia. El hecho era que no la veía salir de casa si no era para ir al centro comunal de enseñanza o adquirir los víveres de regreso a casa— Esto no fue buena idea.

Bien sabía el moreno, lo único en su mente era regresar. Pero claro, su ego lo evitó a toda costa. Gracias a la percepción de su fiel mayordomo, fue capaz de cruzar la Gran Puerta, y durante esas dos semanss todos los empleados y asesores realizaban comentarios indirectos sobre el trato que debía llevar...

— Señor —se acercó Juugo esa mañana a su escritorio con una taza de té de hierbas— ¿No piensa visitar a la señorita Naruko.

— Es Naruto —no es que su atento mayordomo se haya equivocado a propósito— y no quiero que la menciones.

— Mil disculpas, Su Majestad. —reverencia y camina a la puerta; se detiene— Una mujer siempre se molesta con quien aprecia, cuando la lastima. —cerró la puerta y Sasuke detuvo el chequeo de los papeles. Se levantó, impulsado por las palabras de su querido amigo y, ahora, se encontraba parado bajo un árbol en la cima de una colina, observando la vivacidad que desprendía el hogar de su prometida.

— ¿Uchiha... Sasuke-kun? —voltea cuando escucha esa voz tan suave.

— ¿Quién eres?

— B-buenas tardes. —la jovencita realiza una reverencia— M-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y... y soy amiga de Naruto-chan. —Sasuke la contempló con mayor curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo me reconociste?

— Oh... —levanta la cabeza— Naru-chan me contó lo que sucedió con... con su cuerpo. —el moreno rodó los ojos a espera de escuchar reprimendas o regaños como Kiba— Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. —vuelve a reverenciar con mayor énfasis. El moreno abrió sus párpados ligeramente— Agradezco que hayas salvado a uno de mis mejores amigos.

— Entonces la conoces desde joven. —ella levanta la mirada y sonríe amablemente en respuesta.

Dentro de él, algo sobresalto al saber que esa humana de baja estatura conocía más de su prometida que él mismo. Hinata notó la tristeza en su semblante. Un aura similar a la de la rubia en estas últimas semanas.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —sus ojos pétreos observaron el pálido rostro de la jovencita— Yo... yo no sé el motivo por el cual no se hablan, pero debes saber que... aunque Naru-chan no lo haya dicho, sí está feliz de que lo salvaste ese día. —ella miró el suelo por un momento— No sé, con qué frecuencia en tu planeta un hombre se convierta en mujer, pero... pero aquí es algo... _algo..._

—... dificil de aceptar.

Hinata asintió.

— Además, —comenta con un poco de prisa— Naruto-chan siempre ha tenido un carácter sensible y demostrativo. Creo que, si él... —parpadea al recordar— ella, ha tenido la culpa, debes hacérselo saber de una manera calmada y directa. —el azabache la escuchaba con atención mientras pensaba en su amada rubia— Por el contrario, si el error lo cometiste tú, Sasuke-kun, con una simple y sincera disculpa Naru-chan será la misma de siempre.

Realiza una reverencia y se excusa debido a mandados que debía realizar en su hogar.

El principe del universo llevó su rostro hacia el firmamento. Lo aceptó. Asimiló las palabras de aquella extraña aldeana que le daba el consejo similar al de su mayordomo.

Empezó su camino de regreso a la casa. Después de todo, él no sabía cómo tratar a una persona importante en su vida. Nadie lo había tratado con cariño o, si quiera, demostrado un poco de preocupación hacia él. Por ello Sasuke actuaba de aquella forma.

.

.

.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la casa, esa energía mermó avismalmente. ¿Y al disculparse, ella se portaría como siempre? Pensó si, era necesario, decirle un poco sobre su pasado. Aquella mancha lúgubre que lo hacía actuar de aquella manera. En su niñez no fue igual, pero las situaciones en su vida lo obligaron a crear esa máscara de frialdad.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par y un golpe en el pecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dudas— _¡Ay!_

— Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke! —se aparta rápido. Ambos desvían la mirada para lados contrarios. Mientras ella aprieta la mandíbula, él los puños.

— ¡Lo siento!

— Perdón...

Los ojos se chocaron con gran estruendo y permanecieron así por unos segundos. Naru ya no soportó la mirada intensa de aquellos ojos negros como la noche.

— Bueno... Yo quería... _ah... ah..._

— Nunca he tenido algo importante en mi vida —la rubia fue detenida de su tartamudeo por la voz profunda de aquel hombre— por ello no medí mis acciones. En este tiempo comprendí que, si alguien te lastimara, reaccionaría de la misma manera en la que tú lo hiciste.

— Eso quiere decir... ¿perdón? —asiente— Si... Si es así, te perdono. —Sasuke curvó las cejas.

— ¿No piensas disculparte? —expresó molesto.

— ¿Por qué? —arrugó la frente y cruzó los brazos— Tú arruinaste el obsequio de mi madre.

— Sí, pero tú me lastimaste cuando dijiste todo eso. —Naru abrió los párpados al recordar la frase de Juugo al encontrarlo en el palacio.

.

— Señorita Naru. —expresa a modo de saludo.

— ¡Soy hombre-dattebayo! —comenta incómoda.

— Debo decirle algo importante sobre Su Majestad.

— ¡¿De ese idiota?! —más molesta se puso— ¡Nada de lo que digas hará que corra a pedir disculpas! —caminaron hacia un rincón del salón,

— Su Majestad, el príncipe Sasuke, puede actuar altanero gran parte del tiempo; sin embargo, aquella máscara la creó por sufrimiento. —la rubia poco a poco dejaba de arrugar su rostro— El príncipe Sasuke no conoce el amor. Su familia se lo negó desde que era muy joven. Por ello no sabe reaccionar como los demás. Le pido, tenga paciencia y comprensión. No es una mala persona, sólo necesita de alguien que pueda mostrarle aquel sentimiento.

— ¿Crees que luego de decirme esto, lo perdonaré y viviré con él? —estaba alterada. Algo en su interior no le permitía sentirse enfadada por completo— ¡¿Luego de lo que me hizo?! —señalando su cuerpo.

— No debo inmiscuirme en los asuntos personales de su Majestad pero, señorita Naru, ha sido amable con él, después de que la salvó?

Esa aclaración. Lo mismo que comentó Hinata hace dos semanas. Había algo que Sasuke quería escuchar y ella no había sido capaz de comprender.

.

— ¡BIEN! —vociferó, cansada de esa pregunta en su cabeza— ¡Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo?! —su cara emanaba un ardor sutil en sus mejillas. No comprendía el por qué— ¡No quise decir todo eso, aquel día en la cocina! ¡Te salvé, porque vi en tu rostro la soledad absoluta! ¡De, alguna manera, sentí lo mal que estabas como para querer morir en el derrumbe y no lo permitiría! —el moreno la contemplaba absorto— ¡Te salvé porque así lo quise! Y... y... ¡Gracias por... por devolverme el favor-ttebayo!

Unos brazos la rodearon y el calor que desprendía la envolvió.

— Gracias.

Quizá no era lo que esperaba, y quizá lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, pero le alegraba saber que no había sido por mera compasión o lástima, sino por voluntad hacia su bienestar. Y se sentía extrañamente cálido al escuchar ese agradecimiento de sus rosados labios.

—¡P-p-pero no abuses, teme! —su rostro ardía cada vez más y no encontró más opción que alejarlo con un puño en el estómago. Terminó golpeando el muro por segunda vez. La rubia se acerca, ya calmada y sin señas de estar avergonzada— Pero deverás ser útil en casa. —Sasuke se levanta y la observa... feliz. Sin que él lo mencionara, ella le permitía volver a casa.

Permaneció en silencio para no molestarla.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke regresó y en el colegio todo es como los primeros días: estresante.

Los hombres cortejando a la hermosa chica de último año, su príncipe protegiéndola de miradas impuras y las chicas maldiciendo a la rubia. Esto creó mucho odio, que al acumularse, debía ser expulsado de una u otra forma; tarde o temprano.

El gimnasio ya estaba reparado. Así que la clase de deportes para los practicantes de judo se reanudó. Naru saltó emocionada de retomar lo que tanto le gustaba, más encontró un obstáculo cuando ingresó a los vestidores masculinos.

Porque, deben recordar, ella sigue pensando como un muchacho.

— El cuerpo de una jovencita, como tú, es algo nuevo. —expresa uno de los alborotadores de aquella vez expulsando vapor por la nariz y el rosto colorado.

— ¡Pero si en tu casa hay puras revistas sucias! —exclama otro y echan a reir.

— ¡Oi, maldito! —Kiba lo agarra del cuello de la camisa mietras Sasuke coloca una manta gigantezca sobre ella.

— ¡Maldición! —grita mientras se quita la sábana con revuelo— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, teme?!

— Nadie, excepto yo, puede verte desnuda. Eres mi prometida.

— ¡Cambiarte aquí es mala idea, Naruto! —recrimina el castaño.

— ¡Pero si soy un hombre, con un demonio!

— Frente a nuestros ojos, no. —Kiba empuja al pervertido y se aproxima a la rubia para susurrar algo que ella pasaba por alto— _Sólo míralos._

Decirles que la salíva que emanaban sus bocas creaba un extenso mar, es poco. La perversión en algunos ojos masculinos heló sus huesos y un estrepitoso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Alto ahí! —cada par de ojos en los hombres se dirigió a la puerta y se toparon con el grupo femenino de judo— No dejaremos que la lastimen, ¡pervertidos!

Un par de chicas entraron y sujetaron a la fina rubia de ojos zafiro por los hombros. La sacaron a rastras del sitio. Rumbo a los vestidores femeninos.

Todos estaban deprimidos por la situación, incluso el castaño, que al ser sorprendido por Sasuke sa apartó de él a velocidad.

.

.

.

Su madre le había enseñado a ser respetuoso con las damas. Y si bien ahora compartía ciertas características corporales, eso no le permitía aprovechar la situiación.

— Gracias, chicas, pero yo...

— Esto no es un rescate. —comenta una.

— Por culpa tuya, los varones ya ni siquiera nos miran. —Naru no comprendía.

¿Había sido salvada, o sólo la sacaron de una jaula con lobos hambrientos para meterla en una de leonas defendiendo su territorio?

— ¡Eras un hombre! —exclama otra con un rostro algo asqueado— ¡No puedes ser mejor que una mujer auténtica!

Un balde de agua fría fue vaciado sobre su cabeza, con el uniforme de diario aún sobre ella.

— ¡N-no hagan eso! —expresa una voz dulce y, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, llega una chica de cabellera azulada vestida con el uniforme de natación. Cada curva resaltaba de manera gloriosa.

Naru tragó gordo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?!

— Naru-chan... —le extiende una toalla— Esta vez sí estaré cerca para ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, Hinata?

— ¡Si! Él es sólo un loco pervertido.

— Ya basta. —expresa calmada— Naruto-chan no merece este tipo de trato. Ella no pidió esto...

La historia original, de la cual hemos sido testigos hasta ahora, era conocida en su totalidad, únicamente por su amistades cercanas y su familia; los demás tenian datos al azar. Y así pidió que permaneza la rubia.

— ¡Sufrirá por ser tan desvergonzada!

— ¡Por quitarnos la atención de los varones!

— ¡Nunca la dejaremos en paz hasta que se vaya!

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! —de nuevo la mala suerte crecía en su vida. Él no hacía nada para atraer la atención, ¡y si sucedía no era culpa suya!

Otra loca apareció para lanzar colorante sobre la rubia, la muchacha de ojos perla se interpuso— ¡Hinata! —y la pobre quedó cubierta en la parte delantera con color negro.

Una muchacha de cabello rojizo y lentes apareció como la cabecilla de todo.

— Incluso tienes al bombón de Sasuke-kun como prometido. ¡¿Cómo es posible si eres hombre?! —Naru toma la toalla y se la pasa a su amiga para que se limpiara. Se pone frente a la loca pelirroja— ¡Tú amiguita también sufrirá por defenderte!

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

— ¡Todo aquel que intente ayudarte pagará! —acomoda sus lentes y se cruza de brazos— ¡Porque un hombre no puede ser prometida de nadie!

— _Naruto-chan._ —la llama y se aproxima con la frente arrugada— _¿Por qué no la retas a un duelo?_

— _¿Duelo?_

— _Sí. Así podrías librarte de su acoso por el resto del año._

— _¿Cómo?_ —le interesaba más por su querida amiga que por sí misma.

— Dile que ella escoja un deporte en el cual un chico no pueda ganar. Así creerá tener ventaja, pero yo te ayudaré a entrenar, y le ganarás. —en tantos años de amistad, nunca la había visto tan segura en su vida. Le alegraba ver cómo su dulce amiga maduraba y ya no se dejaba ignorar de nadie. Claro está, sin dejar se ser ella misma.

— ¡Bien!

Naruto se levanta y comunica lo expuesto por su pequeña hermanita.

Lo que ninguna sabía, en especial Naru, era que la pelirroja de anteojos rojos tenía una mente sagaz y perceptiva.

Aquella muchacha, a quien se conocia por el nombre de Karin, sabía que la rubia no estaba cómoda con el cuerpo que se le fue otorgado, así que un deporte en cual perdería sin lugar a dudas era...

— De acuerdo. Elijo lucha de territorio marino. —no entendió ni un carajo el juego y se reflejó en su rostro. Karin se lo tuvo que explicar en un vocabulario más a su nivel— Tú y yo, sobre una plataforma en la piscina. La primera en caer tres veces al agua pierde.

— No está nada mal. ¡Acepto!

No había marcha atrás y la chica de peinado extraño emitió una risilla malévola.

— Hay dos reglas para ese juego. —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia— La primera es, empujar a la otra con el trasero. —la ojiazul no vio nada malo con ello— La segunda, se debe jugar en traje de baño escolar femenino.

La piel se tornó pálida y cayó al suelo mientras el alma de la desdichada chica Uzumaki abandonaba el mundo terrenal.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Hola stalkers xD. El siguiente cap será uno de los que más adoraré escribir, y ustedes en leer, espero. :3_

 _Repondo a vuestros hermosos regalos escritos._

 _ **Luna1986:** ¡Acosadora nueva! :) Bienvenida, bienvenida. Y no dudes que este fic te facinará._

 _ **Fran.s:** ¡Okey! Cuando esté en proceso de publicación de algún libro, escribiré mi nombre completo en la bio. :D Y con respecto a la peli. La vi hace siglos xD. Pero sí, es genial. ¿Sabes? Desde hace un tiempo he querido escribir algo corto. ¡De plano, flaca! Estoy escribiendo el fic y pronto verá la luz. Gracias por la idea. :D_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Soy mala! ¡Muy mala! Juajuajua xD Okias, no. Mira. Este cap lo pensé en ti y le di un final que no te deje tan es ascuas. :D ¿Mejor? :3_

 _Chicas, gracias por sus reviews y no duden que mientras más reciba, más emoción me da al saber lo bien acogido que es el fic. :D_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡mojado!**_


	7. Un bochornoso suceso en la competición

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP7: Un bochornoso suceso en la competición.**

Llegan a casa dos pelinegros y un castaño cargando un bulto blanco.

— ¡¿QUE ACEPTÓ QUÉ?! —vocifera Kiba luego de ayudar a depositar a la dulce rubia en el sofá— ¡ESTÁ LOCO! —con tales gritos Naru despertó. Se sentó mientras miraba su entorno— ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

— ¿Qué? —ladea la cabeza.

Hinata aparece de la cocina trayendo un vaso con agua.

— Te lo prohíbo. —la voz de Sasuke se escucha desde el otro extremo del sillón.

— Bebe esto, Naruto-chan. —entonces recuerda por qué se desvaneció del mundo mortal.

— ¡NOOOOOO! —empezó a tirar de su cabello con desesperación y sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

— C-calma, Naruto-chan. —intenta tocar su mano en el hombro de la rubia, quien al sentir el suave tacto de su amiga, voltea rápido y la abraza mientras sumerge la cabeza en esas almohadas. Hinata la abraza y acaricia su cabello con suavidad— Tranquila... —Kiba las observaba mudo, silencioso. No apartaba sus ojos de esa escena al recordar aquellos tiempos cuando Naruto era hombre.

Kiba, Naruto y Hinata. Un trío poco común de niños en aquel entonces.

Él y su atolondrado amigo rubio siempre escapaban de clases. Un día de travesuras, ambos terminaron raspados colina abajo y ella los ayudó. Una niña tímida que no salía con nadie porque creían que era demasiado callada. Un día, unos tontos la molestaron por su particular color de ojos y ellos la rescataron. Desde entonces la ven como una hermanita.

Lo curioso es que... Hinata gustaba de pasar más tiempo con Naruto que con él. Cuando ambos salían lastimados por sus tontas luchas y recurrían a sus pomadas; el rubio siempre iba primero. Siempre...

— Te ayudaré, Naruto-chan. —comunica con una sonrisa.

— (Él siempre...) —desvió la mirada y apretó los puños al darse cuenta que la relación entre ellas seguiría tal cual, si él no fuera un conocido. Se sentía inútil.

— Todo es culpa tuya, niña. —recrimina el pelinegro; sentado con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Oye! —se aparta de la dulce chica bajita y arruga la frente— ¡No le digas eso!

— _¡Tsk!_ —voltea la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto por la leve regaño y se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Es una locura!

— Ya no grites, Kiba-kun.

— No dejaré que lo hagas.

— ¡¿Por qué lo alientas, Hinata?!

— Ella necesita mi apoyo...

— Tus amistades olvidan que eres mi prometida.

— Y-yo no sabía que una prometida no podía hacer eso.

— ¡No alientes esa relación!

— E-es que yo...

— No es de tu incumbencia, can.

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA, MALDITA SEA! —todos mira a la rubia— ¡Lo haré por orgullo!

— **¡¿Orgullo?!** —mencionan al mismo tiempo.

— Un hombre no retrocede a su palabra. —sonroja un poco y evita el contacto visual con sus conocidos— A-aunque de... deba usar e-e-eso.

.

.

.

Pasó la semana de una forma extraña. Lenta cuando estaba en casa o clases y rápida cuando iba a practicar por las tardes con Hinata.

Se preguntarán qué practicaban.

Bueno... Al inicio creyeron que sólo el equipo de judo femenino y las chicas del club de natación serían el jurado ideal para la contienda. Lamentablemente, la pelirroja de anteojos se encargó, personalmente, de invitar a cada estudiante al evento del sábado.

Incluso repartió volantes en las tiendas cercanas al instituto. La maldad era grande... ¡GRANDE!.

Así que, la adorable Hinata se encargó de ayudar a Naru con el traje de baño adecuado. Ya saben. Que no apriete demasiado o se esparcirá el contenido, y que pueda salir de los vestidores con la frente en alto.

¡Y lo logró!

Salió con la mirada la cielo y la cara completamente roja al notar que toda la población masculina se encontraba allí.

— ¡Es Naru-chan!

— ¡YA SALIÓ!

— ¡PARECE SUPERMOELO!

Una cantidad significativa de luces aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a cegarla en pleno sol. La cantidad de fotos que le tomaban a la rubia era abrumadora.

El rojo en su rostro cambió a varias venas muy marcadas en su angelical perfil y levantó los puños decidida a patear sus traseros por pervertidos. Se detuvo cuando un estruendoso trueno se escuchó en pleno día de verano y una descarga estática descompuso cada uno de los celulares, cámaras y artefactos electrónicos en el lugar... y tres kilómetros a la redonda.

— Te dije que no... —la reprimenda a su prometida por su imprudencia quedo en blanco al verla.

Sus mejillas levemente rojas, aquellos azules ojos brillantes con el sol, y ese traje de baño ajustado; realzando cada curva con un toque mágico y provocativo. Desvió la mirada rápido cuando una imagen llegó a su imaginación. Una imagen nunca antes vista en su mente, y que si alguien se enterara de ello sería conocido en todo el universo como el Rey Supremo Pervertido.

— Ponte algo. —expresó mirándola de perfil y ella notó la vergüenza en él, provocando un ¡Ba-dum! en su interior.

— ¡N-no puedo-dattebayo! —desvió la mirada... incómoda. ¡¿Por qué sucedía eso en su pecho?!

— ¿Acaso te das por vencido, rubio pervertido? —señala Karin, al abrirse paso entre la multitud. Su traje de baño le quedaba bien, pero su delantera no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que se apreciaba en la rubia.

— ¡Te venceré! —aprieta el puño y caminan hacia la plataforma en la piscina.

— Suerte, Naruto-chan.

— ¡Tú puedes, nee-chan!

— ¡Dale, Naruto! —alentaban sus conocidos, junto a toda la población masculina. Kiba no podía regresar la mandíbula a la normalidad, hasta que Sasuke lo golpea en la cabeza.

— No te daré una segunda oportunidad, can. —su cuerpo hierve, pero la verdad era que su nariz sangraba ligeramente. Se limpió rápido para que su amigo no vea que babeaba como los demás.

Una vez en la plataforma, no sabía qué era peor. Ser humillado al vestir esa licra ajustada femenina azul o que todos los que estaban presentes lo apoyaban por ser la más sexy en uniforme de natación. Pero eso no lo haría avergonzarse, aunque no podía enorgullecer de usar aquello. ¡Es un hombre, con un demonio!

Quiso buscar a Hinata entre tanto escándalo, debido a que mirar los calmados ojos de su hermanita lo tranquilizaba un poco; además de que todo esto lo hacía para que ella no sufriera del bullying. Mas sus azules ojos se toparon con los oscuros irises del príncipe.

— ¡Y dejen de mirar, PERVERTIDOS! —vocifera al estar abrumada por el coro masculino gritando su nombre y dando porras de orgullo. Aunque el grito lo expresó viendo al Uchiha fijamente quien limitó a chasquear la lengua y desviar la mirada.

— ¡APOYENME A MI TAMBIÉN, TARADOS! —los alaridos de la pelirroja también resuenan en la piscina. Coloca la mano en su cintura y la señala con desprecio; sus lentes brillaban con el sol— ¡Pagarás caro por ser tan desagradable, Naruto!

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —ladea la cabeza al no comprender.

— ¡Un hombre no puede verse mejor que una mujer en traje de natación! —una flecha atravesó su orgullo. Porque si ya era malo que los varones reconocieran su perfecta figura, que una chica se lo diga con tal seriedad sólo lo ponía más depresivo.

Se acuclillo con un gran nubarrón al darse cuenta y el sonoro coro de admiradores exclamó: " _¡INICIO!_ ". Naru levantó la mirada y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el trasero de Karin empujándola al vacio.

Emerge del agua, tosiendo y maldiciendo por la falla.

.

 _— ¿Sabes la razón?_

 _— Dicen que pelean por ese imbécil de hielo._

 _— ¡Maldito suertudo!_

 _— ¿La lucha es por Sasuke?_

 _— ¡¿Mira ese traje?!_

 _— Oe, el trasero de la peliroja no está mal._

Un sinnúmero de comentarios empezaron entre la multitud masculina y llegaron a los oídos de sus conocidos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —los dientes de Kiba se vislumbraban en su boca ante los murmullos; se acerca a Hinata— ¡¿No habías dicho que era por el bullying?!

— S-sí... Naruto-chan aceptó el reto para que no me lastimaran.

— Alguien debió esparcir ese rumor sobre mi nee-chan. —los castaños y la peliazul voltean hacia el moreno de postura imponente.

— No fui yo. —expresa con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados; señala ligeramente con su dedo índice la plataforma y comprenden que todo es culpa de la pelirroja.

.

— ¡Lista para perder, Naruto!

— ¡Cállate! —cuando la rubia llega a la plataforma, en sus oídos retumban los rumores de la lucha. Molesto. Avergonzado. ¡Como era posible!— ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡No es por ese imbécil! —señala al príncipe, quien resalta cuando los estudiantes se apartan un poco de él.

Sasuke abre los ojos y nota una mancha correr hacia la rubia con rapidez— ¡Naruto! —sólo para apreciar su cuerpo de nuevo en la piscina.

— _Naruto-chan..._ —lleva sus manos a la boca al comprobar que iba mal: 2 a 0. Un punto más y perdería. Después de todo lo que había soportado en esa vestimenta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —expresa cabreada cuando vuelve a emerger del agua. Regresa a la plataforma.

Era tan incómodo vestir aquello, pero era peor perder debido a lo incómodo que era el traje. Por eso, aprieta los puños y la mandíbula.

— ¡NO PERDERÉ-DATTEBAYO! —empieza a correr con toda la velocidad que podía y la rabia que potencia le daba.

— ¡Con el trasero, nee-chan! ¡Con el trasero! —expresa a voz alta su hermanito y escuchar que debía sacar nalga le molestaba, pero así era la regla. Si la empujaba con algo que no fuera su retaguardia, perdería.

Ambas habían subido a la plataforma sin tocar el agua, para que el agarre del primer golpe, diera ventaja. Por ello, Naru estaba empapada por las dos caídas. Karin apoyó los pies con firmeza y apretó la espalda baja para tomar el golpe y regresárserlo; su victoria estaba asegurada y sus lentes brillaron con el sol— ¡Maldita seaaa! _¡Agh!_ —las plantas de sus pies estaban húmedas, sin contar la parte de ella donde el agua escurría.

Un resbalón provocado cuando dio giro para empujar a la cuatro ojos con su perfecto cabús, llevó a la rubia a golpear la plataforma con las rodillas; adoptando una pose en cuatro... **¡BAM!**

Por estar ensimismada en su rotunda victoria, Karin no se dio cuenta que la rubia resbaló, y terminó golpeando sus piernas. Arrastrándola sobre su espalda y cayendo a la piscina haciendo un enorme chapuzón.

— ¡Demonios! —vociferó cuando emergió y golpeó a la superficie con sus palmas. Llevó sus ojos a su querida ojiperla para indicarle que lo había echado a perder— _Lo lamento, Hinata-chan._ —expresa cuando llega a la orilla de la piscina.

— Descuida, Naruto-chan. —ella sonríe en agradecimiento— Lo hiciste... con eso soy muy feliz. —la rubia rasca su nuca dibujando una gran sonrisa por las palabras de ánimo en la derrota. Kiba las observaba desde lejos. De nuevo sentía que era un estorbo de amigo.

— ¡KARIN! ¡KARIN! ¡KARIIIN! —se escuchan los gritos de sus seguidoras y los amigos de la Uzumaki miran hacia el escándalo. Un chico de la multitud le pregunta el porqué de su gritos— ¡Ella no sabe nadar!

Naru abre los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza al agua.

Observa a la pelirroja moviéndose desesperadamente y cuando se acerca a ella para llevarla a la superficie, esta se altera por la falta de oxígeno y empieza a tirar de Naru con fuerza, golpeándola en la nariz con su rodilla. El dolor provoca que expulse la bocanada de aire y no podía subir debido a que la pelirroja la quería usar como apoyo.

Su visión se tornó oscura.

.

Llevaban bajo el agua más de tres minutos— Naruto-chan se está demorando. —dos golpes en el agua y los demás seguían ansiosos por lo sucedido.

Un minuto pasó como un año y emergió un chico de cabello blanco con Karin agarrada de la cintura. La ayuda a llegar a la orilla y luego lo empuja— Si que eres tonta, Karin.

— ¡Cállate, Suigetsu!

— ¡¿Y Naruto?! —Kiba vociferó hasta que, luego de 5 agobiantes y eternos segundos, salió Sasuke con Naruto en sus brazos.

— ¡Está inconsciente! —la coloca sobre el suelo, Hinata empezó a llorar en silencio y Kiba abría espacio de los curiosos. Nadie podía llamar una ambulancia porque el príncipe había destrozados los aparatos electrónicos.

— ¡Nee-chan! ¡Nee-chan!

— _**¡-!**_ —la mandíbula de todos los presentes terminó en el suelo y sus ojos tan redondos y blancos como un plato.

.

Sus párpados se abrieron poco a poco. Las siluetas empezaban a tomar forma y color— ( _¿Eh?_ ) —una presión en su pecho al distinguir los rostros de aquellos que la observaban y luego llega una calidez y suavidad a sus labios— ( _¿Qué... Qué pasó?_ ) —ese algodón cálido en su boca no desaparecía, y notó algo cerca... muy cerca... ¡tan cerca!— **¡-!** —cuando lo comprendió, sus mejillas y toda su cabeza se coloreó de un encendido rojo.

Sasuke tenía sus labios unidos a los suyos.

Lo apartó con un puño en el rostro y se levantó como un demonio. Una capa de ira y llamas rojas la cubrían, pero eso igual permitía ver su rostro colorado— _¡Saaa... suuu... keee...!_ —dispuesta a dejarle la cara destrozada por haber sido capaz de... de... de...!

 _— ¡Eso fue un beso!_

 _— Eso significa que sí son prometidos._

 _— ¿Naruto es... Naruko?_

Los murmullos y el espanto en la cara de todos lo golpeó como una ráfaga de hielo y lo mejor que pudo hacer era salir de allí a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa y se encerró en el baño. Tomó la pasta y la vació en su boca, haciendo gárgaras sin parar.

Su amigo, su hermano y el destructor de sueños estaban en la sala. Hinata golpeaba la puerta del baño con cautela, intentando calmarla. Porque cambiar de sexo sin consentimiento fue duro, pero ser besado... ¡Aún peor!

— Buenas tardes, jóvenes. —expresa un poco desconcertado por la presencia de los chicos— ¿Cómo estuvo la competencia? —sí, Minato sabía del lío y estaba muy orgulloso de que su hijo aceptara esa petición tan vergonzosa para ayudar a un ser querido.

— Verás, papá... —así fue como Konohamaru le contó todo el asunto. El rubio se limitó a sonreír incómodo.

Luego de un par de horas intentando sacar a Naru del baño, aparece Hinata con pesar en la sala. Todos la observan con expectativa, pero ella ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Descuiden. —Minato aparece con un vaso de agua— Conozco bien a mi Naru, no es una persona de rencores. —camina hacia la escalera y coloca la mano en el hombro de la pequeña peliazul— Se le pasará, sólo necesita de tiempo. Regresen a casa. Para el lunes será la misma de siempre.

Llega la noche y el baño seguía con la puerta cerrada. La merienda había pasado desde hace un par de horas y su estómago rugía un poco, pero no saldría del lugar porque... porque... Ya ni ella sabía porqué se mantenía oculto de los demás.

Nadie se acercaba a ese vórtice de odio que succionaba la felicidad en aquella lejana puerta del corredor, excepto su amado padre.

— ¿Naru? —la puerta se abre lentamente y aparece un demonio zorruno— ¿Podemos hablar? —la sinceridad y amabilidad en sus gestos y palabras le impedía tratar mal a su progenitor; además de que el hambre rasgaba sus tripas.

Van a la cocina y la rubia se coloca el mandil. La cocina era su don. Don que cultivó con su madre y le calmaba tener la mente ocupada en algo más que no sea el incidente de esa mañana.

— ¿No crees que eres demasiado ruda?

— ¿De qué hablas otou-chan? —habían varios platos sucios y decidió limpiar su centro de paz. Sabiendo que eran tan inútiles en la cocina que habían tenido que comprar comida a domicilio.

— Ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para comprender la diferencia entre un beso y CPR.

— ¿Qué con eso? —su flequillo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

— Naru... Sasuke-kun se lanzó para salvarte.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Ah sí? —le sorprendió escuchar eso. La rubia voltea lentamente.

— Me... Me doy cuenta que las personas junto a mí me quieren; se preocupan por mí. —sus ojos fijos en los de su padre— Entiendo ciertas cosas que antes no y temo que sea por... por este cambio.

— _Naru..._

— Me doy cuenta lo que sufre una chica, papá. —aprieta el puño con rabia— Hay hombres que sólo buscan el cuerpo y... y... ¡Y él es uno de ellos!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Si! —arruga la frente— Busca mi cuerpo y nada más. Porque si fuera hombre no estaría pasando esto. ¡Hoy me di cuenta que todos son unos asquerosos pervertidos-ttebayo!

Volteó y bajó la mirada, tomando un plato y continuando el lavado.

— Pero, Naru, no todos son así. Es cierto que hay hombres que tratan mal a las mujeres, pero eso no debería molestarte. Sabes defenderte. —comenta orgulloso y a su mente llega la imagen de su querida difunta esposa— Hay hombres que saben tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza... cariño. Sasuke-kun no se ha sobrepasado contigo y por eso me agrada.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!

— ¿Entonces? —ladea la cabeza— ¿Por qué eres tan violenta con Sasuke-kun?

Sin que su padre pueda verla, u oírla, murmura con las mejillas coloradas— _Porque es vergonzoso..._

— ¿Que?

— ¡Porque me convirtió en mujer-dattebayo!

.

.

.

Aquel domingo el aroma de tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo fresco y demás alimentos despertó a todos en el hogar. Todos se toparon en el pasillo y se observaron por un momento. Les parecía escuchar una melodía a modo de tarareo.

Al llegar a la puerta se quedan absortos al notar el aura floreada y energética que desprendía la rubia.

— ¡~Buenos días~! —comenta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nee-chan? —en lo que iba de vida, sólo tres veces había escuchado tararear a su hermano y eso se debía a haber aprobado el año escolar después de su expulsión en segundo de secundaria— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Todo bien, todo bien. ¡No te preocupes-ttebayo!

— Pero... ya no estas molesta por lo del b- —sentir el agarre de su padre en el hombro le hizo comprender que no debía pronunciar aquella palabra. Su hermana daba por olvidado el asunto y así sería.

Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna y tomó asiento donde siempre. Sirviéndose aquellos deliciosos platillos de la mano de su prometida. Los demás también se reúnen a desayunar.

— Sasuke —la sonrisa desaparece, pero mantiene la alegría de siempre— Gracias por salvarme.

Su padre y su hermano no podía estar más asombrados. La determinación y sinceridad en sus palabras, sin demostrar un atisbo de vergüenza en su mirada, los hizo estremecer.

Naruto lo había meditado bien; toda la noche para ser exactos. No quería dejar de ser el de siempre. Un chico alegre y despreocupado que siempre mostraba su lado positivo sin importar lo sucedido, que agradecía con respeto.

Sasuke lo alteraba en ocasiones... Normal. Con Kiba y Hinata pasaba también.

Avergonzarse era normal.

Agradecer era normal.

Si hubiera sido una chica quien hubiera realizado la maniobra de salvamento... ¿Habría reaccionado igual?

Si él hubiera sido besado por una mujer no le habría molestado, pero si él, hubiera sido una mujer, sí (no aceptaba el hecho de que ya era una mujer). Así que eso lo hacía ver como un pervertido. Cosa que su madre desaprobaría con espanto... y golpes. Por ello se limitó a ser como siempre. Esperando que sus conocidos sepan entender.

Sentía que había madurado un poco y sus ojos brillaban por ello.

— De nada. Después de todo eres mi futura esposa.

Su paz se quebró, su madurez para la situación se evaporó como el agua en una olla y sus mejillas colorearon levemente— ¡TEMEEEEEEEEE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** ¡Hello! :3 Perdonen la demoran, pero he estado bloqueada D: ¡No saben lo horrible que es! Dx Bueno, si son escritoras, lo saben... sólo lo dije por decir. xD_

 _Gracias, chicas y chicos (sí, aún tengo la esperanza de que algún muchacho esté leyendo esto). Procedo a responder vuestros reviews._

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** Sí, creo que aún no sé manejar sus personalidades, pero eso es normal. No soy Masashi-shi, así que me limito a "creer" cómo reaccionarían en una situación así. ;D_

 _ **Fran.s:** ¡Flaca! D: Disculpa que el pedido de la peli aún no lo suba... Por andar de fisgona en donde no debía, borré el archivo del fic Dx y me toca iniciar de cero... sorry :'( Tendrás que esperar más._

 _ **Luna1986:** Espero que te haya gustado. xD Yo sé que Naruto masculino es para babear, ¡lo mismo para Naruko-chan, ¿no?! xD_

 _Me pueden dar un review. ¡Por fis! :'D_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de cocina!**_


	8. El sabotaje de la Gran Puerta

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **C** **AP8: El sabotaje de la Gran Puerta**

Han pasado un par de días y todo se ve de maravilla.

Karin, junto a un gran número de féminas, aún la odian y eso le deprime. Saber que en todos los años donde fue hombre ni un _"hola"_ recibía por las mujeres, y ahora lo conocían muy bien por ser la más sexy del instituto era muy difícil de llevar.

— Así que, para fomentar el compañerismo deben tomar aquella clase.

Recibían la asignatura de psicología una vez a la semana con Kurenai, la psicóloga del colegio. Ella observó el mal ambiente que las chicas tenían debido a lo ocurrido con el cambio de género en la rubia. Situaciones de celos femeninos y roces de bullying no era algo que ella quisiera ver hacia uno de sus alumnos. Por ello, decidió hacerlos convivir un poco más cambiando una de sus horas clase con cocina.

¿Por qué cocina?

Bueno, la comida podría ayudar a formar lazos de amistad... o eso es lo que quería lograr. Naruto no debe estar pasándolo bien en esta etapa y no hay mejor compañía que la de otras chicas para cualquier duda que surja en el camino... ¿verdad?

Porque, Naruto-chan necesita un modelo femenino, pero si se lo impone a la fuerza podría tomarlo de mala manera. Así que la psicóloga pensaba que entre chicas de su edad el cambio no sería tan brusco.

— Hoy quiero un postre.

— No puedo creer que debamos recibir cocina en tercero.

— Es cierto, esto no es para nosotros.

— No se quejen y miren a Naru-chan~

La rubia estaba amarrando el mandil en la parte trasera de su cintura; realzaba su sensualidad sin darse cuenta. Junto a ella la peliazul, sonriendo y charlando de lo más natural.

Todos los varones se acercan a la rubia con ojos de corazones, expulsando arco-iris y flores. Un par de ellos empujan a Hinata, quien es atrapada por Kiba para que no se lastime con uno de los mesones.

— Gracias, Kiba-kun.

— Malditos salvajes. —ella sonríe incómoda por las palabras— ¡También es culpa de Naruto por ser tan idiota!

— No es culpa de Naruto-chan... No se puede evitar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —el castaño ladea la cabeza y rasca su cabeza.

— Bueno Naruto-chan... es bonita. —comenta con naturalidad; como un cumplido. Kiba no nota celos en sus palabras, pero sí algo de vergüenza. Él observa a la ojiazul rodeada de chicos, intentando alejarse y maldiciendo.

La rubia usaba la blusa blanca y el chaleco sin mangas del colegio, una falda a media pierna y medias arrugadas; sin duda el atuendo la hacía lucir tan femenina como a cualquier otra chica, la diferencia era que su actitud rebelde y aquella ingenuidad que rayaba en la estupidez atraía a los hombres.

Pero luego observa a Hinata.

La peliazul llevaba la blusa blanca y el chaleco sin mangas, pero eso lo cubría un gran abrigo ligero que no realzaba su cuerpo tanto como a las otras. La falda era igual en tamaño y las medias altas sobre la rodilla. Aquella personalidad tímida que la hacía sonrojar por casi cualquier cosa. Su cabellera suelta. Sus labios sonrosados y aquellos ojos lilas que siempre demostraban calidez.

— Tú también eres muy bonita, Hinata.

Ella abre los párpados al escuchar eso y voltea con ese tinte carmín en sus mejillas— Gra... Gracias, Kiba-kun. —sonríe con ternura, él rasca su nuca y sonríe complacido de observar esa alegría.

— ¡Prepárame un tiramisú!

— ¡Quiero dangos!

— ¡No, mejor un cheesecake!

— ¡Atrás, ella me cocinará un filete!

— ¡Unas salchichas de pulpo en salsa!

Todos los varones conocían su don para la cocina gracias al bocón de de su hermanito que había esparcido, un poco, el rumor de su habilidad culinaria. Nunca lo hizo público cuando era hombre porque creía, sería molestado por ello.

Ahora que lo piensa, quizá eso pudo haber atraído a las chicas. Suspira pesado al analizarlo.

— Apártense, despojos de vida terrestre. —expresa Sasuke, tan frío como siempre, y se coloca delante de la rubia como un escudo, mirándolos con odio— Ella es mi prometida y me preparará unos deliciosos onigiri con tomate. —recibe un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Basta con eso de prometida, idiota! —aprieta el puño con fastidio y enseña sus dientes picudos; sus cabellos se encrespan un poco— _¡Oh!_ —observa unos ingredientes conocidos sobre el mesón y su rostro se vuelve angelical— ¡Prepararé ramen! —comenta con una sonrisa mientras golpea el puño con la palma de su otra mano.

— Quiero onigiris con to-

— ¡Ve, ve, ve! —le entrega una pequeña lista, realizada con rapidez, y lo empuja fuera del salón— Me faltan ingredientes. Cómpralos y regresa rápido. —sin refunfuño ni quejas, Sasuke deja el instituto rumbo a la tienda. Era el único que podía salir en horas clase, debido a que era el Príncipe del Universo.

¿Quien le diría que no?

Se sentía dichoso de que necesitara de él para ese tipo de cosas, sin importancia en realidad, pero esos detalles lo hacían creer que estaba un poco más cerca del corazón de la rubia.

— Me deshice de este idiota. —sonríe gustosa entre dientes y se sacude las manos.

— _¡Hoy es nuestro turno de brillar!_ —comenta la chica de anteojos luego de reunirlas y conversar entre murmullos; ignoradas por completo de parte de los muchachos. Ellos rodeaban a la rubia, evitando el campo de visión de las chicas.

— _¿De qué hablas, Karin?_ —comenta una despistada.

— _Todos los hombres la ven como una diosa, ¿no?_ —sus cabeza juntas, planeando la estrategia correcta— _Pero Naruto era hombre, así la cocina no debe ser su fuerte._

— _¿Y los rumores?_

— _¡Son rumores!_ —grita en silencio con una sonrisa— _Cuando estos orangutanes se den cuenta que no es más que una farsa, dejarán de verla tan femenina y querrán una mujer de verdad._ ¡Como nosotras!

Todas vitorean en coro y se colocan el mandil. Cada quien toma unas papas y las pela, entonces levantan la mirada sólo para quedar con la mandíbula en el suelo al notar que la rubia ya tenía listo el caldo de pollo con las verduras y se disponía a preparar el caldo de cerdo (como dictaba la receta para el ramen). Todas miran sus puestos de trabajo y notan que, a duras penas, sólo han pelado papas... desperdiciando mucho en ello.

— ¡No se desanimen, tontas! —recalca Karin ajustando sus lentes— Aún podemos usar otra arma.

— Pero si es clase de cocina. —dicen con un tono muy decaído.

— ¡Pero nosotras tenemos esto! —las chicas quedan anonadadas al ver que la pelirroja desabotona un poco su blusa y sube el talle de la falda, coloca labial de brillo en sus labios y se quita los anteojos— Las mujeres tenemos el arma de la seducción.

Las demás imitan su vestimenta, ajustando el nudo del delantal o colocando un poco de brillo en sus labios. Luego van tras los varones. Seduciéndolos con su voz y poses coquetas sin rayar en lo vulgar, caen uno a uno hacia el lado donde ellas se encontraban. Piden ayuda para preparar los alimentos y sonríen malévolamente hacia donde estaba la rubia por quedarse sin un solo pretendiente.

— (¡Con un demonio!) —revolvía el caldo— (Falta el jengibre y los fideos, espero que no se demore ese idiota.) —ni por enterada que estaba sola.

.

— ¡Mierda! —Kiba se corta el dedo mientras picaba unos vegetales. Sin darse cuenta, terminó ayudando a Hinata.

— _Oh, no._ —toma un trapo y lo envuelve— Es culpa mía, por pedirte ayuda.

— No seas tonta.

— Mejor vayamos a la enfermería.

— Voy sólo, no importa. —ella lo observó serena— Tú termina el platillo que me muero de hambre.

— E... Está bien. —sonrió con entusiasmo y él caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oi, Kiba! ¿Dónde vas?

— Me corté un poco y Hinata me dice que vaya a la enfermería.

— Tarado~ —se mofa y el castaño sale con la frente arrugada.

— ¡Cuando regrese quiero mi plato de ramen! —abandona el salón y la rubia regresa a su puesto.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —su grito lleva los ojos de todos hacia la rubia y notan que tiene su dedo en la boca debido a una quemadura leve con la tapa de la olla. Hinata se acerca para saber si se encuentra bien— ¡No fue nada-ttebayo! —sonríe apenada.

Los varones la vieron tan dulce... tan frágil.

Un ángel como ella también podría salir lastimado con ese tipo de acción. ¡Corrieron a su auxilio!

— ¡¿Necesitas alcohol?!

— ¡Ten! Un trapo húmedo.

— Puedo soplar tu herida~

— ¡Un poco de hielo!

— ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ-DATTEBAYO!

La rubia era acosada por segunda vez. Karin rechinaba los dientes— Démonos por vencidas y mejor terminemos la receta.

— Es cierto. Ya hasta me dio hambre.

— ¡NO! —se acercó a su bolso y sacó un tarro— ¡No perderé ante un chico que cambió de género! ¡No dejaré que una chica que antes era hombre gane el corazón de los orangutanes hambrientos!

Por cierto, Kurenai había sido llamada a una reunión. Por eso no podía estar pendiente en el fallo de su hermoso plan.

— ¿Qué hay allí? —un par de curiosas se acercan para ver el contenido del frasco— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!

— ¡Dame eso! —una chica toma el tarro y empiezan a forcejear— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer eso?!

— ¡Suéltame! —las demás chicas se alejaban poco a poco del embrollo entre ambas— ¡Solo las vaciaré en su olla y _-! —_ el tarro cae al suelo... y se abre.

Los gritos despavoridos de las féminas resuenan en todo el salón y las miradas se dirigen hacia ellas— ¿Esas son... son...?

— **¡CUCARACHAAAS!**

No sólo las chicas, sino también los hombres, empezaron a correr de las voladoras criaturas de horror, que deambulaban en cada centímetro del lugar con aquella sonrisa malévola al posarse sobre la ropa, cabello y alimentos.

 _¡CLAP!_

— Gracias, Naruto-chan. —el rubio atrapa una de las asesinas voladoras con un trapo y la arroja por la ventana; se había enredado en el cabello de Hinata.

 _¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!_

La manera de atraparlas era tan... tan... Sin duda, contra ese tipo de actitud en la rubia no se podía ganar.

Hinata también las agarraba y las sacaba. ¡Qué esperaban! Creció junto a dos muchachos que vivían en continuas aventuras, barro e insectos. No le quedó más que adoptar una personalidad... pues...

Los hombres estaban absortos, al igual que las chicas.

— ¿Ya te darás por vencida?

Karin agacha la cabeza y las nubes oscuras no tardan en cubrirla— Sí... _Ya no me importa._

Sasuke se topa con Kiba en el pasillo, se lanzan miradas que chocan como rayos (ambos no tenían una buena relación desde el inicio) y al abrir la puerta les cae una cucaracha en la cara... luego el golpe en su rostro.

— ¡Si serás idiota, Naruto!

— Perdón, Kiba. —Sasuke permaneció en silencio a espera de su disculpa.

— Discúlpate, soy tu futuro esposo. —expresa el moreno mientras soba su nariz. Naru se acerca a Sasuke y le arrancha la funda, voltea y se dirige a la cocina. Ignorando al azabache.

— ¿Naruto-chan? —Hinata le señala la olla con caldo de cerdo. Dentro había una malvada y asquerosa cucaracha.

— ¡MI RAMEEEN! —empieza a llorar con largas lágrimas en su rostro.

Los demás se limitan a mirar la extraña actitud en ese grupo.

.

.

.

— La reunión ha finalizado. Pueden retirarse. —Sasuke se levanta del puesto en aquella enorme sala, tan exquisitamente decorada, y camina a la Gran Puerta.

— Su Alteza, espere. —Juugo lo detiene en la entrada— ¿Dónde va?

— Con Naruto.

— Pero, su Majestad, tiene que asistir al onomástico del joven Kabuto. Hijo del Rey de Perséfone, Orochimaru-sama. —aparece una criada con una gran capa negra de bordes rojizos elaborada en terciopelo— Hoy cumple la mayoría de edad.

— Naruto me necesita, debo hacer las compras para el almuerzo. —el consejero parpadeó incrédulo al escuchar eso de Su Majestad.

— Usted sabe que la relación comercial y política con ese reino es muy importante. —chasquea la lengua y toma la capa para colocarla sobre sus hombros.

— Pasaré a felicitarlo y luego me retiro.

— Muchas gracias por comprender, Su Alteza. —reverencia su mayordomo.

La Gran puerta se abre de par en par y termina en aquel lujoso palacio. Su decoración era brillante y tenía muchas estatuas y grabados de serpientes en las paredes de mármol. Gran parte de la realeza se encontraba en el lugar. Los murmullos de que el apuesto Príncipe del Universo había arribado no se hicieron esperar y más de una damisela se acercaba a él para poder bailar.

Pero las rechazaba con frialdad.

— Su Majestad debería ser más sociable. —comenta uno de los miembros del consejo que había cruzado la Gran Puerta para dar sus respetos— Debe pensar, cuando sea coronado como el Rey Supremo deberá contraer matrimonio con una dama de su posición.

— El príncipe Sasuke ya posee una prometida. —responde el fiel mayordomo.

— Habla de esa plebeya en el fin del universo.

— No se refiera así sobre Naruto-sama en presencia de su Alteza. —observa de perfil al consejero— Podría no ser bien visto. —el príncipe estaba unos pasos delante de los demás.

El consejero real se limita a rechinar los dientes.

.

.

.

— _Ah... ah... ¡achú!_ —todos los compañeros en el salón llevan sus miradas hacia la rubia— _(Alguien debe estar hablando de mí.)_ —ella sonríe creyendo que puede ser algún bello halago. Sus compañeros corren en su auxilio; era receso entre clases.

— ¡Un poco de vitamina C!

— ¡Mi pañuelo!

— ¡Una cobija eléctrica!

— **¡NO!** —vocifera molesta— ¡¿Y de dónde demonios sacaron eso-dattebayo?!

— Naruto-chan, —Hinata se aproxima— ¿Sasuke-kun está enfermo?

— ¡Ya quisiera yo eso! —frota las manos y sonríe maquiavélicamente mientras una neblina la cubría.

— Seguro el estudio fue demasiado para su cerebro.

— ¡Al menos tiene uno! —aparece una chica de lentes detrás del trío de amigos; los varones estaban de colados escuchando— No como tú.

— ¿Quién te invitó, cuatro-ojos? —enseña sus dientes.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? —lo ignoró al castaño y le aparecieron unas brotadas venas en la frente.

— Dijo que iba a una reunión con otros reyes. —comenta sin darle importancia a sus propias palabras mientras rasca su oreja. Los demás quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿No querrás decir que fue a un baile?

— Reunión, baile. —señala con una mano y la otra— Da lo mismo.

— ¡Obvio no! —reclama la peliroja golpeando el escritorio de la rubia— Es el sueño de toda chica asistir a una baile de gala con un gran vestido pomposo y costoso, e ir acompañada del brazo por un príncipe atractivo como Sasuke-kun~

— Pero si soy hombre... —expresa con ojos cansados.

— ¡PERO ES UN BAILE!

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA-DATTEBAYO!

.

.

.

Luego de acercarse a dar sus respetos con el Rey de Perséfone, y de despreciar a cada jovencita del baile, Sasuke regresa a la Gran Puerta junto a su Consejero y el fiel mayordomo; este último recibe la capa de su Alteza.

— Activen las coordenadas para la Tierra.

— ¡Joven Sasuke! ¡Su Alteza! —aparece el jefe de Seguridad Tecnológica Real— ¡Espere, por favor! —el mencionado voltea molesto— ¡Su Majestad! ¡Ya se conoce quien fue el causante del fallo!

Sasuke abre ligeramente sus ojos al escuchar el nombre.

— Fue el Técnico de Encriptación, su Alteza; el joven Deidara. —el hombre que le comunicaba lo sucedido baja la mirada por un momento— Cuando íbamos a apresarlo él... él se suicidó. Hizo explotar su cuerpo y dejó heridos a varios guardias, pero ya están bajo cuidados médicos.

— ¿Tiene familia? —pregunta sin demostrar señas de emociones en su rostro.

— Eh... No. —las pupilas del jefe de seguridad divagan en el ambiente de la habitación por un instante conociendo lo que le pasará a sus cómplices— ¡A-actuó sólo! —se calma al ver los penetrantes ónix del futuro Rey— P-pero uno de los guardias dijo que lo hacía para salvar a su pueblo de... de Usted.

Sasuke baja la mirada, ensombreciendo la mitad de su rostro, y las personas que lo contemplaban estaban inquietas por la decisión que podría tomar como advertencia hacia el poblado. Pero el azabache respira un par de veces y luego eleva los ojos hacia el techo. Se fija en el candelabro de platino con incrustaciones de material precioso en el centro de la habitación.

Aquel artefacto era tan simple y tan llamativo al mismo tiempo. Desprendía luz de manera errática, y aún así la habitación estaba completamente iluminada.

La sombra en su cara desaparece y permanece en silencio.

Abre la Gran Puerta y aparece en el patio. El sol de ese planeta tan insignificante ya no estaba y sólo se distinguían unas pocas estrellas. El viento veraniego movía su cabellera oscura y permanece así por unos segundos.

Entra a la casa por la puerta del jardín, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que llevó a Naru con su familia. La casa estaba silenciosa, pero el ruido en la cocina lo lleva de manera mecánica.

— No quedó nada de la cena. —toma asiento sin realizar mucho ruido y se limita a contemplar su cabellera dorada— Termino esto y me voy a dormir. Mi papá y mi hermanito ya se adelantaron.

— ¿Esta casa es importante?

— _¿Eh?_ —la interrumpe sin sonar prepotente, voltea y seca sus manos en el delantal— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué harías si alguien quisiera destruir esta casa?

— Bueno... —mira el tejado por un momento— Le daría una paliza a quien lo pensara. —golpea su puño contra la mano arrugando un poco sus cejas y sonriendo con placer— Mis padres se esforzaron mucho en hacerla y no perdonaré a quien lo haga. —voltea y continúa lavando los platos.

— Entonces, ¿Esta casa es más importante que la familia? —la forma y tono de voz era diferente al de siempre. No se percibía la arrogancia y frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Realmente se notaba distante, casi melancólico.

— La casa es importante, ¡sí!, pero mi hermano y mi padre son mi familia. No importa cuanto esfuerzo haya en este lugar. ¡Qué si lo destruyen! Si mi familia está junto a mí, esta casa podrá ser reconstruida tantas veces como sea necesario. Yo sé que mamá lo entendería.

El silencio permanece por un leve momento, hasta que el timbre del microondas suena (habían comprado uno hace poco, ¿recuerdan por qué?), pero el Uchiha no le presta atención.

Delante del moreno aparece una porción de arroz y un tazón con carne de res y verduras cocinadas; un poco de té. El príncipe eleva la mirada y se topa con Naru— Terminas y dejas los platos en el lavabo, ya limpiaré mañana.

Abandona el lugar rumbo a su habitación, estirando sus brazos en el proceso y emitiendo un sonoro bostezo.

Sasuke lleva un bocado a su boca y cierra los ojos, esbozando una muy ¡muy! leve sonrisa. Sabía que las preguntas que le realizó no tenían el sentido que era. Su bella y tonta prometida no se daba cuenta que, sin querer, le ayudaba a crecer y madurar como gobernante.

Así como él no se daba cuenta que, por muy poco que sea, el cambio en su interior era más notorio para aquellos que lo rodeaban en el palacio... y en otro lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Temo decir que pronto llegará el final... ¡ja! ¿Se lo creyeron? :v Yo quisiera creerlo :'v Miren que este cap lo escribí, pero en un estado mental muy malo... He estado un poco enferma, pero lo gracioso es que la inspiración estaba tan ¡tan! ¡ALLÍ! que no podía dejar que una estúpida migraña de 3 días me detuviera... :'v ¡Lo sé, soy muy loca!_

 _Es impresionante que haya publicado en esta historia tan seguido. ¡Ni yo me lo creo! :O_

 _Respondo a mis bellas fans :v (aunque una me haya dicho "gorda") D': ... xD_

 _ **Fran.s:** Es interesante que lo acepte tan rápido. Bueno, sólo han pasado dos meses desde que despertó como chica, pero hay que entender que Naruto es algo volado (y el prota del manga también :v así que encajan como anillo al dedo xD)._

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! xD Arigatou, arigatou... :3 Oh! Dices que me he desenvuelto muy bien, ¿eso quiere decir que conoces la historia original? :/ Curiosa, sí soy muy curiosa... bueno, no tanto. Pero sí quiero saber si has leído el manga. ;D_

 _¿Merezco un diminuto y hermoso review? ;3_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de 9 colas!_**


	9. Una sirvienta llamada Kurama

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP9: Una sirvienta llamada Kurama**

Naru despierta un perfecto sábado a las 10 de la mañana. Limpia su saliva y rasca una de sus redondas pompas mientras ingresa a la ducha. Sale y se observa por un instante en el espejo.

Estaba nerviosa.

Hoy había quedado con Hinata para acompañarla al centro comercial.

— (¿Por qué?) —rasca su cabeza muy confundida. Eleva los hombros y se viste. Desayuna rápido y sale de casa antes de que despertaran los demás; deja una nota donde explica que llegará tarde, mas no indica dónde.

No quería que el idiota del príncipe le arruinara el día.

Por cierto... ¿Saben qué tipo de ropa usa cuando no está en uniforme? Porque, deben saber que ya han pasado más de seis semanas desde que está en casa y no todo el tiempo es horario de colegio.

Pero bueno... ¡Es obvio!

Ropa de hombre... _sobre vestimenta interior femenina_ (el incidente en la clase de judo no quiere volver a repetirlo).

Como sea.

Hinata, quien la había acompañado a comprar el traje de natación (el cual no se ha vuelto a poner, pero tampoco ha desechado), se dio cuenta que su querida amiga necesitaba un poquitín de ayuda.

— ¡Ni-de-broma!

— Naruto-chan... —estaban en la entrada de una tienda de ropa para chicas— Esto es por... por... ¿comodidad?

— ¡¿Y si alguien me ve allí?! —envía sus manos a la cara— ¡SERÁ MI FIN!

— _Pero..._ Al menos debes comprar ropa _i... interior_. —Hinata sonroja por decir algo así y la rubia por tener que escucharlo de otra chica. Tragó gordo y apretó los puños.

— ¡E-estoy bien sólo con este, Hi-Hinata-chan! —sonríe forzudamente mientras llevaba los ojos a cada rincón para evitar toparse con algún conocido.

— Naruto-chan, una chica no debe usar la... la misma ro... _ropa interior_ todo el tiempo. —la liliáceas perlas de sus ojos se desvían hacia una esquina.

— ¡Pero si soy hombre!

— S-sí... —la chica de cabellera oscura sonríe y curva las cejas— Pero tu cuerpo necesita... _eh..._ Necesitas cuidarlo un poco más.

La rubia vuelve a mirar la entrada de la tienda mientras suda como en un sauna.

.

.

.

— _-dattebayo..._ —caminaba lento, como si cada pie pesara varios kilos. Aún no podía creer que había entrado a esa... y a otras siete tiendas de ropa. Cargaba un par de compras. Pantis, brasieres y uno que otro pantalón al estilo militar, pero femenino. Hinata no pudo lograr que usara vestido— _Creo que ella está en mi contra..._ —no podía molestarse, era Hinata al fin de cuentas.

Dejó a la peliazul en su casa, como lo haría cualquier otro caballero. Además de que no se lo perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar por enviarla sola a esas horas; un hombre podía regresar por su cuenta.

— ¡Hey, preciosa! —exclama un tipo de estatura alta y complexión atlética; quizá en sus 25. Un trío de amigos lo acompañaban con rostros nada amigables.

— ¿Quieres un poco de diversión? —pregunta otro de salidos dientes y lentes de un tono verde fosforescente, realizando un movimiento con la pelvis.

Le dieron nauseas.

— ¡Qué mierda con ustedes! —exclama molesta— ¡¿Acaso no ven que soy hombre?!

Uno de ellos se aproxima con intención de agarra uno de sus pechos— Yo lo veo muy re- —un puño en el rostro que le rompe la nariz. Naru estaba tan furiosa, por el hecho de que alguien haya querido tocarla, que no le daba paso a la vergüenza.

— ¡Maldita perra! —un compañero lo ayuda a ponerse en pie y los otros dos atacan a la indefensa chica— ¡Me las pagarás!

.

.

.

Pasaba de las nueve de la noche y entra a casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Después de todo, acostumbraba llegar muy tarde los fines de semana; iba por allí a caminar. Pero no esperó encontrarse con el trío de hombres con quienes compartía la casa.

El abrazo de su padre es lo primero en recibir al quedar pasmada en la sala.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. ¿Por qué están aquí? —Sasuke se acerca y nota un par de raspones en sus brazos y tierra en sus pantalones. Iba a tocar su mejilla, pero ella lo evade con la mano de una manera aburrida.

— Te esperábamos, nee-chan.

— Dije que llegaría tarde. —expresa con ademanes y se dirige a la escalera.

— ¿Quién te atacó? —pregunta el moreno mientras su brazo desprendía ligeros rayos.

— _¿Esto?_ —señala sus raspones con orgullo y una sonrisa— ¡Le patee el trasero a unos idiotas-dattebayo!

— Debes tener cuidado, Naru. —expone su padre con ese tono calmado y gentil— Una chica corre más peligros durante la noche.

— ¡Yo soy un hombre! —sube a su habitación y Sasuke la sigue. Konohamaru se acerca a su padre y le susurra muy confundido.

— _¿Esas no son compras de tiendas para chicas?_

— _Shhh..._ —colocó su dedo delante de la boca y luego sacudió el cabello de su pequeño— Veamos una película.

.

— ¡Sal de mi habitación, teme! —cierra la puerta y se acerca a la rubia quien arrugaba la frente a cada paso del moreno. Él se detuvo a un brazo de distancia y ella depositó las compras en el suelo.

— Cuando yo no esté a tu lado te acompañaran guardaespaldas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No sólo en tu planeta, en el mío también existen seres que buscan hacer daño. Tengo enemigos y no permitiré que lleguen a ti.

— ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo! —enseña sus puntudos dientes— ¡Sé cuidarme solo!

— No fue una sugerencia. —se limita a decir mientras abandona la alcoba.

.

.

.

Primer viernes de agosto. El viento veraniego algo seco empezaba a ser cada vez más fresco, sin llegar a tener que usar ropas abrigadas.

El Príncipe del Universo tenía una junta importante y tal como lo señaló, de la Gran Puerta aparecieron 10 hombres de imponente estatura y deseable estructura muscular. Unos ropajes blancos con azul y cadenas doradas de adorno, unos extravagantes sombreros y miradas serias sin rayar en lo atemorizante.

La rodearon como un escudo.

— ¡Apártense! —refunfuñaba. Intentaba apartarlos, pero parecían ser más pesados de lo normal— ¡Teme, diles que se vayan!

— Donde vayas ellos te seguirán; esas son sus órdenes. —señala antes de ingresar a la Gran Puerta.

Y por más que intentó escapar por debajo o por los hombros... era inútil.

— Naruto-sama, por favor discúlpenos. —señala uno de los guardias reales.

— ¡Al menos permanecerán fuera del salón! —el hombre asiente y la rubia suspira pesado. Toma la mochila del suelo y avanza junto a su hermano. Él estaba por fuera del escudo humano.

Se topan con Kiba y Hinata a unas cuadras... por el camino explica la situación.

.

.

.

Dentro del salón era un alivio, pero la tortura y vergüenza social sólo crecía como una espesa bruma.

El día pasó tan lento como una babosa sobre un árido desierto.

La campana sonó y la primera persona en dejar el salón fue la rubia— ¡Díganle a Konohamaru-chan que regrese a casa sin miii! —exclamó cuando abrió la puerta del salón y salió corriendo como alma perdida.

— ¡Naruto-sama!

— ¡Ojou-sama!

— ¡Espérenos!

La persecución la llevó a unos asquerosos baños públicos en un parque lejos de casa; porque si iba a su hogar sería lo mismo. Se asomó por un pequeño tragaluz en el cubículo donde se ocultaba desde hace media hora. ¡Olía horrible! Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Luego de pensarlo bien, ocultarse en su recámara sería lo más adecuado, pero no quería ser descubierta por uno de esos imbéciles que la trataban de "señorita".

— ¿Aún no la encuentran? —comenta un guardia a otro, cerca de donde se encontraba ella— ¡Sigue buscando! Debemos hallarla antes de que Su Majestad se entere.

Era como un juego de escondidas; si lo veía de esa manera no estaría tan estresada. Poco a poco, entrando de tienda en tienda y ocultándose tras postes de luz, arbustos y letreros, consiguió llegar a su casa por el patio trasero evadiendo a todos los guardias que buscaban en cada rincón de la ciudad (los habitantes creían que estaban filmando una película).

— _¡Maldita sea!_ —exclama en silencio luego de ver la cantidad de hombres uniformados y sirvientas. Habían llamado refuerzos para encontrar a la prometida del joven príncipe Sasuke.

El único lugar que no estaba custodiado era la Gran Puerta. Sonrió con picardía al comprender que si quería estar tranquila por el resto de su amado viernes, sólo debía ir al último lugar donde la podrían encontrar.

.

.

.

— No paso tan desapercibido con esto... —señala su uniforme cuando caminaba por los hermosos pasillos del palacio— Si me encuentro con alguien estaré en problemas. —decide avanzar rápido y con cautela. Abre una puerta al azar y se topa con el cuarto de servicio. Sus ojos brillan con emoción y cierra la entrada— Aquí debe haber algo... _¡agh!_ —lo único que encontró fue trajes de sirvienta. Vestidos y nada más que vestidos— Ni muerto me pongo esta mierda.

 **¡TOC TOC!**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

— ¿Alguien está dentro?

— _Eh... ah..._ _p-pues..._ ~S-sí~ —limita a responder tornando su voz a femenina cuando escucha el picaporte moviéndose con prisa— ~¡M-me estoy cambiando!~

— ¡De acuerdo, pero date prisa que ya es hora del almuerzo!

Desabotonó la blusa, se despojó de la falda, zapatos y medias. Guardó todo en su mochila y la ocultó en una caja.

Tomó el traje y con dolor en su orgullo abrió el cierre y se lo puso.

Se miró frente al espejo.

Vestido largo negro de corset ajustable en la cintura y mangas cortas pomposas con encaje blanco; el hilo del corset y el delantal del mismo color. Tenía un escote moderado. Agradecía no tener que mostrar piernas. Sandalias cómodas sencillas— ¡Ay no! —puede que las marcas en sus mejillas sean un problema.

Encontró un polvo sobre una mesita... tragó gordo y lo tomó. Colocó un poco sobre sus marcas. ¡Vaya que le sonreía la suerte! Era del mismo tono de piel. Suelta sus coletas y las trenza lo suficiente como para ocultarlas bajo una peluca anaranjada lacia, con un par de mechones cortos algo alzados, a la altura de sus hombros.

Se mira en el espejo de nuevo, tomó unos lentes redondos de marco negro que impedían ver el color de sus ojos— ¡No veo nada! —se los terminó sacando, rogando a los dioses que no la reconocieran.

Abre la puerta.

— Oye... —la otra sirvienta, que la esperaba fuera, se acerca a su cara; Naru desvía la mirada. Evitaba los ojos negros de la chica— ¿Eres la nueva?

— _¡S-sí!_ —abre los ojos con una sonrisa— **¡Claro que sí!** —la sirvienta se hace hacia atrás por la eufórica respuesta— Mi nombre es... es... ¡KURAMA! —exclama con una sonora risa forzada y nerviosa realizando una pose extraña.

— Bueno... —a la joven le corre un agota por la nuca al escuchar el nombre tan feo— ¡Andando! —la toma de la mano y la lleva casi arrastrando.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

— Te dije. Es la hora de almuerzo para su Majestad.

— (¡¿Majestad?!) **¡-!**

— Estamos cortos de personal y me indicaron que atendiera el almuerzo con la chica nueva.

— (Debe ser porque me están buscando...)

Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos y llegó a una entrada amplia y lujosa. Un carrito con bandejas cubiertas esperaba allí.

— ¡Oh! No está la de postres. —coloca a Kurama detrás del carrito— Su Majestad está en una reunión, no hagas ruido y sólo deposita las bandejas delante. Yo iré por el postre. —la chica de cabellera verde desaparece.

Sonríe ladino y eleva una ceja— _Reunión, ¿eh?_ —abre la puerta con cautela y revisa el interior con mucha curiosidad.

Sabía que Sasuke era gobernante, pero había pasado tanto tiempo con su familia que había olvidado lo que realmente era. Y, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, se preguntó cómo era su vida.

¿Qué hacía un príncipe?

Recordaba aquella vez que destrozó un pueblo con su poder. ¿Lo habrá hecho antes? Entró a la sala con una sombra en la mitad de su rostro por el flequillo alborotado de la peluca. Empezó a colocar las bandejas delante de cada miembro en la mesa— (¿Lo habrá vuelto a hacer desde aquella vez?) —se sentía extraña al pensar en ello.

La última persona en recibir el almuerzo fue el azabache. Se alejó rápido y con la cabeza gacha para que no viera sus ojos. Aunque estaba tan absorto en los temas a tratar que apenas notó la presencia de la sirvienta. Ella elevó un poco la mirada y notó que usaba lentes. Le sorprendió saber que no lo había visto así antes.

— ...aumenten la seguridad en aquel sector y que parte del presupuesto para la investigación de mercado permita generar empleos en...

Hablaba con seguridad y determinación. Firme. No de aquella manera fría con la que acostumbraba en casa.

— ...la reunión se reanudará después del almuerzo.

Comieron en silencio por unos pocos minutos. Hasta que un sujeto de cabello lacio y tono lila en degradé abre la boca.

— Nos enteramos que el Reino de Baraobia ha incrementado su territorio. —otro sujeto, un poco más joven le pregunta el motivo— La princesa Ino ha contraído matrimonio con el príncipe del Sector Sur, el joven Sai. —Kurama observa a unos pocos sujetos ver de perfil al príncipe, quien continúa su comida ignorando las palabras. El sujeto se molestó.

— Su Majestad...

— La reunión continuará después, Consejero. —ni se molesta en mirarlo; simplemente permanecía tranquilo terminando su almuerzo. El hombre mayor se levanta con algo de temor mientras los miembros de las sillas continuas le indican que guarde silencio. La sirvienta estaba preocupada y confundida, pero permanecía detrás del futuro Rey; oculta a plena vista.

— ¡Su Alteza, con todo respeto! —eleva ligeramente el tono de voz— Cuando llegue su coronación y sea reconocido en todo el universo como Rey Supremo, deberá contraer nupcias con una mujer de su posición social. —Sasuke termina su plato y realiza un ademán para que la sirvienta lo retire; ella lo hace rápido y preciso. Luego mira al hombre— ¿Como osa creer que desposar a una plebeya puede fortalecer al país? —la rubia arrugó la frente al escuchar la manera despectiva en la que se refería a ella— Debe tener presente que nuestro pueblo necesita formar fuertes lazos económicos y políticos debido a su actual inestabilidad.

El Uchiha junta las manos frente a su rostro.

— No se preocupe por eso, consejero Koi. Este reino no caerá porque tengo a Naruto. —todos quedan con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso la bella Kurama— Le prometí no lastimar a nadie y le daré todo lo que me pida, con tal de verla feliz.

— _Príncipe Sasuke..._ —expresan unos cuantos miembros de la reunión.

— A su lado siento que existo para alguien más... Siento que alguien me necesita. —retira los lentes de su rostro y sus pupilas negras observan un cuadro en la pared— Desde que la conozco pienso, y creo, que estar vivo y guiar a este reino es lo adecuado. —sus ojos fijan la mirada en el hombre vetusto— Siempre que la tenga a mi lado.

 **¡Ba-dum!**

Llevó su mano el pecho cuando llegó esa ola de calor al oír sus palabras, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y no pudo pestañear— (No sabía que él pensaba eso de mí...)

Llega la sirvienta anterior con el carrito de postres; en silencio. Kurama la observa y regresa a la normalidad, sonriendo amablemente para aceptar la tarea de repartir los postres.

Se dispone a servir los platillos dejando al final a su Majestad.

Por su lado, el consejero respira pesado. Cierra los ojos y toma un bocanada de aire— Perdone mi atrevimiento, Su Alteza, esto que nos acaba de decir es su opinión... —el sujeto traga gordo— pero, ¿Y Naruto-sama? —los párpados del moreno se abren casi imperceptiblemente— Tengo entendido que nació hombre y usted lo convirtió sin su consentimiento.

— Le salvé la vida.

— Pero eso no significa que se haya enamorado de usted, ¿O sí?

Cada mirada se posó en el sombrío rostro del azabache. La rubia seguía entregando las tartas con un rostro sereno mientras asentía con deleite— (Me agrada ese viejo, aunque me haya dicho plebeya.)

— Ella...

— ¿Ella? Señor...

Levanta la mirada— Ella está perdidamente enamorada de mí. —tuvo que sujetar su mandíbula para que no escucharan sus gritos de ira. Continuó repartiendo los postres con algo de brusquedad.

— Usted sabe que debe probar aquello.

Kurama se calma y sonríe gustosa.

— Por supusto que hay pruebas.

La sirvienta terminó con la mandíbula en el suelo y la piel blanca, pero eso a nadie le importó.

Sasuke se acercó a un pizarra grande de tono blanco y encendió un botón en la parte de atrás; como si fuera un televisor y computadora a la vez. Unas imágenes de porciones de comida aparecieron.

— ¿Qué es eso, Su Alteza?

— Son las porciones de alimento que Naruto me ha servido desde que llegamos a casa.

— (¡¿LLEGAMOS-A-CASA?!) —rechinaba los dientes.

— Este es del primer día que comí con ellos. —muestra la imagen un pedazo de carne y tazones de arroz— La de acá es mi porción el día de ayer. —el tazón de arroz tenía más contenido y había una presa de pollo cocinada junto a un gran número de verduras. Sin lugar a dudas era una porción más grande que la primera.

— (¡¿Se fija en esas estupideces?!) —mordía su mandil con rabia mientras las lágrimas de molestia la acompañaban.

— Joven Sasuke... —los presentes estaban asombrados— ¡Eso es increíble!

— ¡Debe de amarlo muchísimo, Su Majestad!

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Muchas felicidades! —su ego parecía crecer con su táctica ante los alagos de aquellos hombres.

— (¡NOOO!) —terminó rasgando el mandil y escupiendo el pedazo— (¡Yo siempre he servido sin medir las raciones-dattebayo!) —las lágrimas en cascada la ponían aún más molesta.

Debido a su triunfo y aceptación por parte de los miembros del consejo y sus alternos políticos, Sasuke estaba lejos de la mesa.

— (¡Quitaré esa mugrosa sonrisa de tu cara, teme!) —toma la jarra de té y vierte un sinnúmero de especias que acompañaban al carrito; gran parte eran desconocidas— (¡Vaya que te daré algo para que saborees el momento!)

Coloca la taza de té delante de su silla, y de todos los puestos de los miembros; quienes estaban desprevenidos por la euforia.

— ¡Brindemos por la felicidad el futuro Rey Supremo! —todos levantan la taza y beben el contenido.

Lo escupen.

Empiezan a pedir agua. ¡Y bien helada! Incluso el moreno, que al estar extasiado por la aceptación de su prometida se dejó llevar por el brindis.

.

.

.

— _Na..._ ¡¿Naruto-sama?! —expresa la sirvienta que la encontró en el cuarto de servicio. Cuando la ve salir de la reunión toda azorada, con la peluca en la mano, retirando con la manga del vestido el maquillaje y una extraña neblina rojiza en su entorno— ¡¿Qué... qué hace aquí?!

Empieza a correr.

— **¡Espe...** _re?!_

Se detiene, regresa donde la chica con calma, pero con la frente arrugada y le comenta con los cachetes inflados— ¿Me puedes llevar de regreso a ese cuarto? —la sirvienta asiente algo confundida.

Es cuando se escuchan los gritos de auxilio y agua helada por parte de los hombres en la sala— ¿Q-qué pasó?

— Nada. —cometa molesta y acelera el paso— Sólo llévame a la Gran Puerta. ¡Y rápido-dattebayo!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Hola chicas... ¿chicos? :/ ¿Qué les pareció el cap? :3 Cuando pueda, dibujaré a mi amada Kurama xD para que la conozcan ;D_

 _Reshpondo vueshtra correshpondenshia... :v_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Ah! D: Si el creador del manga se enterara me matería... ¡le quité una lectora! Dx jajajajajajaja... pero me fascina que prefieras mi versión :3 ¡Me siento tan feliz! (*0*)_

 _ **Fran.s:** xD Tranquila, flaca, yo también les digo gordas a mis amigas gordas... eh? :v xD Y con respecto a Hinata y Kiba, sí. Intentaré crear escenas para ellos, porque en el manga del cual me vaso, ellos no existen... o más bien, los cambié con personajes que no me cuadraban. ¡Pero sí te daré una que otra escenita KibaHina :3_

 _¿Reviews? Plis._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡envenenado! D:_**


	10. ¡El príncipe tiene familia!

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP1** **0: ¡¿El príncipe tiene familia?!**

Todavía le molestaba lo que había expresado el idiota príncipe de hielo y ese sábado no lo iba pasar en casa. ¡No señor! Tendría que verlo y era lo que menos quería. Tan enfadada había llegado ayer que nadie, ni los guardias ni las sirvientas que la habían estado buscando por horas, se dignaron en preguntar la razón y se encerró en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se bañó y contempló las fundas de compras a una esquina de la habitación. Permaneció así por varios segundos hasta que supo lo que tenía que hacer— ¡Visitaré a los muchachos! —expone alegre al recordar a Hinata y Kiba.

Ese día, el idiota príncipe pasaría todo el tiempo en casa y no quería verlo ni de broma.

¿Que mejor manera de pasar un buen día, sino es de paseo con los amigos?

Abrió los paquetes y se puso un nuevo interior; le combinaba con el brasier. Al mirarse en el espejo sonrió al notar lo bien que se veía.

Quedó en shock.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso el pantalón que le ayudó a comprar Hinata— _¡Esto es más cómodo-ttebayo!_

¡De nuevo en shock!

Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad y dejó de pensar tantas pendejadas.

Tomo una camiseta anaranjada con un graffitti negro de estampado, convers oscuros, una sacudida rápida con la toalla en su cabellera y lo recogió en una coleta alta. Toma la gorra que estaba sobre la cama desordenada.

Abrió la puerta y bajó con normalidad.

— ¿Vas de salida, Naru?

— Llegaré tarde, papá.

— Cuídate. —Minato no podía negarle a su hijo una salida. Después de todo no ganaba nada diciéndole que no, porque eso sólo le molestaría al creer que por tener cuerpo de mujer no podía dejar la casa. Además de que su hijo sabía defenderse bien.

Ya en la entrada, cuando estaba a punto de sonreír con éxito, un grupo de hombres la rodean— ¡¿Pero qué mie-?!

— Si no vas conmigo, entonces usarás los-

— ¡No iré a ningún lado con ellos! —apretó los puños— ¡Apártense!

— Ellos están aquí para cuidarte cuando no estoy a tu lado. Podría lastimarte algún enemigo de mi gobierno.

— ¡Yo nunca pedí que estés a mi lado! —los guardias estaban incómodos entre la disputa, así que poco a poco se apartaron— ¡Si corro peligro, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí-dattebayo?! —colocó la gorra en su cabeza y se alejó con los cachetes inflados y las manos en sus bolsillos.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y levantó la mano para que los guardias regresaran al palacio.

.

.

.

— _Descubrí tu debilidad, Sasuke-niisama._

En un cuarto oscuro con varias pantallas encendidas mostrando el mismo lugar desde diferentes ángulos –se podía apreciar la vivienda Uzumaki– estaba una sombra sentada en un trono. Otras pantallas indicaban el rostro de Naruto y la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke por los guardias.

— Su joven Majestad, las coordenadas ya han sido descifradas.

— ¡Perfecto! —junta sus manos y sonríe divertido— ¡Activa la entrada! Tengo muchas ganas de conocer ese planeta llamado _Tierra_.

.

.

.

Sasuke observa a su hermosa y testaruda prometida alejarse. Pensaba en las palabras que le dijo minutos antes; tenía razón. La mejor manera de asegurar su vida era dejarla sola. Porque si no hay lazos entre los dos, no le harían daño.

— Su Majestad. —de la Gran Puerta aparece el mayordomo con un rostro endurecido y serio— Tiene que terminar los tratados de comercio para Lord Yahiko III. —cerró los ojos por un segundo e ingresó al Castillo. Al fin de cuentas ella no estaría en casa y sería mejor adelantar el papeleo.

.

.

.

Refunfuñando, maldiciendo y pateando una lata desde hace varios minutos, la rubia avanzaba por un sendero distinto al que acostumbraba ir para la casa de sus amigos.

— ¡Nee-san, nee-san!

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando un muchacho de la edad 11 o 12, como su hermano, se acercó por delante y se aferró a su cintura; sumergiendo la cara en los pechos.

Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Nee-san! —el niño arrugó su frente— ¡Eres loca! Necesito ayuda y tú...

— ¿Ayuda? —la rubia curva las cejas. Observa un mapa en sus manos— ¿Estás perdido?

— ¡No! —expresa molesto y oculta el mapa— Sólo necesito llegar a una dirección que no encuentro.

— (Eso es estar perdido...) —le recorre una gota por la cabeza.

— ¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?! —arruga la frente, se acerca al pelinegro y le vuelve a pegar en la cabeza; le quita el mapa.

— ¡Trata a tus mayores con respeto, mocoso!

El muchacho de cabello negro picudo y notables ojos negros se mordió la lengua y calmó un poco su actitud— ¿Serías tan amable de llevarme a esta dirección? —expresa entre dientes.

— ¡Así esta mejor-dattebayo! —sonríe complacida y revuelve sus oscuros cabellos.

Empiezan a caminar. Mientras Naru observaba el nombre de las calles para guiarse con el mapa, el chico la seguía desde atrás. Ella nota lo incómodo del ambiente a pesar de ser una linda mañana y decide iniciar una conversación para calmar al chico.

— ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Vienes de otra ciudad? ¿Estás con alguien más?

— Eres muy preguntona. —curva las cejas un poco mientras continúan caminando.

— Sólo evito que estés inquieto. —el chico baja la mirada con algo de molestia sin que la rubia lo note.

— Quiero encontrarme con alguien. He escuchado mucho de él, pero no lo conozco; sólo sé que es mi medio hermano. —la rubia abre los ojos muy asombrada.

— Y si nunca lo has visto, ¿por qué lo bu-?

— ¡Mira! —señala la entrada de un parque de diversiones luego de caminar por más de 20 minutos.

— ¿Eh? —Naru revisa el mapa una y otra vez— Esto indica que llegamos.

— ¡Entremos! —paga las entradas de ambos.

— ¿Tu hermano trabaja aquí?

— No.

— Entonces llamemos a tu madre o a-

— Mi madre murió hace varios años. —interrumpe de manera tajante mientras camina delante de la rubia para no mostrar su rostro— Y aunque mi padre estuviera vivo, nunca se interesó por mí desde que nací, así que... —Naru sintió algo punzante en su pecho que reflejó en su rostro. El chico volteó— ¿Qué? —arruga las cejas— ¡¿Acaso me tienes lástima?!

— No. —se acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro— Has pasado mucho a tan corta edad. ¡Eres muy fuerte-dattebayo! —el chico sonríe algo incómodo.

— Eres... eres extraña. —aparta la mano de su hombro— Seguro tienes cosas más importantes y yo quitándote tu tiempo, ¿verdad, nee-san? —baja la cabeza pero la mira con el entrecejo arrugado y una ladina sonrisa.

— _No..._ —rasca su nuca y mira hacia un costado— Y no me digas "nee-san" porque yo...

— Porque antes eras hombre, ¿verdad? —exclama con un tinte lento y algo siniestro. Como si cada letra de su nombre fuera un cómico juego de niños. Pero ella no se percató de aquello.

— ¡EXACTO! —grita eufórica— ¡Le he contado a varias personas que ese maldito príncipe de otro planeta me convirtió en mujer y nadie se pone de mi lado-ttebayo!

— ¡Yo estaré de tu lado! —comenta con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo en particular— Pero, nee-san, seguro lo hizo para salvarte.

— Bueno... Sí. —expresa rascando su mejilla.

— Entonces... Debes sentir algo por él, —su cabeza se dirige al cielo, pero sus oscuros irises la miran con expectativa— ¿verdad?

— ¡¿S-sentir algo por ese teme?! —arruga la frente.

— ¡Claro! —se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos— Como respeto, admiración... ¿Algo así?

— ¡Ni eso ni nada! —expresa molesta— ¡El hecho de que me haya salvado no lo exime de haberme hecho esto! —caminaba de un lado a otro queriendo algo con qué liberar tensión— Desde que me hizo esto mi vida se va cuesta abajo. ¡Es un arrogante, prepotente, idiota, pervertido y lastima a otros sin medir las consecuencias! —pensaba en cada detalle malo que ha sucedido desde ese día, cuando despertó con un cuerpo que no era el suyo— ¡ES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS ODIO-DATTEBAYO!

Pateó un tacho de basura, que recogió rápido antes de que la expulsaran del parque. El chico volteó y caminó hacia un asiento mientras sonreía de una manera perturbada.

— _Eh..._ —se aproxima y suda un poco— _No..._ No tenías que haber escuchado eso.

— Es bueno desahogar las emociones malas. No importa. —sonrió como si todo aquello no lo hubiera escuchado. Naru observó un puesto de helados.

— Mejor sigamos buscando a tu hermano y, de paso, comemos algo. —señala el lugar con una sonrisa, y el pelinegro ensombreció su rostro.

— ¿Acaso quieres envenenarme?

— ¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡¿Por qué haría eso?!

— Bueno... —levanta la cabeza, y con una sonrisa muy fingida la contempla— Así murió mi madre. —el enfado desapareció de su ser y el muchacho se levantó de la banca— Este lugar está lleno de personas alegres y despreocupadas... ¡Las detesto! —Naru arruga la frente y curva las cejas mientras una fuerte brisa mueve sus cabelleras.

El ambiente lleno de euforia y conversaciones de personas divirtiéndose en familia, empieza a volverse asfixiante y la sensación de estar frente a ese muchacho la ponía intranquila.

— ¿Quién eres? —se atreve a preguntar cuando nota al chico contemplándola de una forma peculiar. El chico volteó con una sonrisa muy abierta y se quita los googles de los ojos.

— Me llamo Obito Uchiha... ¡y soy el hermano menor del Príncipe del Universo!

— ¡¿Hermano menor?! —sus ojos se abrieron tanto que le dolió.

— Incluso en tu planeta existieron reyes, así que debes saber que no sólo tenía a su esposa; la Reina. —la miraba fijamente— El Rey se casó con una mujer de cabellera negra y tuvo dos hijos, el segundo es a quien conoces, —Naru aún sentía una extraña sensación en el ambiente que la rodeaba y quería alejarse, pero no podía dejar de escuchar con mucha atención— y ella falleció después de su nacimiento. El Rey no se volvió a casar, pero tomó a la princesa de Kamui como su diversión personal y así me convertí en el hijo bastardo del Rey.

La rubia abrió mucho los párpados— Yo... yo no lo sabía.

— Hasta ahora nunca lo he visto en persona, — continuó sin prestar atención a las palabras de la rubia— y hace poco me enteré que se convertirá en el Rey Supremo. —comenta con un dejo de molestia e ironía.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo eso? —pregunta un poco inquieta. Obito arrugó un poco las cejas y esbozó una gran sonrisa; dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia.

— Naruto, —su respiración se detiene un leve instante al escuchar su nombre— ¿acaso no quieres volver a ser hombre? —dice con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Ser un chico... de nuevo? —su temor desapareció— ¡¿PUEDES?! —reemplazado por una ligera llama de esperanza; olvidando que el joven pronunció su nombre sin haberlo mencionado antes.

El chico mete la mano en un bolsillo de su largo suéter azul y le enseña una pequeña botella, tan pequeña que sólo había un trago en ella.

— Esta medicina se llama _Gender Revers_ y sólo se fabrica para la realeza. —la rubia miraba el frasco con mucha curiosidad— Si la tomas volverás a ser el de antes... y recuperar tu vieja vida. —sonríe abiertamente dispuesta a agarrar el frasco, pero cuando se estiró para tomarlo, este se desvanece como en un torbellino.

El chico cierra los ojos y se eleva de hombros.

— Hay una condición.

— Vamos, ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es-dattebayo?! —estaba muy animada en tener ese frasco en sus manos, no sentía esa aura oscura a su alrededor.

— Ayúdame a deshacerme de mis preocupaciones. —su rostro se nubló y la emoción de Naru mermó hasta desaparecer. El cielo pareció oscurecer solo para ambos— Estoy asustado... No... ¡No duermo al pensar que el siguiente a quien mate sea yo! —sus pupilas divagan en el suelo sin permanecer en un punto fijo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El chico empezó a temblar.

— ¡Mi presencia es un obstáculo para la herencia al trono! —parecía ocultar su temor tras odio— ¡Mi hermano mayor mató al suyo para obtener la sucesión! —Naruto contuvo la respiración al oír esas palabras— Sasuke-niisama, mató a su hermano... ¡De la misma madre! Un... un día vendrá por mí. ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

— ¡MIENTES! —vocifera— ¡Él no mataría a su hermano! ¡Él no te mataría a ti-dattebayo!

— ¿Tú qué puedes saber? —empezó a sonreír, ocultando claramente la sensación de miedo— Toda la realeza es igual. ¡¿Crees que no serían capaces de matar a un niño de 5 años?! —aún alterada, Naru parpadeó al escuchar sus palabras— Hay muchos bandos cuando se trata del heredero al trono. ¿Quién crees que mató a mi madre? ¡DIME!

— ¡Los hermanos no se harían eso!

— _¡ja!_ —coloca los googles de regreso sobre sus ojos— Un seguidor de los ideales de Sasuke-niisama envenenó mis alimentos cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Mi madre me quitó el plato y dio un mordisco porque... porque ella lo sabía.

— ¡Pero no se lo ordenó Sasuke!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! —le gritó, pero cuando notó que estaba perdiendo la falsa tranquilidad respiró y volvió a usar esa máscara de felicidad y venganza— Él mató a su hermano mayor con sus propias manos... Cualquiera en el reino lo sabe.

La montaña rusa se detiene y cuando iban a descender del vagón, los asientos de seguridad se traban y arranca antes de que puedan bajarse. Los seguros automáticos no servían y la velocidad del juego aumentaba con rapidez. Los gritos de las personas sonaban completamente diferentes a los de disfrute y los murmullos de aquellos familiares preocupados por el bienestar de la gente, empezó a dispersarse en las cercanías del juego.

Ambos estaban ubicados a una distancia prudente y la rubia llevó sus topacios hacia la escena. Logró distinguir unos extraños rayos lila en el carril de las vías, como los que salía del príncipe cuando se enfadaba. Mira a Obito.

— ¡Para! ¡DETÉN ESTO!

— Naruto, —ignoró sus palabras— mi petición es muy sencilla. —en su mano aparece un pequeño frasco de vidrio con una solución transparente— Sólo debes darle a beber esto al Príncipe y podrás volver a ser un hombre.

— ¿Qué es eso? —era un poco lenta para ciertas cosas, pero indagó en ello aún con esa mala espina en la respuesta.

— Es una solución que debes diluir en agua. Tranquila, sólo lo pondrá a dormir.

— ¡¿Dormir?!

— Sí. Sólo pondrá a Sasuke-niisama en un laaargo sueño. Con el pasar de los días, sin comer ni beber, llegará su fin.

— ¡Eso igual lo matará! —aprieta el puño y, dispuesto a darle un golpe para detenerlo, un brazo sujeta los suyos y mira por sobre su hombro— _¡Qué demo-!_

— Creo que no estás midiendo las consecuencias, Naruto-neesan. —un sujeto de aspecto lúgubre con una máscara de color negro y blanco bajo una capucha verdosa, suelta su mano— Ahora que sabes todo sobre mí, no tienes otra opción. —se acerca y extiende el frasco— No querrás que algo malo le suceda a tu padre o... a tu hermano, —arruga la frente y aprieta su mandíbula— incluso podría pasar algo terrible con las personas de este planeta.

— ¡No tienes el poder!

— Ya debes conocer las habilidades destructivas del príncipe. —entonces recordó cuando destruyó el poblado o cuando destrozó el bosque en su mundo— Es lo único que el Rey me dio... Quiero pensar que es un regalo.

La montaña rusa se detuvo, pero los demás juegos se encendieron al mismo tiempo... y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Las pupilas de la rubia viajaban de un lugar a otro, su respiración estaba agitada y el sudor en su frente descendía con lentitud cuando varios sujetos con máscaras blancas aproximándose. Obito realiza una extraña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa— Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que... era la persona a la que más odiabas?

.

.

.

Sentado tras su escritorio meditaba las palabras de su amada: _"¡Si corro peligro, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí-dattebayo?!"_

Desde que nació estuvo rodeado de todo tipo de personas, y ninguna valía la pena para tener presente en su mente, menos en su corazón— _¿Tienes razón?_ —murmuró para sí y se quitó los lentes, colocó los codos sobre el escritorio y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

El mundo...

Quizá no todo, pero...

Si lo analizaba con cuidado, llegaban a su mente los bailes y reuniones donde siempre se escuchan murmullos entre los aristócratas, la hipocresía entre la realeza, las influencias negativas del ejército, los grupos de poder que luchan contra los ideales del Rey, las traiciones entre gobiernos...

— _Quizá..._ —estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que decía su Naru. Preferiría estar sólo el resto de su vida, que perderle.

— ¡Joven Sasuke! —la puerta de su despacho se abre de golpe e ingresa Juugo— ¡Nuestra barrera de defensa informática a sido desbloqueada y han robado las coordenadas de las Gran Puerta! —Sasuke se levanta de inmediato temiendo lo peor.

.

.

.

La entrada en el jardín se abre como siempre y de ella aparece Sasuke. El sitio se sentía particularmente silencioso y el cielo estaba tornándose naranja. Los oscuros irises revisan los alrededores y nota una pequeña abertura entre unas macetas, donde claramente había la marca de tierra; nunca se movían.

— «Hay bombas en el jardín, y no dudaría que por el resto de la casa.»

En la Central de Información e Inteligencia Interplanetaria se encontraba su mayordomo y mano derecha, junto a un gran número de soldados, el Consejero Koi y los subalternos políticos.

— «¡Majestad, debe regresar!» —expresa a viva voz el hombre regordete.

— «No han detonado.» —comenta el moreno por medio del intercomunicador que les permitía a los de la Central, escuchar sólo los pensamientos que el Príncipe quería transmitir; así como escuchar a las personas del lugar— «Nadie se atreva a cruzar esa puerta.»

Empieza a caminar a casa. Abre la puerta como siempre y escucha el agua correr en la cocina; el resto estaba sumido en el silencio. Ingresa y observa a la rubia lavando los platos como siempre.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunta para romper la tensión del ambiente.

— Salieron por un rato. —le responde sin mirarlo— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su tono de voz no era el de siempre y tardó más de dos minutos en enjuagar el plato en sus manos; cosa que hace en segundos— No pensé que llegarías a esta hora, no te guardé almuerzo.

Estaba inquieta.

Él nota en sus pequeñas fallas que ella sabía lo de las bombas, entonces un olor agridulce se percibe con sutileza y, mientras toma asiento en el comedor, se percata de que el aroma proviene de una jarra con agua.

Ese indiscutible aroma indicaba _veneno_.

Cuantas veces no había sido un blanco fácil con los alimentos. Tantas veces que estuvo cerca de ello le creó un agudo sentido del olfato para evitar ingerirlo.

Todo tenía sentido.

Quien haya robado la información sobre las rutas de la Gran Puerta, contactó a su amada para que lo envenenara y así evitar problemas con dicha potencia. Y si se negaba, la vivienda y su familia serían desaparecidos.

Su cabello creó una sombra en la mitad de su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

— _(No quería que pasaras por esto...)_ —levanta la cabeza— Comí en el palacio, sólo dame un poco de agua.

Naru permanece inmóvil por un diminuto instante.

— ¡Se-seguro! —toma un vaso y sirve un poco del líquido de la jarra; realiza la acción con mucha lentitud.

— «Si su respeto hacia mi gobierno no era una farsa,» —la voz de su Alteza se escuchaba por el parlante en la Central— «mi última orden es que protejan a Naruto.» —cortó la comunicación antes de escuchar los gritos de su Consejero.

La rubia voltea y se aproxima a Sasuke; su flequillo cubría sus ojos y el moreno decidió contemplar sus pequeñas manos para que la presión de lo que iba a hacer no permanezca en su memoria. Extendió la mano para sujetar el vaso; ella lo mantenía cerca de su pecho y temblaba levemente.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando una gota cristalina y cálida cayó en la mesa. Levantó la mirada sólo para toparse con esos profundos ojos azules cubiertos en lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas marcadas por tres lineas.

Un diminuto susurro escapó de sus rosados labios hasta llegar a los oídos del príncipe— _Teme..._

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella llevó el vaso a su boca y bebió todo el contenido de golpe.

Su cuerpo languideció rápidamente frente a sus ojos...

... y el vaso se quebró al impactar con el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Niñas, niños... la trama se me puso ¡dramática! D: Cuando llegué a esta parte en el manga me infarté. Espero les pase lo mismo :3_

 _Sensuales respuesta a las fanas :v_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** Lo de la comida... ¡puajajajaja! xD Si fuera el caso, mi madre no me quiere —con eso de que debo bajar de peso por salud— Así que no si me ama o no... con las porciones que me sirve :'v_

 _ **Natzumy08:** ¡Onee-san! (o serás imouto?) Siglos que no te leo... :3 ¡Holis!_

 _ **Fran.s:** Sí, pero se molestan :v y luego también me dicen gorda :'V Pero bue~ Yo también me quiero de ir de shopping ): ¿Sabes? ¡Vamonos juntas! xD ... :/ ¿Te pareces a Hinata o a Naruko? Porque yo soy más del estilo Naru-power :v Rechazando mi ¡NOTORIO! lado femenil xD ... :/_

 _¿Reviews? :3 ¡PLIS! :D_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡bomba!_**


	11. El castigo perfecto para su Majestad

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP1** **1: El castigo perfecto para su Majestad.**

Detrás de las pantallas y con las imágenes claras de que Naruto había bebido el contenido que era para el príncipe, Obito no lo podía creer. No podía cerrar sus ojos.

— Su Majestad, debe presionar el botón. —el muchacho tenía la mano sobre el detonador; temblaban sus dedos— Joven Obito, debe detonar las bombas antes de que el príncipe Sasuke escape.

— ¡¿Le dije que era para él?!

— ¿Alteza?

— ¡¿Por qué lo hizo si sabía las consecuencias?! —estaba alterado y sus ojos no paraban de observar el cuerpo lacio de Naruto en los brazos de Sasuke.

.

.

.

— _Oe, despierta..._ —la sostenía junto a su pecho, como si sujetara una delicada mariposa entre sus brazos— _Oe, Naruto, para con la broma..._ —con los ojos cerrados no podía contemplar el mar y el cielo al mismo tiempo— _Oe..._ ¡Dobe!

Una densa neblina oscura, tan espesa que podía asfixiar, empezó a emerger del cuerpo del Uchiha mientras apartaba los mechones dorados del rostro de su amada— **Juro que lo pagará...** —su tono de voz se volvió más profundo y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo carmesí— **Mataré a aquel que se atrevió a apartarte de mi lado...**

 _ **¡TAP!**_

Un suave golpe en su frente— _No te desharás... tan fácil de... mí... teme..._

Sus fuertes ojos volvieron a cerrarse y la mano con la que tocó su frente cayó. Llevó la oreja a su pecho y pudo sentir sus latidos a un ritmo muy lento.

— «¡Las bombas han sido desactivadas!» —expresa el técnico de encriptación y de la Gran Puerta emergieron cuatro docenas de soldados; fuertemente armados. Cuando Sasuke los observó en el marco de la puerta se levantó como un rayo y llevó a Naru al palacio.

.

.

.

Cuatro días bajo observación constante y aún no daban con la cura.

Sasuke mantenía a cada técnico en la sala de seguridad para que averiguaran las coordenadas de la persona que había cometido aquel atroz acto contra su prometida.

No habría piedad.

— Su Alteza, —ingresa Juugo con una taza de té— necesita descansar. —sentado, junto a la camilla de la chica rubia en un sueño eterno, permanecía Sasuke desde que sucedió el atentado— El padre de Naruto-sama y su hermano quieren verla, y creo que usted podría dormir por unos minutos mientras ellos la ven.

No se alejaría, no después de lo que sucedió. Fue culpa suya no haber estado junto a ella y si no despertaba pronto, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

— ¿Pueden venir sus familiares? —permanecía firme a su lado— Tener noticias cada día, sin verla, los tiene preocupados.

La puerta se abre de golpe sin causar mucho estruendo; la mirada del Técnico de Encriptación lo decía todo.

.

.

.

No dormía, no comía y no sacaba de su cabeza la imagen de la rubia bebiendo el brebaje; su sirviente se acerca a su cama— Esto lo calmará un poco. —tiró al suelo la bandeja con la medicina.

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, ZETSU! —el hombre deja la recámara sin poder calmar a su Majestad.

Obito se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Entró a la sala de audio-visual y encendió los monitores, Zetsu volvió a aparecer de entre las sombras— Si ingresa las coordenadas, que creo, pondrá a descubierto su ubicación, Alteza.

Ingresa los dígitos en la pantalla, sin hacer caso a su mayordomo, y aparece la ubicación del palacio. Empezó a recorrer los pasillos de puerta en puerta hasta dar con la habitación de la rubia; Sasuke a su lado. Observa cómo llega el mayordomo y ambos abandonan la habitación cuando un tercer sujeto aparece.

Acerca la imagen donde ella dormía tranquilamente... ¡y la escena otra vez! Tal y como su madre hizo con él al evitar que comiera los alimentos envenenados. Llevó las manos a sus ojos y apagó los monitores con un puño cerrado. Salió del lugar colocando sobre sí el abrigo azul y los googles. Aprieta las manos y camina a la Gran Puerta.

Las cortinas de la habitación se mecieron con la brisa que ingresó de la entrada, aún con las ventanas cerradas y junto a la cama, de pie con un rostro desolado, poco a poco manifiesta el cuerpo del muchacho; como si apareciera de un remolino.

Permanece a su lado, sin emitir sonido. La contemplaba y a cada segundo de estar junto a ella su angustia crecía. Tan absorto estaba en sus ideas que Obito no había notado la presencia de siete guardias armados; camuflados con una tecnología que los hacía invisibles por un tiempo ilimitado.

Sasuke lo veía todo desde su sala por medio de los monitores, levanta la mano mientras una sombra cubre su rostro. Listo para dar la orden de exterminar, escucha los gritos en la recámara y su mano se detiene si más.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, estúpida?! —arruga la frente y aprieta los puños hasta marcar sus uñas en las palmas— ¡Los que se quedan son quienes realmente sufren, tarada! —retira sus googles para secar las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

Sasuke observa cómo mete la mano a su bolsillo y de él extrae una botella cristalina con un líquido azulado; baja la mano con lentitud sin dar la orden de ataque.

Obito destapa el frasco y se acerca a su fino rostro, abre los labios con delicadeza y temblando levemente, vierte el líquido y permanece sentado junto a ella.

— _agh..._ —sus párpados empezaron a temblar y una fuerte tos la obligó a abrir los ojos y sentarse de golpe; él se levantó de la cama— ¡¿Obito?!

— ¿Quién más? —una ráfaga de imágenes llegan a su cabeza y aprieta los ojos para aclarar sus pensamientos.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo... _bebí eso.._. —mira el lugar muy asustada y su ojos se tornan cristalinos— ¿Es el cielo?

— No.

Entonces su rostro cambia a un color azulado y tira de sus sueltos y ondulados cabellos dorados que caían por su espalda como una brillante cascada— ¡Entonces me fui a infierno-dattebayo~! —marcadas lágrimas en cascada aprecia Sasuke por la pantalla; le recorre una gota al escuchar lo desubicada que es su pareja.

— ¡Estás viva, tonta!

— ¡Qué alivio! —sonríe y rasca su nuca algo incómoda.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —el pequeño azabache estaba alterado— Sólo fue una poción de sueño que iba a ser para Sasuke-niisama, y si no se la dabas iba a detonar las bombas... —Naru lo observaba con detenimiento— Estaba dispuesto a matarlo para que él no hiciera eso conmigo.

— Pero... no lo hiciste.

— ¡YA SÉ! —golpea la cama y vuelve a colocar los googles sobre su cara— ¡Bebiste eso y...! y... ¿Acaso querías morir?

— Claro que no. —arruga la frente y luego se calma, dibujando en su rostro un claro recuerdo cálido— Mi madre me enseñó que, por más difícil que parezca, siempre mantenerse firme ante lo que crees es lo correcto. —observa a Obito con determinación— Le prometí a mi madre proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mí... ¡Ese es mi camino a seguir-dattebayo!

— ¡Pero morir por aquellos que te importan sólo los deja sumidos en un terrible dolor! —Naru abre los ojos al comprender que Obito recordó a su madre por la acción que realizó— ¡¿Acaso tu vida vale menos que la de los demás?! ¡¿Y si hubiera sido veneno?!

La rubia se levantó y se acercó al niño que tenía sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas. Le quitó los googles y secó aquellas cristalinas gotas— ¡Déjame!

— Lo lamento. —expresa mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —se aleja un poco al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y vuelve a colocar sus google luego de secar las lágrimas con su manga— _Soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón..._ —con los cachetes inflados y mirando hacia un costado.

— ¡Bien! —revuelve los cabellos del niño con una gran sonrisa mientras acomoda su postura— Disculpémonos con quien sí necesita escucharlo, ¡Sasuke!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —da un par de pasos hacia atrás— I-intenté matarlo y... ¡¿y crees que unas palabras lo calmarán?!

Coloca su mano en la cadera y con la otra rasca su mejilla— Es cierto que tiene cara de ser un maldito desgraciado, —el Uchiha mayor escuchaba todo— pero no es una mala persona. —comenta con una sonrisa.

El corazón del príncipe aceleró.

— Además, él es como mi sirviente. —Obito realiza una marcada mueca de confusión— Si digo algo, él refunfuña pero termina cediendo... _¡je je je!_

Su felicidad se detuvo y aparecieron un par de venas marcadas al escuchar cómo se refería a él.

Naru se acerca al joven con ojos centellantes— Por cierto, ¿aún tienes esa poción para volverme hombre? —Obito saca de su abrigo aquel frasco que le enseñó en el parque. La orden para apresar fue dada y los guardias se hicieron visibles.

Arrinconaron a los dos en una esquina. Obito reaccionó por impulso y tomó la mano de Naru, lanzó un cubo plateado que creó una explosión. Ambos se hacen invisibles y desaparecen con ayuda de la cortina de polvo.

— «Atrápenlos y recuperen esa medicina.» —salió del cuarto lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Obito empezó a respirar con dificultad y la invisibilidad se desvaneció poco a poco; entraron a una habitación luego de haber corrido por unos veinte minutos por todo el palacio. Los guardias los habían perdido de vista.

— Parece que no quiere una simple disculpa... —expresa mientras abre la ventana por un poco de aire.

— No. —la rubia camina de un lado a otro— ¡Es un claro malentendido-ttebayo!

— ¡¿Acaso esas tropas especiales eran de juguete?!

— ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Debo hablar con-!

La puerta se abre de golpe y dos docenas de guardias aparecen con escudos especiales. Naru se coloca delante de Obito y éste vuelve a sujetar su mano, pero el poder de desaparecer lo había agotado y la soltó. Sacó otro de esos cubos que había lanzado antes; ahora Naru podía apreciar que era una cajita de metal que se asemejaba a un cristal líquido.

— Naruto-sama, por favor venga con nosotros. —pide con amabilidad el jefe de cuadrilla.

— ¡No! —coloca las manos delante— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¡Esto es un error! ¡Obito solo quiere-!

— ¡Él es un fugitivo que atentó contra la vida del Príncipe! —el pequeño moreno se colocó a un lado amenazando con dicho cubo brillante— ¡Aunque Naruto-sama lo pida, temo que debemos rechazar su petición!

— _Está bien..._ —baja el cubo y su mirada se ensombrece— No quiero seguir con esto. Si mi destino es morir por haber nacido entonces lo acep- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Naru tomó el extraño cubo y lo apuntó hacia los soldados— ¡Quiero hablar con Sasuke! ¡APARECE IDIOTA!

— Na-Naruto... ¡T-ten cuidado! —la cara del azabache se tornó azul.

— Basta. —de la entrada aparece el Príncipe, abriendo paso entre los hombres armados para terminar a un paso de distancia— Apártate, Naruto.

— Sasuke. Mira, esto es un malentendido. Obito y yo queremos-

— Esto no te concierne. —el muchacho iba a caminar y la rubia lo detiene del brazo para colocarlo detrás.

— ¡NO! —arruga la frente y muestra los dientes— ¡¿Lo matarás?!

— Ya te dije que-

— ¡SON HERMANOS! ¡La familia se cuida entre ella-ttebayo! ¡¿Todo este tiempo que fuiste a mi casa de inútil para tragar gratis no te enseñó nada?! ¡¿Y esa charla sobre si es más importante la casa que la familia?! —sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco sin dejar de estar molesta— ¡¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no entender?! —ese odio por no escucharla se transformó en una mirada de pesar— Tienes la misma expresión de aquella vez... ¡Esa maldita máscara de odio sobre profunda tristeza!

Sasuke abrió ligeramente sus párpados.

La rudeza en el rostro del azabache desapareció y parpadeó incrédulo al escuchar sus palabras dolidas. Su pecho se comprimió al percibir cómo esos bellos ojos que le muestran el mar y el cielo, al mismo tiempo, estaban nublados. Sasuke extendió el brazo para tocarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero la rubia reaccionó y evitó el gesto con la mano que sostenía el cubo.

— ¡Ups!

La cara de horror por parte de todos quienes estaban en la habitación y luego una gran explosión.

.

.

.

Cuando el humo y el polvo de escombros se fueron con la fuerte brisa, los soldados notan que la pared ya no estaba y, al borde del balcón en aquella recámara, estaba la capa del príncipe. Se aproximan con preocupación y notan que tanto Naru como Obito estaban cubiertos por su Alteza. Los protegió con su cuerpo antes de que la onda los golpeara y eso se notaba en sus moretones y raspones; él había sido el único afectado.

— _U... usuratonkashi..._

— ¡Teme, ¿estás bien?! —se aparta de sus brazos y lo revisa con brusquedad.

— Sí. —expone mientras se pone de pie.

Obito mira de un lugar a otro hasta que una mano se extiende frente a él; la mano de Sasuke— ¿Nii-sama? —gira el rostro con un claro signo de inseguridad, pero la rubia toma ambas manos y las junta con rapidez para que se ponga de pie— ¿Por qué me...?

— Naruto lo dijo. —replica mientras los morenos miran a la chica— Somos hermanos. —ella sonríe gustosa y el pequeño Uchiha también siente esa alegría. Intenta reprimir la sonrisa, pero igual emergió.

— Eso... ¡Es genial! —la rubia se sentía dichosa de que ambos se volvieran a llevar bien, sus ojos centelleaban como estrellas.

— Por cierto, Obito —el azabache extiende la mano—, dame la medicina.

— ¿Esta? —la saca del bolsillo y el príncipe la toma con rapidez.

La rubia se pone pálida y arruga la frente. Se lanza sobre el moreno por la espalda, tomándolo del cabello tratando de quitarle el frasco de sus manos. Sasuke no puede hacer nada más que sentir un par de esponjosas nubes moverse en su espalda por el forcejeo, cosa que empieza a sonrojar— ¡Ba... basta, Naruto!

— ¡Devuélvemelo! —vocifera con dientes puntiagudos— ¡Es mío-dattebayo!

— Si lo bebes ya no podrás convertirte en mi esposa. —le replica entre el forcejeo.

— ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE QUERÍA SER TU ESPOSA?!

Los soldados miraban la escena muy confundidos y su hermano no cerraba los ojos ante el actuar de ambos— (¿Y él se convertirá en... el Rey Supremo?) —curva las cejas y una gota recorre su cabeza.

— Na... Naruto. —la rubia no dejaba de moverse, agarrada muy fuerte con las piernas— Tu cuerpo está... demasiado cerca. —por fin se digna a decírselo, aunque no estaba tan mal la situación, y ella comprende que debe apartarse lo más pronto posible. Observa las mejillas sonrosadas del Uchiha.

— ¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! —grita luego de bajarse y también colorean sus cachetes al verlo así— ¡Da-dame la medicina!

— Está bien... —suspira y los demás quedan atónitos a sus palabras; Sasuke extiende el frasco— Pero si lo tomas no me haré responsable de su bienestar.

— **¡¿QUE?!** —gritan al mismo tiempo Naru y Obito— ¡No dijiste que eran hermanos!

— Yo no lo lastimaré, pero otros quizá lo quieran hacer. —Obito mira perplejo cómo jugaba con la estúpida mente de la rubia.

Durante los casi 9 años que había estado lejos de la familia principal, jamás había recibido amenazas de otros reinos debido a... a suerte. El Reino Kamui era de gran extensión, pero su población constaba de granjeros y cultivos que le proporcionaban una economía estable y creciente. Obito comprendió que al hacer pública su relación fraternal, su reino –o más bien el de su madre– sería un aliado del de Sasuke y eso sí lo pondría en la mira— (Juegas sucio, nii-sama...)

— ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

— Querías que seamos unidos, ¡bien!, pero si tomas el frasco de mi mano, no garantizaré su vida.

— ¡ _Mal-di-to!_ —replica entre dientes y aprieta los puños; descendiendo lentamente las manos. El Uchiha guarda el frasco en su pantalón.

— ¡Su Alteza! —otros guardias aparecen con Zetsu aprisionado. Lo suelta y Obito se acerca— Me alivia que esté bien.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí?

— Creí que necesitaría ayuda... Veo que no.

— ¡Sólo dí que te preocupaste por él-dattebayow~! —expresa Naru codeando al mayordomo de capucha verde.

— Volvemos a ser hermanos, Obito. —el príncipe se acerca con serenidad— Pero usar a personas inocentes, especialmente a mi futura esposa...

— ¡CUAL ESPOSA-DATTEBAYO!

—... es algo que debe recibir un castigo. —toma al chico desprevenido y con una rápida maniobra lo inmoviliza y le baja el pantalón delante de la rubia.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —llevó sus manos a los ojos— (Un momento... ¿Por qué me cubro si también soy hombre?) —no quería pensar en aquello que claramente cruzó su cabeza y volvió a mirar.

Sasuke coloca a Obito sobre sus piernas— Naruto, observa y aprende. —luego se tomar asiento sobre un escombro— A los hermanos menores se los castiga así. —levanta la mano y la baja rápido, realizando un sonoro golpe contra las pompas de Obito.

— ¡PERO QUÉ-! —otra nalgada— ¡AH!

— Discúlpate.

— ¡Esto es vergon-! —otra más— ¡YA!

— No escucho tu disculpa.

— ¡Y-ya, ya! ¡Perdón, perdón! —su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza al ser tratado de tal manera frente a una chica. ¡Era el Príncipe de Kamui, por los dioses! Era demasiado bochornoso— ¡Perdón!

— Conmigo no. Ella. —otra nalgada.

— ¡AH! ¡Perdóname, Naruto-neesan! —su pureza estaba expuesta frente a una chica. No entendía porqué la vergüenza si antes fue hombre, pero no lograba analizarlo con cuidado debido al ardor en su trasero por las palmadas de su hermano— ¡Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer! —¡vaya que golpeaba fuerte!

La rubia cerraba los ojos un poco cuando la palma chocaba con la retaguardia del chico; sentía lástima.

.

.

.

Ya en la nave que lo llevaría de regreso a su castillo –debido a que el Técnico bloqueó la comunicación con el palacio del reino Kamui– ella se despide con una sonrisa. Sasuke la observa desde atrás en el puente de despegue para las naves— (Naruto... El mundo en el que vivo es un caos.) —verla despierta, llena de vida lo hacía sentir feliz y acongojado al recordar por qué terminó así— (Soy la cúspide de un gobierno interplanetario manejado por siglos, y busco cambiar todo eso por mí mismo. No pido opinión de nadie. No confío en nadie... pero...) —la brisa en la terraza de despegue mueve sus cabelleras— (... comprendo que no puedo hacerlo solo.)

Voltea y nota aquella mirada distante y deprimida, Sasuke baja la cabeza y una sombra oculta sus ojos— Perdona, Naruto, lo que pasó fue- ¡HEY! —se acerca y lo golpea en la cabeza— ¿Pero qué-?

— ¡¿Ya hisicte las compras?!

— ¿Qué? —coloca un rostro confundido— No, estaba cuidando de- ¡BASTA! —vuelve a golpear su frente con la mano en puño.

— ¡¿Y qué esperas para ir?! —ella lo obliga a dar media vuelta y lo empuja hacia adentro del palacio— ¡Hay una oferta de carne de cerdo cerca de la estación de tren! ¡Date prisa que quiero preparar ramen para esta noche!

Sasuke se deja guiar por aquellas manos suaves y pequeñas en su espalda, le inspira absoluta y total confianza— (Gracias...)

— ¡La oferta es sólo hasta mañana por la mañana!

— Naruto, estuviste dormida por cuatro días. —se detiene en seco.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Lo publiqué una semana después. :D Me siento dichosa... *ojos centelleantes* Quisiera publicar cada domingo y veré si me pongo esa meta fija. ¡P-pero no me culpen si fallo! :P_

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap? :3_

 _Respuestas a sensuales reviews..._

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Mierd*! DX No sabes cuanto sufrí yo al escribirlo... Pero este lo remedió mucho ;D ¿verdad?_

 _ **Natzumy08:** *recibe el abrazo, dichosa* :3_

 _ **Norely:** ¡Acosadora nueva! :3 ¡Welcome, welcome! :D_

 _ **Fran.s:** ¿Ni muy muy ni tan tan...? :v Niña... ¡ME ENCANTA! Saber que tienes cuenta es... genial? :/ Bueno, es que yo creía que ya tenías una, pero no con el nombre con el que dejabas los reviews... jijiiji... De todas formas ¡Formalmente bienvenida a FF! :D_

 _PD: Discuuuulpen no publicar en los otros fic, pero estoy algo bloqueada con esas historias._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de hielo!_**


	12. ¡No faldas, no blusa-dattebayo!

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP1** **2: ¡No faldas, no blusa-dattebayo!**

De regreso en casa y con un abrazo eterno por parte de su padre, todo vuelve a lo de siempre: estudios. No contó el incidente del "veneno" ni lo que sucedió en el palacio porque no le quería dar la importancia que implicaba en su interior. Sus familiares y amigos cercanos estaban felices de tenerla de regreso y no indagaron sobre el tema, pero Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido y muchas preguntas cruzaban su cabeza.

¿Por qué bebió el veneno, si creyó que moriría?  
¿Realmente confiaba tanto en que ese estúpido príncipe la salvaría de alguna manera?

No.

De verdad pensaba morir. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier persona importante para él... Sí, sin duda, **_él_** se había metido a su vida y ahora lo estimaba lo suficiente como para haber hecho eso— ¡Maldita sea! —ya no lo odiaba... pero era claro que ahora lo consideraba importante en su vida; como si fuera familia o amigo íntimo.

¿Y qué sucede con avergonzarse al ver el paquete de Obito?

— ¡Con un demonio!

No sólo su cuerpo se adaptó a su actual ser, ¡¿su mente empezaba a pasar por ello también?!

.

.

.

Ese sábado el calor permitía freír un huevo sobre el piso. Sasuke baja y nota a Minato y Konohamaru en traje de baño, sin camisa y con los cachetes colorados mirando hacia el suelo; el rubio nota al chico y lo mira avergonzado— No creo que debas ir a la sala, Sasuke-kun.

— O tal vez, nee-san le haga caso a él. —acota mirando al moreno; que prosigue el camino y al entrar sus mejillas colorean igual.

Naruto estaba usando un pantalón de baño masculino con una toalla rodeando el cuello, cubriendo en pequeña parte su prominente busto; estaba sentada frente al ventilador bebiendo una limonada y con el cabello recogido en una coleta— Ponte una blusa. —al escucharlo en el marco de la puerta lo mira y voltea el rostro con molestia. Minato y su hermanito también llegan a la sala por una segunda batalla.

— ¿Por qué haces eso, Naru? —aparta la bebida.

— ¡Ustedes están igual! Hace calor y como soy hombre es natural que esté sin camisa en mi casa. —se vuelve a recostar en la silla de playa en mitad de la sala. Ese día estaba más rebelde de lo usual y jamás diría el por qué... ni si quiera quería pensar que lo hacía por todo lo que pensó esa mañana al levantarse.

— Pero, hijo... —rasca su mejilla— Ya te habías acostumbrado a vestir como chi- _ghgh!_ —Sasuke y Konohamaru le tapan la boca y desaparecen de la sala antes de que la rubia lo escuchara; se reúnen en el patio trasero.

— Nee-chan es muy testaruda. —se cruza de brazos— Si no obedece a papá, entonces no hay nada que hacer.

— (Querida, creo que Naru es más parecido a ti de lo que crees.) —eleva la mirada y sus mejillas sonrojan al recordar que su adorada pelirroja hacía lo mismo en días de calor intenso... Cuando aún no estaban los niños, claro.

— ¡PAPÁ! —Minato regresa de su fantasía— ¡Te estaba diciendo que si tienes el número de Hana-san!

— Sí, ¿por qué? —le extiende el celular.

— Si alguien que no sea la familia, está en casa, al menos se pondrá una blusa. —Minato asiente— No es exhibicionista.

— Lo desapruebo. —expresa el moreno y le quita el teléfono antes de que pueda marcar— No permitiré que ningún hombre mire a mi prometida de la manera como está vestida.

— ¿Y sí llamo a Hinata-nee? —el príncipe cerró los ojos y le pasó el celular.

.

.

— ¡¿Nadie abrirá?! —responde al notar el timbre una y otra vez. Los otros estaban ocultos tras el muro de la cocina y espiaban con impaciencia— ¡Oi, muchachos!

— ¿Na... Naruto-chan? —detrás de Hinata, Kiba cae de espalda con la nariz sangrando al notar la facha de la rubia al recibirlos. El castaño se levanta de golpe al escuchar unas voces en la calle y empuja a Hinata dentro; cierra la puerta.

— ¡QUÉ MIERDA CON ESTO, NARUTO! —a la rubia le cae una gran capa gruesa y se la quita con odio.

— ¡Maldita sea, teme! —la tira al suelo y la pisa con molestia— ¡HACE CALOR-DATTEBAYO! —Sasuke levanta la mano y empiezan a salir rayos de ella. Apunta a la frente de Kiba y se oculta detrás de Hinata: — No la veas con tus lujuriosos ojos, vil pedazo de vida humana.

— ¡No, Sasuke! —le pega en el estómago y termina en el suelo— ¡Lo lamento, chicos!

— Na... Naruto-chan... —la peliazul estaba un poco avergonzada— ¿por qué estás así?

— Hace calor. —responde indiferente— ¡Les traeré algo de beber! —responde con una sonrisa y Konohamaru se acerca a los amigos de la rubia mientras el azabache se levanta del suelo: — ¿Por qué trajiste a Kiba-nii? —expresa con un dejo de temor al mirar a su cuñado.

— Perdón, Konohamaru-chan. —sonríe apenada— Camino acá me topé con Kiba-kun en el parque y... y, pues... no supe cómo explicárselo... ¡Lo siento! —Minato acaricia su cabeza y le dice que no es culpa suya. Aparece la rubia con las bebidas para ambos compañeros y Kiba comete el error de mirar el borde del busto que está expuesto por la toalla; colorea la cara y a Sasuke lo empieza a cubrir una neblina morada y negruzca.

Hinata pregunta antes de que la situación se torne peor.

— _Em..._ Naruto-chan.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué... no estás usando una...? —señala la parte superior con timidez.

— Porque soy hombre, claro. —mira a su familia— Acostumbramos a usar esta ropa en casa cuando hace calor.

— Pero... Naruto-chan. Ahora tienes un cuerpo diferente y debes, _pues..._ —Kiba la toma del hombro y la hace hacia un costado para mirar a la rubia con rabia.

— ¡PONTE UNA BLUSA!

— ¡NO!

— ¡TUS PECHOS AHORA SON COMO TUS AMIGOS DE LA ENTREPIERNA! —le grita mientras la señala con fijación, evitando mirar por mucho tiempo la parte superior— ¡ES COMO SI ESTUVIERAS SIN BOXER!

Naru iba a replicar, pero quedó en silencio por unos segundos: — Tienes razón. —desaparece de la sala y todos, menos Sasuke lo festejan por haber hecho entrar en razón a la rubia.

Pasa poco más de una hora y Naruto no regresa a la sala, así que Hinata decide subir para ayudar –en caso que lo necesitara–, pero al golpear y no recibir respuesta, abre la puerta y se topa con la rubia mirándose fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ya con un brasier bien puesto. Hinata sonroja y cierra la puerta antes de que alguno de los varones en la casa la viera así— Naruto-chan. —llama su nombre pero no le responde.

Se acerca cautelosamente y nota, por medio del espejo, que la rubia estaba en shock; se asusta y la toma por los hombros— ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta un poco nerviosa— ¿Llamo a Minato-san? —lentamente aparta la mirada del espejo y se fija en las perladas pupilas de su amiga— ¿Naruto-chan?

— _Hinata~_ —por fin decide hablar y con ojos llorosos se lanza a la chica para ocultar la cara en sus prominentes pechos; la peliazul acaricia su cabellera con ternura— ¡Me pasa algo terrible! —se seca las lágrimas y mocos con una camiseta que recoge del suelo y le indica a la chica que tome asiento en su cama; luego de hacer un espacio entre tanto desorden. Naru se acerca a ella y en susurros nerviosos le expresa— _Yo... yo creo que me veo bien con esta ropa._ —Hinata sonríe: — Claro que sí, Naruto-chan es muy bonita.

— ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA-DATTE-! —Hinata ladea la cabeza y la rubia tapa su bocaza— _¡Ese es el problema-dattebayo!_

— No... no comprendo, Naruto-chan.

— _Creo que estoy... e-estoy pensando como... c-como una chica..._ —echa a llorar a mares.

— Puedes verlo de una manera positiva. —indica levantando el índice con una sonrisa— Ser chica no es malo. —la rubia se limpia las lágrimas y escucha con atención, Hinata piensa un poco cómo señalar las virtudes femeninas sin que suene tan femenino; así la rubia no estaría tan a la ofensiva— Podemos parecer frágiles, pero podemos ser igual o más fuertes que ellos. —medita otro instante— En gran medida, las mujeres son la cabeza del hogar. —sin saber qué mas decir para que no la fuerce a pensar en lo que realmente es, Hinata guarda silencio.

Naruto lo piensa con cuidado y a su mente llega su adorada madre... con la cual se asemejaba mucho en carácter. Ahora que él tenía cuerpo de mujer... ¿era su clon?

— Pero yo soy hombre.

— ¡Naruto-chan sigue siendo, Naruto-chan! —exclama con alegría— La diferencia es que con un cuerpo como el nuestro, sólo debemos tener un poco más de pudor.

— ¿Pudor? —ladea la cabeza.

— Cuando hace mucho calor, necesariamente debemos vestir blusas.

— ¡¿Y por qué ellos pueden andar sin camisa?! —arruga la frente.

— _Bueno... eh..._ —sin saber qué responder la rubia se levanta de la cama y coloca las manos en las caderas en clara señal de desaprobación. Se quita el brasier y su amiga sonroja un poco por su actitud libre; vuelve a colocar la toalla por su cuello.

— ¡Usaré blusas si ellos usan falda por lo menos una vez! —expresa a viva voz— ¡No retrocederé a mi palabra-dattebayo!

.

.

Hinata y Kiba se van de casa después de lo que comunicó la peliazul. El castaño pensaba quedarse y regañarle, pero la mirada asesina del azabache lo pone azul y desaparece de la casa en menos de un parpadeo.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —exclama el menor y mira a su futuro cuñado— ¿Conoces los acondicionadores de aire? —Sasuke asiente— ¡Perfecto! Dile a tus empleados, sirvientes o ¡como les digas!, que instalen uno en casa.

— No seas tan desvergonzado, Konohamaru-chan. —recrimina un poco su padre.

— ¡No, papá! —lleva su mirada al rubio— Si la casa está fresca, nee-chan usará ropa y nosotros no tendremos que usar vestido ni nada por el estilo.

— De acuerdo. —el príncipe se levanta del sofá y camina hacia el jardín, abre la Gran Puerta y Konohamaru salta de la emoción: — (¡Tendremos A/C!) —Minato observa la cara de satisfacción de su hijo, sabía que ese plan tendría dos caras y Sasuke aceptaría. No dijo nada, porque tener un acondicionador de aire era costoso y si Sasuke-kun no tenía problemas en brindarles uno entonces estaba feliz también.

.

.

— _¿Eh?_ —al bajar las escaleras con su pantaloneta de baño y la toalla alrededor de su cuello, nota lo fresco del ambiente. Llega a la sala y nota la sonrisa ladina del azabache junto al A/C instalado en la pared. Minato y Konohamaru lloraban de la emoción.

— No hay excusa para no usar blusa.

La rubia capta la idea. Se sienta en el sofá— No lo haré.

— Pero, hijo.

— ¡Dije que no! —se cruza de brazos— ¡Deben conocer mi dolor-ttebayo!

— ¿Qué dolor, nee-chan? Si cuando usas falda te sientes cómoda. —le lanza una mirada de odio.

— ¡Si no usan faldas, no uso blusas-dattebayo! —Sasuke entrecierra los párpados y baja la temperatura a 20º C.

— Este A/C permite mantener fresco la mitad del palacio. —expresa el príncipe. Konohamaru y Minato nunca había ido a ese lugar, pero si era tan grande como los de su planeta, entonces era un A/C muy potente.

— **¡JA-MÁS!** —se acomoda en el sofá.

Sasuke baja la temperatura a 10º C. El rubio y el castaño se miran preocupados y saben que esto se volvería en su contra. Suben a sus respectivas alcobas y bajan con un abrigo; Minato le pasa uno al azabache.

Luego de una hora con esa temperatura y Naruto tiritando, las cosas empiezan a adoptar una fina capa de hielo— ¡J-jam-m-ás!

Vuelve a bajar la temperatura... ¡Cero grados!

Minato y Konohamaru usan abrigos gruesos y orejeras; Sasuke mandó a pedir con Juugo ropa igual de abrigadora mientra observa a la rubia sobre el sofá tiritando más fuerte, intentando leer una historieta— ¡Y-y-ya di-di-je que n-n-n-no!

Un par de horas después y con las cosas cubiertas con una pequeña capa de nieve: — ¡¿Nieve?! —la rubia estornuda: — Hija, te vas a enfermar.

— ¡N-n-n-n-no v-v-v-v-voy a u-u-u-usarl-l-l-la!

Sasuke, Konohamaru y Minato se retiran fuera de la casa para calentarse un poco y pensar si era el plan más adecuado. Pero luego de diez minutos sin saber qué más poder hacer para hacerla entrar en razón ingresan a casa y encuentran a la rubia en el suelo hecha un cubo de hielo.

— ¡Nee-chan!  
— ¡Naru!  
— _Naruto..._

.

.

Ese lunes, todos los ojos se clavaban en la singular pareja. Naruto entraba con orgullo y mascarilla: — _Dicen que sólo los idiotas se resfrían en verano._ —escucha murmullos, pero no le da importancia y camina la salón casi dando saltitos.

— ¡Buenos dí... _as?!_ —Kiba y Hinata que ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos –ese día la rubia y el azabache se habían retrasado un poco– quedan anonadados al ver a Sasuke con moñitos rosa y prendedores de mariposa en el cabello; sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas— ¿Por qué el pervertido está así? —expresa Kiba con una sonrisa malvada. Sasuke lo mira con obviedad, como si entre ellos se dijeran: _Mira quien habla._

— Bueno, no logré que usaran falda al salir, pero lo harán en casa. Así que por no cumplir las reglas al pie de la letra, podré hacerle peinados al _teme_ durante toda la semana. —comenta con una sonrisa oculta tras la mascarilla— ¡Y tendrá que venir así!

Kiba y Hinata se mira por unos segundos pensando hacer la misma pregunta: — ¿Tú lo peinaste? —la rubia mueve la cabeza de arriba a bajo como si fuera una niña de tres años.

— _Ahora comprendo por qué se ve tan bien su peinado._ —susurra Kiba a la peliazul. No podían dejar de mirar lo perfecto que se le veía el peinado y, a pesar de tener moños coloridos y femeninos, se veía mucho más atractivo el azabache— _¿De dónde habrá sacado esos prendedores tan floridos?_

— _Yo se los compré hace unos días._ —murmura con una sonrisa.

Kiba parpadea perplejo al escuchar que su amigo tenía ese tipo de accesorios.

— _¡¿Fueron de compras juntos?!_ —Hinata asiente con su misma sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean, eh? —se cruza de brazos frente a ellos. —ambos amigos mueven las manos y regresan a sus puestos.

Las clases pasan como siempre y las chicas no dudan en acercarse al moreno que, con el cabello recogido, era mejor apreciable sus facciones masculinas y serias.

El maestro ingresa al salón y enseña su clase como siempre. Atentos o no sólo dictaba la cátedra y luego se hacía polvo al escuchar la campana para el cambio de clases. Las chicas ya no despreciaban tanto a la rubia y la psicóloga estaba feliz de haber logrado un cambio en sus alumnos.

.

.

.

Esa semana era la que más odiaba la rubia. ¿Por qué?

— _Exámenes..._

Hay que decir que no le va muy bien, pero no es porque sea flojo. Simplemente los estudios no eran su fuerte. Para beneficio de él tenía Una amiga muy lista y dispuesta a apoyarlo. Por ello, esos días sus compañeros iban a casa para estudiar. Sasuke de metido, obvio.

— ¿Sasuke-kun también debe hacer los exámenes? —pregunta curiosa la peliazul.

— No. —responde entre dientes la rubia— Él solo asiste porque yo voy, pero no es un alumno legalmente matriculado.

— ¿Eso no va contra las reglas?

— La abuela Tsunade permite que asista.

— ¿Acaso pagas? —pregunta con una ceja levantada el perruno chico.

— No. —responde el mencionado y la rubia se deprime.

—Seguro lo hace para burlarse de mí~ —replica, amodorrada en una esquina. Se levanta del suelo y vocifera con molestia— ¡NECESITO UNAS VACACIONES!

Hinata medita por un momento— Naruto-chan, yo... —la rubia se sienta y toma el lápiz— Mi papá, pues... Nos llevará a la casa de playa estas vacaciones y me dijo que-

— ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍÍÍÍÍÍ,! —gritan ambos chicos— ¡Nos vamos a la playa! —ella sonríe amable ante la alegría de sus compañeros— ¿Puede ir Konohamaru?

— Oh... Sí, claro. Así podrá ver a Hanabi-chan.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —sonríe— Hace mucho que no la veo.

— ¿Y Akamaru? ¡¿Y Akamaru?! —pregunta inquieto.

— Le preguntaré a mi padre, pero creo que sí.

— Sería genial, Hinata. —ella nota que el único serio en todos esos planes era el príncipe.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? —él la mira pensativo— Ta... También puedes venir, si quieres.

— ¡NO! —grita enfadada y asustada— ¡No, no, no, no... NO!

— Me invitó ella. —Naruto golpea la mesa y mira a la chica con pesar: — ¿Por qué, Hinata-chan~? _¿Por qué~?_

— Es que... Sasuke-kun tal vez no tenga que estudiar, pero seguro tiene que trabajar muy duro. —mira a la rubia— Después de todo él maneja un gobierno entero.

La rubia recuerda cuando lo vio en la sala de reuniones aquella vez hablando de problemas y soluciones; se veía tan concentrado y aplicado... tan maduro. Lleva los ojos al moreno: — ¿Alguna vez has tomado vacaciones?

— No. —la rubia desvía la mirada a su amiga— No tenía un motivo para descansar. —aparece un dolor en su pecho al notar lo solitario que debió pasar hasta que le conoció.

— ¡Demonios! —el grito de Kiba lo saca de sus pensamientos— Hana-nee no me dejará ir si saco malas calificaciones. —Hinata se sienta un poco más cerca y abre los apuntes de su cuaderno.

— No te preocupes, Kiba-kun. —expresa con amabilidad— Te ayudaré a pasar, yo sé que puedes. —Kiba sonríe y rasca su nuca: — ¡Eres un sol, Hinata! —ella sonroja por el alago.

— ¡Oi, a mí también me debes ayudar, Hinata-chan!

— Claro que sí, Naruto-chan.

La puerta se abre e ingresa Konohamaru con unas fundas de snacks y bebidas gaseosas: — Nee-chan, no habían dangos. —se la extiende.

— Da igual.

— Konohamaru-kun, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa? —pregunta la peliazul.

— ¡¿Va a estar Hanabi-chan?! —indaga alterado y nervioso, ella asiente con una sonrisa— ¡¿Cuando, cuando, cuando?!

— En las vacaciones de verano.

El castaño sale del salón dando saltos. Su hermana lo mira extraño: — La playa lo emociona muchísimo.

Sasuke, Kiba y Hinata llevan la mirada a la rubia y parpadean perplejos— ¿Qué? —pregunta indiferente al notar las miradas y empieza a abrir las fundas de papas.

Kiba golpea su cara con la palma: — _Idiota como siempre._ —a Hinata le rueda una gota por la frente ante su inocencia: — _Naruto-chan..._ —y Sasuke sonríe ladino al escuchar lo dulce e ingenua que es su prometida.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan** : ¡Hola guapxs! :3 ¿Qué les parece el cap? ¡Y y y cumplí con publicarlo una semana después! :D El siguiente cap será de los más... más... xD_

 _ **Natzumy08:** Sonrojos, ¿eh? ¡Te facinará el siguiente entonces! ;D_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** No sé si me salí de lo canon, creo que sí :'( pero no se puede evitar, sino no habría tanta comedia como en el manga. :D Y con respecto al brebaje Gender Revers (patentado por mua!), ¡tu tranqui! ;) Que eso no se menciona hasta dentro de muuucho. :3_

 _ **Norely:** Perdón por lo de acosadora :(, es que así les digo al seguir la historia :P El manga se llama "Sekainohate de aimashou" (es el mismo nombre del fic, sólo que en español xD) y yo lo leí en mangafox (inglés), pero luego me enteré que estaba en ninemanga (español). D:_

 _ **Fran.s:** Holis! :D Veremos a Obito en otro cap, pero está algo lejitos, así que espera con paciencia :D:_

 _ **Niki43709:** ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Bienvenida a este fic y espero te fascine :D_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡de arena y agua salada!**_  
 _¿Reviews?_


	13. La sádica hermanita demonio: Hanabi

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP** **13: La sádica hermanita demonio: Hanabi**

La semana de exámenes fue _**E-TER-NA**_ _._

El cadáver seco de la rubia y del castaño se dirigen a la pizarra para observar los resultados de su arduo entrenamiento con la peliazul; porque Sasuke fue una decoración en la habitación cada día de estudio. Hinata les daba ánimos de que mientras más rápido lleguen a la publicación, más pronto podrían tomar su merecido descanso. Esas palabras recargaron momentáneamente las baterías de ambos y corrieron a la parte más cercana del lugar empujando a los demás en su camino.

— ¡Felicidades, Hinata! —exclaman unas cuantas chicas por haber obtenido el primer lugar. Ella sonríe apenada y agradece el cumplido. Entonces escucha gritos de júbilo y los ve saltando de la emoción a sus compañeros cerca de la pizarra. Ella y el azabache se acercan a paso tranquilo.

— ¡Gracias, Hinata! —exclaman felices y la abrazan; ella sonroja.

Los cuatro se encaminan al salón para ir por las indicaciones finales del maestro en turno y salir corriendo a empacar sus cosas.

Como Kiba y Naruto caminaban y hablaban de comida, castillos de arena, tablas de surf y diversas actividades playeras, Hinata se queda atrás y se choca con un muchacho de tercero de otro paralelo: — ¡P-perdón!

— No, fue mi error. —ambos se miran— Hinata-san, ¿verdad? —ella asiente— Felicidades por obtener el primer puesto. —ella sonroja al escuchar el elogio y sonríe. Ese muchacho de cabello anaranjado y amplia sonrisa empieza una afable conversación.

— Sí, ¡claro que sí! ¿Tú que piensas, Hinata? —ambos no escuchan respuesta y voltean— ¿Hinata? _**¡-!**_ —la notan conversando con aquel chico cerca de las escaleras. Naru se cruza de brazos, la mira alegre y zorrunamente— Ella se ha vuelto muy popular por sus calificaciones... —medita un poco y la cubre un gran nubarrón— _... y nosotros..._

— ¡¿Quien es ese?! —expresa molesto el castaño— Naruto lo mira fijo desde la distancia: — Si no me equivoco es el líder del club de Kendo.

— ¡¿Por qué le sonríe?!

— ¡Yo qué sé-ttebayo! —le responde un poco fastidiado creyendo que teniendo cuerpo femenino "debería" saber; claro que lo malinterpretó— ¡Quizá le contó un chiste!

— ¡Debería estar con nosotros. ¡SUS AMIGOS! —Kiba empieza a caminar hacia ellos. Naruto da media vuelta y levanta la mano para no darle importancia: — ¡Yo me adelanto! —y como sombra lo sigue el azabache.

El castaño se acerca molesto y la toma de la muñeca— ¡Nos vamos a la playa, ¿o qué?! —ella se excusa con el chico y permite que Kiba la lleve al salón, casi arrastrándola— Estábamos preguntando algo y tú hablando con alguien más.

— Lo... lo lamento, Kiba-kun

— ¡No vuelvas a dejarnos votados por un idiota como ese!

.

.

.

El sábado a primera hora, ya con el equipaje en una mano y la sonrisa bien puesta en la cara, los hermanos Uzumaki esperaban en la entrada al vehículo que los llevaría a sus tan atesoradas y esperadas vacaciones; Sasuke también.

Ella vestía una camiseta holgada y ligera junto a un pantalón de baño masculino en tono negro y anaranjado, una gorra y la coleta alta. Konohamaru una camiseta azul y unas bermudas verde oscuro y Sasuke una camisa floreada manga corta sobre una camiseta sin mangas, blanca, y unas bermudas azul marino; los tres con zapatillas. Minato lo había ayudado un poco con su vestimenta, ya que Naru no quiso.

— ¡Llegó, nee-chan! ¡Llegó!

Un vehículo familiar se detiene en la entrada y escuchan la voz estruendosa de Kiba en el asiento trasero— ¡Rápido, tarados! —vestía bermudas y una camisa manga corta abotonada de tonos marrones; enseñando un poco el pecho. El cuidador de la señorita Hyuga abre la puerta del portaequipaje y colocan las maletas lo más pronto posible: — Cuídense y no den problemas a Hiashi-san. —ambos chicos asienten enérgicos y se despiden de su padre con la mano al aire hasta que ya no es más que un punto a la distancia.

Hinata los saluda desde el asiento de co-piloto— Él es Ko-san, mi guardián. —el hombre vestía pantalón y camisa frescas, mientras que ella usaba un vestido hasta la rodilla holgado en color blanco con flores bordadas a la altura del pecho sin mostrar escote, pero sí de tiras en lugar de mangas— Mi padre se tuvo que ir ayer por la tarde porque el vuelo de Hanabi-chan se adelantó y no quería dejarla sola. —tenía su cabello recogido en dos coleta a la altura del cuello— Ellos nos verán en la casa de playa. —Konohamaru sonríe.

Detrás de Hinata se sienta el castaño Uzumaki y junto a él, Kiba. En los últimos asientos y detrás de Kiba, Naruto. Junto a él, el silencioso del Uchiha.

.

.

.

El viaje tardó casi toda la mañana, pero el camino no estuvo nada tranquilo debido a que los chicos no paraban de hablar y bromear. Descienden del vehículo y toman sus respectivas maletas; pasaba de las tres de la tarde.

— ¡Nee-san! —se escucha una dulce y fuerte voz desde el pórtico y se topan con la castaña Hyuga.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —ambas se abrazan, Konohamaru se acerca: — ¡H-hola, Hanabi!

— ¡Konohamaru-kun! —le da un golpe suave en el hombro— Estás más alto —responde al mirarlo y compara las estaturas con la mano— y tu cabello es más largo. —el chico sonríe: — Y tú te lo cortaste.

— ¡Sí! —responde con una sonrisa. Ella traía puesto un short corto y una blusa sin mangas.

— Te ves bien. —ella agradece.

Escuchan gritos y aparece Kiba rodando los ojos al terminar de coger su equipaje de la parte trasera del vehículo: — ¡Oi, Hanabi! —saluda con una perruna sonrisa: — Kiba-nii.

— _¡Yo puedo solo, teme!_ —se escucha la voz de una efusiva rubia detrás del auto— _¡QUE NO-DATTEBAYO!_

— ¿Naruto-kun? —pregunta al oír la voz, Konohamaru rasca su mejilla un poco nervioso: — Verás, Hanabi-chan... mi hermano es...

— Mujer, sí, ya lo sé. —responde seria. Mira a Hinata de perfil y la peliazul se pone nerviosa: — E-es que debía decirle a mi padre y... yo... perdón. —Hanabi camina detrás del auto para notar a la rubia y a Sasuke peleando por cargar el equipaje. Alguien aclara la garganta y al rubia voltea: — ¡Tiempo sin verte, Hanabi-chan! —suelta la maleta y se acerca para abrazarla como hacía siempre, la castaña se acerca con una mirada seria, posada en su busto. Levanta la mano y con el dedo índice toca una de las bubis de la rubia un par de veces como si fuera un globo con agua. Sasuke abre los ojos y Kiba sonroja por la acción. La rubia queda congelada y cubre su pecho con ambos brazos: — ¡¿P-pero qué diablos?!

— ¡Wow! —abre los párpados— Son reales.

— ¡Claro que lo son! —arruga la frente y aprieta las manos. La castaña se cruza de brazos y señala a su hermana con el pulgar; Hinata estaba detrás.

— Son igual de grandes y suaves que las de mi nee-san. —Kiba, quien estaba a su lado la mira asombrado y, sin poder contenerse lleva los ojos a los pechos de la chica; ella se cubre y sonroja pidiendo que deje de mirarla. Hanabi mira al alto príncipe con una ceja levantada— Vaya que te gustan grandes, ¿eh? —Sasuke permanece en silencio y Naruto lleva la mirada al idiota pervertido. Golpea su estómago, le quita las maletas y entra a la casa dando pasos fuertes llena de molestia al pensar que fue estúpido cubrir sus pechos si ese no es su cuerpo.

Hanabi realiza una fea mueca al notar la espantosa ropa que llevaba puesta su nueva hermana mayor.

Una vez dentro se dividen las habitaciones y Naruto termina compartiendo la alcoba con su hermano, las hermanas Hyuga otra y los muchachos la tercera. Nadie objetó nada, pero era claro que ambos no querían estar en la misma habitación.

Desempacaban las cosas cuando Hanabi entra a la habitación y saca a Naruto con tirones para llevarla a su alcoba.

— Vendrás con nosotras. —expone.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —pregunta molesto y se suelta con rabia— Voy a la playa con los muchachos. —refiriéndose sólo a los castaños. Hanabi lo mira aburrida de pies a cabeza. Vestía ropa playera masculina que, si bien delataba sus curvas, la hacía ver como un esperpento.

— Vamos de compras al Centro Playero. —Hinata salía del baño usando sobre los hombros un chaleco tejido y un bello sombrero; en tonos lila. Hanabi se coloca una chaqueta amarilla de capucha y sus amados converse negros.

— ¡NO VOY! —se cruza de brazos e infla los cachetes— Eso es para mujeres. —la chica de mirada perla se torna malévola y se acerca a la rubia mientras su hermana tomaba un pequeño bolso que estaba sobre la cama; Hanabi susurra: — _No querrás que te ponga a la misma habitación con ese chico de cabello negro._ —la rubia quedó petrificada.

— ¡No puedes! —mira a la peliazul— ¡Hinata, dile que no me amenace!

— Hanabi-chan... —comenta a modo de reprimenda. La castaña mira a su hermana con indiferencia.

— Nee-san, no querrás que le cuente a _ESA_ persona lo que pasó hace unos años, —Hinata abre los ojos— ¿verdad?

— Hablas de cuando Kiba la vio desnuda, pero no sabe que es ella, ¿cierto? —acota curioso y Hanabi asiente feliz.

— ¡¿T-tú lo sa-sabes?! —sonroja y la rubia desvía la mirada y rasca su mejilla.

— Perdón... Escuché una vez cuando Hanabi y tú charlaban.

— Nee-san, si no estás de mi lado, entonces le diré a Kiba-nii y cambiaré a Naruto a la alcoba con ese azabache. —ambos se ponen nerviosos.

— ¡Tú padre no lo permitirá, ¿verdad?! —mira a Hinata; la chica desvía la mirada— ¿Verdad?

— Como estudio en el extranjero desde hace dos años, papá me consiente en lo que quiera. —sonríe con malicia.

— Diría que cambiaste, pero siempre has sido igual. —reprocha con molestia y con la frente arrugada.

La castaña sonríe gustosa y toma las manos de ambas chicas para sacarlas a rastras: — ¡Ya venimooos! —es lo único que alcanzan a escuchar los chicos sin opción a preguntar donde van y a qué hora regresarán.

.

.

.

El bello domingo despierta enérgico y con un cálido clima; perfecto para ir a la playa: — ¿Nee-chan? —pero alguien no se sentía a gusto. Konohamaru abandona la habitación y se topa con los demás en el comedor para el desayuno: —¿Y Naruto? —pregunta Sasuke.

— Se siente mal, dice que no saldrá. —el príncipe es el primero en levantarse, pero la castaña lo detiene: — ¡Yo me encargo! —avanza rápido a la alcoba. El azabache mira a Hinata, quien se limita a sonreír incómoda; sabía perfectamente a lo que iba su malvada hermanita.

La puerta se abre y se cubre totalmente— ¡Dije que me siento mal!

— Yo no lo creo. —la voz de esa chiquilla hace temblar su cuerpo— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hanabi-chan?

— Me gusta ver sufrir a los demás. —se cruza de brazos— Pero me gusta más tenerte como una nee-san a la que puedo molestar. —la rubia hace una mueca extraña— Siempre te he visto como un hermano, Naruto. Hinata-neesan es demasiado frágil. Molestarla no es divertido porque ella siempre lo aceptará con una sonrisa. —Hanabi sonríe— Pero tú te molestas, así que lo disfruto.

La rubia queda impactada. Sabía que la hermana de Hinata era un poco brusca, pero no sabía que se convirtió en una sádica.

— Nos vemos en la playa. —da la vuelta y con la mano en la perilla— Si no apareces le daré las fotos que te tomé en el vestidor a ese tal príncipe. —la puerta se cerró y la pobre ojiazul empezó a maldecir y lanzar todo por doquier.

.

.

.

Sale de la casa con una chaqueta amplia que tomó de las prendas de Hinata. ¡Se moría de calor! Pero era eso, a mostrar la ropa que la demonio Hyuga le obligó a comprar y probarse la tarde anterior. A la distancia puede ver a Kiba, Konohamaru y Hanabi jugando con una pelota de playa en el mar. Hinata estaba bajo un parasol muy amplio construyendo algo con la arena— _¡-!_ —encontró con la mirada la azabache.

Cerca de una cabaña, con unas cuantas bebidas en las manos, estaba el príncipe sin camisa y con las bermudas que le compró su padre. No creyó que estuviera en tan buen estado físico, ni que su piel fuera tan blanca. Resaltaba como un punto negro en una hoja blanca. Pasa la mano por su cabello, como hace siempre, pero dentro de su pecho aparecieron un par de **¡BA-DUMS!** que sacudieron su mente y antes de que lo notara, sus mejillas ardían.

Se ocultó tras el muro de uno de los puestos de comida y dio un par de cabezazos contra la pared— (¡No pienses pendejadas!) —las personas que pasaban cerca se alejaba asustadas.

Se calma y vuelve a asomar la cabeza para ver si ya no estaba allí y poder ir donde los demás, pero lo único que ve, es un par de chicas muy atractivas entrometiéndose en su paso. Naru arruga la frente. Las chicas sonríen y llevan sus manos al cuerpo fornido expuesto como miel a hormigas— **_¡Per-ver-ti-do!_** —murmura entre dientes.

— ¿Naruto-chan? —la suave voz hace que pegue un brinco y se golpee la frente— N-no quería... —la rubia voltea y nota a Hinata con su característica chaqueta amplia y pomposa.

— Hi-Hinata, hola. ¿No tienes calor? —su amiga sonríe incómoda.

— B-bueno... —rasca su mejilla y cambia el tema— ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros? —la rubia regresa a su posición de espía, Hinata también se oculta y mira en la misma dirección. Ahora Kiba se acerca molesto al moreno, gritando algo que no alcanzan a entender por las personas y la distancia, pero otras tres chicas se acercan a él y a Sasuke, sonriendo y moviéndose de forma coqueta— ¿Conoces a esas chicas? —pregunta inocentemente la peliazul.

— _¡No, y no me importa!_ —grita a voz baja— _¡Es un exhibicionista pervertido arrogante-dattebayo!_ —exclama con molestia— _¡Se quitó la camisa para atraerlas!_ —Hinata mira hacia arriba y nota a Naru chirriando los dientes.

— No, Naruto-chan. Kiba-kun y Konohamaru-chan le dijeron que mejor vaya a la playa sólo en bermudas.

— ¡Haremos lo mismo! —grita y toma a la peliazul— ¡Quítate eso! —la chica sonroja.

— ¡Q-qué dices, Naruto-chan! —lleva las manos a su pecho en señal de rechazo.

— ¡Todos los hombres están sin camisa, ¿y nosotros así?! —arruga la frente y abre el abrigo— ¡Además, soy un hombre! —se quita el abrigo de golpe y lo lanza al suelo, coloca las manos en sus caderas luego de apretar bien su cabello en una coleta alta— ¡No hay que sentir vergüenza!

Hinata no comprende qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro, pero nota lo bien que le queda el bikini: — (Hanabi-chan tiene muy buen gusto.)

— ¡Es tu turno! —replica mirándola con una sonrisa.

— Y-yo estoy cómoda así, gracias.

— ¡Me da calor verte así! —se acerca a la chica y de un tirón le quita la gruesa chaqueta, Hinata se agacha y cubre su cuerpo con las manos y las mejillas rojas: — ¡KYAAA!

— ¡Andando, Hinata!

— _¿Qué?_ —mira hacia arriba— ¿D-dónde?

— ¡Disfrutemos de la playa! —la toma de la mano y corren al mar. Hinata estaba roja y cubría su busto lo más que podía con su otro brazo, mientras la rubia evitaba pensar cosas que no fueran más allá de la diversión.

Que al fin de cuentas para eso fue, ¿no?

Kiba y Sasuke, rodeados de más de 20 chicas muy coquetas y atractivas notan dos manchas correr desde la caseta de helados hasta la playa— ¿Nee-chan? —expresa Konohamaru mientras camina hacia Hanabi llevando agua de mar— ¿Eran ellas, verdad? —Hanabi sonríe y lo afirma.

— Meterse en la vida de los demás sólo evita que disfrutes la propia. ¡Construyamos el castillo más grande! —exclama y ambos continúan jugado con la arena.

— ¡¿Naruto y Hinata?! —exclama Kiba sin poder distinguirlas por la cantidad de personas en el lugar; pero sus cabelleras eran únicas. Sasuke empieza a abrirse paso entre las damas sin dejar que lo toquen o tocarlas; Kiba seguía al Uchiha. Evitaba mirar a las damas para no sangrar, pero sus mejillas rojas lo delataban.

Hinata y su impulsiva amiga estaban cubiertas bajo el mar y solo se veían sus cabezas en pleno océano; una cerca a la otra: — Esto fue una... mala idea. —expresa incómoda la rubia.

— ¡Naruto-chan! —exclama Hinata y señala a la distancia las siluetas de Sasuke y Kiba acercándose. Ambas se miran alteradas. La rubia voltea de un lado a otro y encuentra un lugar vacío hacia la derecha; lejos de toda forma de vida humanoide: — ¡Nademos hacia allá! —señala la punta de la playa y ambas se sumergen en el agua antes de que ellos llegaran.

.

.

.

Arriban sanas y salvas hasta el punto señalado, y las olas las habían agotado un poco.

Una vez fuera del agua y con los trajes de baño mojados, la rubia supo que algo no iría bien en el estado en el que estaban; Hinata sonroja y cubre su pecho— No me siento cómoda, Naruto-chan.

— Yo tampoco-dattebayooo...

Mientras la rubia vestía un bikini a dos prendas de color anaranjado y decorado de llamas en tonos similares atado detrás de la espalda y del cuello a manera de collar, Hinata tenía puesto un bikini de dos tiras por sobre los hombros, coloreado en lila y morado tipo neblina. La rubia coloca la mano sobre la frente para apreciar, sin tanto brillo solar, las personas a la lejanía.

— No los veo... —menciona con los labios juntos y salidos.

— ¡Aquí están! —exclama la voz de Hanabi de atrás de una roca y ambas chicas se espantan. Konohamaru también aparece.

— ¿Qué hacen tan lejos, nee-chan? —se acerca y le grita preocupado— ¡Creí que te había dado un calambre!

— ¿K-Kiba-kun está cerca? —pregunta con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡¿El _teme_ también?! —con los ojos abiertos.

— Estaban detrás de nosotros. —responde Hanabi.

Ambas miran el rostro de la otra, preocupadas. Empieza a correr la rubia: — ¡Cuidado Na-!

La ojiazul choca contra una roca cubierta de arena y cae al suelo, tragando un poco de tierra en el proceso; con el trasero levantado. Hinata corre a ver si se encuentra bien y se acuclilla a un costado— ¿Te duele mucho? —escupe la arena, toma asiento y se revisa el tobillo; lo tenía algo adolorido e hinchado; maldice hasta cansarse.

— ¡Hinata! —exclama Kiba al llegar y ella voltea— ¿Estás bi...?-! —nota un raspón a la altura de la rodilla y se acerca corriendo— ¡Estás herida! —ella mira su pierna y se sorprende al ver el largo raspón rojo en su blanca piel— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele?!

— Tranquilo, Kiba-kun, —ella sonríe incomoda— me encuentro bien. —le señala a la rubia— Pero Naruto-chan se torció el to- ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —Kiba se para junto a ella, coloca un brazo debajo de las rodillas y el otro bajo los brazos por detrás de la espalda.

— ¡Mira lo que le hiciste, Naruto! —regaña a la rubia en el suelo con la chica en sus brazos, colorada hasta no más poder— ¡Hinata está lastimada por tus estupideces!

— ¡K-Kiba-kun, ba... bájame... p-p-por-!

— ¡Tranquila, Hinata! —expresa con determinación— ¡Yo te ayudaré esta vez! — la acerca a su pecho, musculoso y bien trabajado. No sabía que Kiba iba al gimnasio.

El contacto de su piel con la de él la hace sentir extraña y nerviosa. Coloca las manos delante de su abundante pechera y cubre su rostro con las manos. Él empezó a correr rumbo a la casa— ¡Tratarán tu herida de inmediato! —se detiene y acerca su rostro al de ella topando sus frentes. Ella aparta las manos sin saber que se encontraría con el rostro del castaño ¡tan cerca! que sus narices hacían contacto— No tienes fiebre, ¡qué alivio! —responde con una su típica sonrisa, pero algo ya no era igual. Su rostro masculino y de facciones fuertes nunca antes le había parecido tan atractivo.

Su corazón latía a mil, parecía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Las pupilas oscuras del chico junto a su mirada fuerte le impedía pronunciar palabras para librarse de la incómoda situación y antes de que pudiera volver a tomar una bocanada de aire... se desmayó.

— _¡agh!_ ¡Hinata! —continúa el rumbo a casa.

Hanabi sonríe al notar lo torpe que puede ser su hermana cuando está cerca de _ese_ chico... y lo idiota que es su amigo perruno al no darse cuenta. Konohamaru se acerca a su estropeada hermana— ¡Está hinchado, nee-chan! —coloca la mano en su espalda para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero la voz de Hanabi lo detiene: — ¡Vamos, Konohamaru-chan! ¡Terminemos el castillo de arena!

— Pero mi hermana está lastimada.

— ¡Hermano-dattebayo!

— _Oh..._ —baja la mirada y empieza a caminar de regreso a la playa. Se detiene al divisar a un grupo de chicos— Está bien, le pediré a ellos que me ayuden. —Konohamaru observa un trío de chicos atléticos que parecían estar en sus veintes— Está bien, debes cuidar de Naruto-nee. —levanta el índice— Está lastimada... ¡Oh! —actúa sorprendida al ver que Sasuke se dirige donde ellos— Sasuke-nii~ —levanta la manos con aun sonrisa traviesa— ¡Aquí estamos!

— Oh... Mejor... _mejor..._

— ¡O-oe, Konohamaru! —expresa nerviosa al notar una cabellera oscura aproximarse; intenta levantarse pero el dolor se lo impide— ¡Konohamaru! _Kono..._ ¡NO ME DEJES, IDIOTA!

El castaño Uzumaki desaparece detrás de Hanabi; parecía no tocar el suelo mientras la seguía con una mirada perdida— Estarás bien con Sasuke-niisan. —limita a decir mientras se aleja.

La presencia de alguien a su lado la obliga a tragar gordo y cuando voltea observa la imponente figura atlética del Uchiha a su lado; la mirada no parecía expresar regaño, ni preocupación. Naru evade sus oscuros ojos e intenta ponerse en pie, algo molesta— No es nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Sasuke intenta acercarse para ayudarla a caminar, pero la rubia lo aparta con la mano— ¡Puedo solo-datteba-! ¡DÉJAME!

¿Desde cuando Sasuke se había vuelto tan diferente? ¿Siempre fue así de fuerte?

Por más que se movía y quejaba para que la bajara, el azabache no hacía caso. Permaneció quieta el resto del trayecto. Si bien no pasaba de 8 minutos a pie, le parecía una eternidad. La playa estaba colmada de personas, pero el silencio entre ambos era abrumador. El sol de verano parecía más caliente de lo usual.

Llegan a la casa y se topan con Hinata en el sofá y Kiba curaba su herida.

— ¡¿Hinata-chan?! —Sasuke la coloca en el sofá con cuidado y toma su pierna para revisar el golpe— ¡Cuidado, idiota! —con la otra pierna lo empuja y Kiba se acerca después de colocar una venda en su pierna— ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata?

— Se desmayó, pero estará bien. —expresa mientras acerca el botiquín y empuja al inútil príncipe para tener espacio dónde curar— El raspón no está envenenado. Supongo que es por insolación, pero eso no quita que la pusiste en riesgo. —refunfuña el castaño y la rubia infla los cachetes.

Sasuke observa cómo el castaño cura la torcedura y venda su pie— Se acabó la playa para ti, Naruto.

.

.

.

La cena fue calmada y serena. La relación entre varias personas de la casa era incómoda y no se podían mirar por más de dos segundos sin desviar la cabeza. Ya todos en sus alcobas y el lugar parecía estar vacío.

— Nee-san, ¿por qué no mirabas a Kiba-nii durante la cena. —la peliazul da un pequeño brinco debajo de su sábana, pero mantienen el silencio— Le agradeciste, ¿verdad?

— C-claro. —mira el vendaje en su pierna con ternura y sonríe ligeramente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces, ¿qué? —la castaña se levanta, se mete a la cama de su hermana y la abraza.

— Kiba-nii siempre se ha preocupado por ti, nee-san. Si lo evitas por lo que sientes aquí —toca su pecho— lo pondrás triste.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hanabi-chan? —la castaña suspira y se acurruca: — (Tienes mucho que aprender, nee-san. Mucho que aprender...)

.

Intenta levantarse de la cama, pero si una muleta le era imposible llegar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tiraba de su cabello al pensar que su diversión en la playa se había terminado por el simple hecho de no querer que Sasuke la viera con esa ropa. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma?

— ¿Nee-chan? —los pequeños quejidos y maldiciones a voz baja había despertado a su hermanito— ¿Ne... necesitas algo? —expresa mientras se estira un poco.

— No. Duérmete. —ella regresa a la cama y cierra los ojos, pero algo no estaba bien con su loca hermana. Espera por unos minutos y sale de la habitación sin despertarla.

.

Kiba no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Cada vez que cerraban los ojos, llegaba a su cabeza la imagen de Hinata.

De alguna manera parecía estar inquieto por lo que sucedió en la playa y no era por el raspón. Le molestaba pensar que cualquier gorila se le acercara por llevar puesto aquel tan sexy traje de baño— (¡¿Por qué no se cubrió más?!) —tenerla presente en su cabeza lo hacía sentir caliente a pesar de tener el ventilador directamente hacia él. Hinata era la de siempre: amable, inteligente, comprensiva, compasiva... pero no había notado lo mucho que había cambiado su físico. Lleva las manos a su pecho y recuerda lo suave de su piel, su cuerpo pequeño y liviano.— (Pesa poco para tener tan grande los pe-)

— Oe. —el llamado de Sasuke lo distrae de sus profundas reflexiones. Curva las cejas y toma asiento con las piernas cruzadas— Ya quédate quieto que no me dejas dormir.

— No es mi culpa. —expresa con la frente arrugada. El azabache voltea con una mirada indiferente— ¡Este calor no me deja dormir!

— Y luego yo soy el pervertido. —bufa y le da la espalda al chico— Date una ducha fría. —Kiba gruñe y Sasuke levanta el brazo, señalando sus piernas por un momento. Kiba baja la mirada y nota a su amigo tan, o más, despierto como él. Se levanta de golpe y corre al baño todo azorado y petrificado al darse cuenta que eso no le había pasado antes al pensar en una chica.

La puerta de su alcoba resuena poco y al levantar la cabeza nota al hermano de su prometida en le entrada, llamándolo con la mano.

— Pasa. —indicando la puerta del baño y la luz encendida— ¿Qué sucede?

Konohamaru rasca su nuca y toma asiento en la cama desordenada de Kiba— Es que... verás. —mira a su cuñado con algo de pesar— Ahora que Naruto-neechan está lastimada, tendremos que regresar a casa y yo... ¡no quiero! —expresa algo molesto y culpable a la vez— Tú ya has curado a mi hermana antes, así que una torcedura no sería nada. Sólo llévala a tu palacio y así podremos quedarnos la semana completa.

— Ella no va a querer mi ayuda... —Sasuke se cruza de brazos— y no me molesta regresar. Así dejará de usar esas prendas.

— Pero bien que te gustó, ¿no? —levanta las cejas y el azabache tose un poco. Konohamaru baja la mirada por un momento, hasta que llega una gran idea a su cabeza— Qué te parece esto. —levanta el dedo índice— Tú has vivido con nosotros un largo tiempo, y conoces muchas de las costumbres terrestres, pero ella no. Nee-chan es muy curiosa. Estoy seguro que accederá si tú le muestras un poco de tu mundo.

Sasuke curva las cejas y lo mirar con los ojos casi cerrados.

— Además, —levanto dos dedos— sólo estarían los dos porque... yo me quedaría, ¿ves? —el castaño sonríe y levanta un tercer dedo— Y como eres al único que conoce en ese mundo, no se alejará de ti.

La mirada del azabache refleja un brillo particular en sus ojos.

— Yo me encargo de papá y los demás. ¿Qué dices?

El moreno vuelve a suspirar— Hablas mucho.

— Lo sé.

El príncipe sonríe complacido ante las ventajas y el castaño golpea sus manos contra el colchón mientras se va del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sólo estaba feliz de haber logrado permanecer más tiempo cerca de Hanabi, sino que había logrado convencer a un príncipe extraterrestre con sus intricadas ideas— (Quizá me vaya bien en la política.) —piensa mientras camina por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Este cap es más largo de lo que acostumbro... :P Tenía otra idea para estas vacaciones, pero sentí que me olvidaba de algo. ¡y sí! Eso era no conocer cómo es Sasuke como príncipe. Uno de los cap en el manga que más me gusta y que no podía faltar. Además debo hacer que pasen más tiempo juntos y a solas. :D_

 _Espero que esta espera no las haya dejado calvas, mis bellxs :3_

 _ **Natzumy08:** ¡Oh! Tienes razón. ¡NOOOO! Dx Cuando releí ese cap, me di cuenta que no lo detallé tanto como hubiera querido... error mío. :( Quizá... cuando el fic termine haga una que otra modificación y aumente... Pero eso si no me da flojera. :v_

 _ **Fran.s:** Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Eres fan de Kiba-nii si no me equivoco, ¡¿verdad?! xD Mira que él es quien más OoC me sale –según yo– y me tiro de los cabellos por eso. :( Hago lo que puedo. :'D_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** De todo lo que mencionaste, te debo el atardecer romántico. xD_

 _ **Norely:** ¡Por-mis-dioses! ¡LA MENSTRUACIÓN! xD Debo decirte que ese tema lo trataré a su debido tiempo –el cual no es cercano, sorry– pero es muy interesante. ;D_

 _Gracias por su paciencia, chicas. ¡PREGUNTA! ¿Me extrañaron? ...o sólo a mis fics? :'_ _v_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... con olor a ramen._**


	14. El famoso show del Príncipe

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP14: El famoso show del Príncipe**

Acostada en la cama, a espera de su desayuno— ¡MALDICIÓÓÓN! —golpeaba el colchón con fuerza; una rabieta muy infantil.

Toda persona sabe que una torcedura de tobillo no se cura por completo hasta que han pasado dos semanas... Justo la cantidad de días que tenía de vacaciones. ¿Qué mal había hecho para ganarse tal castigo? Después de tanto esfuerzo que puso en los exámenes y días de estudio... ¡suerte de perros!

— Permiso. —le extrañó tanto ver a la menor de los Hyuga con la bandeja del desayuno que el dolor desapareció por un leve instante— No creas que vine porque quise. —sus crudas palabras no le sorprendieron— Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque nee-chan me lo pidió.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —coloca el desayuno sobre sus piernas gracias a unos soportes en la mesita. Hanabi saca del bolsillo su celular y le muestra las fotos en bikini que le tomó en el centro comercial. Seleccionó las cuatro imágenes y luego, delante de la rubia, las eliminó permanentemente de la carpeta.

— De alguna extraña manera, mi hermana cree que tu torcedura fue culpa mía. —comenta de mala gana y luego abandona el lugar sin nada más. Agradece al cielo y su querida amiga por aquel gesto. Con un respiro de tranquilidad, se dedicó a disfrutar su desayuno.

Pero luego de dos bocados de pescado y arroz, la puerta se abre bruscamente y brinca del espanto, derramando el jugo en las sábanas y salvando el resto con un increíble sentido de equilibrio; mira el marco de la puerta y nota a dos guardias y una camilla de extraña elaboración manual entrar— ¿Qué demonios? —Sasuke detrás— ¿Qué es todo es...? ¡Suéltame!

Sin su permiso la levantó de la cama –aún en pijamas– y la colocó sobre la camilla. Los soldados avanzaron con cuidado a través de las puertas, hasta llegar a la entrada principal, donde los demás estaban parados con una sonrisa; especialmente su hermanito.

— Cuida mucho tu pie, Naruto-chan. —expresa con dulzura y preocupación su amiga.

— ¡No te olvides de tomar muchas fotos, Naruto! —expresa con entusiasmo el castaño— Quiero saber cómo es el lugar del estúpido príncipe. —Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos.

— ¡No te preocupes por papá, nee-chan! —dice su hermanito con el pulgar arriba— ¡Él confía que Sasuke-niichan te cuidará muy bien!

Naru miraba a todos sin poder hablar, debido a las interrupciones. La Gran Puerta apareció a unos pasos y el azabache dio la orden para ingresar, mientras sus conocidos quedaban del otro lado, despidiéndose con la mano levantada.

— ¡No, pero...! ¿Dónde me...? ¡¿Y esto qué...?!—los silenciosos pasillos no tardaron en atiborrarse de soldados y sirvientas preocupados al ver el pie vendado de su futura reina. Sasuke caminaba a su lado, sereno. La rubia lo tomó de la manga y tiró de esta con enfado— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí, Sasuke?!

— Tengo entendido que en tu planeta tardarás 2 semanas en curarte. —Naru lo miró con la frente arrugada— Aquí, tardarás una. —abrió los ojos ante la respuesta— Además, si estás en el palacio, podré trabajar sin la preocupación de que algún idiota se acerque a ti. —sus parpados se cerraron a la mitad al escucharlo.

Entraron a una alcoba tan grande como su casa y la volvió a sostener en sus brazos para colocarla en la cama; lo que la incomodó un poco sin demostrarlo. Los soldados salieron y dentro permanecen un par de sirvientas— Ellas te ayudarán en todo lo que pidas. —indicó el moreno— En unos minutos vendrá la doctora. Hasta pronto. —reverencia con caballerosidad y se retira.

— **¡Naruto-sama, cuide de nosotras!** —exclaman con una gran sonrisa y algo de nerviosismo. La rubia observa de un lado a otro. Era extraño estar en ese lugar de nuevo, pero no estaba asustada como la primera vez.

— _Ehmm..._ ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Soy Clarise y ella es mi hermana Annis.

— _Ehmm..._ Pueden... ¿Pueden traerme algo de ropa? —tener personas a quienes dar órdenes sin quejas, era muy abrumador. Estaba algo deprimida al estar lejos de todos a quienes conocía. Suspiró.

— **¡Por supuesto, Naruto-sama!** —expresan al unísono y corren al armario.

.

.

Habían pasado sólo un par de horas y el paisaje futurista ya no le parecía tan atrayente si no podía ir a él. ¿Por qué había nieve? Que recuerde, la última vez que estuvo allí –vestida como alguien más– el paisaje era cálido. Se suponía que sus vacaciones serían en la playa, no en la nieve. Refunfuñaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados y las chicas de uniforme negro no sabía qué pensar.

— Na-Naruto-sama...

— ¿Qué? —ambas brincaron ante la respuesta corta y de tono oscuro salir de sus rosados labios. Naru sacudió su cabeza— Discúlpenme. No estoy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo en cama.

— Pues... —expresó una de ellas— Nosotras somos nuevas, así que no sabemos qué tipo de cosas le gustaría hacer.

— Me gusta cocinar, correr mucho, cuidar de las plantas...

— Recuerde que la doctora dijo "nada de apoyar el pie". —la rubia asintió cansada.

— ¿Juegos de mesa? —las sirvientas salieron por un momento y regresaron con varias cajas, muy llamativas; sus ojos se iluminaron como diamantes. Pero llegó la noche y las chicas quedaron agotadas intentado hacerle entender las reglas tan raras de esos estúpidos juegos.

— ¡Ya es hora del programa! —exclamó una de las chicas inconscientemente y la otra la regañó.

— ¡¿Programa?! —asociar la palabras le causó euforia— Hablan de... ¿televisión? —la misma chica que lo expresó, asiente— ¡Televisión! —gritó emocionada— ¡Sea el programa que sea, quiero ver televisión-dattebayo!

Ambas chicas abandonan el cuarto con rapidez y llegan con una extraña esfera plomiza que colocan en el suelo, delante de la cama. Naru se limita a observar con curiosidad los preparativos de lo que parecía ser una pelota de acero. La más bajita pasa la mano por encima y de la esfera brotan rayos casi transparentes que se unen en cuatro esquinas, creando una pantalla holográfica de alta definición. No podía estar más asombrada al notar lo grande de las dimensiones y su calidad de imagen— _Me llevaré una a casa._

— Capital Raikiri, canal A-207 —expresa con un tono alto la misma chica y la pantalla se enciende. Naru se aproximó un poco al bordillo del colchón para apreciar mejor, pero su mandíbula casi topa el suelo al notar la persona que se encontraba presente en un programa de entretenimiento.

— ¡¿SASUKE?! —las chicas la miraron rápido al escuchar sus gritos.

.

.

.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par y aquel nubarrón amarillo pasó como un rayo y se lanzó sobre el mullido sofá negro frente al teleholórafo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere mientras baja sus lentes con un dejo de prisa. Naru enciende la televisión.

— Mi pie se curó por completo y no permaneceré más en esa habitación sofocadora. ¡Me aburro~! —ignoró el hecho de que está ocultando los lentes en un cajón.

— Regresa a tu casa, sabes el camino.

— Sí... —evade la mirada del azabache y se acomoda en el sofá— Es más fresco aquí y... ¡Oh cierto! —se levanta y para a un lado del escritorio— ¡¿Qué es eso del "Entretenimiento con el Príncipe"? —el moreno evade la pregunta con sus papeles. — El día que llegué aquí las chicas me mostraron y contaron que haces un programa una vez a la semana, con repetición en las mañanas de los domingos... desde que me conoces, más o menos. ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Es que eres menos divertido que un caracol. —Sasuke la observa con párpados a medio cerrar por unos segundos antes de volver a los papeles. — De hecho eres tan aburrido que me sorprende que no te duermas cuando hablas.

El sonido en la televisión atrae la mirada de la rubia, corre y se tira al sofá con una sonrisa llena de expectativa mientras continúa hablando. —Hoy vas a enseñar a prepara algo, me interesa mucho saber qué has aprendido durante el tiempo que has estado de intruso en mi casa.

La voz de un comentador inicia el programa y en grandes letras muestran el tema de esa semana. — ¡¿Qué?! —ella voltea incrédula por uno instantes mientra él finge estar sumido en la lectura de los decretos en su escritorio— ¡¿RAMEN?! ¡¿Aprendiste la receta?! —se calla a sí misma y presta atención a la simpática invitada sonriendo (una extraterrestre con estilo selvático y cola plumosa) para luego pasar detrás de un mesón con varios ingredientes similares a los que ella usa para su adorado platillo, pero al explicar con seriedad la preparación no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír. Reír y no dejar de hacerlo a grandes carcajadas.

— Mi estudio es privado y necesito concentrarme en este tratado de...

— ¡Oh, vamos! Es obvio que no has podido leer nada desde que te quitaste los lentes. —Sasuke abrió los ojos por un breve segundo. Ella señala la pantalla. —Estoy seguro que esta receta la preparó cada uno de los restaurantes de tu pueblo.

— Nación.

— Como sea. —rueda los ojos. — ¡Vamos!

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Al pueblo-dattebayo!

— Nación...

— ¡Quiero saber cómo les quedó a los ciudadanos MI delicioso platillo. —ignoró su palabras y se acerca al escritorio de nuevo. — Llevo una semana en este horrible y silencioso lugar...

— ( _Desde que llegaste no ha sido nada silencioso._ ) —pensó el Azabache con una sonrisa interna mientras ella tira de su brazo.

— Tú conoces mi hogar, yo quiero conocer el tuyo.

— Entonces sí te interesa mi... _¡agh!_ —antes de que él pudiera usas sus palabras en contra, lo hala con fuerza para que sacara su estúpido trasero del encierro del palacio. Los soldados y las sirvientas que lograban divisarlos por los pasillos quedaron anonadados por el trato que le daba esa campesina de brillante y alegre mirada azulada.

.

.

.

— **¡SIIIIII!** —grita y levanta los brazos llena de vida mientras respira el aire frío. — ¿Crees que hoy nieve? —indaga mientras su compañero con lentes oscuros y capucha desciende de un transporte público poco concurrido.

— No creo.

— ¡Mira eso! ¡Oh! ¡Allá! Espera... ¡Ese es mejor, Sasuke! ¡WAOW!—el chico baja los lentes y la mira con incomodidad. — ¿Qué? —la rubia se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa zorruna. — ¡Nadie te reconocerá si estás cubierto! —golpea su hombro con cuidado mientras algunas personas y humanoides toman fotos al Futuro Rey mientras cuchichean y saludan con nerviosismo. El Uchiha se quita la capa y las gafas para depositarlas en un tacho cercano. —¡¿Pero qué...?!

— Tengo un programa, Naruto. Y mi pueblo no se compone de idiotas como tu planeta. —ella lo mira con aburrimiento y camina sin importar si se pierde o no; él la sigue muy de cerca, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa por estar "paseando" sin escoltas.

Llegan a un local muy concurrido, tanto que hay una fila muy larga en su exterior para obtener una silla de lo que parece ser un restaurante. En la entrada hay unas letras extrañas y la foto de un tazón con fideos. Se acerca al moreno y le pregunta con mucha curiosidad: — ¿Qué dice allí?

— El especial de hoy es: Ramen del Príncipe. —expresa tranquilo. Ella sonríe y corre delante de los demás, pero al notar que se cola la botan como una peste, lo que la molesta un poco. Él pensaba acercarse al potero, pero ella lo detiene rápidamente.

— Mejor vamos al de allá. —señala con su dedo un local con un cartel similar, sólo que totalmente vacío. Sin discutir su euforia (cosa que a él también le llenaba de energía) la sigue en silencio.

— Bienvenidos a... _a... a..._ —un chiquillo de cabellera amarilla larga y ojos llenos de inocencia queda sin palabras al notar la presencia del Uchiha. Naru se acerca y lo toca como si quisiera saber si aún vive. — ¡GUREEEN-SAAAN! —grita abruptamente y una mujer de mirada fría aparece de lo que es la cocina. Abre los ojos al notar la presencia de Sasuke.

— ¡Hola, señora! —saluda con una sonrisa ladina mientras mueve su dedo dentro del oído para recuperar la audición— Venimos por un platillo de...

— ¡Príncipe! —obliga al pequeño a hacer una reverencia— Nos honra su presencia. —pero el moreno no parece darle importancia. Naru se coloca delante del Uchiha y con molestia le pide el platillo. — ¿Acompaña al príncipe?

— ¡No!  
— Sí.

Responden al mismo tiempo y los dueños de la tienda se limitan a mirarse por uno segundos. Luego la mujer a quien el pequeño llamó Guren, aplaude un par de veces para atraer la atención del chico; que no pasa de sus 10 años— Yukimaru, atiéndelos como si fuera cualquier otro cliente.

— ¡Sí, Guren-san! —responde nervioso y los comensales toman asiento en una de tantas pulcras sillas del local.

Unos minutos después, la señora de cabellera púrpura y labios pintados coloca sobre la mesa un platillo para cada uno. — ¡Itadakimasu! —y al meter un bocado en sus bocas...

Ella lo escupe a un lado de la mesa mientras él torna su rostro azul y asqueado. La señora y el chiquillo se quedan en silencio por unos segundos... Hasta que la rubia lo rompe por completo. — ¡QUÉ DIABLOS LES ENSEÑASTE, IDIOTA! —los mismos dueños permanece aún más quietos y en silencio, ante el trato tan rudo que le daba la chica de grandes curvas al Todo-Poderoso-Señor-del-Mundo. El moreno se nota inquieto y algo avergonzado, cosa más sorprendente ante la mujer y el pequeño.

— Tus ingredientes no son fáciles de conseguir en mi planeta e intenté hacer lo mejor que pude.

— ¡PERO SI ERES UN INÚTIL EN LA COCINA! —golpea la mesa y se levanta con rumbo a las personas, su frente arrugada. Molesta y respetuosa a la vez— ¿Siguieron su receta al pie de la letra? —el niño responde con una sonrisa llena de luz mientras la mujer permanece en silencio con los brazos cruzados. — ¡Olvídenla! —expresa y señala al moreno; ambos retroceden un paso por sus sonoras palabras. — ¡Esa receta es mi especialidad y no dejaré que él arruine MI RECETA! ¡Dos mandiles, por favor!

Permanecen quietos hasta que Sasuke se levanta y dice lo mismo con su mirada fría; Guren envía al pequeño por dos mandiles y unas rejillas para el cabello. Naru le pasa uno al moreno quien se niega en primera estancia.

— ¡No me obligues a dejarte sin cena en mi casa! —y vuelve a extender la vestimenta de cocina; ambos se la colocan sobre sus ropas de invierno dejando de lado los pomposos abrigos.

— _Guren-san... ¿ella dijo casa?_ —murmura curioso.

— _Eso parece._

Luego de amarrar su mandil (ensalzado sus curvas sin querer) y que el príncipe también lo hiciera, el humor de la chica cambia y empieza a sonreír a las personas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— Mi nombre es Naruto, y él es mi asistente Sasuke. ¿Pueden llevarnos a la cocina y mostrarnos todos los ingredientes frescos que tengan? —el moreno no parece cómodo con lo que lleva puesto y parece evitar mirar a los demás, pero no deja de hacer caso a la explosiva rubia frente a ellos. — ¡Qué irrespetuoso soy! —exclama sorprendida ante los dueños— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Soy Yukimaru y ella es Guren-san. —Naru fija sus ojos en la alta mujer de cabello morado y mirada sádica. — Abrimos el restaurante hace unas semanas y quisimos preparar la receta, pero parece ser igual a las demás y... como somos nuevos en la zona comercial...

— ¡¿Todos los preparan igual!? —interrumpe la chica y el niño asiente con ligereza; ella lanza una mirada fúrica al azabache.

— ¡Señora Guren, yo le ayudaré a salir de la miseria en la que entraron por culpa de este idiota!

El niño y la mujer se miran extrañados por el insulto, infiere que la efervescente muchacha debe ser alguna pariente muy querida para dejarse tratar así sin darle un golpe de muerte... como lo ha hecho en el pasado.

No todos los días el Todo-Poderoso-Señor-del-Mundo llega a su tienda, así que los dejan ir tras la cocina y colocan todos los ingredientes sobre el mesón más grande. Naru no reconoce la forma ni aspecto de ninguno de ellos. Con una cara curiosa toma uno, similar a un nabo, solo que de tono oscuro, Sasuke la detiene del hombro antes de que lo meta a su boca.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Probarlo, ¿que no ves?

— Ese es picante.

— ¿Y? —aparta la mano de su hombro y decidida, él se lo quita de las manos. — ¡Devuélvemelo!

— Enfermarás si comes algo como esto sin estar acostumbrada.

— ¡Si no lo pruebo, no sabré qué sirve, y qué no, para el ramen! —toma otro del mesón y lo mete a su boca antes de que el Uchiha lo evite... Pega un grito al cielo y corre por agua a la nevera.

— Te lo dije. —expresa orgulloso y ella lo ignora, acercándose al mesón por segunda vez y tomando otro extraño ingrediente lo mastica sin ingerirlo por completo como el anterior... escupe a un lado y su rostro adopta un color azulado. — Haciendo esto sólo enfermarás.

— ¡Deja de hablar y ayúdame! —se acerca al desprevenido y burlón príncipe, sosteniendo otro extraño ingrediente y lo introduce en la boca después de darle un fuerte pisotón. — ¿A qué sabe?

El moreno corrió al lavabo y lo escupió con ganas, levantando la mirada sólo para demostrarle lo mucho que la odiaba por haber metido algo así sin su permiso.

Naru continuó su tarea de degustación. ¡No se iría del lugar hasta no saber qué ingredientes alienígenas le servirían para preparar un ramen marciano decente. Si no terminaba escupiendo en el tacho de basura o el lavabo, tragaba pesado por los sabores tan fuertes que podían tener algunos de los vegetales en la mesa. Llevando en su horrible tarea al azabache, que luego de varios forzosos intentos para probar los alimentos terminó parándose a su lado; o su pie terminaría más grande que su propia cabeza.

Los dueños del lugar limitaron a observar el extraño comportamiento del príncipe junto a esa rubia efervescente que parecía tratarlo como un sirviente... Cosa que no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Tres largas y vomitivas horas fueron suficiente para reconocer qué serviría para el ramen y qué descartar de una vez por todas.

Recobrando el sentido de equilibrio y un color más a tono con su característico bronceado, Naru se dedica a dar órdenes a cada uno de sus ayudantes, que si bien al comienzo Sasuke se negó, una pisada en el hinchado pie lo hizo cambiar de parecer. La mujer de cabellera morada se dejó convencer por la inocente y vivaz mirada del pequeño que, entusiasmado por tener al Todo-Poderoso-Señor-del-Mundo en el restaurante, no paraba de sonreír y acatar las órdenes de la rubia con seriedad y diversión a la vez.

.

.

.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó luego de servir un plato a cada uno de los comensales que le habían ayudado en su especialidad.

El brillo en los ojos del niño y la mujer fue suficiente para saber que su trabajo había quedado espectacular como siempre y su ego creció tanto que parecía aplastar a los presentes. Pero el niño, luego de probar la comida, demostró desilusión en su carita angelical y la rubia se acercó algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Está delicioso, señorita Naruko, pero esto no es ramen... Tiene un sabor muy diferente.

Quedó en shock, no sólo por escuchar de un niño la palabra "señorita" y su nombre cambiado a "Naruko", sino también por escuchar que su platillo no era lo que ellos creían que realmente era. Sasuke sonrió ladino y un sartén terminó incrustado en la pared gracias a sus agudos reflejos.

— ¡POR TU CULPA CREEN QUE ESA ASQUEROSIDAD SE LLAMA RAMEN-DATTEBAYO!

.

.

.

Un par de días después...

— Hoy nos encontramos en el restaurante CRISTAL ELEMENT, cuya propietaria es madam Guren y su asistente Yukimaru-chan. —el reportero acercó el micrófono a la mujer— Díganos, señorita Guren. ¿Es cierto que nuestro querido Futuro Rey Supremo estuvo con ustedes ayudándolos a preparar su tan conocido platillo RAMEN?

— Por supuesto.

— Tengo entendido que el sabor de su platillo es muy distinto al que explicó nuestro Futuro Rey en su programa; diría que es comestible comparado con los demás. ¿Acaso no será una nueva receta?

— No. Hace unos días el joven príncipe nos visitó con una chiquilla enérgica que nos explicó que el verdadero sabor era el que ahora todo Raikiri conoce.

— ¡Eso sin duda, madam Guren! —el camarógrafo enfocó una cola inmensa salir de su restaurante repleto de clientes felices, antes de volver a enfocar a los propietarios. — Entonces, nos está diciendo que nuestro príncipe vino acompañado de una damisela.

— ¡Sí! Ella es muy bonita. —comentó el pequeño niño con sus manos hurgando los bolsillos de su delantal en busca de algo.

— ¿Podrías decirnos como es esa bella señorita? —colocó el micrófono a la altura del pequeño.

— Se la mostraré. —exclamó cuando sus manitas encontraron un papel que sacó y mostró a la cámara. — ¡Es ella!

En la mano del niño había una fotografía. Todos con su delantal y sin rejillas en el cabello. Guren cruzada de brazos y con los ojos abiertos, parecía estar molesta. Le seguía Sasuke viendo a la cámara con su característica indiferencia. Luego, delante de ambos adultos, Yukimaru rodeado por por el cuello con el brazo de Naru. Ambos sonriendo con toda la dicha de lograr preparar un ramen espectacular.

— Ella es toda una belleza, con el respeto que se merece, por supuesto. —expresó a las cámaras. — ¿Puedes describirnos su carácter o la relación con el Príncipe?

— Parecen ser muy cercanos porque el Príncipe Sasuke la obedecía en todo. Ella era mandona y perseverante.

— Basta Yukimaru. No más preguntas. —comentó Guren al reportero.

— Madam Guren, sería tan amable de permitirme una pregunta más a su pequeño ayudante. —la mujer, con un poco de desgano, aceptó. — Muchas gracias. Yukimaru-chan, ¿Sabes el nombre de nuestra posible "futura princesa"? —comentó mientras levantaba sus cejas al público tras la pantalla.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó con una sonrisa. — Se llama Naruko-san.

— ¡Pues bien! —se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia la derecha para que la cámara pudiera enfocar la gran fila que salía del restaurante. — Esta ha sido la noticia más impactante de esta semana. No sólo descubrimos que el príncipe vino personalmente al restaurante CRISTAL ELEMENT para preparar su famoso platillos RAMEN, sino que nos hemos enterado que ha estado acompañado de una jovencita muy simpática. ¿Quién es la señorita Naruko? ¿Acaso será un familiar lejano de nuestra Alteza? O... —acercó su rostro a la cámara con un toque coqueto— ¿Será que la joven Naruko es nuestra futura reina? ¡Esto y más para el siguiente programa de LA MODA EN RAIKIRI. Se despide su querido Tobi. —un guiño y esa coqueta sonrisa deja a las sirvientas con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Daría lo que fuera para tener una foto con el Príncipe y Naruto-sama!

— Sí, sería fabuloso Clarise.

— Pero... —Annis rascó su barbilla— Creo que el niño dijo Naruko.

— Sí, eso fue lo que dijo. —comentó la profunda voz del mayordomo en el marco de la puerta; las chicas se levantaron de golpe y se disculparon por su imprudencia en el trabajo, desapareciendo como una nube en el cielo.

Yuugo permaneció en silencio por un breve instante. — No. Será mejor no comentarlo. —sonrió levemente y continuó su camino al despacho, donde Sasuke ya había presenciado el programa con una sonrisa que calentaba cada vez más su interior.

— Si supieras que ahora toda la Nación te conoce como Naruko... Me imagino el escándalo que harías. —esa burla la guardó con cariño en sus recuerdos para proseguir con la lectura de los papeles sobre tratados pendientes y presupuestos de Estado.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** ¡Rayos! D: Este capítulo sí que ha sido el que más me he demorado en escribir... y aún así siento que no quedó como quisiera, pero si lo sigo leyendo, estoy segura que jamás saldrá de mis pendientes, así que si hay errores, me los dejan pasar o luego no lo publico. xD_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** Agradezco mucho los consejos y críticas constructivas porque eso me permite crecer más como escritora. Así que no te de pena decirlo, Ori-chan :3_

 _ **Fran.s:** La idea de que Konohamaru-chan vendiera a Naru me vino de la realidad... Bueno, no es que lo haya echo con uno de mis hermanos, pero no sabes las veces que me ha cruzado esa idea por la cabeza. Así que la usé para el cap. Loco, no? xD jejejeje..._

 _ **Natzumy08:** Obito-chan aparecerá cuando deba hacerlo, jajajajajajaja... Pero si de algo te entusiasma, el siguiente cap será para aquellas que querían ver celos en nuestro Sasuke-kun... :3 ¡Espermos que no destruya el planeta o luego me quedo sin fic. LOL xD_

 _Espero que me regalen un review que es mi alimento escritorial fickero! :/ ¿qué dije? Neeeh~ Sólo dejen un reviewcito para que mi día se ilumine. :'3_

PD: Perdonen la demora.

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... con olor a caliginefobia**_


	15. Mi amigo y su temor a las··· mujeres

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP15: Mi amigo y su temor a las... mujeres.**

Las vacaciones fueron inesperadamente divertidas, tanto en el planeta de Sasuke como en casa.

Quedó con sus amigos el llevarlos alguna vez, siempre que el idiota de Sasuke no fuera a arruinarle los planes con excusas babosas o estupideces de "sólo para dos".

Es la segunda semana de septiembre y el viento otoñal empezó con fuerza, obligando a cada estudiante el uso de abrigos cálidos y bufandas obligatorias o todos resfriarían en cuestión de días. Para Naru, el usar falda empezaba a fastidiarle. — ¡Cómo pueden soportar una ventilación así en esta época! —reclamaba camino al instituto acompañado de su hermano.

— No lo había pensado, nee-chan, pero las chicas deben sufrir bastante cuando es invierno.

— ¡Va-vaya que s-sí! —tiritaba un poco al hablar.

— ¡Naruto-chan! —clamó su amiga con una gran sonrisa, a su lado estaba Kiba algo sonrojado.

— ¿Kiba?

— ¡Cállate! —Naru y Konohamaru miraron a la chica a espera de una explicación por su actitud tan fiera.

— Bueno... Verás Naruto-chan, Kiba-kun siempre...

— ¡MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA! —bramó avergonzado y salió corriendo antes de que la explicación lo cambiara de color por completo. Los tres permanecieron quietos ante el inesperado actuar del perruno compañero. Hinata continuó.

— Kiba-kun siempre olvidaba usar bufandas en otoño, ¿recuerdas Naruto-chan? —la rubia asiente mientras continuaba el rumbo a clases. —Bueno, supuse que este año sería igual y guardé una bufanda extra en mi bolso y se la pasé. Como de costumbre.

— ¿Y por qué actúa tan raro?

— Bueno... no sé. Creo que le da pena saber que a esta edad aún olvida algo tan imprescindible para el otoño.

— ¡Kiba siempre ha sido un idiota! —Hinata sonrió apenada por su expresión y el único en comprender bien la situación era Konohamaru, que limitó a permanecer en silencio pues explicarle a ese par de cabezas huecas sólo lo atrasaría en clases.

.

.

.

Naru abrió la puerta para entrar al salón junto a su amiga y un grupo de muchachas realizaba barullo en la esquina cercana a su puesto. Kiba miraba por la ventana, aún con la bufanda en su cuello. Hinata colocó su mochila en el puesto delantero al de Kiba y Naru en el puesto del lado derecho a su compadre castaño.

— Oe, Kiba. ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?

— ¡Qué te importa!

— ¿Acaso no terminaste tu tarea de nuevo, Kiba-kun? —ella tomó asiento y volteo para sonreír con amabilidad— Si gustas puedo enseñarte si algo no...

Un grito masculino al unísono los llevó al tumulto de chicas en el fondo del salón y lo último que alcanzó a ver Naru fue una cabellera rojiza cruzar la puerta. Curvó las cejas sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. Algo en esa silueta le parecía muy familiar.

— ¿Esperas por mí, Naruto? —resonó la voz de Sasuke frente a su rostro con el uniforme estudiantil y la rubia realizó una mueca de asco, dando un golpe con el bolso para que aprendiera a respetar su espacio personal. Las chicas comenzaron a retomar sus puestos y entre tantas voces, alcanzó a distinguir un nombre en particular.

—... nuestro salón tendrá a Sabaku-sama este año!

— ¿Sabaku...? —bajó la mirada con su mano en la barbilla. Ese apellido le parecía muy familiar. — _Sabaku... Sabaku..._

Se levantó de golpe con sus ojos muy abiertos y salió del salón corriendo como un auto de carreras, creando una estela de viento fuerte en todo el lugar. Kiba y Hinata se miraron confundidos y para cuando iban a preguntarle a Sasuke el motivo, éste ya se encontraba tras su amada rubia.

Llegó a la cancha con la respiración agitada por la velocidad y en el rincón más lejano, bajo unos árboles cambiando su verde cubierta a una naranja estaba acuclillado el mismo chico de cabellos rojos. Naru se acercó lento y tocó su hombro. Detrás de ella arribaba el príncipe y sus amigos.

El rostro canela se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

— ¡GAARAAAAAA! —se lanzó hacia el tembloroso muchacho y lo abrazó sin darle importancia a los presentes. — ¡Gaara! ¡A pasado tanto tiempo-dattebayo! —no paraba de sonreír con una energía infinita.

Pero detrás de la rubia, una densa neblina, entre negro y oscuro, empezaba a inundar cada rincón del patio de deportes. Kiba y Hinata tiritaron, cambiando su rostro por uno azulado.

— Na... Na... ¿Naruto? —expresó preocupado de una vez por todas. La rubia arrugó la frente y tomó ambos hombros del joven para apartarse.

— ¡¿Quién más?! ¡COMO PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MÍ!

El joven parpadeó una y otra y otra... y otra vez en dirección a la cara de la rubia; quien permanecía arrodillada frente a él molesta.

El chico de ojos aguamarina y denso delineado baja la mirada en dirección a los grandes y suaves bultos a la altura de su pecho, llevó sus ojos más abajo para notar una falda plisada de tono oscuro... Sus ojos se situaron en aquella larga cabellera dorada.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Demonios, Gaara! ¿No te acuerdas de mí-dattebayo?

El chico de cabellos ladrillo posó sus ojos de nuevo en el busto exuberante de la chica frente a él y con su dedo índice palpó uno de ellos un par de veces para asegurarse de que eran reales... ¡y vaya que sí lo eran!

Kiba con la boca abierta, Hinata cubrió su boca con ambas manos algo avergonzada y asustada...

La neblina oscura ya no sólo cubría el suelo total del patio, sino que unas terroríficas nubes de rayos oscurecieron ese bello día de sol. Naru sonrojó un poco mientras unas venas marcadas aparecieron en su frente; levantó el puño junto a su cara para darle un golpe en el centro de su cara.

— _Gaaraaaaa..._

Pero el grito de terror atroz del joven pelirrojo dejó a todos con los párpados muy abiertos. La rubia dio un par de volteretas hacia atrás por la fuerza de la voz y Sasuke, aún con la sangre hirviendo como lava, calmó un poco al notar que el muchacho estaba temblando del pavor.

La rubia se levantó irritada y un paso antes de llegar a su amigo, esa molestia se difuminó. Golpeó el puño contra su palma y miró a los curiosos. — ¡Me olvidé que Gaara le teme a las mujeres-dattebayo!

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todos los miembros del salón de clases no podían estar más avergonzados al entrar al salón por la escena que se presenciaba en las últimas bancas del lugar cercano a la ventana.

— ¿Por eso salió más temprano? —preguntó Kiba a la chica de cabello azulado. Hinata limitó a sonreír. La pelirroja de lentes se posó junto a l alto y sensual príncipe que estaba con un tic en el ojo desde hace ya varios minutos.

— ¿Acaso su compromiso se terminó, Sasuke-kun? —la pregunta llegó a los oídos de sus amigos y antes de que el azabache la electrocutara, Kiba y Hinata la apartaron del muchacho. — ¡Hey, hey!

— Karin-san, no es bueno que le digas eso a Sasuke-kun.

— Es cierto, cuatro ojos. Luego te...

— ¡No me digas así! —vociferó la pelirroja con venas en la frente. Volteó para mirar al joven nuevo de cabello ladrillo sentado frente a un disfraz muy mal elaborado de un zorro anaranjado con una gran cantidad de colas cocidas como un racimo de bananas. — ¡¿Y por qué esa idiota tiene puesto ese adefesio?!

— ¿Cómo está Temari?

— Bien. Kankuro ya tiene su propio espectáculo en el hotel.

— ¡Eso es genial-dattebayo! —Gaara observaba el disfraz frente suyo con un rostro incomprendido y unas pocas gotas de sudor empezaron a aparecer en su frente. — Jamás me esperé verte de nuevo.

— Bueno... No quería seguir siendo una carga así que me mudé y conseguí un trabajo de medio ti... tie... —la densa neblina oscura cubría cada centímetro del salón y poco a poco giró la cabeza en dirección al chico de cabello negro en la entrada que parecía estar envuelto en un manto luminiscente liliáceo con un rostro que indicaba muerte lenta y dolorosa. — Na... Naruto...

— ¿Sí? —

— Por qué ese chico me... ¡AAAAHHH! —el grito de Gaara lo envió hacia atrás en su silla.

— ¡Maldición, Gaara!

— Perdón Naruto, pero... tú sabes que... —el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla para dar pasos hacia atrás; alejándose de la rubia con afán. — Si te dejas puesta la máscara no me molesta tanto.

— ¡Pero ya empecé a sudar, con un demonio! —el rostro del pelirrojo se tornó melancólico sin dejar de lado el temor por la presencia de la sensual ojiazul. Naru llevó su mano a la barbilla y miró por la ventana por un momento; el resto de la clase seguía avergonzada por el disfraz tan horrendo que la Uzumaki llevaba puesto.

— Disculpa, Naruto. Yo sé que nuestra amistad es importante... De hecho es por eso que me mudé para acá. Para tener a un conocido cerca, pero ahora que... que luces así.

— ¡Pero sigo siendo yo! —golpea el pupitre con sus acolchonadas patas zorrunas. — ¡No he cambiado en lo más mínimo! —la clase entera negó al unísono y Naru los miró con molestia.

— ¡Sólo mírate los pechos, Naruto! —exclamó Kiba entre la multitud— Son tan grandes como mi... ¡agh! —Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca. Dispuesto a reclamar, la mirada asesina en los negros ojos del Uchiha lo detuvieron y se colocó detrás de Hinata; quien dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amiga para ayudarle un poco.

— Gaara-san, puede que no nos conozcamos. Pero los tres somos amigos de la infancia de Naruto-chan... Puede que luzca diferente en su exterior pero su corazón sigue siendo el mismo. — Gaara abrió los ojos con el pequeño discurso. La peliazul quiso acercarse para tender su mano en señal de saludo amigable, pero eso sólo hizo retroceder más al pelirrojo.

— Muy amable de tu parte... Hinata-san. Pero no...

— ¡BASTA! —el grito de la rubia resonó en el lugar, dejando a todos casi sordos— Gaara... —el flequillo de la rubia cubrió sus ojos y empezó a cercarse al muchacho con paso lento— El peor momento de mi vida fue cuando perdí a mi mamá, y estuviste a mi lado hasta que pude seguir adelante. —el pelirrojo topó su espalda con la pared mientras la rubia seguía caminando en su dirección— Así que no me daré por vencido... ¡Volveremos a ser cercanos! ¡TE LO JURO-DATTEBAYO! —tomó las manos de Gaara con rapidez y su mirada determinada y sonrisa zorruna fue lo que llegó a su cuerpo con un gigantesco temblor.

Un par de chicas gritaron al ver el cuadro tan romántico entre ellos. — ¡Es como en los mangas donde la protagonista lucha para recuperar el amor de su chico! —gritó una.

— ¡¿No les parece que son una pareja muy linda?! —vociferó otra.

— ¿Eso significa que Naru ya no se casará con Sasuke-sama?

Un estrepitoso crujido atrajo la atención de todos, sólo para terminar con el rostro morado por ver un gigantesco agujero en donde se hallaba el extinto y calcinado pupitre del azabache. El rostro endemoniado y los rayos en su brazos crearon nubes oscuras dentro de la edificación.

— _**Aléjate de ella.**_ —clamó con un tono de voz terrorífico que dejó líquido los huesos del pelirrojo.

Naru suspiró sin darle importancia a su comentario. Soltó a su amigo de elevada estatura y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera felpuda. — Gaara, la única manera de curarte este temor es... —la clase completa no lograba comprender si la rubia era una amiga leal a muerte o, una completa cabeza hueca al tener un hombre amenazador capaz de borrar el planeta completo del sistema solar— ¡Teniendo una cita conmigo! —guiñó su ojo y levantó el pulgar con mucha confianza.

El grupo de chicas shipeadoras volvió a gritar de la emoción. Kiba terminó con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello de los labios de su compadre. Hinata sonrió incómoda ante su buena e impulsiva decisión y Sasuke...

— O-oe, Naruto... —la temblorosa voz del castaño no llegaba a los oídos de la Uzumaki— ¿Qui-quieres acabar con la raza humana? ¡Tú, i-idiota! —nadie en el lugar quería voltear para ver la reacción del Uchiha por temor a terminar como un cadáver calcinado.

— Puedo... decir algo, Naruto.

— ¡Harás lo que dije y punto. Gaara!

.

.

.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Nadie se perdería la cita de la sensual rubia con el nuevo chico de ojos aguamarina en el paseo central del centro comercial. Incluso habían llevado binoculares para poder presenciar cada detalle de las expresiones entre ambos.

— Sigo sin saber por qué yo fui arrastrado a esta estupidez. —refunfuñaba Kiba.

— Gaara es tan amigo mío como lo eres tú y Hinata-chan. Creí que sería un buen momento para presentarlos como se debe. —Kiba gruñó.

— Bien. Pero por qué... ¡¿ESTÁS VESTIDO ASÍ?! —vociferó muy cerca del oído. Naru se dio un vistazo rápido a la ropa que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Me veo mal? ¡¿Acaso no se viste así una chica para esta ocasión?! —comentó mortificada lo que dejó perturbado a su compañero, quien a punto de contestarle con una reacción digna, queda mudo al escuchar la voz de Hinata a su espalda.

— ¡Pe... perdón por la demora, Naruto-chan, Kiba-kun!

— ¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan!

— ¿Eh? ¿Kiba-kun? —las negras y algo alargadas pupilas del cánido joven brillaron como un reflejo del sol en el océano un par de veces, tragó un gordo nudo que apareció al ver a Hinata con una cola de caballo alta y un par de vinchas en su cabello para sujetar sus mechones largos de cada lado. Un poco de labial resaltaba sus labios como un dulce muy jugoso. Una falda plisada a media pierna y leggins negros, botas de taco moderado y un suéter de su talla que cubría todo pero resaltaba su delantera, junto a una bufanda tejida plomiza gruesa. Una cartera a juego.

¡Lucía aún mejor que aquella vez en la playa! ... y eso que el traje de baño se veía espectacular en su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Estás babeando?! ¡ASCO-DATTEBAYO!

Kiba secó su boca con rapidez antes de mirar fijamente a la peliazul— ¡Luces muy bonita! —Hinata observó un leve tinte rojizo en las mejillas del chico al elogiarla y su rostro empezó a arder.

— Gra... gracias, Kiba-kun. —si ella observaba con detenimiento al castaño, lucía muy atractivo con esa camiseta verde y pantalones jeans, un suéter pomposo y la bufanda que ella le pasó el primer día. Un zarandeo en sus hombros distrajo —y arruinó— el momento.

— ¡Hinata, Hinata! —interrumpió Naru— ¡¿Es cierto que está mal lo que me puse?!

— N-no... Te ves muy bien, Naruto-chan. —respondió con una sonrisa y suspiró aliviada. Kiba curvó las cejas.

— Oe, ¿por qué te preocupa cómo vistes? ¡No que odiabas ser mujer! La manera en la que te comportas me da a pensar que tú de verdad estás ena...

— Buenos días. —interrumpe la voz de Gaara, quien tenía un estilo muy maduro en su vestimenta. —Disculpen el retraso. —miró a la rubia por un breve momento a una distancia de cinco metros.

Naru usaba unos jeans ajustados y converse oscuros. Una blusa de algodón ligera y una gabardina anaranjada con negro.

Ambos se miraron... y se miraron... y se miraron...

— _¡Naruto-sama y Gaara-sama! ¡KYA!_ —aparece el grupo de chicas detrás de un cartel en un restaurante cercano.

— _No sabía que ese tonto tenía estilo para vestir._ —expresó Karin, oculta tras un tacho de basura a una distancia prudente. — _Se nota que se esforzó. Ahora que lo pienso, Gaara-kun debe ser muy importante si... s-si..._ —la densa neblina morada que emergía del cuerpo del Uchiha, oculto tras un poste, empezó a hacer temblar a la pelirroja. — _¡S-sí estás tan molesto, Sasuke-kun, por qué no vas y haces algo al respecto!_

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Provocando que esa neblina desapareciera poco a poco. Las palabras que cruzaron uno días antes eran el remedio para su actitud. Porque si bien debía presenciar ese vil acto llamado "cita", su recompensa sería mayor si sólo debía tener un poco de auto-control.

— ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera, Naruto?

— ¡YO LE PREGUNTÉ LO MISMO! —respondió alterado el castaño.

— Como le tienes miedo a las chicas, quise disfrazarme como una para que te acostumbraras a mí todo el día. ¡A qué fue una excelente idea-dattebayo!

— _¿"Disfrazarse?"_ —murmuraron todos los espías del lugar mientras una gota de agua recorría sus cabezas— _Pero si no tiene que hacerlo porqué ya es una chica..._

La rubia dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amigo y este retrocedía a la misma velocidad. Naru volvía a caminar un par de pasos y Gaara retrocedía cuatro.

— ¡No te alejes, maldición! —el pelirrojo reverenció sin acercarse.

— Es algo que no puedo evitar. —la rubia se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar de regreso a sus compañeros. Lo que hacía en Gaara un efecto inverso.

— Kiba, Hinata. Él es Gaara Sabaku, mi primer amigo en el jardín de infantes. Era mi vecino. Konohamaru-chan tenía tres años cuando lo conoció. —Hinata y Kiba saludaron con amabilidad. —Gaara, ellos son mis amigos. Conocí a Kiba en cuarto de escuela elemental y Hinata-chan se nos unió en quinto.

— Un placer conocerlos. —su tono de voz maduro y suave era algo placentero al oído. Kiba caminó hacia el muchacho y dio un par de golpes en su espalda como saludo.

— Así que... le temes a las chicas. ¿Acaso eres gay?

— Kiba-kun... —una gota de vergüenza apareció en la nuca de la peliazul.

— ¡Qué! Sólo pregunto.

— No, no soy gay. —respondió serio y algo inquieto. Kiba tomó la muñeca de la rubia, quien estaba más cerca, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Gaara recibió un corrientazo en su cuerpo y se apartó un par de metros.

— Tu actitud me dice lo contrario.

— ¡Gaara! —la rubia lo empujó y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a su amigo a la distancia como para que le diera permiso de continuar, lo que el chico pelirrojo permitió. — Verán... Cuando estábamos en primer año de escuela, a mi amigo le gustaba una chica de cabello corto y marrón; cuando estaba cerca sonrojaba. Le dije que le invitara un helado, pero ella se negó y le lanzó su yo-yo por la cabeza...

— No es algo para tenerle miedo a una mujer. —expresó Kiba indiferente interrumpiendo a la rubia.

— No, tienes razón, Kiba. Pero el golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente para que terminara en la avenida y un carro lo atropelló. —Hinata cubrió su boca en asombro y los ojos de Kiba se abrieron mucho. — Cuando despertó, esa tal Matsuri quiso pedirle disculpas, pero Gaara empezó a gritar. No sólo con esa niña, sino con su hermana y toda chica que se acercara a menos de dos metros.

— Las chicas me parecen lindas —se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo a la distancia— pero temo que una me cause otro accidente de ese tipo. Por eso no me acerco a ellas.

— Nunca le vi problema, así que fuimos buenos amigos hasta que se mudó en tercero con su hermano Kankuro en Corea. —todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. — ¡Empecemos! —gritó entusiasmada la rubia, que agarró a Gaara de la muñeca con una rapidez impresionante y empezó a tirar de él como si fuera un trapo. Kiba y Hinata dignaron a seguirlos con paso moderado... al igual que el resto de la clase; entre esos Sasuke.

.

.

.

Una tienda de ropa con ofertas, una heladería, una panadería, una cafetería, otra tienda de ropa, una persecución por la fuente para volver a tomar a Gaara del brazo, un golpe en la frente con un poste a causa de la rubia emocionada, otra tienda de ropa en oferta, un helado de un puesto callejero, un leve descanso en el parque, otra persecución para atrapar a Gaara, almuerzo en mesas separadas, tienda de zapatos al 2x1 y, por fin, llegaron a un parque de diversiones.

— ¿Seguro que esto se llama cita? —preguntó un cansado Kiba a una cansada Hinata mientras veían a Naru como arrastraba al perrilojo hacia una montaña rusa.

— Pues... eh... —ambos tomaron asiento en unas bancas a espera de que la animada Naru y el aterrado Gaara bajaran del juego.

— ¡Esto está genial! —llegó con una descarga de energía que no parecería apagarse dentro de un largo rato— ¡Kiba, Hinata! ¡No sean flojos! ¡Vamos, vamos-dattebayo!

— Naruto-chan...

— ¡Déjanos descansar un rato, idiota! —gruñó Kiba con la frente arrugada. Naru miró el rostro decaído y agotado de los tres sobre la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos, infló los cachetes y se lanzó en la banca de mal humor.

— _Les falta ejercicio..._ —murmuró.

— No, no es eso, Naruto-chan. Es que, pues... Estamos haciendo todo lo que quieres y, pues, nos cuesta seguir tu ritmo.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Sólo hacemos lo que tú quieres!

— Naruto, —la voz de Gaara a su lado se escuchaba normal, pero su rostro sobre la mesa pedía a gritos un poco de descanso— pienso que sentarnos por un momento no hará mal a ninguno de los cuatro. —la rubia suspiró y asintió a sus palabras.

Todos quedaron en shock al notar a Gaara sentado junto a la rubia.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al notar las miradas impactadas de todos. A lo lejos se escuchó el trió de shipeadoras gritar de forma aguda.

— ¡Estás sentado junto a mí! —gritó la Uzumaki y Gaara miró la poca distancia entre ambos un poco desconcertado.

— Parece que ser arrastrado por este demonio todo el día causó en Gaara una costumbre. —enunció el castaño con simplicidad. — ¡Celebrar! _Supongo..._ —expresó enérgico y algo dubitativo. Se alejó por un momento para ir por unas bebidas mientras los tres esperaban sentados bajo un árbol.

— Creo que... no se siente tan mal. —manifestó Gaara mirando como su mano roja volvía al tono natural; causado por los apretones que le dio la rubia al tirar de él durante todo el día.

— ¡Verdad que no! —sonrió la rubia con amabilidad y diversión al saber que podía estar cerca de su primer mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo. Él también sonrió de manera sencilla y el grupo de seguidoras volvió a ser escuchado en la lejanía.

Hinata, quien estaba frente a los muchachos, podía apreciar hacia la espalda de Naru un neblina morada oscura densa emanar desde atrás de un árbol a unos 6 metros de distancia. Hinata empezó a inquietarse y, sin querer interrumpir la plática que estaban llevando ambos, quiso atraer la atención para que su proximidad no fuera a causar una explosión por parte del Uchiha.

No fue su intención, pero la mano suave de la peliazul topó levemente los dedos de Gaara, quien tenía la mano sobre la mesa. Esto provocó en el chico un estrepitoso y escalofriante choque eléctrico que lo levantó del puesto como un resorte, haciendo que chocara contra Kiba; regresaba del puesto de bebidas.

— Mil disculpas, Hinata-san.

— E-está bien... Fue error mío. —expresó incómoda al ver que su falda se había empapado casi en su totalidad. Kiba quiso darle su chaqueta, pero no era lo suficientemente larga para que cubriera la mancha.

— Usa la mía, Hinata-chan. —manifestó la rubia mientras pasaba su cardigan que cubría hasta las rodillas.

— Te dará frio, Naruto-chan.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Si yo soy inmune al frío! —expresó con una sonrisa abierta y los brazos como una gran vencedora contra al clima.

— Le daría el mío, Hinata-san, pero...

— ¡¿Qué haces tan lejos, Gaara?! —exclamó Naru al notar la presencia del pelirrojo a más de 4 metros. Hinata bajó la cabeza apenada por haber provocado que el pelirrojo volviera, o empeorara, a su estado anterior.

— Lo lamento... Ahora la cita para ayudar a Gaara-san sólo provocó que...

— ¡No! —la mano de Kiba sobre su hombro la levantó de ese abismo de culpa— De hecho... ¡lo mejoraste! ¡¿No es así, Naruto?! —expresó con una sonrisa y varios guiños en dirección a la rubia sin que la peliazul lo notase— Ahora que estás así, te llevaré a casa y Naruto junto a Gaara podrán estar a solas. ¡Así podrá mejorar la relación sin un muchacho cerca! —expresó feliz al señalarse a sí mismo.

— Kiba... ¡Kiba tiene razón, Hinata-chan! —expresó acercándose a la muchacha— Gaara y yo estaremos bien. _¿Verdad, Gaara?_ —la forma en que dijo aquellas ultimas palabras heló sus huesos, pero terminó aceptando para no hacer sentir mal a la dulce chica.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un príncipe inquieto al ver que el cánido de dos patas y la chica tímida se despedían del miedoso y su bella prometida.

— ¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa! —respondió una molesta Karin. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y se acercó al trío de muchachas que cargaban no sólo un traje muy obvio de espionaje, sino que, además, llevaban diversos aparatos en unas gruesas mochilas.

— _**¡Sasuke-sama~!**_ —expresaron al unísono.

— Exijo que me digan por qué esos dos se quedan solos. —las muchachas se miraron entre las tres antes de seguir.

— _**¿Qué nos dará a cambio?**_ —volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo. El príncipe sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas monedas de denominación extraña y varios billetes de corte cuadrado. Las chicas observaron los objetos por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. — Si ese dinero es de su mundo, aquí no sirve. —expresó la que parecía ser cabecilla del grupo.

— ¿Esto es dinero? —Karin, que también se acercó, tomó uno de los billetes para examinarlo.

— No tengo dinero terrestre ahora. —acotó algo molesto.

— _ **Entonces no.** _ —al unísono una vez más. — No le tenemos miedo, Sasuke-sama. —continuó la cabecilla— Somos del club de Naruto-sama x Gaara-sama, así que si gusta información, deberá pagar como los demás.

— ¡Pero qué demonios!

— ¿Cuánto cuesta una foto donde aparezca sólo Gaara? —preguntó la pelirroja con un brillo en sus lentes que impedía apreciar sus ojos. El azabache las observó a todas con ira. ¡¿Cómo era posible que su autoridad Suprema no sirviera de nada en ese insignificante planeta?! Pero esta mala pasada se la haría pagar a la rubia con muchos, ¡pero muchos! intereses.

— ¡¿Dónde fueron?! —exclamó cuando al regresar la mirada a la mesa, tanto Gaara como Naruto había desaparecido de su radar.

— ¡Chitose-san! —exclamó una de las chicas que llevaba puesto unos audífonos con una antena pequeña salir de la mochila en su espalda— GaaNa están en camino al invernadero del centro. —la líder del grupo le dio el vuelto a la pelirroja antes de partir con prisa hacia las voces; Karin tenía una sonrisa pervertida en sus ojos mientras sujetaba la foto de Gaara dormido sobre una mesa del club de jardinería. Sasuke le dio un vistazo de asco antes de seguir a las chicas.

El resto del curso también los espiaba.

.

.

.

— ¡Bien, bien! —expresó inflando los cachetes— ¡Estamos aquí! Cumplí con lo que querías... ¡Por qué demonios estás tan lejos!

— Disculpa, Naruto. —parecía acongojado y eso puso triste a la rubia— Ten, mi chaleco. —el pelirrojo lo dejó sobre un pequeño mesón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tiemblas más que un terremoto. —de mala gana lo cogió y colocó detrás de sus hombros, Gaara sonrió. — ¿Cómo está Minato-san? ¿Konohamaru?

— ¿Mi familia? Bien, supongo.

— ¿Qué dijeron sobre tu condición actual? —la rubia caminaba por entre las flores mientras el muchacho la seguía a un par de metros a su espalda.

— ¡Me traicionaron!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estaban de acuerdo con el imbécil del príncipe respecto a lo que me hizo.

— Te salvó.

— ¡Lo sé-dattebayo! _Lo sé..._ —su rostro se tornó distante, parecía recordad memorias junto al tal príncipe y su rostro no parecía molesto por ello.

— Debería agradecerle.

— ¡Tú también! —volteó molesta y Gaara se detuvo.

— Es cierto que tengo miedo a las mujeres, pero sigues siendo mi amigo... el primero. Si él no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no podríamos estar conversando. —las palabras del pelirrojo la dejaron en silencio— Tú... ¿ya le diste las gracias?

— ¡Claro que sí! —el silencio duró un par de minutos; los seguidores no habían llegado aún.

— Este día... Tu actitud, junto a tu nuevo aspecto, me recuerda a la Kushina-san, no hay duda. —la rubia abrió los ojos levemente— No te vayas a molestar, pero el hecho es pareces disfrutar siendo...

— _Yo... la recuerdo._ —murmuró mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo— _Desde que estoy así, siempre que me veo frente a un espejo... Veo a mi mamá._

— ¿Acaso no es bueno? —la rubia permaneció en silencio— Mis hermanos me han dicho que me parezco mucho a mi madre... pero yo no la recuerdo. Quizá, el estar de esa forma es un regalo.

— ¿Regalo?

— Claro. Porque así la puedes tener presente más tiempo. De esa forma será difícil olvidarla.

— Tal vez tengas razón... ¡Pero también está esto! —levantó la vista molesta y tocó sus pechos, Gaara permaneció en silencio— ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi trío no está y ahora tengo estas cosas que me hacen doler la espalda! ¡CUESTA HACER DEPORTES SIN QUE SALTEN PARA TODAS PARTES-DATTEBAYO!

— Acostúmbrate. —la rubia torció la boca— Pero lo que de verdad importa es lo que está aquí. —Gaara señaló su pecho.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Esta semana me di cuenta que tú y Sasuke-san pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

— Le enseño las costumbres de nuestro mundo. —su amigo lo miró fijo por un momento y la rubia empezó a incomodarse— ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!

— Puede que no esté cerca de las mujeres, pero tener a una hermana mayor me ha enseñado muchas cosas. —la rubia miraba de un lado a otro inquieta mientras sentía un ardor aparecer en sus mejillas— La principal es la actitud frente a un chico.

— ¡Q-Qué estas insinuando!

— Soy tu mejor amigo, Naruto. —el pelirrojo levantó una ceja— Ese cuerpo no sólo cambia tu aspecto, sino la producción de hormonas.

— ¡E-E-Estas insinuando que s-s-siento algo por ese imbécil pervertido arrogante!

— No. —respondió tajante— Yo quería decir que las mujeres tienen un instinto materno natural.

— ¿Eh? —ambos quedaron quietos y mudos frente a una brisa ligera. Gaara parpadeó un par de veces.

— No me digas que tú...

— ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira, mentira, mentira-dattebayo! ¡Si dices algo más te golpearé!

— No he dicho nada. —la rubia volteó molesta mientras intentaba quitar el rojo de las mejillas por la vergüenza de actuar antes de escuchar lo que realmente quería decir. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar al estar tan cerca de una chica.

— Es... Es un momento difícil; este cambio. Por eso, al igual que pasó con tu mamá, estaré apoyándote siempre que lo necesites.

Cuando el guardia de la entrada principal dejó entrar a los 29 estudiantes (retenidos para revisar cada mochila y artefacto de espionaje, junto a los disfraces de terrorismo), estos se agolparon en la puerta del lugar donde estaban los chicos; Sasuke en primer fila.

— ...

Su prometida estaba sonrojada, tenía tras su espalda la vestimenta de ese despojo de vida insignificante, aparte de tener su mano en el delicado hombro... ambos sonreían. ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! Su cuerpo empezó a emitir una fuerte descarga que electrizó el cabello de todos los que estaban cerca; cada rostro adoptó un tono azul.

— ¿Idiota? —Naru ladeo la cabeza al ver la luz que desprendía el príncipe. Sus ojos de un intenso rojo y aspecto asesino, casi como un demonio antiguo, penetraron su psique y se congeló del pánico. El brazo de Sasuke se levantó con el dedo índice señalando la espalda de Gaara.

Un rayo emergió de la punta de su dedo directo al pelirrojo.

— ¡NO!

Una nube de polvo cubrió cada una de las plantas en el lugar. Tos y maldiciones llegaron al oído del príncipe junto a un apretón en el cuello que tiraba de él hacia abajo. El rostro de la muchacha estaba más que sólo molesta.

— ¡Qué demonios intentabas hacer, estúpido!

— No permitiré que un despojo de vida ponga sus manos en lo que me pertenece. —ella lo empujó y se cruzó de brazos.

— Estaba ayudando a mi amigo.

— Sonrojada y feliz... No es algo que quiero que le muestres a nadie que no sea yo.

— E-eso es normal. —aclaró tosiendo un poco.

— Yo sólo sonrío si eres tú.

 _ **¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!**_

De nuevo ese golpe en su pecho que acelera sus latidos y enrojece su rostro. Volteo el rostro antes de que la viera.

— ¡No digas cosas tan estúpidas! Maldito arrogante... —unos terribles lamentos llegaron entre la nube de polvo que empezaba a apaciguarse. — ¡Gaara! —tomó al azabache de la camisa y tiró de él para que le ayudara a buscarlo— Lo empujé antes de que intentaras matarlo. ¡Gaara! Aparta el polvo para saber donde está.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacer eso?

— Crees que no me doy cuenta que también controlas el viento... ¡No soy estúpido-dattebayo! —el moreno chasqueó la lengua y elevando ambos brazos, un ligero temblor con sus dedos dispersó la tierra en el ambiente.

— ¡GAARA!

El agujero que causó la explosión de Sasuke creó un agujero en el piso que daba al estacionamiento subterráneo... Bajo unos escombros se divisaba el cuerpo del pobre pelirrojo.

.

.

.

Sus párpados se abrieron poco a poco.

— ¡Qué alivio! —se escuchaba esa voz familiar... — ¡Gaara-sama~! —un trío de chicas tras la puerta de la habitación.

— _Tss... Sobrevivió._

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza por su comentario fuera de lugar. Los bellos irises aguamarina se dibujaron por completo. El enfermero entró.— ¡Gaara, Gaara! ¿Estás bi...?

Un estridente grito de terror dejó sordos a los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Gaara no quería ver a la rubia, quien al intentar acercarse para pedir disculpas por lo sucedido en el invernadero, este no se lo permitía y un par de doctores terminaron sacándolos de la alcoba.

— Por tu culpa me odia.

— Odia a las mujeres.

— ¡Por...! —cerró la boca antes de que lo que fuera a salir de su boca lo condenara el resto de su vida.

— Él estará bien. No dejará de lado esa amistad que tanto defiendes.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Si él te hace llorar por no querer ser tu amigo, lo mataré. —ella agachó los párpados, mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a casa— Después de todo, no permitiré que nadie te haga llorar. Tú proteges lo que amas y yo te amo.

 _ **¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!**_

— O... Oe... ¡Naruto!

De nuevo ese golpeteo en su interior la llevó a correr lejos de su vista. Empezaba a preocuparle que pasara tan seguido y sólo cuando veía ese rostro en el arrogante e idiota príncipe.

— (¡No! ¡No pienses estupideces!) ¡Soy un hombre! ¡UN HOMBRE-DATTEBAYO!

.

Al día siguiente, Gaara era perseguido por la rubia para conversar... Sasuke limitaba a observar el cuadro peculiar sin tantos celos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Este lo publiqué más rápido, ¿no? :3 ¡Hola, hola! Para compensar mi atraso anterior, este lo hice un tanto más largo._

 _Quiero aclarar que la personalidad de Gaara no es tan OC, ¡mil disculpas! Según yo, le dejé lo esencial que es la seriedad y la caballerosidad, así como la amistad de Naruto... Espero que se haya comprendido. Es que no encontré mejor candidato para este puesto; en el manga la prota pasa algo similar. Pienso que, aunque no me quedó tan OC, sí estuvo gracioso... espero. :'3_

 _¿Qué dicen?_

 _ **Fran.s:** Gomen, gomen! Estoy consiente que me tardé siglos, pero ya pienso remediarlo un poco... Espero. xD_

 _ **Natsumy08:** El Ramen es lo mejor del mundo! xD Al igual que las sirvientas, quisiera una foto de recuerdo. ¿Qué tal el candidato suicida? El pobre ni si quiera lo sabía y salió lastimadito :'( Por cierto, como un spoiler, en el siguiente cap aparecerá uno de los personajes que quieres. :D Pero ¡sshh! xD_

 _ **mvp187hx:** Hola. No comprendo lo que me dices del crossover. ¿Debo etiquetarlo de esa manera? Es que no sé... No estoy segura de si en realidad es un Crossover o un omake... ¿Me lo explicas mejor? :3_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** A mí también me gusta escribir cuando aparecen juntos. :D De hecho, el siguiente será otro que ame escribir... espero que a ustedes también les guste. :3_

 _Gracias por comentar chicas. ¡De veras! xD_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... con olor a perfume y pólvora._**


	16. Un inesperado acontecimiento en el baile

.

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ ·** **• · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP16** **: Un inesperado acontecimiento en el baile.**

Tercera semana de diciembre, dentro de poco llegaría Navidad.

El frío invernal atacó cada rincón de la ciudad y nadie quería asistir a clases, pero esa intensa nevada no fue suficiente como para cerrar el instituto. — Si le pides al arrogante que destruya una parte del colegio entonces...

— Kiba-kun.

— ¡Sólo decía, Hinata! —el castaño sonrió incómodo. Ella miró a la rubia al no escuchar quejas por mencionar a Sasuke, la notó un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos; se veía inquieta.

— Naruto-chan... ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

— En su planeta atendiendo un asunto.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?

— ¿Eh? No, ¿por qué?

— Bueno... Pareces algo preocupada.

— ¡¿Preocupado?! —arrugó la frente y golpeó la mesa con molestia— ¡JAMÁS! Cómo si fuera a importarme lo que le pase a ese estúpido. ¡Lo que estoy es cabreado-dattebayo! —se calmó y empezó a apretar la mandíbula, creando un chirrido con los dientes que atrajo un par de oídos curiosos.

— ¿Pu... puedo saber por qué? —curioseó con temor a que se molestara más, pero como era Hinata quien preguntaba, el enfado mermó y se amodorró en la silla, cruzándose de brazos, sacando un poco los labios para responder a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

— Para que no matara a nadie durante la terapia de ayuda a Gaara, prometí que lo acompañaría hoy a un baile de gala en el palacio de Obito-chan, su hermanito.

— Mil disculpas por causarte problemas, Naruto. —expresó Gaara, sentado detrás de Kiba temblando levemente. Después de tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de las chicas siempre que hubiera un hombre haciendo de muralla.

— No, Gaara. Esto me lo busqué por no estudiar.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Naruto? —preguntó Kiba.

— Bueno, él dijo que no atacaría a nadie si yo lo acompañaba a un " _prom_ "... ¡No sabía que _prom_ era un baile de gala! ¡Creí que era un parque de diversiones en su mundo! _**¡ARGH!**_ —rascó su cabellera con molestia, despeinando sus coletas en el proceso, dándole apariencia de loca. Las carcajadas de Kiba no se hicieron esperar, lo que sacó unas venas en la frente de la rubia. Hinata sonrió apenada, y un poco burlona; ya que la rubia no era buena en el inglés.

— ¿Escuché bien? —desde un costado apareció Karin, sus lentes brillando con luz propia— ¡Estás invitada a un baile antes que yo!

— _¿Eh?_ —Naru ladeo la cabeza algo confundida— ¿A ti quien te metió?

— ¡¿Acaso no sabes?! —gritó molesta acomodando sus gafas sin darle importancia a su comentario ofensivo— ¡El sueño de toda chica es asistir a un magnífico y costoso baile de gala, un pomposo vestido de diseñador y un peinado alto. ¡Entrando al vestíbulo acompañada de un hombre tan guapo que sería la envidia de cualquiera en el lugar!

Naru se molestaría por su actitud, pero la mirada que rayaba en lo grotesco le daba más asco que irritación.

— Esto es muy emocionante, Naruto-chan. —manifestó su amiga con una sonrisa.

— ¡Al demonio lo emocionante! —golpeó la mesa con los puños— ¡No quiero usar un vestido!

— Pero si ya usas falda... —acotó Kiba y este fue castigado con una mirada fiera, respondiendo con un gruñido y continuando con ese bucle hasta que la peliazul intervino.

— ¡No iré! ¡No iré y punto! —gritó con los brazos abiertos en el salón mientras la pelirroja seguía imaginando cosas raras que su cara demostraba con muecas.

.

.

.

No lograba comprender por qué estaba en ese lugar. Tenía un tic en el ojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la Gran Puerta; Juugo la escoltaba a un costado. Caminaba errática por los tacos de altura moderada.

— ¡Por qué ese idiota no está! No conozco a nadie en ese lugar. —refunfuñó cuando llegaron a la puerta

— No se preocupe, Naruto-sama. Él la espera en la entrada principal. —ella realizó un puchero de enfado y cruzó la puerta a paso tambaleante.

La luz que desprendían las ventanas era hermoso y la alfombra hasta el lugar era impresionantemente larga. El paisaje del castillo la dejó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

— ¡Naruto-neeeeee! —al dar la vuelta, un cuerpo pequeño golpeó contra su delantera y un rostro se sumergió en sus pechos. Ella lo apartó molesta y le dio un coscorrón— ¡No me golpees! El anfitrión debe recibir a los invitados y... ¡soy el anfitrión! —soba su frente malhumorado.

— ¡Si me tomas desprevenido reacciono así-dattebayo! —Obito se limitó a observar su vestimenta.

Un vestido de cruce en la espalda ajustado hasta la cintura con un escote muy revelador, tono negro con bordados anaranjados. Unos zapatos de taco moderado para que no se cayera tan seguido, una coleta alta y frondosa, algo risada. Labios rojos y delineado perfecto en sus ojos que resaltaba sus largas pestañas. Guantes hasta los codos y un chal transparente.

— _T-te ves muy bien, nee-san..._ —manifestó sin mirarla y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¡N-no vayas a ser el centro de atención! ¡Es mi fiesta!

— Cállate. —expresó algo incómoda por su elogio.

— Si buscas al arrogante de nii-sama, está dentro del palacio; Salón principal. Esperándote, supongo. —empezaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada, pero Zetsu lo detuvo del cuello de la capa.

— ¿Dónde cree que va, Obito-sama?

— ¡Ah, Zetsu! Suéltame.

— Usted es el anfitrión, debe dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados antes de ingresar. —Obito bufó molesto.

— Tranquilo, Obito-chan. Buscaré al idiota por mi cuenta. —sonrió y levantó su pulgar con destellos, el azabache menor imitó el gesto.

— _¡Okay!_ Cuando esté libre te buscaré, nee-san. ¡Tengo que contarme muchas cosas!

— No, no puede. Tiene que estar pendiente del Baile y de sus invitados. —expresó serio el sujeto con máscara bicolor.

— Eres un aguafiestas, Zetsu. —reclamó con sus párpados medio cerrar.

Naru llegó a la puerta principal de aquel gigantesco palacio; podría decirse que era más ancho que el de Sasuke; quien tenía uno con más pisos. La decoración anaranjada, rojiza, morada y azul armonizaba exquisitamente. Las luces parecían sostenerse de la nada e iluminaban con intensidad la paredes de roca plomiza. Los guardias la saludaban con cortesía. Tropezó un par de veces durante el trayecto.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al Salón de donde provenía la música, notó un tumulto de personas en el centro de lugar.

— _... muy bellos..._

— _... Uchiha-sama es mejor que..._

Escuchar el nombre del arrogante le indicó que estaba en aquel lugar y empezó a abrirse paso con algo de torpeza por los zapatos. Trastabilló levemente contra la espalda de un hombre alto, cabello negro y edad madura— ¡Disculpe! —expresó rápido y continúo su camino entre la multitud mientras el sujeto permaneció contemplándola con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Una pareja divina! —se escuchó a un costado y al llegar a la parte delantera de la multitud vio a Sasuke bailando con una bella joven de cabellera morada corta utilizando un vestido blanco y una rosa en su cabello; una bella rosa que parecía ser de papel... ¿o diamante? Danzaban por el salón con delicadeza como una hoja en el viento. Ella sonrió por un momento y él pareció hacer lo mismo.

Una extraña punzada se clavó en su pecho.

No quería seguir viendo— (¡Para eso me dijo que viniera!) —pensó irritada mientras empujaba con ligereza a los demás. Salió de la multitud y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Quería pedirle ayuda a Obito para regresar al palacio, estaba molesta, ¿o triste? ¡Qué mas da! Lo único que buscaba era irse del lugar donde la música le recordaba a Sasuke bailando muy cómodo con aquella bella mujer.

— ¡Comida! —expresó con sus ojos brillantes al toparse con el bufett. Decidió darse un gusto antes de irse; quizá llevarle a su familia un poco de bocaditos no le molestaría al anfitrión. Tomó una bandeja de plata y colocó una gran cantidad de dulces, pastelillos, bocaditos salados y un vaso de agua.

Se trasladó hacia el gran balcón que colindaba con el extenso jardín para dejar de escuchar esa melodía. Parecía ser inicios de primavera, la brisa era fresca y las flores nocturnas del lugar eran iluminadas por la luna austera.

— _Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea..._ —refunfuñaba mientras caminaba hacia el borde con la bandeja en sus manos sin poder dejar de escuchar esa música— "Naruto, debes acompañarme, lo prometiste.", "Naruto, usarás lo que dejé en la habitación", "Naruto, no vayas a faltar o destruiré el mundo", ¡ESTÚPIDO! —gritó después de imitarlo con sorna. Colocó la bandeja en el borde y empezó a comer con molestia— Tanto quería que viniera y está disfrutando con las chicas. ¡Cómo no! Además de arrogante, pervertido, idiota, estúpido, engreído y bueno-para-nada... ¡también es un mujeriego!

— Está hermosa la luna, ¿no crees? —expresó una voz profunda y madura a su espalda; de la impresión casi se atora. Volteó rápido mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con el reverso del guante— Es muy particular encontrarse con una dama que disfrute de la gastronomía y no de danzar.

— Bu... Buenas noches. —saludó una vez estaba limpio su rostro de comida. Su traje le indicaba una elevada posición social.— No soy una dama y no me gusta bailar. —respondió con un tinte latoso.

— ¿Posiblemente no sepa? —preguntó caballeroso.

— Sí, también es una opción. —manifestó algo dubitativa. El hombre extendió su mano, traje fino y abundante cabellera oscura, junto a sus facciones duras le recordaban un poco a Sasuke y eso solo le fastidió más— Todo buen bailarín sabe guiar a su pareja.

— Sí, pero yo no.. _¡hey!_ —sujetó a la chica y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él, la acercó lo suficiente para colocar su mano en la cintura y empezar a moverse al ritmo de la música que salía del Gran Salón— _¡Oh!_ —expresó asombrada— ¡Estoy bailando, estoy bailando! —exclamó con una sonrisa y flores en sus mejillas. Naru estaba embelesada viendo sus pies moverse a la par con los del hombre alto y de aspecto juicioso. Su cabellera era excesivamente larga y alborotada, pero bien cuidada, oscura como el firmamento, al igual que sus ojos filosos. Sus labios mantenía una sonrisa coqueta y segura.

La música se detuvo.

— Muchas gracias por la pieza, Su Alteza. —comentó la mujer de cabellera morada mientras se acercaba otro hombre de cabellera anaranjada.

— Muchas felicidad por su acuerdo con el Príncipe Obito de Kamui, Su Majestad. —expresó el sujeto de porte elegante y cabello puntiagudo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa para el siguiente baile.

— Muchas gracias, Lord Yahiko III —Sasuke levantó la mirada rumbo al pasillo principal en busca de su pareja. Desconocía la vestimenta que la servidumbre escogió, pero su cabello amarillo luminoso seguro le daría su ubicación en el Salón. Preguntar a algún guardia también sería útil.

La melodía terminó y el hombre, tal vez mayor que su padre pero muy bien conservado físicamente, se apartó y reverenció con cortesía; Naru miró de un lado a otro y realizó el mismo gesto sujetando el costado de su vestido mecánicamente; al darse cuenta se reprendió mentalmente.

— Sin duda, la mejor pieza que he tenido el placer de guiar, _mademoiselle_.

— No. No soy una... —el hombre sacó del interior de su abrigo una pequeña cajita que depositó en su mano; tomada inesperadamente dejándola muda— ¿Qué es esto?

— Con este obsequio, aseguramos nuestro futuro encuentro. —comentó a un paso de distancia. La rubia abrió la caja levemente como para dar un vistazo a su regalo, alcanzó a ver un destello antes de escuchar la voz de Sasuke a espaldas del hombre bien vestido. Ella ladeó la cabeza para toparse con el príncipe y su semblante iracundo manteniendo lo posición de aristócrata.

— ¿Qué hace con mi prometida?

— ¡Qué prometida! —expresó molesta.

El hombre, antes de voltear, colocó su mano sobre el barandal del balcón para apreciar la luna, caminó hacia el Futuro Rey y realizó una corta señal de respeto— Mil disculpas, su Majestad. —y dando una mirada ladina a la muchacha regresó al interior del Salón. Sasuke lo miró fijamente hasta que lo perdió de vista en el interior teniendo presente en su mente haber visto a ese hombre antes.

No le dio importancia y dirigió sus ojos a la perfecta y femenina presencia frente suyo. Su corazón dio un par de fuertes golpes al verla tan bella, pero la molestia con las sirvientas no tardó en aparecer también— (¡No pudieron usar algo menos escotado!) —refunfuñó en su interior mientras se acercaba a la rubia— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado por...

— ¡Qué te importa! —respondió molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con la cajita en su mano izquierda— Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo. —el momento mágico se perdió al notar el cubo mientras llegaban dos guardias junto a Obito y su asesor Zetsu— ¡Oe! ¡Eso es mío! —sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke le quitó el paquete.

— ¡Nee-san! —saludó feliz el anfitrión, pero al ver la actitud fúrica de la rubia y la preocupación oculta en los ojos de su hermano mayor no tardó en preguntar.—¿Qué sucede?

— Llévenla de regreso al palacio. —ordenó a los hombres que sin dudarlo un segundo, tomaron los brazos de la chica para arrastrarla fuera de palacio rumbo a la Gran Puerta. Refunfuñó todo el camino. El Futuro Rey, su hermano y el asesor del último seguían en silencio a la gritona de Naru. Sasuke llamó a la Central y La Gran Puerta dio presencia.

— ¡Oe! ¡Espera, idiota! ¡Obito-chan, quiero llevar bocad...! —los guardias ingresaron con la rubia a cuestas y la entrada desvaneció; quedaron los tres hombres junto a una pileta en el comienzo de la alfombra.

— Sasuke-niisama, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Naruto-neesan no llevaba más de dos horas en la... ¿Qué es eso?

— Un sujeto de unos 50 años se lo dio a Naruto en el balcón. —al mostrarle el interior de la caja, Obito quedó petrificado.

— Está vacío... ¡¿Le propuso matrimonio?!

— ¡NO! —al Uchiha mayor le aparecieron un par de venas en la frente. Respiró profundo y su rostro se tornó serio y levemente oscuro— Obito, necesito que revises la lista de las personas que llegaron a...

Una fuerte explosión, seguido de gritos de pánico alteró a los azabaches.

— ¡Zetsu, envía a los guardias! ¡Llama al Cuartel de Salud!

— Cierren el paso a todos. Nadie abandona el sitio. —acotó Sasuke con preocupación. El asesor empezó a moverse mientras Obito miraba de perfil a su hermano.

— Nii-sama... El estallido fue en el balcón donde estábamos hace unos minutos.

— Lo sé. —miró el lugar en llamas y a todos los guardias acercándose— Llévame a la Central de Seguridad. Necesito saber la identidad de ese hombre. —apretó con ira la caja en su mano.

.

.

.

— Que descanse, Naruto-sama. —manifestó Annis antes de abandonar la habitación junto a un par de guardias. La rubia ya estaba con su uniforme, sin maquillaje y con sus dos largas coletas, pero le habían ordenado permanecer dentro de la alcoba hasta que llegara el príncipe.

— _¡Ja!_ —expresó mientras escupía de su boca un pequeño aro dorado con unos símbolos de magatamas en relieve— Creyeron que me lo quitarían... _estúpidos_. —lo enjuagó con un poco de agua y lo miró con curiosidad— Me pregunto si será oro. —lo colocó en el dedo medio de su mano derecha pensando que así no lo perdería. Si era oro, podría venderlo y pagar algunas cuentas pendientes.

Tomó asiento, pero se levantó como un resorte, cruzando sus brazos y arrugando la frente cuando llegó a su mente el baile de Sasuke con la hermosa mujer de cabello morado.

— ¿Por qué lo voy a esperar? Él estaba bailando muy coqueto con una bella chica y a mí, cuando me vio con ese viejo, me mandó de regreso al palacio. —bufó— Para eso me hubiera quedado con los muchachos a practicar kendo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y fue por los pasillos rumbo a la Gran Puerta; pues de tantas veces allí se había aprendido el camino.

— ¡Ese egoísta arrogante! Ni siquiera me dejó pedirle bocaditos a Obito para mi papá y Konohamaru... ¡Ah! ¡Pero estaba muy feliz bailando con ella! —tronaba sus dedos con molestia— _Si me lo topo por el camino lo haré..._ ¡Sasuke! —exclamó al verlo a un par de metros de la Gran Puerta con su rostro cubierto por el flequillo de su cabello negro— ¡¿Tengo muchas ganas de golpearte, sabes?! ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

— Lárgate. —el tono frío de su voz creó una densa sensación de pesar en Naru, reaccionando con molestia.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! Primero me pides que te acompañe, luego me sacas de la fiesta, no me dejaste pedir comida para llevar a mi familia y ahora me votas del pala...

— Ya no te quiero ver.

— ¡Maldito arrogante! —caminó hasta colocarse delante para golpearlo, como ya era costumbre, pero el brazo del moreno la detuvo en seco. El Uchiha levantó la mirada.

— No estoy pidiendo que te vayas, te ordeno que no vuelvas a aparecer delante de mí. —los ojos de Naru se abrieron mientras él la soltaba con desprecio— Me cansé de tenerte como diversión.

— (¿Di... diversión?)

— Diría que eras como una mascota, pero para ello tendría que tener un ligero aprecio y eso es imposible con basura de tu clase.

— (¿Qué?)

— Admito que me hiciste reír un par de veces y por eso seré benevolente. —metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño frasco, igual al que Obito le enseñó aquella vez en el parque de diversiones— Toma. —la rubia estaba absorta, el Uchiha depositó el frasco en sus manos.

— Pa... para con la broma, idiota. —logró articular después de calmar su tormentoso y brumoso interior. Su estómago parecía tener un torbellino y en su pecho los rayos de tormenta lastimaban como agujas ardientes.

— _Gender Reversal_. Te regresará a tu antiguo género.

— Me estás diciendo que... ¿se acabó? —expresó bajando la mirada.

— Exacto. Ahora vete, no quiero basura en los pasillos. —la chica apretó los puños y sus mandíbula.

Luego de todo lo que había pasado, ¿así terminaba? ¿Sin una disculpa? ¡¿Sin una explicación?! Menos que una mascota... _Basura..._ ¡¿Cómo osaba decirle eso?! ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho y sentía esa acidez en el estómago? Dio un par de pasos más y agarró a Sasuke por el cuello de su larga capa negra. Lo miró con rabia para ocultar ese dolor porque, no debía doler si era una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma!

— ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

— Suéltame... basura. —el nudo en su garganta empezaba a entorpecer el habla tan rudo hacia su dulce chica rubia— (Posiblemente nunca me lo perdones... mi Naru.) —la tomó del cuello con violencia para apartarla; igual que la primera vez... No, peor. Ella empezó a toser sin cerrar los ojos ni apartar sus topacio del rostro sádico del azabache— Eres una carga que obstaculiza mi posición al Trono. Pronto seré el Rey Supremo y no necesito formas de vida inferiores a mi lado si quiero ser temido. Ahora desaparece... escoria.

Su corazón... No sólo sentía puñaladas clavarse una tras otra al decir tan crudas palabras. Se comprimía como si fuera una uva.

Ella se puso de pie y bajó la cabeza. Sus pasos eran lentos y su cuerpo temblaba. _¿Por qué duele?_ Llegar a la entrada le tomó menos de unos segundos que para ambos parecieron siglos. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo regresar el pasado... Cuando por fin tenía en sus manos la poción para ser hombre... _¿Por qué duele, ¡maldición!?_

Antes de colocar la mano en el pórtico para abrir la ruta a su hogar, en el apesadumbrado silencio que los consumía dolorosamente de la misma forma, ella abrió sus labios sin levantar la cabeza mientras guardaba el frasco en el bolsillo de su falda. Su flequillo ocultaba aquellos ojos azules.

— Espero que te vaya bien... _Sasuke._

Escuchar su nombre trajo a su cabeza una infinidad de recuerdos a su lado: la primera vez en la playa, la pelea en la piscina, la clase de kendo, cuando prepararon ramen, aquella vez donde ambos cambiaron de género, las regañadas por su inutilidad en los quehaceres, el viaje al onsen, cuando ella se resfrió por el acondicionador de aire en casa, las horas de estudio para los exámenes, verla molestarse por sus cumplidos cuando sonrojaba sin darse cuenta, cuando vio esos ojos por primera vez en el deslave del colegio, la obra escolar, ese bello vestido en la fiesta... sus ojos dolidos por sus palabras.

A su lado todo tenía sentido, todo cobraba color. Su corazón volvía a latir... ¡y lo hacía con fiereza!

La primera persona en preocuparse por él sin conocerlo si quiera.

Apretó los puños y mordió su labio inferior. Se escuchó el crujido de la puerta. Si ella atravesaba la puerta, jamás la volvería a ver. Si volteaba en ese preciso momento podría disculparse y abrazarla. Si le explicaba su actuar quizá... sólo quizá ella lo...

— ¡Naruto!

Sus delicados dedos hicieron contacto con la gama de energía que permitía la transportación entre las redes del espacio— _¿Sasuke?_ —volteó al oír su nombre y su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse como resultado del traslado.

Los símbolos de magatama en su mano desprendieron una intensa luz al contacto con la red de información cegando al Uchiha un breve instante mientras daba grandes y rápidos pasos en su dirección para detenerla del hombro.

Su pie tocó tierra— ¿Qué? —miró a su alrededor. Las plantas colgantes, el aire húmedo y frío, la entrada de madera, las paredes mal pintadas del jardín. Estaba en ese planeta una vez más, en el patio trasero de su casa; lugar donde regresaban siempre— ¿Naruto?

... pero ella no estaba allí.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola, guapas, guapos... :3_ _¡A que es fabuloso publicar en la misma semana! Me siento realizada. *llora de la emoushion*_

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap? Las dejé con la intriga, ¡¿no?! jejejeje... ¿Quién creen que es el hombre que bailó con Naru? *levanta cejas un par de veces* ¡Les gustó el vestido que le puse! *emocionada, emocionada* Lo encontré por casualidad en unas imágenes que buscaba y lo describí —lo mejor que pude— para nuestra bella rubia. :3_

 _ **Natzumy08:** "¡Uchiha bastardo!" jjajajaja me matas de risa con eso. xD_

 _ **Niki43709:** Siglos sin leerte... o bueno, casi. xD_

 _ **mvp187hx:** ¡Oh! Ya, ya. Ahora si la caché —comprendí—. No lo había pensado, pero sería genial! ajajajajaj... Gracais por la idea, me daré un tiempito para ver cómo lo hago porque, pues, nunca he hecho un Omake, menos un crossover. D: Pero es un reto nuevo e interesante. ¡Gracias por el dato, de veras! ;D_

 _ **Fran.s:** Tienes razón, parecía un paseo escolar. xD_

 _ **PD:** Se habrán dando cuenta —¿y qué fiel seguidorx no?— cuando Sasuke recuerda los momentos junto a Naru, hay varios que ustedes no han leído. Bueno, como ya entramos a la recta final del fic —por así decirlo—, me tomaré la molestia de crear dos cap de relleno mientras pasa este horrible momento entre ellos. Podrán leer esos graciosos momentos mientras angustio más sus almas (sí, es el relleno característico del anime xD). Buajajajaja! xD_

 _Ustedes dirán qué episodio quieren ver primero: El cambio de género, la obra o el onsen. ;D O cualquier otra cosa que quisieran ver. :)_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... con noticias devastadoras.**  
Si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Onegai~_


	17. La carta maestra para la guerra

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP17: La carta maestra para la guerra.**

¡El palacio estaba hecho un caos!

Los líderes de cada ministerio de seguridad, y la mitad de la armada del país, se encontraban tras un ordenador en búsqueda del código de acceso donde la puerta envió a la prometida del Futuro Rey. Llevaban en ello más de cuatro largas y tortuosas horas; cada segundo hacía crecer la ansiedad.

— Su Alteza. Ya revisamos el listado, y a cada uno de los invitados, que nos envió Obito-sama. Lamento informar, el hombre con quien Naruto-sama estuvo en el balcón no tenía registro; su pase para el palacio fue hackeado. Además, parecía conocer el lugar de las cámaras de seguridad y su rostro no aparece enfocado en ninguna de ellas. Obito-sama está realizando una segunda revisión en caso de haber pasado algo por alto.

En la oficina de Seguridad Interplanetaria, Sasuke se encontraba sentado a la cabeza del lugar, con una sombra oscureciendo sus ojos; fijos en una mirada perdida. Escuchaba con atención pero no respondió.

— Obito-sama ha pedido de favor, si encuentra indicios o información sobre el paradero de Naruto-sama, comunicarle.

Antes de que Juugo pueda abandonar la sala principal para ayudar en la búsqueda, una repentina falla múltiple en cada monitor holográfico creó una capa de estática, dejando a los presentes en pánico. Sasuke se levantó de la silla levemente y sus ojos se abrieron de para en par cuando la imagen clarificó.

— Saludos, Su Alteza. —la voz grave, madura y varonil, seguida de una ladina sonrisa; el rostro de dicho hombre cambió la sangre de Sasuke por lava— Tiempo de no hablarnos, querido sobrino. —comunicó con un tono divertido y amigable.

— _Sí eras tú,_ —masticó el azabache. Juugo regresó dentro del cubículo y observó la pantalla, abrió los ojos levemente al ver al hombre en el monitor— _Madara._

— Me honra que el Futuro Rey del Universo pronuncie mi nombre. —sus pétreos ojos parecían sonreír con malicia y reverenció con sutileza.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —mantener la compostura le costaba demasiado y cada empleado en la central lo sabía a la perfección mientras presenciaban en las pantallas y el monitor central principal; ubicado en la parte superior en la matriz de Seguridad Interplanetaria.

— ¿Naruto? _Oh..._ —pasó la mano por su cabello picudo y largo, oscuro como sus ojos— Debe ser el nombre de esta bella damisela. —Madara dio un par de pasos a su izquierda seguido de la cámara, enfocó la parte trasera del cuarto donde se llevaba a cabo el comunicado.

Los ojos del príncipe quisieron salir de su lugar cuando se fijó en aquella delicada y suave mujer inconsciente atada de brazos y pies en un tablero de madera circular clavado en el muro de piedra; ella sin nada más que su ropaje inferior cubriéndola. La ira no se pudo contener más— ¡Desgraciado! ¡MALDITO!

La indignación y cólera del príncipe creó aquella neblina densa que mantenía a todos con la mirada en el suelo antes de que Sasuke se desquitara con alguna pobre alma; los guardias valoraban su vida lo suficiente como para permanecer con el cuello torcido. Porque llevar sus ojos hacia el puro cuerpo de la muchacha podría costar muy caro.

— Calma, Majestad. —sonrió divertido y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha para acariciarla con sutileza; sabiendo la reacción que desencadenaría en su familiar— Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto.

— ¡Aparta tus manos de ella! —bramó con sus ojos desorbitados por la rabia, el aura asesina de Sasuke parecía tomar posesión de su cuerpo; disfrutó de su reacción y se apartó de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción— ¿Qué buscas? ¡Si el problema es conmigo, déjala en paz! —sus ojos saltaban del rostro de Madara a las delicadas facciones suaves de la rubia desfallecida tras él.

— Verás, Sasuke... Perdón, su Alteza. Lo que busco es muy simple. Como miembros de la realeza, conocemos a la perfección las reglas para la sucesión de trono. —el príncipe lo observaba fijamente, intentando matarlo con la mirada a través del monitor; los miembros de seguridad escuchaban con atención— Lo único que debes hacer es aceptar **_El_ _Duelo_**. —los ojos de cada persona atenta a sus palabras quedaron estupefactos— En un par de horas me comunicaré contigo por la respuesta. Hasta entonces, querido sobrino. —sonrió y la transmisión se cortó.

Sasuke bajó la mirada mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro. Los guardias y miembros de la central llevaron sus cabezas hacia el sitio donde estaba sentado el príncipe, y su asesor lo miraba acongojado por aquella difícil decisión que debía tomar. Quizá antes lo hubiera decidido en menos de un segundo, pero si su luz se veía involucrada...

— ¡SU MAJESTAD! —resonó la voz del Secretario Koi en la puerta, con su rostro regordete y el ceño fruncido. El azabache apretó los puños ante la impotencia.

— ¡De regreso a los monitores! —expresó con autoridad el fiel asesor— ¡Quiero la dirección de donde se realizó esa transmisión!

.

.

.

El frío del lugar la hizo tiritar. Naru abrió los ojos con cuidado y la suave manta rodó por su bronceada, fina, piel.

— _¿Qué diablos?_ —murmuró mientras rascaba su cabeza. Dio un gran y largo bostezo. Llevó la mirada hacia abajo y se vio sin nada en la parte superior; ni siquiera su brasier— ¡Maldición! —exclamó y cubrió su cuerpo rápido, ruborizándose e intentando recordar cómo había terminado así.

Imágenes vagas de la fiesta y luego el rostro de aquel hombre con quien bailó llegaron junto con un escalofrío en su espalda. Lo analizó por unos segundos y llevó sus ojos al anillo— ¡No está! .

Examinó la habitación y encontró su ropa en una silla a unos pasos. La ventisca tras la ventana atrajo su atención, colocó la mano sobre el vidrio. El exterior estaba totalmente oscuro, forzando un poco la vista se lograba divisar unos árboles y una manta gruesa de nieve; parecía caer desde hace varias horas. Un pequeño dejo de preocupación apareció al desconocer el sitio donde se hallaba.

La temperatura de la alcoba era fría. El vapor emergía de su boca y nariz al respirar. El uniforme de invierno la resguardaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente. La sensación de temor y peligro quería dar cabida en su interior, mas no lo permitiría.

— Ese sujeto... Seguro es un enemigo del idiota.

Sin querer, el rostro frío del Uchiha llegó a su mente y el dolor en su pecho apareció de nuevo. Ella dio un par de golpes suaves en su cabeza y la sacudió. Recuperó ese valor y fortaleza característicos de un Uzumaki— _Él no vendrá por mí..._ ¡Saldré por mis propios medios-dattebayo! —golpeó ambas manos frente a su pecho para darse fuerza y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los pasillos de aquel castillo eran oscuros e iluminados tenuemente. Las rocas oscuras le daban un estilo viejo y tenebroso; como si todo fuera una mazmorra. Vagó por los corredores por unos 15 minutos. Llegó a la primera puerta, grande y vieja, algo oxidada. Creyendo que allí podría encontrar la salida, abrió el gran portón con un poco de dificultad.

— ¡Qué es esto! — Expresó con sus zafiros completamente dibujados entre esas largas pestañas.

Una habitación, tan o quizá más grande que el Salón del Trono del Uchiha, estaba copada de numeroso muñecos de tamaño humano natural; maniquíes los describiría mejor. Cuerpos blancos y en diferentes posiciones con estilo único en su rostro, una marcada expresión de agonía en ellos. El aspecto tétrico de las paredes ensombrecía aún más el sitio, creando un aspecto particular en las marionetas y eso le recordó aquel terror que muy pocos conocían sobre esos seres invisibles llamados fantasmas.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hace gritar de una manera catastrófica. Retumbó el sonido por unos segundos. Su piel canela cambió a blanco por un breve instante; el sujeto tras ella quedó con un leve pitido en sus oídos.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! _Demonios~_ —expresó al dar la vuelta aliviada de toparse con una persona de carne y hueso, pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho al ver de quien se trataba— _¡Tú!_ ¡ERES TÚ!

Madara la miró por un momento. Dio un par de pasos hacia los muñecos. Colocó su mano sobre uno de ellos mientras lo miraba con diversión y desprecio— Esto sucede cuando no siguen mi ideal. —la rubia se levantó del suelo y esa acuosa sensación en su espalda volvió a recorrer, como una serpiente, su columna vertebral.

— Todas... ¡¿Todas son personas?! —una sonrisa ladina y su mirada filosa lo confirmó, dejándola congelada por el imponente aura de muerte que desprendía el hombre; quien se acercó a ella con paso sereno.

— Mil disculpas. —expresó con una reverencia caballerosa— No me he presentado formalmente desde nuestro encuentro en el baile. Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha; hermano del difunto Rey del Universo.

Los ojos de Naru resaltaron como linternas en la oscuridad.

— _Eres... Eres familia de..._ —No sabía por qué la presencia del sujeto causaba tensión en su cuerpo, le costaba articular, incluso, sus pensamientos— (¡El anillo!) ¡Tú me trajiste!

— Correcto.

— ¡No tengo nada que ver con ese estúpido y arrogante príncipe! ¡Regrésame a casa! —apretó sus temblorosos puños y arrugó la frente para darse coraje. ¡Nadie lo haría sentir temor!

— Lamento decir, _mademoiselle_ , esa petición no puedo cumplirla.

— ¡No me digas así!

— Tú eres mi salvaguardia para _**El Duelo**_. —expresó ignorando los reclamos.

— ¿Duelo? ¡A qué te refieres! —preguntó molesta, temerosa y confundida. Madara comenzó a caminar a paso lento por la habitación, rodeándola como un felino en modo de caza.

— **_El Duelo_** entre la realeza involucra a muchas personas, millones de personas, para poder obtener el trono de una Nación.

— (¿Millones?)

— Incluso involucra a personas inocentes en el proceso, pero es un precio justo si se quiere _ese_ poder.

— (¿Inocentes? ¿ _Ese_ poder?) —unió cada pista y sus ojos expresaron la respuesta que él leyó con malicia.

— Ahora lo comprendes, ¿verdad? —el hombre de cabello largo, picudo y negro se situó detrás de ella y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros— _Guerra._ —quedó petrificada— Y tú, Naruto, eres mi carta para la victoria.

.

.

.

La Central de Seguridad Interplanetaria estaba sumida en la laboriosa tarea de descifrar las coordenadas de la transmisión. La información de una guerra anularía la paz por la que luchó una vez el joven príncipe. El Secretario Koi daba gritos y palabras al aire entre tantas cabezas principales en la sala de reunión.

— Ahora que el Príncipe de Kamui está de nuestro lado, sus aliados también son los nuestros.

— ¡No podemos causar un atentado contra el reino por la petición de un hombre como él!

— Nuestra guardia real está más equipada que la de Madara-dono.

— Debemos pensar en las personas inocentes que se involucraran en una situación de este tipo.

— ¡Ya cierren la boca! —gritó el secretario— Majestad, ¡no pensará aceptar! —expresó a modo de regaño y temor. La mirada gélida del Uchiha en el Secretario Koi lo dejó mudo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que olvide a Naruto? —masticó con odio hacia el robusto sujeto. Koi tragó gordo antes de responder; sudaba frío. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral.

— Alteza, usted es el líder de la Nación más poderosa del Universo conocido. No me agrada comunicarlo, pero debe pensar como un Rey y no como un hombre común. —el hombre bajó la mirada al igual que los demás miembros en el Salón de Reuniones. Juugo contemplaba la reacción de su Majestad. Dolido, angustiado, confundido. Su mejor amigo estaba en una situación devastadora y la decisión que tomase afectaría no sólo a una persona.

El rostro de todos los hombre en el lugar también se encontraba horrorizado. Conocían de primera mano lo mucho que había cambiado el príncipe desde que esa chica pueblerina había llegado a su vida y las opciones como Futuro Rey no parecían estar a favor de su felicidad.

.

.

.

El salón estaba cálido por la chimenea a su derecha, pero la falta de iluminación no le quitaba lo tenebroso al lugar.

Había sido llevada allí en silencio y le ofrecieron un poco de chocolate caliente, que no pudo aceptar con temor de que tuviera veneno o alguna otra extraña sustancia. Madara entró luego de un rato y tomó asiento frente a ella en aquellas sillas tan elegantes. El miedo ya no era tan potente, como si el hombre delante suyo estuviera calmado.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó tranquila, esperando encontrar respuestas y alguna forma de escapar— Eres familia de Sasuke, ¿por qué no te llevas bien con él así como lo hace Obito-chan? —él emitió una leve carcajada— ¡Una familia debe estar unida! ¿No sientes nada por ellos?

— ¿Sentir? —comentó ronco y profundo— Desde que estoy enfermo no siento nada. Tantas veces al borde de la muerte me han quitado ese sentimiento que mencionas. —ella mantenía el silencio y la atención presentes, así como la pena leve de escucharlo— Itachi, era el nombre del hijo mayor de mi hermano Fugaku; el difunto Rey.

— (Habla del hermano de Sasuke)

— La línea de sucesión al trono indica que el hijo mayor de un matrimonio real bendecido por los Dioses, tiene el derecho, y la obligación, de continuar el reinado. Así, mi sobrino Itachi ocupó el cargo a sus 18 años por el fallecimiento de mi hermano a causa de la edad. Lamentablemente, en esa época se le detectó a Itachi una enfermedad terminal que le causaría un dolor inhumano con el paso del tiempo.  
Un Rey no puede abdicar al Trono ha menos que llegue su muerte por lucha o causa natural. Su afección era genética, así que cualquier descendiente la portaría y él no quería causarle sufrimiento a sus hijos, por ello se negó a contraer nupcias.

Naru ni siquiera lograba pestañear por lo que escuchaba. Tampoco comprendía por qué se lo estaba diciendo, pero se mantenía quieta y callada para no interrumpir.

— Las crisis de Itachi eran cada vez peores y por ello envió a Sasuke a otra provincia, evitando el contacto con la única persona que era importante para él; no quería que lo viera sufrir de esa manera. —Madara dio un sorbo al té que trajo uno de sus mayordomos— Su reinado había sido impecable hasta los 21, pero fue en ese momento donde todo cambió. Itachi ya no me visitaba y se había alejado de sus alternos y conocidos.

Le asombró saber que Madara tenía cierta cercanía con el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

— Conocerás que cada miembro de la Realeza posee un poder único. —a su mente llegaron los ataques de rayos que había lanzado Sasuke algunas veces, o la capacidad de tele-transportación de Obito aquella vez en el palacio— Itachi tenía la habilidad de crear llamas capaces de consumir todo sin apagarse a menos que él lo quisiera... Un día, simplemente salió al pueblo y empezó a extinguir todo, sin excepción.

— _¿Sin excepción?_ —murmuró.

— Sí, Naruto. Empezó a matar civiles. La Corte Real fue por Sasuke para que calmara a su hermano, pero la única manera de pararle era asesinándolo. —los ojos de Naru se abrieron de par en par— Obito era muy joven para que tomara partido. Además, estaba el hecho de que la Princesa de Kamui tenía su propio reino y sólo Obito podía manejar ya que no tenía otro sucesor.

— Sasuke... _mató a su hermano._

— Fue duro, debo suponer. Para el Futuro Rey, Itachi era su modelo a seguir... Unos días después de su fatal encuentro, una carta llegó a las manos de mi sobrino explicando que todo lo que había hecho era a causa de su enfermedad; Itachi había pedido la cordura por el dolor y la única forma de dejar el trono en manos confiables era provocando una lucha a muerte. Un concepto muy hermoso debo acotar. —sonrió, como si recordara todo eso con anhelo— Cuatro largos años mi sobrino se sumió en la miseria y el odio personal por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sufría su hermano mayor. Su concepto de reinado se basó en el pueblo y no ha habido guerras civiles o interplanetarias desde su asenso; a los raikirianos parece agradarle su actitud y muy pocos se quejan de él. Pero desde la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke se aisló de todos... hasta que te conoció.

 ** _¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!_**

La respiración de la rubia se detuvo por un momento. Una calidez se esparció desde su pecho hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero también recordó las palabras en el palacio y su mirada fría. El calor fue consumido por la angustia y el dolor. Una mezcla interna le provocó un pequeño mareo.

Si decía la verdad... Lo que le dijo Sasuke antes de aparecer en ese lugar, quizá le haría cambiar de parecer y la liberaría. ¡Debía intentarlo! Aunque decirlo era aceptarlo y eso solo estrujaba más su corazón.

— Escogiste a la persona equivocada. —expresó lento, bajo, con voz dulce y melancólica mientras observaba sus manos— Para ese idiota sólo era una broma pesada, una distracción de niño mimado... _basura._ —Madara la escuchaba con atención— ¡Sólo quería atormentarme! Pero ya se cansó. Antes de llegar aquí, me liberó. —se levantó de la silla y colocó su mano en el pecho mientras recuperaba su seguridad y elevaba la voz con determinación— Era un capricho. Yo... ¡Yo soy un chico al que cambió de género-dattebayo!

Madara abrió los ojos ante las palabras y bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su mano.

— ¡No estoy bromeando! —golpeó su pecho una vez más con el puño y la frente arrugada— ¡No sirvo como rehén! Además estás enfermo. ¡Sasuke es muy fuerte! ¡También es arrogante, mal cocinero, inútil con los quehaceres, bueno para... —la risa varonil del hombre la silenció de golpe.

— (Así que mi sobrino usó la poción...) —le causó un poco de gracia saber que, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo solo, la persona que robó su corazón había sido —en primer lugar— de género masculino. Observó a la rubia y se levantó con imponente presencia frente a ella; Naru jamás había sentido tal sensación de muerte emanar de una persona— Eres mi carta de la victoria. —colocó su mano ancha y grande sobre su delgado hombro— Si Sasuke no acepta **_El Duelo_** , entonces le enviaré tu cadáver para ver si cambia de parecer.

La mirada homicida y su actitud escalofriante entumeció cada uno de sus músculos y cayó sentada en la silla mientras Madara abandonaba el lugar con una felicidad interna y egoísta; su risa retumbaba en las paredes y se incrustaba con pavor en su mente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Holis mis niñas y niños (porque debe haber uno oculto por allí, ¿no?) :( ¡Díganme si hay hombre por allí! D: *curiosa*_

 _¿Qué tal el pasado de Itachi? Me puse medio depre en ese momento y salió de esa forma... Gomen'ne si hice llorar a alguien. ¡Pero bueno! Pasando de pimientos a veterabas..._ _El siguiente cap tendrá una sorpresita. Si están más interesadas en saber QUÉ es sigan leyendo. :3 Por que haré algo que nunca había hecho antes... *****_

 _ **Uzumaki Oriana-chan:** ¡Relleno, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! xD En realidad pensaba no hacerlo en un comienzo —para concluir el fic más rápido— pero luego me di cuenta que era crucial mostrar eventos muy importantes entre ellos antes de que llegar a esta parte tan FATAL del manga. Dx Bueno, como el original es comedia en su mayoría no podía faltar el tan común evento cultural de todo instituto y, aunque en el original no aparece algo asi, yo quise aumentarlo para que no TODO fuera adaptación... xD :/_

 _ **Fran.s:** ¡Soy la reina del melodrama! X( Te juro que no te decepcionaré con el relleno, este VALDRÁ la pena. ;)_

 _ **Natsumy08:** Tranqui! El suspenso quedará a poco, por poco. :'v_

 _ **mvp187hx:** Oe, pero quien es el intérprete?! :/ Skillet? Desmeon?! *confundida* Es que escuché las dos y las dos son GENIALES! =D_

 _ *****... y quizá no vuelva a hacer en un fic. :3 **«Dar avances»**_

* * *

 ** _EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE " ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO"_**

 **~ · ~**

Una chica levantó la mano.

— ¿Sí, Chitose-san? —el delegado dio paso a la líder del grupo de fotografía.

— Al postular a nuestro compañero, Naru-sama acaba de admitir que es una mujer.

 **~ · ~**

— No te comportes así con tus amigos. —expresó su padre— Mira la sorpresa que te han traído. —extendió un boleto y ella lo tomó dubitativa. Poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron grandes, vivos y alegres como siempre.

— ¡UN ONSEN! —se levantó y miró a las personas con una sonrisa enorme— ¡No he ido desde hace años-dattebayo!

 _ **~ · ~**_

— **_¡¿Qué-intentabas-hacer-desgraciado?!_** —sus ojos oscurecidos por la sombra del odio, su dentadura expuesta casi en su totalidad, marcadas venas en su frente y la sensación asesina en su cuerpo entero congeló a todos los que estaban delante de la muchacha; quien abrió sus ojos al reconocer la voz.

 _ **~ · ~**_

Sasuke llamó a la Gran Puerta y antes de poder abrirla, una sombra apareció a su espalda de entre los arbustos.

— Eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Me llevas a tu despacho? —Sasuke levantó una ceja con curiosidad— Tengo algo que seguro te va a interesar mucho. —con una sonrisa, entre pícara y amable, levantó la mano con la filmadora.

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... con sabor a relleno dulce.  
** Si les gustó, dejen un review. Onegai~!_


	18. Un regalo tierno e inesperado

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP18: Un regalo tierno e inesperado.**

Las hojas anaranjadas y rojizas, la brisa, y el vapor emerger de la boca al hablar creaba un ambiente muy relajado camino al instituto. El paisaje común del diario trayecto le parecía particularmente hermoso y estaba feliz ya que esa semana de Octubre ocurriría un acontecimiento que disfrutaría al máximo, así que nada de lo que sucediera le quitaría la gran sonrisa en su bronceado rostro.

No prestó atención a la mayor parte de las clases, como de costumbre.

—... _una obra para el festival._

El grito de las chicas en el salón no se hizo esperar y cada uno de los varones quedó con un pitido en sus oídos.

— Podrán postularse para los papeles o bien escoger candidatos del sexo opuesto como personajes principales. —el timbre sonó y la maestra abandonó el salón con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que todo quedaría en manos del delegado y su secretaria.

— Lo más democrático será elegir tres nombres femeninos y masculinos para protagonistas. Después repartiremos los secundarios. —la clase apoyó al unísono con alegría; en gran parte las chicas. Karin tomó la tiza y escribió su nombre en el pizarra, a nadie le pareció importar ya que ella siempre hacía lo mismo cuando se trataba de elegir un cargo o papel en el salón— ¿Otro nombre? —emergieron varias manos al aire para postular a las personas que harían los papeles de la obra, pero una cabeza hueca no estaba prestando la debida atención a la reunión.

— _¿Naruto-chan?_ —la rubia estaba en otro mundo; uno en el cual era el jefe supremo y luchaba contra las fuerza alienígenas que querían destruir la Tierra de...— _¡Na-Naruto-chan!_ —expresó Hinata en susurros una vez más, zarandeando su brazo con prisa.

— _¿eh?_ Oh... Hinata. Lo siento, estoy algo distraído.

— Con la mente en la nada, normal. —acotó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

— Di lo que quieras, Kiba, no me molestaré. —respondió sacando la lengua con una sonrisa— Dentro de tres días será mi...

— ¡Cumpleaños! —expresó sin elevar mucho la voz y cansado de escucharlo desde inicios de mes— ¡Ya no me lo recuerdes!

— Sí, lo sabemos. —acotó Hinata— Pero deberías prestar atención al pizarrón, Naruto-chan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —llevó la mirada hacia delante y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— ¡QUÉ HACE MI NOMBRE AHÍ!

— **¡Nosotras la postulamos, Naru-sama!** —expresaron un trío de chicas muy parecidas— **¡También postulamos a Gaara-sama!**

— Sasuke-kun y...

— ¡¿MASAMUNE?! —Kiba arrugó la frente y golpeó la banca con los puños cerrados. Con ojos lloroso, se levantó molesto ante los nombres escritos— ¡Por qué no estoy yo!

— ¡Borra mi nombre-dattebayo!

— Lo lamento, Inuzuka-san, pero las chicas escogen a los hombres y viceversa. —la depresión en el castaño parecía convertirse en un agujero negro absorbiendo la felicidad en cada rincón del curso.

— Podemos participar como extras, Kiba-kun. —expresó la peliazul para darle ánimos mientras la rubia seguía gritando para ser eliminada de la lista femenina.

— _Pero-tú-ya-estás-postulada..._ —manifestó con voz de ultratumba y Hinata contempló con angustia su bello nombre escrito debajo del de la rubia.

— ¡Freedo! ¡Quita mi nombre!

— Vamos a votar. —el delegado ignoró a Naru y el salón empezó a dar sus votos; entrando en pánico al ver que su nombre y el del idiota llevaban la mayoría. Kiba lo tomó del brazo y le susurró algo sin que nadie lo notara; excepto Gaara.

— ¡OBJECIÓN! —clamó antes de que terminaran los votos.

— Ahora qué, Naruto. —expresó aburrida Karin; quien estaba molesta por tener la última posición.

— ¡Sasuke no puede participar! —respondió.

— ¿Por qué? —con una actitud de sapiencia y colocando unos lentes en su rostro, sacados de la nada, caminó frente al salón como si fuera una abogada.

— El idiota de Sasuke es príncipe y por ello tiene muchas obligaciones. Lo que podría causar su ausencia el día de la obra. Claramente quitando un puesto para otro de nuestros compañeros que **_sí_** están a diario en clase.

El delegado de cabello largo y verdoso analizó la petición con cuidado junto a su secretaria— Bien. Uzumaki-san tiene razón. —un par de chicas se decepcionaron ante la opinión de eliminar al ausente Futuro Rey de la obra; Naru le dio un guiño a Kiba, quien respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo y con su mirada le dio a entender que continuara con el plan. Naru tosió fingidamente para atraer la atención.

— Bueno. Las chicas postulan a los personaje masculinos, ¿verdad? —continuó en su papel de abogada; Freedo y Karin asintieron— ¡Postulo a Kiba! —todas las chicas voltearon, al igual que los hombres. Kiba sonreía como modelo de revista y estaba sentado con elegancia.

Naru creía su caso ganado. Si Kiba era otro candidato, ella se haría la enferma y Hinata pasaría a ocupar el papel principal; porque Karin igual quedaría en tercer lugar. Takano era conocido por su celosa novia, Ritsu, en otro instituto y Gaara, obviamente no sería Romeo. La rubia casi saltaba de la emoción ante el éxito de su misión, pero una chica levantó la mano.

— ¿Sí, Chitose-san? —el delegado dio paso a la líder del grupo de fotografía.

— Al postular a nuestro compañero, Naru-sama acaba de admitir que es una mujer.

Decir que quedó petrificada y sin respiración ante la aclaración fue poco; la mirada, cuchicheos y risillas en todo el curso causó retumbe en sus oídos y regresó a su puesto como una hoja de papel llevada por el viento. Hinata y Kiba estaba tan sorprendidos como el resto de la clase.

Otra chica levantó la mano.

— ¿Sí, Tenten-san?

— Postulo a Freedo-san. —un coro de voces femeninas aceptó y la votación dio comienzo una vez más.

— Objeción. —resonó al final del curso, Gaara se puso de pie— No puedo aceptar un papel principal, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar en la escenografía. Mi problema afectará a la producción. —un marcado grupo de chicos reconoció su comentario como acertado y Freedo volvió a borrar otro nombre— Kiba sería un buen candidato. —aclaró mientras tomaba siento. El castaño lo miró entre confundido y agradecido.

— _**¡No!**_ —bramó en coro dos tercios del total de hombres. Uno de ellos se levantó para dar sus razones.

— Como Líder del **CPPCH**...

— ¿Qué? —indagó con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes con fastidio.

— _Club de Protectores de la Pureza Corporal de Hinata-hime_. —la mencionada sonrojó por la vergüenza mientras gran parte de la población femenina quedaba petrificada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —acidez, molestia y sorpresa se mezclaron en el estómago del castaño.

— Debo decir que no estamos de acuerdo en que un tipo de su clase quede como pareja para nuestra Diosa.

— Propongo a Toneri-sama como candidato. —acotó una de las pocas chicas miembro; quienes ven a Hinata como un modelo a seguir.

— Él es de otro paralelo. —respondió el delegado.

— Inuzuka podría hacer el papel de un caballo. —acotó otro miembro.

— ¡Mejor dejen a Sasuke-kun! —refunfuñó una estudiante.

— **Gaara-sama, acepte. ¿Sí~?** —rogó el trío de fotografía.

— ¿Alguien puede darme los apuntes de economía? —comentó alguien fuera de tema.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar cerca de Hinata?! —bramó Kiba; rabioso más por el Club que no ser elegido por las chicas.

— El maestro vendrá pronto, escojamos ya. —declaró Tenten.

— _Chitose-san, ¿tienes una foto de Toneri sin camisa?_ —manifestó en susurro un muchacho.

— El trabajo del club es cuidar el inmaculado cuerpo de nuestra Princesa. —refutó el líder.

— ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! —gritó la hermosa pelirroja de lentes. Acomodó su ropa, arregló su cabello y caminó hacia Hinata— Para detener esta estúpida discusión sólo se puede hacer una cosa. —los lentes de la secretaria brillaban con malicia frente a la peliazul— Postulas a Kiba, ¿sí o no?

— Eh... p-pues... _S-sí_. —expresó algo tímida y el resto del salón tomó asiento; Kiba sacó su lengua en dirección al "líder" con una sonrisa de ganador.

— _Gracias, Hinata._ —murmuró Kiba y ella respondió con una sonrisa sin haber visto el gesto realizado— _Pero... me siento culpable por Naruto._

La rubia era un cadáver en su asiento. Ausente de todo el algarabío creado por una tonta obra para el festival cultural; programado para finales de noviembre.

— _¡Tengo una idea para alegrarla!_

.

.

.

Llegó el bello viernes por la tarde; soleado y frío por estar a mediados de otoño.

Los días anteriores, Naru estuvo en un estado de trance absoluto. Su mirada perdida en clase, en casa. No le importaba si había ganado el personaje femenino principal, o no. Lo único que cruzaba su cabeza era el hecho de que, inconscientemente, había aceptado su apariencia.

La cena había pasado en silencio. La puerta sonó un par de veces y Konohamaru corrió con ánimo para atender.

— Nee-chan, ¡VISITAS!

— _Mmm~_

— Hola, Naruto-chan.

— _Mmm~_

— ¡ _Hi_ , Naruto!

— _Mmm~_

— Buenas noches, Señor Uzumaki. Naruto.

— _Mmm~_ —ni la presencia de Gaara la despertó del abismo.

— ¡Gaara-nii! —Konohamaru lo abrazó con nostalgia y empezaron a charlar después de que Minato le dio un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

— No te comportes así con tus amigos. —expresó su padre— Mira la sorpresa que te han traído. —extendió un boleto y ella lo tomó dubitativa. Poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron grandes, vivos y alegres como siempre.

— ¡UN ONSEN! —se levantó y miró a las personas con una sonrisa enorme— ¡No he ido desde hace años-dattebayo!

— Sí, Naruto. —Kiba dio un par de pasos hacia ella— Me sentí culpable y por eso te compré el boleto. Hinata y Gaara adquirieron los suyos por su cuenta.

— ¡Nosotros también iremos, nee-chan! —clamó con emoción su hermano mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su padre.

— ¿Qué sucederá con S...? —antes de que le arruinaran la alegría, Kiba le cubrió la boca a Gaara y la rubia desapareció hacia su recámara para preparar la maleta— ¿Sasuke-san no vendrá?

— No... lamentablemente no. —aclaró Hinata levemente triste— Como Sasuke-kun es Príncipe, estará ocupado hasta la semana que viene con tratados según me contó antes de irse.

— De todas formas, a Naruto no creo que le importe. —continuó Kiba— Si ese arrogante no está, Naruto disfrutará más, ¿no? —sonrió con alegría mientras tomaba asiento. Hinata y Konohamaru se miraron de soslayo.

.

.

.

Minato conduciendo, Gaara a su derecha muy pegado a la puerta por tener a dos chicas dentro del mismo vehículo en la parte izquierda trasera; ni con Kiba y Konohamaru de escudo pasaba su temor. El señor Uzumaki intentaba mantener una conversación plácida para que se olvidara de ello durante el trayecto, pero era imposible con lo alegre que estaba la rubia; quien no dejaba de contar malos chistes y retar a Kiba a una competencia de comida.

Konohamaru, detrás de Gaara, sostenía la video-cámara. Grababa el trayecto con emoción, quería enviarle el vídeo a Hanabi; charlaban casi a diario después de la visita a la playa.

Al llegar, tres horas después, los árboles y el aire frío y fresco era totalmente diferentes a los de la ciudad. La puesta de sol le daba brillo a las hojas marrones y amarillas que rodeaban el lugar.

La habitación era muy amplia y existían dos dormitorios separados dentro de la misma —la reservación la hizo Minato—, uno de ellos fue dado a Hinata y el otro a Naruto, quien no se dio cuenta que fue por ser chica, a ser la festejada.

El coste del boleto cubría la estancia hasta el domingo por la mañana. El sábado, Naru, cumpliría sus tan bellos ¡y ansiosos! 18 años. — ¡Al fin serás un adulto! —recalcó Kiba con compañerismo dándole un golpe en la espalda. Naruto sonrió en lugar de molestarse.

Una cena pomposa que dejó a todos muy gordos. Una pelea de almohadas y luego fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, mientras la rubia dormía con la boca abierta y la saliva rodando con gracia por su mejilla hasta humedecer la almohada, un grupo de personas ingresó a la recámara en puntillas.

— **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOS!** —gritaron al unísono todos en la habitación de la rubia, quien despertó con el corazón en la boca y la piel pálida.

Confeti, unos cuantos globos. La torta, gaseosas, bocaditos.

Salieron a dar una caminata a la montaña. Un pequeño festival para la buena fortuna se llevaba a acabo dentro del templo budista ubicado en la cima; a dos kilómetros del onsen. Naru, al ser su día, tuvo el paso primero. Lanzó una moneda y tiró de la cuerda para que la campana anunciara a los Dioses que estaba presente y pudieran escuchar su petición. Juntó las manos y cerró los ojos; el vapor emergía de sus nariz con gracia.

— (Hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero ustedes ya deben saberlo.) —sonrió con amabilidad— (Quiero que hoy, todos mis seres queridos, también puedan cumplir su deseo.) —un par de golpes suaves con las palmas y regresó con los demás para seguir recorriendo la pequeña feria.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el pueblo. Konohamaru filmaba y tomaba fotos mencionando, cada cierto tiempo, el nombre de Hanabi. De regreso en el hotel, un manchón dorado cruzó la alcoba y en menos de un segundo, ya se había cambiado. La bata no daba un escote pronunciado, pero sí resaltaban sus pechos— ¡DIRECTO AL ONSEN-DATTEBAYOOO~!

— ¡E-Espera! —Hinata la tomó del hombro y entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —la chica de cabello oscuro jugaba con sus dedos de forma adorable, sus mejillas sonrojadas, junto a la falta de contacto visual le parecía tierno— Tengo, eh, debes... Naruto-chan...

— Tranquila, Hinata. Dímelo y ya.

— No... no vayas a molestarte, Naruto-chan. —la rubia ladeo la cabeza— En este tipo de onsen, las... las chicas debemos usar una toalla para cubrirnos.

— Pero si ya tengo. —tomó la bata y la abrió sin pena o vergüenza, Hinata apartó la vista por un momento.

— ¡D-debes cubrir la parte superior también!

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si soy un hombre! —arrugó la frente e infló los cachetes mientras volvía a atar la bata.

— S-sí, Naruto-chan, pero como es un baño mixto, los hombres que no sepan que realmente eres un hombre, pues, te verán de una manera extraña.

— ¿Pervertidos? —la chica movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo— ¡JA! —el orgullo apareció a modo de llamas— ¡Soy un hombre! ¡No me va a molestar-dattebayo! —antes de abandonar la habitación, Hinata la tomó del hombro.

— Si algo te incomoda, no dudes en hacerlo saber.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es sólo un consejo. —sonrió con esa dulzura característica y ambas fueron al onsen; los demás ya estaban allá.

En la entrada del lugar, la recepcionista movía su cabello con la mano. Una mujer muy bella a pesar de tener la edad de su padre, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. La rubia junto a la ojiperla se ocultaron tras una planta de ornamentación con los ojos muy abiertos.

— _¡Ves lo que yo veo!_ —exclamó en susurro. Hinata afirmó y ambas sonrieron con empatía, pues el alto y apuesto hombre al que la rubia llamaba, cariñosamente, padre estaba sonriendo a esa mujer de cabello rojo y hermosa figura. Incluso podría apreciarse un tinte avergonzado en él.

— ¡Está coqueteando-dattebayo!

— Mejor tomemos la otra entrada para no molestar.

Ambas desaparecieron en el pasillo rumbo al otro lado del hotel. Naru no paraba de saltar y dar brincos de emoción. Ver a su padre charlando con una mujer era algo que no había pasado desde que su querida madre los había abandonado años atrás. Sentía alivio. Felicidad. Saber que su padre podría entrar en una relación con alguien más la hacía sentir dichosa.

— ¡Mi papá no terminará solo!

— Minato-san parecía algo incómodo.

— Claro. Papá no ha hablado con otra mujer desde hace muuucho tiempo. Debe estar algo oxidado.

— Quisiera que mi padre también conociera a alguien más. —manifestó levemente melancólica y su amiga sacudió sus cabellos con vigorosidad.

— ¡Descuida! Si mi papá empieza a salir con esa mujer, le diré que tenga citas dobles con el tuyo. —Hinata sonrió agradecida.

— Hanabi-chan y yo intentamos concertar citas, pero él siempre se negó.

— ¡Mi papá tiene el don! —expresó con un guiño mientras caminaban por los pasillos— Cuando él pide algo, nadie se puede negar. ¡El encanto Uzumaki! —la peliazul sonrió incómoda, pues ella llevaba el apellido de su madre (porque así había querido la pareja), pero no por ello, agradecida y feliz.

.

.

.

Ya en el onsen, Kiba y Konohamaru estaban descansando a un rincón con la toalla cubriendo sus caras.

Al acercarse al borde de la piscina, Hinata y Naruto fueron asediadas con más de 50 miradas de hombres entre edades de 25 a 50 años. Sin poder evitarlo la peliazul se ocultó tras la rubia y esta empezó a caminar de una forma muy peculiar; como si sus articulaciones estuvieran faltas de aceite.

— ¿A-acaso no hay m-mas mujeres? —preguntó la tímida chica. Naru agudizó la vista para divisar a las personas del fondo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrió y señaló con su índice.

— ¡Allá! —expresó con alivio hasta que el vapor se dispersó un poco— Son... son sólo ancianas. —ambas quedaron petrificadas. La rubia extendió su delicado pie para introducirlo, pero un corrientazo de temor recorrió su cuerpo completamente; escalofrío que Hinata también sintió por estar aferrada a su espalda.

— Creo... creo que tomaré una ducha individual e iré a caminar, Naruto-chan. —murmuró su compañera— No... no me siento cómoda.

— ¡Descuida, Hinata-chan! Estás conmigo. —manifestó con una forzada confianza. — (Siento como si fuera un foso pantanoso lleno de cocodrilos) —Hinata afirmó dubitativa de continuar. Permanecieron al borde de la piscina unos minutos; la rubia sentía que no debía seguir y antes de aceptar esa extraña sensación desconocida —para nosotras es el famoso sexto sentido— dieron media vuelta para salir en silencio, pero una mujer muy arrugada, sin estar mojada, las chocó sin querer debido a que su corta visión y el vapor las desvaneció por un momento.

 ** _¡SPLASH!_**

El agua que entró en la nariz de Kiba y Konohamaru no tardó en despertarlos.

Una gran cantidad de hombres con mirada brillante y aura de libido se aproximaron una vez ambas lograron emerger del agua blanquecina (ese tono era causado por los minerales del lugar).Brazos musculosos, otros arrugados, manos largas, grandes, pequeñas, húmedas, ¡de todo tipo! empezaron a acercarse hacia ellas como garras del infierno. Sus suaves rostros adoptaron un azul violáceo.

— ¡Suéltenme, malditos! —unos cuantos agarraron a Naru de los brazos.

— _¡Kya!_ —el grito suave de Hinata siendo rodeada sin llegar a ser tomada prisionera puso a la rubia nerviosa de que fuera lastimada por su necedad. Una mano, de entre tantas, tocó su pompa izquierda y esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia. Una densa aura rojiza burbujeante empezó a emerger de su cuerpo con curvas perfectas.

— _Peeer~veeer~tiii~dooos~_

Con la pose de ataque en judo, la cabreada rubia tomó el brazo más cercano y con una llave lanzó ese cuerpo por los aires. ¡Uno tras otro! ¡Abriendo paso hacia Hinata lo más rápido posible al desconocer el paradero de Kiba y su hermano.

— Las chicas tímidas son mis favoritas. —expresó una de tantas voces masculinas, siendo el primer brazo en extenderse para tocar la nívea piel suave de la chica. Hinata cerró los ojos cuando su espalda topó uno de los muros que cerraban la vista exterior.

La mano, masculina, grande y fuerte toco piel, pero no era blanca.

— **_¡¿Qué-intentabas-hacer-desgraciado?!_** —sus ojos oscurecidos por la sombra del odio, su dentadura expuesta casi en su totalidad, marcadas venas en su frente y la sensación asesina en su cuerpo entero congeló a todos los que estaban delante de la muchacha; quien abrió sus ojos al reconocer la voz.

— _Kiba-kun..._

El castaño tomó la mano que se había depositado en su pectoral, y torciendo la extremidad sin mucho esfuerzo, lanzó un par de golpes al maldito pervertido que osó en pensar tocar a Hinata.

Sus perlas pupilas jamás habían visto la espalda de Kiba tan grande y fuerte. Desprendía seguridad por donde fuera. Era musculoso. ¿Cuándo Kiba se había vuelto tan varonil? Sus mejillas sonrojaron y el temor poco a poco cambió por calidez y protección que brindaba el castaño.

Entonces apareció la rubia tirando cuerpos con las llaves de judo.

— ¡Nee-chan! —exclamó Konohamaru al ver que una mano oscura y malvada tomó su toalla por la espalda para quitársela.

Una luz cegó el onsen por un segundo y detrás del hombre emergió una criatura desde las profundidades del averno. Conteniendo su ataque electrizante (ya que su amada estaba en el agua) sujetó al despojo de vida humana del hombro, hundió sus dedos en la piel y, sin llegar a romper nada, lanzó fuera de la instalación a ese desecho viviente.

Todos los pervertidos quedaron como rocas sin vida al presenciar la acción del joven.

— ¿Tú que haces...? ¡OE!

Sumergido hasta la cintura con aquellos pantalones de tela y camisa desabotonada en el cuello, aún con los lentes puestos, tomó a la rubia en sus brazos y caminó hacia la entrada; Konohamaru lanzó un par de golpes a aquellos pervertidos que se cruzaron en el camino; la rubia se retorcía para que la dejara en el suelo pero el moreno se hizo de oídos sordos. Su cara roja y la actitud salvaje era algo que no había visto desde hace un buen rato.

Los aterrados sujetos retrocedieron poco a poco. Kiba, aún cabreado por lo que intentaron hacerle a Hinata, volteó, sujetó a la muchacha de la misma forma en que Sasuke tomó a la rubia.

— No dejaré que nadie vuelva a acercarse a ti. —manifestó con una sonrisa amplia, provocando en su interior un descontrolado palpitar y sonrojando furiosamente sin decir otra palabra durante el trayecto.

.

.

.

— Bueno... ¡A comer! —clamó el rubio luego de que los camareros del hotel-onsen costearan una cena suntuosa para minimizar, u olvidar, el pésimo momento que se llevaron las jovencitas dentro del lugar. Era muy obvio que no querían atraer mala publicidad.

— ¡Sé cuidarme solo, maldita sea! —llevaba un bocado tras otro de los diversos platillos.

— Lo sé. —respondió el moreno, sereno y comiendo con tranquilidad— Pero no permitiré que alguien toque lo que es mío.

— ¡Quien dijo que era tuyo!

— No te quejes, Naruto. —manifestó Kiba mientras tragaba tanto como ella. Gaara y Hinata comían despacio; ella parecía disfrutar del ambiente, olvidando la mala experiencia vivida horas atrás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, ya más calmada e interesada— Creí que tenías asuntos de la realeza que atender.

— Sí, lo tengo. Pero no te he visto desde hace más de una semana y ya no lo soporté más.

 _ **¡BA-DUM!**_

— Además, soy el Futuro Rey. Si quiero darme un respiro puedo hacerlo. No hay nadie quien me lo impida. —el tono con el que lo dijo sonó algo infantil y rebelde. Como si dentro de todo ese cargo y actitud madura se ocultara su verdadera edad. _Edad..._

— ¡Es cierto! —expresó emocionada— Llevas mucho en casa, pero no conozco tu edad exacta. O si quiera tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Te interesa? —la miró de soslayo de forma dulce y coqueta.

 _ **¡BA-DUM!**_ _ **¡BA-DUM!**_

Regresó la mirada a la mesa para llenarse de comida hasta desmayarse y dejar de sentir esos bombeos repentinos de sangre que alocaban su corazón al verlo, escucharlo o tocarlo. _Tocarlo..._

Cuando Sasuke la tomó en el onsen estaba usando una toalla... ¡una toalla húmeda! No tenía nada más debajo. Su piel recordaba el calor de su cuerpo masculino. Una sensación de añoranza y bochorno apareció en su cabeza por tenerlo a su lado. Acaso ella... ¿lo extrañaba? _¡NO!_ Pero entonces... ¿Por qué tenerlo a su lado la hacía sentir bien?

Un destello dentro de la habitación y de la Gran Puerta emergió Juugo.

— El receso terminó, Su Alteza.

— ¿No que no te manda nadie? —bromeó el castaño con malicia y el príncipe se puso de pie. Se excusó y antes de abandonar la habitación le dio un golpe a Kiba en la nuca por bocón.

Una bruma cubrió ese bello sol que había aparecido en su interior.

— ¡E-Está delicioso-dattebayo! —exclamó para levantar su ánimo y que nadie se diera cuenta de ese pesar causado por la ausencia del idiota arrogante.

.

.

.

Con una mala excusa, Minato se vistió muy elegante. De hecho, Naruto y Konohamaru nunca lo habían visto tan bien arreglado desde la muerte de su dulce madre.

— Seguro es la mujer pelirroja. —expresó Naru mientras los tres descansaban en los futones con las batas típicas de un onsen.

— ¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Gaara; recostado en la esquina más lejana de la habitación.

— La recepcionista. No... ¿No la viste? —ella ladeo la cabeza al recordar— No estabas en el onsen, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo negó de manera sutil. Cuando iba a explicar la razón, el portonazo de Kiba los hizo saltar.

— ¡CERVEZA!

— Es mal visto que se beba si una dama está presente, peor aún si es menor de edad. —Hinata sonrió incómoda. Ya que de todos, ella aún tenía 17.

— Sé que Hinata no bebe, ¡por eso le traje esto! —de una segunda funda sacó un par de refrescos de durazno y fresa, así como un dulce de manjar empaquetado. Ella los tomó y sonrió, pero al chocar miradas ambos ruborizaron salvajemente porque recordar que ambos estuvieron muy cerca y sólo en toalla los tenía incómodos.

— ¡Regreso al rato! —exclamó Konohamaru; un abrigo, bufanda, jeans oscuros y la video-cámara lo acompañaban con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó su hermana.

— ¿No es obvio? —señaló la filmadora— Seguiré a papá, tomaré fotos comprometedoras y las usaré para chantaje. ¡Adiós! —la puerta se cerró.

— Konohamaru no ha cambiado. —manifestó Gaara.

— ¡Vamos Naruto! —Kiba olvidó la situación con la peliazul y se recargó al hombro de la rubia con una cerveza en la mano. —¡Celebremos tu adultez!

— No lo sé. —miró a la peliazul con su jugo— Hinata no se divertirá.

— Descuida, Naruto-chan. De todas formas estoy algo cansada por la caminata. —sonrió algo incómoda— Los acompañaré un rato y luego me iré a dormir.

— ¡Bien! —Kiba abrió otra y se la pasó al pelirrojo— Deja a un lado tu "etiqueta" y disfruta. —Dubitativo, levantó la lata y entre los cuatro chocaron junto al grito de celebración de la cumpleañera.

— Por cierto, Gaara-san. ¿Por qué no fuiste al onsen?

— No me gustan los baños mixtos.

— Por lo de tu... ¿problema? —el pelirrojo afirmó.

— En Corea fui a uno; mi hermano me llevó. Pero las mujeres me... —cortó la frase para beber la cerveza y beber, beber... beber. _**¡PAFF!**_ La cabeza de Gaara golpeó la mesa. Hinata se asustó pero Naru la detuvo.

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan. Gaara no soporta el alcohol.

— ¿Por qué no nos había contado de Gaara-san?

— Bueno... —la rubia rascó su mejilla— Cuando Kankuro-nii se lo llevó, pensamos que jamás nos volveríamos a ver. Nos escribíamos una vez al mes los tres últimos años de primaria, pero cuando entró a preparatoria, Gaara tenía que hacer tantas actividades extracurriculares que la comunicación se cortó por completo. No vi la necesidad de contarles de alguien que no iban a conocer... Lo siento.

— ¡No importa, no importa! —Kiba golpeó a la rubia en la espalda, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y cuatro latas vacías delante. Hinata parecía preocupada, pero Naru volvió a explicar.

— Verás, Hinata. Cuando te ibas de vacaciones nosotros nos reuníamos para beber. —su mirada desaprobatoria le causó vergüenza pero ella suspiró y se levantó con una sonrisa.

— No importa Naruto-chan. Me iré a dormir.

— ¡Al menos él si es un amigo! —expresó Kiba antes de que Hinata entrara a su habitación; golpeó la espalda de Gaara pero este ni se inmutó— Ese ingrato arrogante vino y no te dijo nada sobre tu cumpleaños. —Naru atrapó un tic en el ojo por mencionarlo, pero el odio cambió por una leve tristeza y antes de que su cara lo expresara bebió un par de latas rápidamente.

— ¡Muuuuy bien!

El alcohol cogió rápido y la bruma en su interior parecía crecer mientras más cerveza ingería.

— Naruto-chan...

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche. Naru se levantó con la vista ligeramente borrosa y ojos llorosos. Abrió la puerta que colindaba con el jardín para tomar aire fresco. Kiba se despertó con el sonido fuerte de la ventana mientras Gaara seguía dormido como una roca.

— _¿Naruto~?_ —la voz tambaleante no detuvo a su amiga y al mirar hacia un costado, el delicado cuerpo de Hinata estaba descansando a su lado. Dormía profundamente. Parecía un ángel. Brillante, suave— _¿Hinata~?_ —quiso despertarla para que regresara a su cama, pero al tocar su hombro un corrientazo le recordó el momento donde la sacó del onsen y su cara enrojeció de forma brutal; quitándole un poco la borrachera.

¿Por qué estaba dormida allí? Acaso estaba... ¿asustada por lo sucedido? Pensar que en ese momento pudo haber ocurrido algo si no estaba a su lado...

— _De ahora en adelante, voy a tu lado~ ¡No dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a suceder~!_ —la observaba de una forma idiota sin darse cuenta— _Creo que~ empiezo a entender cómo se~ siente el príncipe arrogante cuando Naruto está cerca~_

Tomó una cobija y la cubrió hasta los hombros mientras volvía a acostarse a su lado sin hacer contacto. El aroma suave que desprendía su cabellera poco a poco lo arrulló y una sonrisa quedó plasmada en su cara.

.

.

.

— ¿Naruto? —esa voz a su espalda la reconocería donde fuera.

— ¿Qué haces~ aquí, idiota~? —expresó de forma anormal porque la cabeza le daba vueltas por el alcohol. Ella tomó asiento en el borde de madera; sobresale del hotel para observar los arbustos y el estanque con carpas.

— Comprendo que estés molesta.

— ¡No estoy molesta~! —su voz sonaba lenta y torpe— ¡Soy una adulta ahora~dattebayo~! —sonrió en su dirección con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos azules muy grandes. Sasuke quedó levemente confundido al escuchar que se refería a sí misma con término femenino.

— (Está ebria.) —Sasuke suspiró pesado y tomó asiento a su lado. Nunca antes la había visto actuar así de amable y cariñosa. Era como si la rabia que demostraba a diario no estuviera presente. Decidió no dar regaños para que el ambiente siguiera igual de tranquilo y ameno.

— Me disculpo por no haber estado en tu cumpleaños. —la rubia abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia el príncipe quien realmente parecía afligido por no estar allí ese día.

— ¡Da igual~ da igual~! —golpeó su espalda para darle ánimos, Sasuke la miró turbado, pues ese gesto debía hacerlo él. No le dio importancia, miró la luna llena y prosiguió.

— Todo este tiempo lejos, gran parte de mis pensamientos se centraban en buscar un regalo adecuado para ti. —su rostro sereno y su cuerpo meciéndose levemente por los mareos le daba un aspecto vulnerable, como una gatita; le parecía muy dulce— Cuando lo descubrí, vine a verte y me encontré con ese grupo de basura viviente intentando to...

— ¡Sí, sí! No~ lo repitas~ —lo interrumpió para no recordar el incidente y lo empujó con su hombro a modo de juego. El Uchiha parpadeo asombrado, tosió y continuó.

— Pues bien. —el moreno se levantó y se situó delante de ella con las manos en la espalda; el brillo de la luna hacía resaltar su cabellera como si fuera un modelo, sus ojos totalmente negros creaban su propio brillo— Pensé en darte alguna joya, collar, vestimenta, banquete... Pero nada de eso demostraría lo que realmente quisiera.

— ¡Te perdono~ no haber estado~ en todo el día~ si me das mi regalo ahora~ ¡Ahora~! —sonrió de forma tonta y extendió las manos en su dirección.

Sasuke desvió la mirada por un momento. Colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, frías y levemente sudadas. Antes de poder reaccionar o preguntar el motivo de ese gesto, los suaves labios del príncipe se posaron con torpeza dulce en su frente. Se apartó de ella un par de segundos después.

El efecto del alcohol no solo desapareció de golpe, como un baño de agua fría, sino que las palabras no lograban emerger.

— Nunca he besado a nadie —comunicó sin hacer contacto visual; tenía las mejillas pintadas de carmín—, así que es lo más personal que puedo regalarte sin dar a pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

No sólo estaba en sus sentidos, por completo, después de recibir ese bello gesto, sino que era _incapaz_ de mandarlo al mismísimo abismo del infierno por aquellas palabras tan profundas y sinceras. Realmente ese chico delante suyo causó que el corazón acelerara con furia.

La vergüenza se fue y con una su sonrisa tenue y varonil expresó lo que tanto había querido escuchar— Feliz Cumpleaños. —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se levantó como un rayo, regresó a la habitación, cerró la puerta sin despertar a los demás y tomó puesto cerca de Hinata. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para dormir antes de que su padre llegara. ¡Porque todo eso había sido una maldita pesadilla! ¿verdad?

— (¡MALDITO ALCOHOL-DATTEBAYO! ¡MALDITO SASUKE! ¡ARROGANTE PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!)

Sasuke llamó a la Gran Puerta y antes de poder abrirla, una sombra apareció a su espalda de entre los arbustos.

— Eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Me llevas a tu despacho? —Sasuke levantó una ceja con curiosidad— Tengo algo que seguro te va a interesar mucho. —con una sonrisa, entre pícara y amable, levantó la mano con la filmadora.

.

.

.

De regreso en casa, Naruto creyó —o más bien se ordenó creer— que todo aquello ocurrido con el Uchiha había sido una asquerosa pesadilla producto de la ingesta compulsiva de alimentos, el problema en el onsen y la cerveza caduca que adquirió Kiba.

— ¡Qué no estaba vencida, demonios!

— ¡Culpa tuya que haya tenido una mala noche!

— ¡Qué tengas pesadillas a esta edad no es mi problema!

Hinata limitaba a detenerlos luego de un rato y Kiba obedecía sin resongar. De alguna extraña manera, Kiba parecía estar más pendiente ¡y obediente! de Hinata desde lo sucedido en el onsen... y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Konohamaru compró una consola nueva de video-juegos y muchos artículos caros, mientras su padre parecía estar en las nubes de vez en cuando. Sin duda, el paseo había cambió la vida de todos.

La rubia, distraída en clases como siempre— _Todos regresaron felices..._ —murmuró para sí— _¿Habrá sido mi deseo en el templo?_

— ¿Qué dices Naruto-chan?

— ¡Nada, nada!

— Todos en la página 108. —dictó el maestro— Resuelvan los ejercicios del punto 2. —abrió el libro de historia mientras divagaba en pensamientos. Mordió su dedo pulgar con impaciencia mientras ocultaba su cara detrás del mismo

— _¡Cuándo se cumplirá mi deseo del pastel, entonces!_

— ¡Uzumaki Naruko, a la pizarra! —el borrador en su frente la despertó y se levantó molesta.

— ¡Mi nombre es Naruto! ¡Naruto-dattebayo!

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Me siento SUPER emocionada por sus respuestas. ¡Niñas, niños! De hecho, no creí que mi estilo de escritura llamara la atención de los muchachos... :( Siempre he pensado que soy demasiado **cursi**... *arcadas* En realidad no me considero una chica fresa o moe, pero mis escritos salen de esa manera. *levantar hombros* Bueee~ mientras los disfruten, yo también. :D_

 _Por cierto. No crean quiero saber si hay chicos leyendo la historia para hacer magia negra o voodoo. ¡Nada de ese estilo! ¡Tampoco soy una chica dark! xD_

 _Sólo es un capricho. ;)_

 _ **Dracoflare:** ¡Gracias! :3 ¡Qué lindo que te guste! :D ¿Qué te pareció el manga? —cuéntame de forma superficial, sin hacer spoilers para quienes aún no lo leen— ¡Ah, cierto! ¿estas a mi servicio~? :) Espero no te arrepientas por decirmelo. ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! xD_

 _ **Fran.s:** Hermana, tú sabes que mi palabras es la ley! *golpe en pecho y pose zabroza* Y el siguiente me está dando un MAAAAR de canas multicolores, pero allí le voy! XD_

 _ **Fedemen8544:** ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! :3 y pues... ¡Otro chico! xD Intento publicar tan seguido como puedo, pero... jejejjeje..._

 _ **mvp187hx:** ¡Skillet! Genial~ *pulgar arriba* Y pues, creí lo mismo en el manga, pero resulta que lo cómico prevaleció y de todas formas terminé riéndome. xD_

 _ **Mac213:** Bueno, creo que no soy tan buena para crear misterio... —no sé si reír o llorar—, por cierto. Saludos, guadalajarureño? :/ Guadalujarurence? ¡Me cuesta pronunciarlo, joder! Dx_

 _ **Daio yousu:** ¡Hola, hola! Acoshadore nuovo! Este idioma es inventado, yo sólo sé español y parcel. XD_

 _El siguiente será el último relleno y después volveremos a la historia principal. ¿Les gustó el cap? :) ¡Dígamelo porfaaaas!_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡con más relleno!_**  
 _Si les gustó, dejen un review, Onegai~_


	19. Deseo cumplido: ¡Sasuke es una chica!

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP19: Deseo cumplido: ¡Sasuke es una chica!**

Cada día era una tortura lenta y vergonzosa, en especial cuando la maestra de teatro los llevaba al escenario del instituto a realizar las preparaciones de la obra para finales de noviembre. Haber obtenido el papel de la doncella de Julieta no era tan malo después de todo, y a Hinata tampoco parecía molestarle ser Julieta. Karin, por su parte, pasaba la mayor parte de los ensayos con la frente arrugada, malhumorada, por ser una simple extra dentro de la obra. Gaara tenía muy buena mano para el escenario y eso atraía a un par de chicas, lo que siempre le echaba a perder la mitad del trabajo que realizaba día a día.

— ¡Ya déjenlo tranquilo! —reclamaba en cada ensayo la maestra de teatro pues, más y más chicas iban tras Gaara para darle una mano por su personalidad tímida y gentil, pero eso sólo lo ponía asustado, o nervioso, y terminaba desparramando la pintura, la goma o cualquier otro material.

De todos los involucrados, sólo había uno que no estaba de acuerdo con los papeles asignados.

— _¡Por qué él!_ —refunfuñaba Kiba por diezmillonésima vez desde que estaban en el escenario _Romeo_ y _Julieta_. Naru rodó los ojos cansada de que sólo se acercara para reclamar en cada diminuta ocasión cuando Hinata y _Romeo_ ensayaban— _¡POR QUÉ ÉL!_

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS VOY A SABER! —expresó tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar. Pidió disculpas y regresó a la tarea del escenario; su papel tenía pocas líneas, así que ensayar sólo le tomó un par de días. Karin se acercó a ambos amigos para pasar unos cartones y pintura. Una vez más los regaños de Kiba emergieron en murmullo.

— _¡Por-qué-él!_ —escuchó Karin de Kiba; la mandíbula del chico estaba muy apretada y la frente muy arrugada.

— ¡Oe, Karin! —llamó Naru antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera— ¿Te ayudo en algo?

— No, Naruto estoy...

— ¡No, de veras! —interrumpió con súplica— ¡Sólo aléjame de él! —señaló a Kiba con molestia y cansancio. Karin lo miró molesta, pero curiosa.

— ¿No que son amigos cercanos?

— ¡Sí, pero me tiene harto! —replicó sin dudarlo; Kiba no lo escuchó a pesar de la corta distancia, pues su mirada y concentración estaban enfocadas en el escenario— ¡Cada vez que Hinata está ensayando con _él_ —señaló al joven en cuestión— se acerca sólo para ladrar! —acotó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo con dramatismo. Karin miró a la pareja y sonrió con malicia.

— _Así que es por eso._ —Naru se levantó y la miró confundida— Mira, Naruto, si quieres que ese adefesio de amigo deje de sacarte de casillas, saca a Hinata del papel de Julieta.

— ¡No le haría eso! —expresó alterada— Ella me dijo que le gusta el papel. —Karin dio una mirada de rabia a la peliazul y se alejó de Naru quien se quedó en blanco por la reacción.

— ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA NODRIZA! —se escuchó la voz fúrica de la maestra— ¡NARUTOOO! —la rubia corrió hacia el escenario y se tropezó con una lata cerrada de pintura, terminó a los pies de Romeo quien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero no lo aceptó.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-chan? —expresó preocupada Hinata.

— S-sí. —sonrió hacia su amiga. Hinata vio al chico parado junto a ellas y agradeció el gesto— Gracias, Toneri-kun. —el joven sonrió como todo un príncipe y continuaron con el ensayo.

.

.

Faltaba una semana para la obra. Cada día en el colegio era agotador, pero no tanto como regresar a casa sola: pues cuando terminaban los ensayos Naru desaparecía del radar de Kiba para no tener que escuchar sus reclamos estúpidos sobre " _¡¿Por qué Toneri era Romeo si era de otro curso?!_ " o " _¡¿Por qué Hinata se sentía tan a gusto cuando ensayaban?!_ " o " _¡Ese paliducho bueno-para-nada coloca su mano en el hombro cuando Hinata está desprevenida!_ " entre otras sacadas de quicio que era mejor evitar.

Por su parte, Hinata debía permanecer un par de horas extra ya que su papel demandaba mucho dialogo, y Konohamaru estaba en construcción de un maid-café para el día cultural.

 _— ¡Hola preciosa!_  
 _— ¡Cariño~!_  
 _— Hey, linda, ¿quieres tomar un café?_

Jamás se había dado cuenta el efecto tan grande que causaba regresar en grupo a casa. Que si bien el trayecto a pie no era mayor a veinte minutos, caminar por las calles sola era un impacto muy grande; no había hombre que no le lanzara piropos o la invitara a tomar un café. Con esos tres últimos, llevaba 14 narices rotas, 22 labios partidos, 4 patadas al estómago, 18 torceduras de brazos y, en total, 107 degenerados en K.O.

Sasuke no asistía a clases desde hace poco más de un mes debido a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo unos días antes de Navidad; algo relacionado con el palacio de Obito-chan y otros mandatarios extraterrestres de lo que no obtuvo mucha información antes de que desapareciera por completo. ¡Cómo osaba irse sin más!

Por tal motivo siempre llegaba a casa de mal humor.

— ¡Si llego a ver su cara de nuevo... —amenazaba cada día mientras preparaba el desayuno, almuerzo y merienda—... lo desfiguraré, de verás!

.

.

Un suspiro largo, muy-muy-muy largo, escapó de los labios de Sasuke después de apagar los monitores de su oficina. Juugo entró para dejarle otra pila de tratados y su café de la tarde. Sasuke se quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado mientras se reclinaba en su silla detrás del escritorio plagado de firmas, invitaciones y demás asuntos sobre la reunión que Obito llevaría a cabo para celebrar la unión como familia y como naciones amigas.

Sasuke jamás creyó que su hermano menor tuviera una lista tan larga de conocidos. Sin duda era un beneficio que ahora se llevaran bien, pero también era muy tedioso y molesto no poder salir de la oficina hasta que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones para el día del baile de gala.

— Pienso que un descanso le sentaría bien. —manifestó su asistente personal al verlo tan agobiado. Sasuke lo miró con simplicidad antes de responder.

— Ella está molesta conmigo. Llevo fuera más de un mes y por lo que veo me ha vuelto a odiar. —expresó desganado mientras bebía el café. Tomó el control y volvió a encender los tres monitores que se hallaban delante de su escritorio. La imagen de la chica apareció, sentada junto a su padre y hermano, comiendo una pizza mientras charlaba de los preparativos del maid-cafe que iba a realizar el curso de Konohamaru.

— No se ve molesta. —expresó sereno Juugo.

— Jamás está molesta mientras come, si es ramen nunca deja de sonreír. —expresó con cariño y melancolía— Pero hace unos minutos me estaba enviando a un lugar que no conozco. —Juugo miró a su líder y camarada en silencio por un momento antes de situar sus ojos en una de las pantallas donde la chica estaba dándole una paliza a un tipo en un callejón.

— Joven Sasuke, —el mencionado levantó la mirada de los papeles— Sus deberes como Invitado Principal para la celebración concluirán la primera semana de Diciembre —la mirada del Sasuke estaba plagada de rabia—, pero puedo hacer un espacio en esta semana siempre que se dedique exclusivamente a los papeleos en la segunda semana del último mes. —la ira en el Futuro Rey mermó notablemente, aún así suspiró.

— Pienso que molestarla mientras está ocupada en sus asuntos terrestres no me beneficiará. —Juugo dibujó una sonrisa suave— ¿Cuál es la gracia? —reclamó ofendido y disgustado.

— Pienso que si le ofrece _eso_ a Naruto-sama, usted será recibido en la vivienda sin problemas. —Sasuke levantó una ceja. Juugo miró la pantalla derecha, la cual parecía reproducir sólo las palizas que le daba a distintos viejos y muchachos mientras regresaba a casa— Disculpe mi imprudencia, Joven Sasuke, pero ha pensado, en algún momento, que su vida junto a nuestra Futura Reina quizá debería ser al revés.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Verá, su Alteza, en nuestro planeta se conoce el uso del _Gender Revers_ y su finalidad, pero los terrestres no poseen ese saber. Naruto-sama, como cualquier otro terrestre, creció con el pensamiento de que su pareja sería una mujer. Pienso, y disculpe de nuevo mi atrevimiento, usted debió cambiar de lugar con Naruto-sama después de que su cuerpo se recuperó por completo. —la ceja de Sasuke bajó y entrecerró los ojos un poco— Para usted el cambio no hubiera sido tan impactante y con la belleza de su madre...

— ¿Me estás diciendo que _yo_ debería dar a luz la descendencia del reino? —interrumpió con suspicacia. Juugo mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos.

— Creo que si vive como _una_ terrestre podrá comprender mejor la actitud de Naruto-sama y ganar su aprecio más rápido.

El despacho quedó en silencio total, hasta que una carcajada exagerada resonó de la pantalla principal y vio a su amada reír porque su hermano había confundido sal con azúcar en los tazones.

.

.

Ese bello lunes de otoño por la mañana iba a ser fabuloso.

Por la ventana ingresó una brisa reconfortante e invernal. Un fin de semana lejos del colegio había recargado sus baterías al máximo, aún así se levantó de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Tomó asiento al borde de colchón. Había una sensación extraña o, más bien, no había ese peso en su espalda; como de costumbre. ¿Qué pasó? Abrió los ojos luego de restregar y, para pasmo, ese par de bultos blandos ya no colgaban de su actuales pectorales. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de llevar ambas manos al pecho y tocar para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal.

Se dio un pellizco en el brazo que le dejaría un morado eterno, brincó por el dolor. Sus ojos se posaron en sus brazos, los cuales estaban tonificados. Se situó delante del espejo y con algo de dificultad se quitó aquella blusa de tiras que antes le quedaba algo floja. Sus abdominales también estaban tonificados. Una extraña corriente recorrió sus dedos y llevó las manos al pantalón, le quedaba ajustado un poco pero no tanto como la blusa de algodón que usaba para dormir. Sus manos temblaban mientras echaba un vistazo a su...

— _Han vuelto..._ —murmuró casi sin aliento— Han vuelto... —una sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro— ¡Han... Han vuelto! jajajaja ¡Han vuelto! AJAJAJAJAJA ¡HAN VUEL-!

— Mujer u hombre, siempre escandaloso, Naruto. —expresó una voz somnolienta a su espalda que lo hizo saltar mientras giraba y cubría su pecho con la blusa en las manos.

Una chica de piel pálida, larga cabellera oscura levemente alborotada, ojos fríos y calculadores, se encontraba acostada en su cama. Ella tomó asiento mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos, la sábana que cubría su pecho resbaló con suavidad dejando al descubierto un busto tan grande como el que una vez tuvo. Naruto parpadeó incrédulo varias veces.

— ¿Por qué te cubres? —expresó su voz femenina, madura y firme— Mi antiguo cuerpo era como el tuyo. No tienes nada que yo ya no haya visto. —expresó mientras tocaba sus senos con curiosidad en su mirada.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! —expresó de un soplido mientras apartaba la blusa de su pecho algo confundido por el gesto automático.

— ¿Quién más? —contestó molesta y orgullosa mientras levantaba la sábana para mirar debajo— Aunque en mi actual condición deberás decirme, Sasuko, supongo. Es extraño no tener... —su mano bajó por la sábana, pero antes de llegar donde la curiosidad quedaba a la intemperie, Naruto sonrojó ferozmente.

— ¡P-PARA! —expresó sin mirarla fijamente— ¡¿Q-qué haces en mi habitación, con un demonio?! ¡Y-y sobre todo, q-qué pasó?! ¡Cambié, pero...! —Sasuko suspiró mientras dejaba a un lado su exploración.

— ¿Acaso no querías volver a ser hombre? —expresó mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama cubierta de la cintura para abajo.

— S-sí, pero... ¡Cúbrete, maldición! —Sasuko rodó los ojos antes de tomar la almohada y colocarla delante de su pecho, Naruto liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones aliviado, pero seguían sus mejillas rosadas— ¿Cómo cambié?

— Con la poción, obvio.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —llevó las manos a la cabeza por la respuesta y se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba corto— _¿Pero qué...?_

— _Gender Revers_. —articuló serena y Naruto posó sus azules ojos sobre ella— Esa fue la poción que te di cuando te encontré casi muerto en el derrumbe. Permite modificar cada una de las células del ser viviente y transformarlas al otro género otorgándote un cuerpo sano y listo para la procreación. —Naruto parpadeó absorto— Se la fabrica única y exclusivamente a la descendencia de la Realeza para su uso racional. —Sasuke, o más bien Sasuko, lo miraba fijamente— Personas de mi posición social no se comprometen o se casan por amor, lo hacen por beneficios a la Nación, al pueblo pero... —desvió la mirada por un momento— _Te encontré._

 _ **¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!**_

¡Cómo era posible! Había regresado a ser el de antes y con esas malditas palabras su corazón aceleró como un tren y su rostro ardía a pesar de que ella estaba cubierta. Naruto temía que en la soledad de la alcoba sus latidos pudieran llegar a los oídos de la chica frente suyo.

— Me salvaste sin siquiera saber mi nombre, era un acto altruista, algo que nunca me había... —miró las sábanas por un momento, cortando la oración sin darlo a notar con énfasis— En ese momento sólo tenía una cosa en mente cuando te encontré en tus últimos minutos: Salvarte. Eso era algo que tampoco había pensado... nunca. —los labios de Naruto se abrieron para decir algo, pero su mente estaba tan plagada de palabras que no podía emitir sonido alguno.

Sasuko volvió a suspirar.

— Ese día iba camino a una "propuesta matrimonial", las coordenadas del viaje tenían marcada la ruta por este solitario y olvidado lugar de la galaxia. Hubo un hackeo, luego una explosión en la Central y terminé estrellándome aquí... _¡je!_ Jamás creí que encontraría el amor en el fin del mundo.

Hubo un corto silencio, pero para ambos fue eterno.

— Eso, eh... Eso no explica mi cambio —lo señaló con curiosidad cambiando el tema lo más rápido posible y sin que ella notara la vergüenza en su tono de voz—, o el tuyo.

— Entré a tu habitación y coloqué unas gotas en tu boca mientras dormías –fue fácil pues duermes con la boca abierta– y luego bebí yo. Nunca la había probado, pero resulta que el cambio que sufre el cuerpo es tan fuerte que toma unos días, así que entra a una etapa de... ¿cómo le dicen los terrestres? ¿Hibernación? Bueno, me dio sueño y me acosté a tu lado. —restregó sus ojos con suavidad— Despertaste, hiciste ruido, me desperté y ahora estamos aquí.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios estás desnuda?! ¡Y por qué entras a mi habitación sin mi permiso!

— Me quité la ropa porque así duermo y entré con permiso de Minato. Incluso le avisé que el cambio tomaría varios días. —En ese preciso momento Naruto despertó de ese raro y algo perturbador sueño vuelto realidad.

— D-dijiste... ¿días? —Sasuko respondió con un movimiento de la mano— ¿Cu-cuantos? —la chica de cabello oscuro miró el tejado por un momento.

— Todo el proceso se completó con éxito, así que debe ser viernes.

— _Viernes..._ ¡¿VIERNES?!

Naruto corrió al reloj sobre su mesa de noche y notó, para su terror, que eran las 6:55 de la mañana. Empezó a tirar de su cabellera.

— Tranquilo, tu celebración escolar aún no comienza, alcanzamos a llegar.

— ¡Quién te invitó! —gritó mientras corría al armario por su uniforme— ¡y cómo diablos lo sabes!

— Sin mi presencia a tu lado –y como no querías guardias–, tuve que instalar unas cámaras satelitales para vigilarte y me agrada que en mi ausencia no dejaras de pensar en mí. —preocupado por la obra y su repentino cambio, su mente no se fijó en las palabras de la muchacha. Sasuko se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana y tomó una maleta al costado de la cama.

— Utiliza mi uniforme y yo usaré el tuyo. La poción tiene un ajuste nano-molecular y por lo general utiliza medidas estándar para ambos cuerpos. —Naruto no comprendió ni una palabra, pero tomó el uniforme y él le aventó el suyo a ella en la cara.

Sasuko se quitó la sábana frente a él y Naruto volvió a sonrojar con ferocidad apartando la mirada con rapidez.

— ¡CÚBRETE MALDICIÓN! —Sasuko suspiró con una ladina sonrisa y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo mientras iba a cambiarse al baño.

.

.

Minato estaba asombrado y alegre de ver que ambos estaban bien. Incluso pudo apreciar, en la rapidez de la situación de la preparación del desayuno y su ingesta, que Naruto se notaba más animado de lo acostumbrado.

— ¿Entonces está bien si ahora te digo "nee-san"? —Sasuko asintió mientras disfrutaba de la cocina de su amado, Konohamaru sonrió y dirigió la mirada a su hermano. Lo inspeccionó con recelo por varios minutos antes de abrir la boca— Eres más alto y más fornido de lo que recuerdo.

— Es a causa de la poción. —respondió la Futura Reina. Konohamaru sólo asintió con una mirada de "Así-si-tiene-sentido".

Terminaron de desayunar y los tres salieron de la vivienda con rapidez, Sasuko se despidió de Minato con formalidad —como de costumbre— y les deseó suerte para las actividades que debían realizar ese día.

Llegaron a la esquina donde acostumbraban encontrarse con Hinata y Kiba— ¡OE! —Gritó con alegría y premura mientras se acercaba. Cuando ambos voltearon: Kiba terminó con la boca abierta y Hinata con los ojos igual de asombrados. — ¡Lo siento, de veras! —expresó algo avergonzado rascando su nuca cuando llegó a ellos, Konohamaru estaba sonriendo con un dejo de incomodidad— Pero me quedé dormido... _unos días_. —murmuró lo último sin mirarlos a los ojos.

— Naruto... ¿kun?  
— ¡¿NARUTO?!

Se escuchó al mismo tiempo por parte de ambos. Naruto sonrió emocionado.

— Regresé. —expresó feliz.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —demandó Kiba mientras estrujaba sus cachetes y le hincaba el pecho, incluso parecía ser más fornido que él. — Él... ¡Digo, ella! —expresó dando un paso a la izquierda después de quitarse a Kiba de encima. Hinata parpadeó tanto como el castaño.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Ahora es Sasuko-neesan. —aclaró Konohamaru aún algo sorprendido. Naruto suspiró y avanzó junto a sus amigos mientras le explicaba un poco la situación por el camino y, de alguna extraña manera, la nueva Sasu... Sasuko parecía estar más cerca de su amado que antes.

Llegaron al Instituto y más de un par de ojos se posó en la nueva pareja, cambiada a más no poder.

Un grupo de chicas se pegó al nuevo, alto y fornido Naruto —ni parecido al de inicio de año— quien no tardó en ponerse incómodo, pero feliz. Mientras Sasuko era rodeada de muchachos, pues la azabache estaba tan bien proporcionada como la antigua Naru sin contar que su aire de frialdad parecía atraer a la otra mitad de varones (los que no estuvieron detrás de la rubia en un comienzo).

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó una mujer mientras se abría paso entre la multitud— ¡Acaso no recuerdan que hoy es el festival! —los y las estudiantes, acongojados por no poder apreciar más el descomunal cambio, regresaron a sus actividades y respectivos stands; la maestra no le dio importancia al cambio y les ordenó ir al teatro a preparar todo. Konohamaru se despidió y les sugirió que visitaran su curso antes de que finalizara el día.

.

.

Ya en el escenario, tras bambalinas, todo era un caos. ¡Un completo caos!

 _— ¡En serio!_  
 _— ¡¿Pero se encuentra bien?!_  
 _— ¡No puede ser!_

Las voces de las chicas de papeles secundarios, maquillistas, costureras y demás no tardaban de demostrar el dolor y preocupación en el salón.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hinata mientras llegaba delante de la multitud.

— ¡Toneri-kun sufrió un accidente! —expresó una de las muchachas, Hinata no tardó en demostrar su preocupación mientras Kiba festejaba en silencio.— Unos chicos del club de cocina le lanzaron pimienta a la cara como broma, pero Toneri-kun es alérgico y lo ha dejado con los ojos rojos. ¡No puede ver!

— ¡Qué horror! —expresó Hinata, Kiba sonreía malévolamente y detrás aparecía Naruto y Sasuko.

— ¡Lo peor es que Freedo no puede sustituirlo porque su hermano Laxus se enfermó y se quedó en casa a cuidarlo! —expresó otra chica del reparto secundario.

— ¡Masamune-kun no quiere participar porque Ritsu-chan vino a verlo y no quiere que alguien que no sea Ritu lo toque! —exclamó otra muchacha.

— ¡Ritsu-chan da mucho miedo cuando está molesta! —tiritó del espanto un par de chicas más.

Un fuerte empujó de jó a Naruto en el centro del tumultoso grupo de teatro —la mayoría eran chicas— que no tardó en guardar silencio.

— Allí está nuestro Romeo. —dijo Karin con un tinte de disgusto y agrado a la vez, que todo el mundo confundió con satisfacción ante la presión y espanto del rubio.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! / ¿Qué? —expresaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata, cuando esta fue empujada por otra compañera del curso. Ambos se miraron perplejos; Sasuko y Kiba actuaron de la misma forma.

— ¡P-pero si yo no me sé el libreto, de veras! —expresó nervioso y algo sonrojado.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun acaba de reincorporarse a nosotros! —dijo igual de nerviosa a la multitud— ¿N-no ven que ha cambiado?

— **¡Es _muy_ obvio!** —expresaron al unísono todas y cada una de las chicas, acentuando mucho la palabra "muy" escaneándolo de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Pero si hacen un apareja muy linda ahora! —expresaron un grupo de chicas. Hubo un par de flashes, una chica bajita empujó con suavidad a Hinata hacia su amigo, quien la agarró con caballerosidad para que no terminara en el suelo, más flashes y por último una voz dice: — "Foto separadas a 1000 yenes, abrazados a 2500. Saben dónde encontrarnos."

— ¡OYE! —refunfuñó Kiba mientras las chicas del grupo de fotografía desaparecían del lugar— ¡Regresen aquí y denme esa cá–! —un tiró le cerró la boca y para cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba en el centro del círculo entre Naruto y Hinata mientras Sasuko tomaba puesto a un costado de su amado.

— Kiba se aprendió el libreto por completo. —dijo con un tono sereno, seguro, maduro y muy sexy para los chicos, su cabellera negra larga cogida en una coleta y sus mechones cortos sobre la frente le daban un aire muy sensual y frío, muy contrastante a Hinata, o la antigua y explosiva Naruko (eso lo sabía por los satélites que seguían a su amada).— Él es un mejor Romeo que Naruto. —las miradas se posaban del castaño al rubio.

Las voces en el auditorio empezaban a tomar consistencia detrás de la gruesa cortina roja de terciopelo.

La mayoría de miembros del club de teatro y manualidades eran mujeres, pero también se encontraban en el lugar: Tercer año, secciones A, B y C, junto a unos ayudantes extras para el escenario.

Cada par de ojo femenino examinó a detalle el posible candidato a ser Romeo: Naruto sin duda había cambiado radicalmente, y no por pasar de chica a muchacho, sino por el hecho de que algunas de sus compañeras lo recordaban como un joven bien-parecido de estatura promedio y cabellera un poco más larga de la que ahora tenía. Su físico sin duda ahora era muscular y trabajado, su estatura había logrado alcanzar la de la mayoría de chicos en el salón —tal vez al metro ochenta— y su rostro varonil, inocente e impecable le daba ese no-se-que de un hermoso príncipe.

Por otro lado estaba Kiba: Su musculatura parecía igualar a la de Naruto, sin duda lo había logrado en pocos meses, pues al iniciar el año era de contextura delgada pero firme. Su cabello era más abundante y despeinado, su postura era algo desgarbada y para un 45% de las chicas, esa barba en la parte inferior de su rostro varonil no le sentaba del todo bien.

Los chicos estaban congelados, mirándose de reojo cada tantos segundos con ligeras gotas de sudor en su frente al sentir el penetrante escaneo de cada una de las féminas.

Luego de unos agobiantes, pausados y horribles tres minutos, el 93% de los dedos índices femeninos señaló a Naruto, el otro 7% a Kiba, y 50/50 de hombres a Hinata, como a Sasuko.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de la morena, quien dio unos pasos para colocarse delante de Naruto. Una espesa neblina liliásea-negruzca empezó a emerger de ella como la primera ven en el gimnasio... no ¡más intensa! Unos rayos morados luminiscentes desprendían de su cuerpo, su cabellera nocturna se elevaba ligeramente por la estática y el lugar adoptaba una tétrica y tenebrosa aura de espantos que dejó entre azules y morados no sólo a las chicas que señalaron a Naruto, sino a Kiba... incluso los muchachos cedieron ante la escena.

— Sa-Sasuke... ¡Digo, Sasuko!

La azabache notó, de una terrible manera, que su amado, siendo muchacho, atraía más la atención que siendo una bella y explosiva chica rubia. Pues cuando era su linda y dulce Naruko, la mitad de la atención masculina se la llevaba Hinata, y de cierto modo sentía un gran agrado por ello. Pero al notar que Kiba no lograba el mismo efecto, no sólo pensó que haber cambiado fue un terrible error, sino que no dejaría que ninguna maldita regalada y oportunista ahora lo tocara... ¡Ni si quiera debían de mirarlo! ¡ERA _SU_ AMOR! ¡SUYO!

— ¡Sa-Sasuko!

Kiba recordó con espanto la primera vez que vio así al azabache... No. Ahora era diferente. ¡Peligro! Se situó delante de Hinata en menos de un parpadeó y ello no lo pudo dejar más evidente que antes, pues la tomó en brazos y la sacó del lugar antes de que los demás empezaran a correr.

Naruto miró con perplejidad cómo las manos de la morena se levantaban para crear una esfera como aquella vez en el poblado, como aquella vez en el gimansio... Estaba más que sólo enfadada y no sabía el por qué, lo único que cruzó su mente en ese momento fue que nadie saliera lastimado, ni siquiera la azabache. Tras bambalinas, detrás de la cortina se apreciaba la luz intensa de la morena y su rabia; el público no tardó en desaparecer. Naruto empezó a acercarse con cuidado, ya que la energía eléctrica empezaba a afectarle en la misma medida que la de la Tierra. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la fina muñeca de la morena.

— ¡Sasuko, detén– ¡TE! ¡AAAAAAGHHH!

Sasuko sintió el agarre y hubo un extraño corto circuito. El techo del auditorio desapareció en su totalidad y la luz se fue de la ciudad por más de dos horas.

.

.

Una semana y un día después del incidente en la feria, sin pérdidas humanas, todo el mundo volvía a mirar al frío príncipe de hielo junto a la explosiva rubia con un tinte entre amo y plebeyo del que todos mantenía silencio, pues sabían que Naru sentía una mezcla de odio y agradecimiento hacia el futuro Rey.

Sasuke era más obediente que nunca a lo que su Naru le decía o le ordenaba, pues haber provocado una descarga de más de 1000 voltios en el cuerpo de su amado lo dejó muerto en vida... a ambos. La guardia real apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras lo llevaban de regreso al palacio para una tercera dosis de la poción y que su cuerpo quedara como nuevo. Sasuke también la tomó bajo la promesa de volver a provocar esa mirada en su amado, ya que al sentir el agarre en su muñeca volteó y se topó con una decepción que estrujó su corazón, lo que esparció la acumulación de energía en lugar de dispersarla de golpe como un láser.

El cambio tampoco parecía afectarle a Naru.

Por su parte, Kiba y Hinata ahora tenían un grave problema con Chitose, la líder del club de fotografía, pues les había tomado fotos en la huida como todo un príncipe rescatando a su amada; ninguno negaba el título otorgado, pero el ambiente era un poco incómodo y grato al mismo tiempo.

A Konohamaru le fue excelente en su café-maid, Minato tuvo otra cita con esa bella pelirroja de nombre Mei, que conoció en el onsen y Gaara quedó destrozado cuando vio que su escenario terminó hecho...

— ¡Miércoles-dattebayo!

— ¡Viernes!

— ¡YA CÁLLENSE! —gritó Karin, aún molesta por no haber podido debutar después de cegar a Toneri con la pimienta. Ella creyó que sin Toneri, Kiba no participaría y Hinata no actuaría con Naruto, por ello tomaría el papel, lo que sacaría a Naruto por falta de ensayos y aparecería un tercero que no importaba mientras ella pudiera ser Julieta... No resultó el plan como esperó.

— ¡El miércoles es la película de los X-men 5!

— ¡No seas bruta, Naruto! —gritó Kiba mientras Hinata y Sasuke los miraban en silencio— ¡Esa es el viernes!

— ¡No soy bruta! ¡SOY BRUTO, DEMONIOS!

El silencio quedó en el salón durante la hora libre antes de fuertes carcajadas por su respuesta, lo que la sonrojó y se ocultó en su pupitre; Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente para que sólo ella escuchara.

— _Yo estoy de tu lado..._ —una sonrisa se dibujaba con ligereza en su rostro— _... porque te amo._ —pero quedó congelada y su cara cambió a un rojo vivo, lo que la sumió más en el pupitre para que nadie se diera cuenta.

 _ **¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!**_

 _« ¡Ya cálmate, maldición! »_ Se gritaba a sí misma sin dejar de pensar en que Sasuke, siendo chica o chico, lograba provocar esos arranques de adrenalina. _« ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Un hombre, de veraaaas! »_

.

.

.

* * *

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEESTOY DE REGRESO! *se cubre de las piedras*_

 _¡Lo lamento, de veras! (y no es por imitar al acosado rubio). Pero resulta que llegué a un nuevo desbloqueo en mi vida llamado: **Trabajo**. ¡Vaya que es una mierd*! D: Pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Sin money-money me siento mal (no le pido dinero a mis jefes a menos que ellos me vean con cara de perro perdido) Y pues, por eso no me pude concentrar en los fics pendientes. Realmente quiero retomar este fic —así como los otros— pero por el momento deseenme suerte en esa mierd* llamada call-center. ¡Realmente lo detesto! Dx_

 _¡Alégrense! El siguiente cap, ya no es relleno. ¡VOLVEMOS A LA LINEA DE TIEMPO, BEBÉS!_

 _ **Spark297:** ¿Chico, eh? :D ¡Welcome, welcome~! Es genial saber que puedo enganchar a los chicos con historias como esta. Te recomiendo leas el manga, es genial._

 _ **Kakusareta Raito:** Lo siento, women, pero el tiempo se me escapa de las manos! D: Antes de darme cuenta, ya llegué a fin de año. ¡Demonios, envejezco! Dx_

 _ **Fran.s:** ¡Holis! Sí, ya lo sé. Me perdí por un tiempo, pero ¡hey! recuperé el camino... ¡Espero que este llegue a ser tan bueno como los demás caps._

 _ **Katty-san:** ¿Te parece rápido mi actualización? D': ¡Gomen'ne! Pero estoy segura —un 23% en realidad— que el otro lo subiré en menos tiempo de lo que tardé en este._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡con gotas de sangre!_**  
 _Si les gustó, dejen un review, Onegai~_


	20. La luz de un profundo sentimiento

.

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **•** **· ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP20: La luz de un profundo sentimiento.**

Las pisadas hacían eco en la profundidad del pasillo. Juugo se encontraba a un lado del Futuro Rey en silencio mientras ambos se dirigían a la Gran Puerta.

Luego de la transmisión y casi dos horas de esfuerzo extremo en la Central de Seguridad Interplanetaria para lograr dar con las coordenadas del planeta donde la prometida de Sasuke se encontraba prisionera fue un éxtasis, lamentablemente conocer que habían dado con el lugar porque así quiso Madara, sólo los preocupó.

Luego de casi una hora de comunicación de Juugo con el líder de Seguridad (Mandara presente en silencio al fondo de la transmisión), se quedó en un acuerdo de palabra y sucesión de la totalidad del reino a cambio de la felicidad del Príncipe.

Ambos se detuvieron un par de pasos frente a la Gran Puerta, Juugo echó una mirada fugaz al reloj en su muñeca. Según, el acuerdo se llevaría a cabo en el castillo de Madara donde la mano derecha del Futuro Rey sería el encargado de presentarse solo a las cuatro de la tarde del horario Raikiriano con los papeles de Derecho de Tierras.

— ¿Crees que Naruto y yo hubiéramos sido felices si no hubiera pertenecido a la realeza? —la voz de Sasuke más que sonar como una lejana pregunta era una afirmación para sí mismo en voz alta.

— Si usted no hubiera sido el Príncipe, jamás hubiera conocido a Naruto-sama. —dijo Juugo con una voz calmada y casi paternal.

Sasuke levantó la mirada del suelo y sonrió a Juugo de forma sutil y melancólica. — Su Majestad. Yo era un vil plebeyo y ahora soy el Asesor personal de la persona más influyente de este universo. Por eso me agradó Naruto-sama desde el inicio. —Sasuke lo observaba en silencio, pensativo. Juugo comparaba su vida con la de Naruto y lo mucho que había cambiado Sasuke al conocerla— Aunque no sólo fue por eso, también me sentía aliviado de volver a verlo sonreír en su presencia.

Sasuke apartó sus ojos de su amigo y observó la puerta con recelo; Juugo notó la ansiedad y preocupación ocultas en su rabia.

— No se preocupe, su Majestad. Todos estos años he tratado con diversos tipos de seres. Si puedo hacer algo para traerla de regreso y que usted vuelva a ser feliz, entonces estoy complacido de aceptar esta misión e ir al lugar del enemigo.

Juugo volvió a mirar su reloj. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso firme y postura erguida que denotaba el orgullo que se le había encomendado. Colocó la mano en la manija y quitó el seguro para abrirla; emergía un brillo suave del otro extremo.

Un golpe en su nuca, seguido de un corrientazo en todo su cuerpo lo paralizó y cayó de rodillas a un costado de la puerta mientras observaba en cámara lenta como se desvanecía la gruesa capa tras el portal.

« Por-eso... no quiso... escoltas... » Alcanzó a pensar con angustia mientras su entorno se volvía oscuro.

.

.

Tanto Madara como ella quedaron asombrados ante su presencia sin nadie más tras él.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y quedó bloqueada por los hackers de Madara supo que no había nada que temer, pues ver sus grandes y profundos ojos azules le daba la razón de haber hecho la mejor decisión.

— Libérala. —demandó con una voz profunda; se percibía calmado, pero eso no dejaba de lado la ira en su interior. Como excelente líder debía tener un postura adecuada; en especial si ella estaba mirándolo fijamente. Aquellos ojos mostraban miedo, preocupación, asombro, pero sobre todo: esperanza.

No dejaba de mirarla sin bajar la guardia.

Quería decirle por medio de la voz de su mirada lo arrepentido que estaba de lo que le había dicho. Con sus ojos quería explicarle, rogarle, gritar cuan importante era en su vida y que era capaz de todo con tal de velar por su seguridad; de ver esa sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro bronceado una vez más. Al mirarla sabía que haber ido en lugar de Juugo había sido lo correcto.

— El Duelo será uno contra uno. —expresó con seguridad mientras quitaba su mirada de ella para colocarla sobre él.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —indicó Madara mientras daba un par de pasos para colocarse frente a la chica con una sonrisa tenue.

— El resultado de las decisiones deben recaer sobre mí. No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo, así como tampoco puedo olvidar al amor de mi vida.

Unos fuertes **_¡BA-DUMs!_** retumbaron en su pecho, pero se mantuvo en silencio pues la tensión y seriedad no le permitían actuar de manera normal y despreocupada.

— Ninguno quiere gobernar un pueblo de pesadilla. —indicó Sasuke con firmeza.

Madara volvió a sonreír de forma orgullosa y algo sádica. Admitía para si mismo la madurez de su juicio.

— ¡Dos espadas! —gritó como orden a uno de sus sirvientes.

¿Por qué no usaban sus poderes? Un momento. Poderes.

Madara le había dicho que la descendencia Uchiha era poseedora de habilidades increíbles, ella había sido testigo principal en el caso de ambos príncipes pero... ¿Y Madara? Él también era un Uchiha. ¿Qué tipo de habilidad tenía? ¿Sasuke la conocería?

El sirviente regresó con dos cajas pesadas de forro aterciopelado negro. Abrió uno frente a Madara, quien sacó una espada de mango en bronce y hoja de plata; o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Luego se dirigió a Sasuke, él abrió la otra caja de terciopelo y sacó de allí una espada de igual contenido.

El mayordomo se apartó en silencio mientras ambos miembros de la realeza tomaban distancia con las espadas en alto. La sombra en los candelabros acrecentaba las sombras sobre el suelo de roca, dándole un aspecto siniestro como al resto del palacio.

« ¿Eh? » Naru contempló el suelo, detrás de Sasuke. Algo no era normal con su sombra. **_¡CLANK!_** Retumbó en metal de las espadas en el vacío eco de la recámara llena de guardias. « La sombra... ¡La sombra! »

— _¡Sa-!_ —el guardia que la sostenía, atada en muñecas y tobillos, cubrió su boca cuando intentó dar aviso de lo que estaba realmente a su espalda. « ¡Suéltame, desgraciado infeliz! ¡SASUKEEE! »

— Admito que tu estilo de lucha es muy bueno, sobrino. —indicó Madara mientras las espadas creaban un brillo fugaz y el sonido retumbaba en las lúgubres paredes— Pero llegar con la guardia tan baja... _me decepcionó._ **_¡SHACK!_**

— _¡ugh!_

— _**¡SASUKEEE!**_

Un cálido líquido emergió de su pecho. Con torpeza bajó la mirada y encontró una silueta oscura como una estaca, clavada en su pecho. Ese objeto oscuro se desvaneció con una ardiente punzada y de su boca escapó un aliento lleno de sangre.

— _**¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKEEE!**_

Le costaba respirar. La espada se aflojó de su mano. Sus piernas ya no soportaban el peso y cedieron con una lentitud tan densa que parecía estar sumergido en un viscoso líquido que ensombrecía su entorno más y más. « ¿Naruto? » Pensó al verla en ese estado. Su rostro completamente rojo del llanto, sus explosivos ojos azules manchados por las lágrimas y su boca no paraba de decir su nombre sin poder escuchar ya su dulce voz. « Na-Naruto... » El impacto en el suelo fue insensible. No percibía ningún sonido, ni el de su propia respiración, sólo podía sentir como el cálido líquido rojizo salía de la herida en su pecho.

Estiró la mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para alcanzarla, pero la chica era alejada más y más de él, hasta el punto de perderla detrás de una gran puerta de roble. — _Na... ruto..._

Todo se oscureció.

.

.

La alcoba en la cual había sido dejada prisionera estaba completamente destrozada por sus fallidos intentos de escape. Sentada en el rincón más lejano de la misma, sumida en el vacío del silencio, en el dolor de la imagen que dejó la estocada causada por una extraña materia negra que, al parecer, era la habilidad que poseía Madara, Naruto permanecía en un terrible estado de shock desde hace varias horas.

Su rostro había dejado de lado el rojo por el llanto, pero aún podía sentir el camino ardiente que de esas lágrimas después de ver caer el cuerpo de Sasuke... Sin poder ayudarlo... Sin movimiento... Una terrible, asfixiante sensación estrujaba su corazón hasta el punto de querer meter su mano al pecho y sacarlo para dejar de sufrir.

Ese agobiante dolor de pensar que... Quizá él... Él tal vez ya no...

Tenía su cabeza gacha cubierta por su flequillo. « Sasuke... » Apretó su mano con fuerza...

.

.

— El pueblo de Raikiri ya conoce su victoria, Madara-sama. —indicó el asesor del hombre sentado en el trono del cuarto más vacío que podía existir. El Uchiha no parecía estar feliz por el comentario, su Asesor tampoco parecía a gusto con el descontento de su Majestad, pero permaneció en silencio.

Por el gran ventanal se podía apreciar la fuerte ventisca de invierno que cubría su reino; quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Terminará con la vida del príncipe Sasuke?

— Aún no. —respondió con una sádica sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie— Recibirá un castigo por decepcionarme. Un castigo peor que la misma muerte... — La oscuridad creó en su rostro una tenebrosa sombra con las pocas luces de los candelabros. — ¿Cómo está mi invitada?

— Sigue bajo arresto, pero no ha tocado alimento desde hace dos días, su Alteza. —Madara echó un vistazo al exterior frío y gélido azotado por el escabroso invierno.

— No la maten. —sonrió— Ella es... una excelente pieza para el _baile_.

.

.

...pero luego soltó el agarre con lentitud para contemplar, una vez más, el pequeño frasco que Sasuke le había dado días atrás. Lo había encontrado en el bolsillo de su falda después de ser arrojada a la alcoba como un viejo mueble al que se guardaba en el desván.

— _¿Por qué... aún no le he bebido?_ —murmuró para sí misma mientras sujetaba el frasquito entre sus finos dedos sin que sus ojos fueran visibles— ¿Acaso no dije, una y otra vez, que yo era uno? _jejeje..._ C-cuándo beba esto regresaré a mi antigua vida... —poco a poco se puso de pie sujetando el frasco con fuerza— Dejar de usar estas malditas faldas... —el tono de su voz crecía palabra a palabra— Desaparecer el dolor de espalda... ¡Los degenerados dejarán de acosarme! ¡Las chicas ya no me verán como un pervertido! ¡ESE IDIOTA NUNCA–jamás volverá... _volverá a..._

Antes de poder detenerse, las lágrimas volvían a quemar su rostro... ¿o acaso nunca se detuvieron en todo ese tiempo?

Naruto acercó el frasco a su pecho mientras el eco de su suave risa golpeaba en las paredes y se introducía a sus pensamientos. Una cálida sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su terso rostro canela.

— _Ya veo..._ —murmuró con el frasco bien sujeto a la altura de su corazón— _Lo que realmente siento por ese idiota..._

Apretó el frasco con ambas manos.

— _Lo salvaré._ —susurró levantando la mirada, plagada de determinación, secando las lágrimas con desesperación. — ¡Lo salvaré! —levantó los brazos para darse ánimo a sí misma— ¡ESE IMBÉCIL DEBE SEGUIR VIVO, DE VERAS! —gritó para creérselo.

 _¡crack!_

El crujido suave de la puerta hizo sobresaltar cada uno de los bellos en su nuca y guardó el frasco en su falda de manera automática. Echó un vistazo a la entrada y encontró una diminuta abertura. « ¡OH! » Se aproximó silenciosa y miró hacia el exterior con recelo. Vacío. Todo vacío. « ¡Perfecto! » Expresó con un puño al aire. Regresó a la alcoba y en una pequeña manta guardó algunos de los alimentos que le habían enviado y no había aventado con rabia y tristeza al mayordomo.

— ¡Espérame, idiota, te salvaré! —expresó en silencio mientras avanzaba con cautela por el extenso y lúgubre pasillo de roca sin saber que un par de ojos la espiaba durante su camino entre las sombras.

.

.

Llegó a una escalera con dos puntos: arriba o abajo. Se detuvo por un momento a meditar bien, pues si tomaba el camino errado podría terminar encontrándose con algún guardia y su rescate se vería frustrado.

— ¡Bueno, abajo! —declaró levantando el dedo mientras descendía por las escaleras tan sólo con su blusa de manga larga (porque el bleiser restaba movimiento a sus brazos), la falda y la pequeña sábana con el alimento. El frío castillo no daba tregua al calor. — Es como en los cuentos, no. Las princesas, en este caso el idiota, siempre son encerrados en las mazmorras. —pensó en su ingenuidad, aunque no era muy bueno para los cuentos de hadas.

Esos ojos en las sombras la seguían silenciosos.

Llegó a las mazmorras y no podía creer que el castillo, en lo lúgubre que estaba, podía empeorar. « ¡Eh! » Unos quejidos suaves llegaron al final del largo pasillo. —¡Aguanta un poco más, idiota! —Llegó a la última puerta, el doble de lo que había visto en la entrada principal, de madera lisa, avejentada por la humedad y el polvo. Naru se apoyó en el picaporte de madera y se acercó para empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

La ventisca cesó en ese preciso instante.

Sus párpados se abrieron tanto como la luna redonda era apreciable desde los barrotes superiores que congelaban la mazmorra.

Allí, en mitad de la gigantesca habitación, se encontraba un animal de unos cuatro metros cubierto de pelo anaranjado, cuatro largas y huesudas patas, un hocico pronunciado como el de un can, dos orejas puntiagudas y una venda en tonos rojizos envolviendo su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

La puerta al abrirse por completo causó un sonido suave de las bisagras, despertando al fiero animal.

Pero Naruto, en lugar de apartarse, comenzó a acercarse. Lenta. Cuidadosa. Culpable... Estiró la mano. — ¿Sasuke?

El animal de imponente tamaño tenía sus ojos completamente negros. Su hocico topó con suavidad la delicada mano de la chica y Naruto no pudo controlar sus lágrimas una vez más al notar no sólo en lo que había sido transformado, o el frío y hambre que debería estar sintiendo, sino de la mancha color vino que tenía la sucia venda que cubría la profunda herida causada días atrás.

Secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad. — ¡Te ayudaré! —indicó mientras se acercaba a él para liberarlo del grillete en el cuello que lo tenía prisionero a una gruesa cadena incrustada en la pared.

— "Envía a los guardias." —expresó Madara tras el monitor que siguió a Naruto desde que él abrió la puerta de la alcoba.

— _¡Qué!_

Instintivamente, el gigantesco zorro salido del infierno colocó una pata delante de Naru para protegerla al escuchar las pisadas resonar en las paredes de piedra.

Los rodearon más de cincuenta hombres de máscaras anaranjadas con un orificio para visualizar al enemigo y todos cargaban, lo que parecía ser, un bastón con una media luna en un extremo. Esa parte semi-redonda comenzó a brillar de un lila intenso, similar a las esferas de Sasuke, pero luego tomaban un color casi transparente.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó ella.

Sasuke la tomó con las patas delanteras y como si fuera un ser antropomórfico, cargó a la chica por sobre los soldados mientras los pisaba y recibía las intensas descargas. Emitiendo quejidos suaves, contenidos, mientras salía de las mazmorras rumbo al primer piso. — ¡Allá! —gritó de nuevo Naru mientras de la puerta principal emergían más sujetos de ropaje oscuro y máscara de remolino para cerrar su paso...

Lograron llegaron hasta el tercer piso del castillo. El ala más alejada de cualquier escapatoria posible.

La depositó en el suelo con delicadeza mientras tomaba un poco de aire antes de que los soldados los alcanzaran; Naru se acercó para revisar las heridas.

— ¡Son quemadas! —indicó espantada— ¡Debo curarlas! —expresó mientras se alejaba unos pasos, echando un vista alrededor en busca de algo con que curarlo. Un gruñido suave la detuvo y antes de que ella pudiera refutar molesta, los soldados los habían vuelto a rodear.

Lo peor de todo, era que los hombres de traje en realidad no parecían querer lastimarlo a él, sino a ella.

La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, giró el cuerpo hacia la única salida que tenía disponible. — ¿Sasuke? —la cubrió con su cabeza y hocico para que el impacto con el cristal no fuera a lastimar ni siquiera un cabello en su dulce ángel.

El grito de Naruto pudo escucharse en cada rincón del lúgubre castillo.

Madara sonreía gustoso.

.

.

Para cuando todos los soldados de Madara se encontraban en el exterior del castillo, donde los cristales iniciaban el tenue rastro de pisadas que se perdían en el interior del bosque invernal, Madara apareció con esa sádica sonrisa. — Déjenlos. —indicó dando la señal para el retiro de fuerzas— Desde este momento mi sobrino conocerá el verdadero sufrimiento.

.

.

No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, o si estaban haciendo malditos círculos desde que habían abandonado el palacio. Lo único que ella tenía presente era encontrar un refugio lo más rápido posible para que Sasuke descansara, pues su boca ya no permanecía cerrada al respirar y cojeaba mucho con la pata delantera izquierda.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó ella cuando el animal cedió por el dolor y contempló con espanto que la mancha en el sucio vendaje estaba fresca y el pelaje en la pata izquierda estaba quemado junto a una porción de la piel. Miró de un lado a otro. Entrecerró los ojos al notar una silueta entre tantos troncos. — ¡Allí! ¡Una iglesia!

Se colocó debajo de la pata lastimada como un apoyo. Al inicio él la rechazó con un gemido tosco, pero Naru volvió a insistir y le permitió ayudarlo a llegar.

Una vez dentro del edificio, la alegría de la rubia desapareció un poco al notar que estaba abandonada.

— ¡La bodega, de veras! —gritó mientras acomodaba a Sasuke en la pared más alejada de la puerta— ¡En lugares así siempre hay una! ¡Algo debe servir! —Naru regresó con un viejo y polvoso abrigo... nada más.

Tomó asiento a un lado y colocó la sábana con la comida sobre el suelo de piedra. Sasuke la contemplaba en silencio mientras trataba de respirar normal para no alterarla. Ella observó las galletas y frutas por un momento. De todo lo que había llevado, sólo tomó un par de galletas cuadradas; claramente hechas a mano. Luego extendió la sábana hacia Sasuke, quien la rechazó mirando hacia otra parte.

— ¡Oe! —llamó molesta— ¡Come! —Sasuke la miró tranquilo por unos segundos mientras respiraba lento y profundo, antes de gruñir suave— ¡No pienso tomar más! Además... —se cruzó de brazos con las dos galletas sobre su falda— Para tu información, idiota, yo he sido atendida de maravilla. Claro, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba prisionera en un castillo, todo lo demás era genial. —manifestó con una sonrisa confiada y orgullosa, pero él sabía que le ocultaba algo y detestaba que en sus condiciones no podría preguntar. Incluso le pareció extraño escuchar que se refería a sí misma como una "chica". Sasuke miró la comida y volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte. — ¡Bien! ¡No comas ni una mierda, de veras! —expresó levantando los brazos— ¡Pero de mi parte eso se pudri—!

 _ **¡GROOOWL~!**_

Ambos pestañearon al mismo tiempo y, si no fuera por el pelaje en su zorruno rostro, Naru estaba segura que al tomar la sábana Sasuke seguro habría estado sonrojado por el gesto de su propio cuerpo.

Sasuke empezó a comer dando la espalda a la chica pues, aunque sabía que ella también tenía hambre, si él no la tomaba seguro perdería la consciencia y no saldría nada bueno de ello. No con la gran pérdida de sangre que lo tenía mareado desde antes de que Naruto lo encontrara en las mazmorras.

— No ensucies la sábana, servirá como vendaje para tu pate. —él permaneció en silencio.

Ella miró las galletas sobre su falda, tomó una con delicadeza y dio un pequeño mordisco mientras contemplaba al animal de perfil con una sutil sonrisa decaída.

.

.

Llevaban más de tres horas bajo el crudo invierno nocturno y a pesar de que las paredes estaban hechas de una piedra gruesa, el frío igual se escurría por los vitrales rotos y eso provocaba que su cuerpo tiritara sin poder contenerlo. Tenía sus piernas abrazadas desde hace un rato. Sasuke la observó de perfil, estiró su pata y la acercó a su largo cuerpo para que se beneficie un poco del pelaje; el cual no ayudaba mucho en ese cruel clima.

Ella se sorprendió por un instante, pero no rechazó el gesto. Él contuvo la respiración por unos segundos cuando percibió cómo se acurrucaba a su lado en busca de calor. Quiso mirarla, pero ella ocultó su rostro para que no la viera sonrojar.

.

.

Cada día, cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y proporcionaba el calor suficiente en esa escabrosa tierra de heladas, ella salía de la de la iglesia en busca de alimento, o ayuda. Sasuke se negaba a dejarla ir por su cuenta, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil por la falta de alimento y aunque la herida ya no sangraba, seguía fresca y al menor movimiento fuerte del brazo izquierdo volvía a abrirse.

Al tercer o cuarto día, ya no estaba seguro, Naruto regresó casi al atardecer y los gemidos de Sasuke no tardaron en sonar dentro del edificio en ruinas. Ella cerró la puerta y sonrió de forma abierta mientras se acercaba con una lata abierta —claramente a golpes con una piedra— de lo que parecían ser frejoles. Ella lo colocó frente a él con suma rapidez y él la miró en silencio. Faltaban casi un tercio para que estuviera completo el contenido.

— ¿Qué? —él gruñó— ¡Lo lamento, sí! ¡Pero la que yo me comí era de tomates en conserva y lo tuyo es dulce! —se cruzó de brazos ocultando sus manos y evitó el contacto visual, él resopló y volvió a gruñir, esta vez más suave y melódico. — ¡Bien, no comas! —levantó las manos por reflejo ante la necedad de Sasuke en que se comiera todo el contenido, pero en ese diminuto segundo apreció algo rojo en sus manos y él se estiró para poder acercarla y revisar.

No tuvo que hacerlo.

Ella colocó las manos delante de él para evitar el movimiento, pero con ello sólo corroboró lo que había apreciado antes. Ella no tardó en ocultarlas tras su espalda mientras miraba el suelo.

— No es nada. —él gimió— ¡Te dije que no es nada, de veras! —gruñó como un suave resoplido y ella suspiró— F-fue al abrir la puerta del lugar...

Ella recordó cómo llegó hasta aquella cabaña abandonada—quizá de un antiguo guardabosques— y al entrar después de golpear la entrada con rocas que resbalaban en el candado, se topó con muchas latas vacías. Encontrando la que única cerrada se cortó con los filos congelados de las otras. La brió con otros golpes —pues por más que buscó no encontró cuchillo o abrelatas— y en el proceso se derramó un poco en el suelo...

Ella bajó la cabeza mientras fingía una sonrisa después de contemplar la venda sucia en su pecho y lo agitado que estaba el rostro zorruno de Sasuke. Caminó de forma automática hacia un costado y se acurrucó bajo su brazo sin emitir sonido. Él contempló la lata mientras la apretaba con su pata.

— _Lo necesitas más..._ —murmuró sin que él la escuchara y se quedó dormida con rapidez por el cansancio de las caminatas que tomaban varias horas sin resultados.

Dos días después el sol parecía ocultarse más pronto de lo que imaginó. Para cuando regresó a la iglesia, la noche ya era dueña de cada rincón en el lugar y el brillo de la luna creaba una fuente natural de luz por el vitral principal.

— Lo sé, lo sé... —exclamaba mientras cerraba la puerta con una culpable sonrisa— es tarde, pero me perdí un po– ¡Sasuke!

Corrió a su lado al verlo en el suelo, su respiración era rápida y corta. _« Ale-jate... Naru-to...»_

— ¡Hey! ¿Estas bien? —se acercó a su lado. Su mirada estaba casi sin brillo y contemplaba sus garras algo confundido.

 _« ¿Qué es esto? ¿Garras? ¡ugh! »_ Llevó las patas a su cabeza _« Mi... Mis memorias... »_ Volteó al escuchar una voz a su lado.

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Oe! Siéntate y respira profundo, sí. —sin que ella se diera cuenta, el animal dio unas fuertes olfateadas en su dirección.

 _« Huele... huele delicioso... »_

— ¡Sasu–! _ **¡AHH!**_

Se lanzó sobre la chica con una velocidad impresionante. Sus filosos colmillos estabas a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La saliva caía de su hocico.

— ¡SASUKE! ¡SOY YO, SASUKE! ¡ME ESCUCHAS! —usando sus manos como escudo, miraba directo a los ojos opacos del animal sin dejar de gritar— ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKEEE!

 _« Na... ¿Naruto? »_

El brillo regresó y se apartó de ella sin dejar de temblar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Que estuvo a punto de hacer! La falta de alimento y el cuerpo débil empezaba a cambiar sus pensamientos... No. Era algo más. Caminó de regreso a la pared y ella se acercó de nuevo. — Está bien, Sasuke... Todo está bien... —su sonrisa no demostraba temor, pero sí preocupación y saber que él la estaba lastimando de esa manera lo hacía sentir peor. Él negó su toque al comienzo, estrujando su corazón como no se lo imaginaba— Ya verás (...) cuando regrese(...) -pararé ramen con (...) nata y Kiba tendrán que... —Sin pensarlo decidió acurrucarse esta vez entre sus patas, como si ella fuera un peluche en los brazos de un niño y no dejó de hablarle sobre lo que habían vivido y lo que iban a hacer al regresar.

Porque, tanto él como ella, se daban cuenta que estaba empeorando su situación.

.

.

— Madara-sama, no piensa que la medicina necesitaba más investigación.

— Puede ser. —respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pantalla holográfica— Pero lo regresaré a la normalidad cuando logre mi objetivo. —el mayordomo permaneció en silencio mientras Madara comenzaba a sonreír— Falta muy poco para que el hambre tome control por completo y en ese momento ella... —una densa sombra cubrió su cara iluminando sus sádica boca.

— ¿Por qué esperar tanto, Madara-sama?

— Un baile de esta magnitud necesita tiempo y planificación. —respondió mientras contemplaba el exterior de una iglesia en ruinas rodeada de un clima tempestuoso— Puede que haya tomado más tiempo del que planeé, pero tarde o temprano su mente cederá ante los instintos y devorará a esa pobre chica... jejeje... En ese momento lo regresaré a la normalidad y al verse cubierto de sangre y con su amada destrozada frente a sus ojos encontrará la desesperación y luchará contra mí como debió ser desde un ini–

Comenzó a toser con fuerza por unos segundos, recuperó la compostura con rapidez.

— Madara-sama...

— Vete. —expresó distante y seco— Quiero disfrutar de esto solo.

.

.

 _«No puedo dormir... por el hambre...»_ Su nariz atrapó un aroma peculiar _«¿Qué es eso?»_ Volvió a olfatear con detenimiento. _«Huele... delicioso...»_ Sacudió la cabeza con molestia _«Debo recordarla... Recordar... ¿A quién?»_ Su nariz atrapó el aroma una vez más y sintió un cuerpo moverse entre sus brazos. _«El aroma es... de...»_ Miró el cuerpo de una frágil chica acurrucada en sus brazos. _«¿Quién...? ¿Qué es esto?»_ Saboreó sus labios mientras la saliva emergía en su hocico con rapidez _«Se ve sabroso...»_ Abrió su boca con una gran sonrisa y ansiedad.

 _«¿Se podrá comer?»_

Sin controlarlo, empezó a emitir un gruñido suave mientras la saliva comenzaba a escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios.

Los ojos habían perdido el brillo por completo...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¡HOLA~!_**

 _¿Qué les pareció el fic?_

 _Al menos tardé menos que la última vez, no. ¿No? ¡NO! :/ ¡Lo que importa es que es un cap nuevo y, no sólo un cap nuevo... ¡EL CAP NUEVO ESTÁ EN LA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO OTRA VEEEEEEEZ! :D Me dejo de tantos gritos y respondo sus bellos comentarios. ¡En serio, adoro leerlos! Si me vieran cuando los leo dirían que parezco una fuente de flores! xD_

 _ **Fran.s:** En realidad yo me imagino a Sasuko como una Erza —de FairyTail— de cabello negro jejejeje... ¡Yeah, I'm crazy! Y no sabes cuanto quería alargar el drama con Hinata y Kiba después de salir del auditorio, pero luego recordé que son co-protagonista y, pos, la idea simplemente la eliminé. :/ Sorry, con lo que te gusta la pareja. :P_

 _ **Spark297:** Eh... P-pues... Ya-ya se acabó el año... (0_0) ¡Lo lamento, me olvidé! Pero, sabes, creo que no tendrás tu crossover hasta el final del fic. Pienso que cuando todo esto acabe, quedará perfecto como un epílogo del epílogo. (?) ¡P-pero lo tendrás que es lo que cuenta! y hasta mientras me hago la idea de cómo hacerlo porque, bueno, sería mi primer crossover... (^u^)_

 _ **Oriana-chan:** Si crees que nuestra Naruto-ko ya lo admitió, pues, el siguiente cap te volverá loca! ¡Para mí será una locura escribirlo! :D ¡Por Kami que así será!_

 _ **Natzumy08:** ¡Oye, yo desaparezco cuando quie–! Okey, no cuando quiero, aún no controlo mi superpoder, pero ¡Hey! Al menos ya estamos de nuevo en la línea base, que es lo único que importa! xD_

 _Y espero los comentarios de los demás lectores con muchas ansias~ *sonrisa ansiosa*_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¿clonado?  
_** _Si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Onegai~_ ** _  
_**


	21. ¡UN FANTASMA! No, un clon

.

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **•** **· ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **•** **· ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP21: ¡UN FANTASMA! No, un clon.**

 _«Delicioso... »_

Saboreó sus labios mientras enseñaba los colmillos y se acercaba un poco a su presa _« Me pregunto por qué no ha huido...»_ Se detuvo a pocos centímetros. _«¿Por... Por qué...?»_ Saboreaba el pequeño y carnoso, cálido cuerpo, pero su cabeza no se movía ni un milímetro _«¿Quién... es esto?»_ Los suaves gruñidos resonaban y se perdían en la inmensidad de la iglesia _«¿Quién... eres?»_ Un leve brillo emergió en sus oscuros ojos.

Una terrible opresión llegó a su pecho, en su corazón, pero no era a causa de la herida... No. El dolor en su interior era por verla allí, en sus brazos.

 _« ¡ugh! »_ Realizó un movimiento suave con sus hombros por la punzada en su cabeza _«Re... cuerdo... Yo no... quiero... quién... Hambre...»_ Las lágrimas emergieron sin autorización.

Sus ojos se opacaron por completo y el hocico se abrió tanto como para que entrara su cabeza en él.

— _Sasuke..._ —murmuró acurrucada en sus brazos con sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo. Él se detuvo.

 _«¿Eh...?»_ Ella se levantó un poco sin mirarlo y le dio la espalda aún rodeada por las cálidas patas del animal.

— Recuerdas... ¿cómo fue nuestro... primer encuentro? —su voz era suave y pausada. Calmada. Melancólica. Tenía la vista en el suelo— Eras frío y tenebroso... En ese entonces creí que realmente eras una persona cruel. —Mientras recordaba sus propias palabras, ella sonrió con dulzura y calidez. — Tienes muchas responsabilidades y tienes que manejar las esperanzas de muchísimas personas...

 _«Está... hablando...»_

— Por eso... T-tienes que... —ella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, los puños, las lágrimas rodaban una vez más por sus mejillas— ¡Tienes que salir de esa oscuridad! —gritó en su dirección levantando la mirada directo a sus ojos— Eres importante para mí... —expresó con las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy abiertos, nublados por el llanto.

 _«pero no... no logro...»_

— Sasuke... —ella se ocultó en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba de con sus delgados brazos— No vayas a olvidar esto, sí. —su voz era entrecortada por el lamento, golpeaba con suavidad su pecho sin lastimar su herida; eran más como caricias— No importa qué tan doloroso sea de ahora en adelante tú... tú no olvides lo amable que has sido... No lo olvides...

 _«Quisiera... entender... lo que dices...»_

Ella apretó los puños en su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Ya no le importaba nada! Lo único importante para ella en ese terrible momento... era él. Que se recuperara, que volviera a ser el de antes, que no se perdiera en la oscuridad de esa transformación porque... porque...

Se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Directo a sus profundos y cálidos ojos onix.

— ¡Yo no te odio, Sasuke! —la mirada del animal seguía puesta en ella, seguía siendo fija y perdida— ¡Nunca lo haría, porque...! ¡Porque...!

 _«No quiero... No quiero olvidar... a...»_

Las lágrimas en el animal rodaban cada vez más y más al notar el dolor en esos ojos azules.

— ¡Porque te amo, de veras!

Esos bellísimos ojos azules como el mar, como el cielo _«¿Naruto?»_ bañados por la desesperación, por el sufrimiento.

El brillo regresó.

Parpadeó un par de veces y notó lo destrozada que se veía. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso él le había hecho algo? — ¿Eh? —la tomó por debajo de los hombros y la colocó con suavidad a un costado— ¿Sasuke? —se levantó con un poco de dificultad y caminó varios pasos hasta el centro de la construcción.

 _ **¡AAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!**_

El grito que dio la hizo cubrir sus oídos de manera automática sin dejar de estar preocupada por su reacción.

 _«¡No quiero lastimarla!»_

Un fuerte golpe de su frente en el suelo de piedra la espantó. Uno tras otro, tras otro... La sangre emergió con rapidez.

— ¡No, Sasuke, detente! —corrió a auxiliarlo— ¡BASTA, SASUKE!

 _«¡No quiero lastimarte!»_

— ¡YA BASTA, DE VERAS!

 _«¡Prefiero morir!»_

— ¡SASUKEEE! _¡agh!_

De manera inconsciente la empujó en una de sus arremetidas contra el suelo, como castigo por lo que pudo haber hecho para hacerla llorar de esa manera, ella golpeó unas de las viejas bancas. Él la miró espantado cubierto en sangre. _¡clink!_ Algo rodó del bolsillo de su falda cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin mucho dolor.

El sonido suave de un frasquito atrajo la mirada de ambos.

.

.

Madara junto a su sirviente y más de veinte hombres de su guardia, armados, estaba delante de la gran puerta en la iglesia.

La tormenta había cesado nueve días después de que la muchacha rubia y su sobrino habían terminados en el bosque de la desesperación. El cielo estaba despejado en su totalidad y el sol calentaba con intensidad la densa capa de nieve.

El rostro de Madara estaba plagado en placer y ansias de ver el a Sasuke después de devorarla, pues desde hace tres días la chica no salía de la iglesia en busca de provisiones. Quería regocijarse con la cara de Sasuke lleno de oscuridad, de desesperación, de sufrimiento.

— ¡NO! —regañó a uno de sus soldados que quiso abrir la puerta por él— ¡El placer de ver la cara de mi sobrino me pertenece!

Colocó ambas manos en la puerta y con una diabólica sonrisa empujó con fuerza. Sus ojos quedaron de par en par y la alegría desapareció. Su mayordomo se acercó y quedó tan impresionado como él.

— ¡RÍNDETE, MADARA!

Tanto él, como su sirviente y sus hombres voltearon sólo para encontrarse completamente rodeados de los soldados de Sasuke quien, para asombro de Madara, había recuperado su aspecto anterior— Sasuke. —pronunció como una pregunta indirecta de cómo había regresado a ser el de antes.

El rostro ensombrecido del Uchiha serenó un poco y sacó del interior de su grueso abrigo un pequeño frasquito.

— Esto se lo di a Naruto antes de que abandonara el palacio. —expresó en su dirección mientras ella lo observaba en silencio. — Es una medicina que la convertiría en un hombre sin efecto secundario. —ella arrugó un poco la frente mientras Madara sonreía con ironía.

— _Gender Reversal*..._ —murmuró el viejo Uchiha.

Naru contempló el frasquito en las manos de Sasuke y recordó cuando esa horrible noche cayó de su falda. Fue hacia él para revisar que no se hubiera roto y corrió donde Sasuke para dárselo sin demora. No obstante le pareció extraño que el cambio se produjera en tan sólo un día, que la herida en su pecho sólo se regenerara un 75% y que Sasuke regresó a un "él" y no en una "ella" como hace unos meses en su habitación. Pero no cuestionó nada en ese momento, pues el tenerlo sano y salvo a su lado, de regreso, era suficiente.

— Con esto regresé. —guardó el frasco vacío en su abrigo— Cada noche salía en busca de ayuda en las sombras, porque estaba seguro que tenías a tus espías bien ubicados. Aún así ahora estás rodeado.

Madara emitió una risilla de ironía. _«Hace unos días ocupamos el puesto del otro.»_

— ¡Madara! —elevó un poco más la voz— ¡Admite tu derrota! —Sasuke arrugó la frente con la barbilla en alto— ¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste, pero —ella situó sus ojos sobre su perfil, el cual mostraba su orgullo como de costumbre, pero con una calidez que solo ella era capaz de apreciar— te daré una oportunidad de expiar tus pecados!

— _Sasuke..._ —susurró con una sonrisa.

— _ja... jaja... jajajaja..._ —en el silencio del blanco manto invernal la risa de Madara creció considerablemente hasta el punto de espantar tanto a Naru como a Sasuke por su desquiciada reacción.— _¡cough! ¡cough! **¡COUGH!**_ —delante de Madara se creó una mancha roja y su rodilla derecha cedió ante la presión y el dolor. Instintivamente ella estiró la mano para ayudar, pero a la distancia que se encontraba el gesto se perdió en el aire.

— _Llegué al límite..._ —murmuró mientras la sangre rodaba por la comisura de su boca. El mayordomo y sus soldados bajaron la cabeza por respeto y permanecieron firmes sin apuntar a nadie. — _Las medicinas experimentales ya no... me servirán de nada..._ —volvió a susurrar mientras limpiaba en vano la sangre esparcida sobre su abrigo oscuro; se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y levantó la cabeza con ese característico orgullo Uchiha.

— ¿Sabes por qué quería el... trono, Sasuke? —expresó con un poco de dificultad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos levemente mientras Naru lo observaba angustiada por su situación— Quería cumplir mi sueño.

— ¿Tu sueño?

— Sí... _¡cough!_ —limpió su boca una vez más con la manga de su abrigo— El mundo de paz que mi hermano Fugaku nunca pudo... El que tu hermano evitó...

— ¿Evitó? —el semblante frío en Sasuke cambió a uno perspicaz— ¿A qué te refieres? —Madara rió.

— Él te dejó una carta indicando que se volvió loco por el sufrimiento, pero no fue esa la causa por la que inició la matanza del pueblo, sob... sobrino... —realizó una pequeña pausa para evitar la tos— Itachi me visitaba con frecuencia después de enviarte a la provincia de Suna por... porque sospechaba sobre la rebelión. —esbozó una sonrisa sádica— Kaguya y yo queríamos gobernar el universo bajo nuestro magnífico poder. ¡El poder de Dioses! —la cordura poco a poco desaparecía de su rostro— ¡Los Uchiha somos los descendientes de Dioses! ¡Debíamos ser los líderes de todo, no sólo ostentar un ridículo nombre... "Gobernante del Universo", ja!

Naru abrió los ojos de par en par recordando la historia que le contó después de ser secuestrada.

—Nacemos con habilidades que cualquiera desearía y jamás tendrán porque no somos simples morta–

Volvió a toser con fuerza, aguantando su peso para no terminar en la nieve una vez más; su barbilla en alto.

— No somos dioses, Madara. —respondió de manera fría— Nuestras habilidades no nos haces especiales, pero sí nos da la responsabilidad de proteger a los que no las posean. —Miró a su prometida con calidez antes de regresar sus ojos hacia su tío. Suspiró— Y con respecto a lo de mi hermano... Ya lo sabía.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par.

Naru contempló en Sasuke un aura distinta a cualquiera que haya demostrado antes. Era una mezcla de tristeza, felicidad y anhelo.

— Tiempo después de terminada la guerra encontré unos apuntes en su habitación; ocultos en un lugar que sólo nosotros conocíamos. Allí me explicaba que tú y Kaguya tenían que ver con la falsa muerte natural de mi padre. Tú y ella querían dominar el poder de mi hermano, pero se negó y fue cuando empezaron una matanza con nuestros guardias al sur de la provincia de Ame. La habilidad de control de Kaguya causó una rebelión y a mi hermano no le quedó otro camino que usar sus poderes para acabarla... ¡Eso lo mató! No yo... —su semblante se oscureció un poco y apretó los labios levemente.

Ella colocó su mano en el hombro y él despertó de esa pesadilla. Él sonrió y volvió a levantar su barbilla con orgullo.

— El dolor de haber tenido que acabar con tantas personas inocentes era lo que no quería soportar y por ello destrozó la zona boscosa sureste; la que estaba vacía. —Naru vio como tragaba con fuerza para continuar— Es cierto que terminé con su vida con mi propio poder, pero no fue hasta que descubrí esos apuntes que comprendí por qué se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y un gracias.

Madara volvió a reír.

— Y así el sueño de paz de mi hermano quedó–

— ¡Tu sueño es el poder, Madara! —gritó levemente molesto por querer usar el nombre de su padre en vano.— Basta de charlas. ¡Guardias!

Los hombre de Sasuke levantaron las armas mientras se acercaban al sujeto, pero este simplemente miró a la joven pareja en la cima de esa pequeña colina nevada, sonrió y realizó un movimientos de con sus manos.

Ella cubrió su boca de manera automática. Los guardias quedaron estáticos y Sasuke sólo permaneció inmóvil mientras observaba caer el cuerpo inerte de Madara sobre la nieve carmín. Un corte en su garganta causado con su propia habilidad de controlar las sombras terminó sus latidos.

— _Morir como un Dios a terminar prisionero por mortales..._ —murmuró mientras daba la señal para aprisionar al resto de la guarida de Madara y al sirviente.

La punzada en su pecho lo hizo agacharse un poco y ella corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse— ¡Sasuke! —Él sonrió apenado— Tienes que descansar, idiota. —regañó molesta y preocupada.

— Como digas. —expresó con una sonrisa mientras sentía su pequeño y delgado cuerpo ayudándolo a llegar a la nave para regresar a la capital a un par de días; pues Madara estuvo oculto en la Zona rocosa-nevada de su planeta todo ese tiempo.

Ahora Sasuke comprendía cómo había sido burlada la barrera interdimensional de la puerta tan fácilmente para la invitación al palacio de Obito. Además de la explosión en la Central aquella vez que terminó estrellado en el planeta de su prometida.

.

.

.

El castillo de Madara pasó a formar parte de las posesiones de la realeza.

Ese día estaba cálido a pesar de la nieve en la zona. Hubiera sido mejor sepultarlo en la Capital, pero Sasuke creyó que preferiría estar alejado de todos los mortales; además no tenía por qué ocupar el lugar de un ciudadano en en Cementerio Público del Reino Raikiri.

— Nunca llegué a conocer al tío Madara.

— No te perdiste de nada. —respondió Sasuke a Obito.

— Debo regresar a casa. —mencionó ella mientras miraba a Sasuke después de mostrar sus respetos; Obito al escucharla entristeció levemente.

— Te visitaré. —expresó él, ella sonrió agradecida— ¡Pero no porque te haya extrañado, o preocupado, ni nada! —Ella revolvió su cabellera alborotada que le recordaba a su hermano. Obito sonrojó y la abrazó con brusquedad mientras sumergía su rostro en el pecho, lo que a ella no le afectó pues Konohamaru lo hacía desde muy pequeño; por lo que regresó el gesto.

Sasuke lo apartó de una oreja. — ¡Hey, no seas mezquino!

— No abuses de mi amabilidad... hermanito.

— ¡No discutan frente a un muerto, de veras! —expresó enojada mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza a ambos— ¡No importa qué tan desgraciado haya sido, merece respeto!

— ¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto, dulzura?

Los tres voltearon en dirección a la voz y ella no tardó en volverse tan blanca como la nieve mientras se ocultaba detrás de Sasuke con el rostro azul. — **_¡UN F-F-F-FANTASMA!_** —Obito se cruzó de brazos confundido por la reacción de Naru. Sasuke arrugó la frente sin dejar la sorpresa de lado.

— ¿Madara?

— ¿Quién? —respondió el sujeto mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Entonces echa una gran carcajada que espanta a los tres jóvenes— ¿Hablan de mí? —ellos asienten al mismo tiempo— ¡Yo no soy ese viejo! Bueno, no por completo. —responde rascando su nuca y sonriendo con tanto brillo que los cegó por un momento— ¡Soy Tobi!

— ¿Tobi? —exclama Naru— ¡P-pero si eres idéntico al viejo en la caja! —señaló la tumba, temblando. Tobi miró la lápida con curiosidad.

— El de la tumba es el viejo Madara y yo soy el nuevo. —expresó alegre, pero la mano de Sasuke comenzó a emitir una luz brillante que lo espantó— ¡NO ME MATES! —manifestó nervioso— ¡TE LO EXPLICARÉ, LO EXPLICARÉ! —el brillo en la mano de Sasuke desapareció un poco mientras Naru salía de atrás de él algo avergonzada por su acción ante el "fantasma".

— ¿Él es el tío Madara?

— ¡Tú debes ser Obito-chan! —tomó la mano del niño y la movió de arriba a abajo con tanta rapidez que no lo vio venir— ¡Por fin conozco a mi otro sobrino! —Obito arrugó la frente molesto por el gesto tosco mientras sobaba su hombro casi dislocado.

— Explica. —demandó Sasuke con frialdad.

El aspecto juvenil de Madara cambió en menos de un segundo y se sintió la densa y abrumadora aura de su poder en el ambiente; como una madurez automática controlada que puso a Sasuke y Obito en guardia.

— El viejo Madara estaba muy enfermo, lo estaba desde pequeño. Por ello decidió gastar la fortuna en tratamientos para alargar su vida, cosa no muy bien vista por tu abuelo, Sasuke-kun, Obito-kun. Por ello no vivía en el palacio. —el hombre miró el cielo por un momento— Después de muchos intentos fallidos se le ocurrió que intentar curar un cuerpo muerto era estúpido, por ello creó uno... —se señaló con un poco de vergüenza— Yo.

Los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par.

— Hace unos días decidió traspasar sus memorias a mi cerebro, pero como todo experimento al comienzo, algo no salió bien (según él, claro) y en lugar de volverme un viejo amargado... ¡Nací!—manifestó orgulloso y feliz.

Ese aspecto en lugar de ser tomado a bien por ellos, los espantaba más, pues un hombre de casi 60, con aspecto de 40 y personalidad de 20 era del asco.

— Conozco todo lo que conocía el viejo Madara y como "técnicamente" soy un bio-androide, estoy programado para buscar mi sueño con la misma tenacidad que el viejo. —Sasuke se molestó al escuchar eso pero Tobi lo detuvo— ¡Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun! —sonrió apenado y rascó su nuca— ¿No te dije que soy una "falla"? Bueno, yo pienso diferente al viejo. ¡Ya debiste darte cuenta!

— ¿Por qué no te mostraste antes? —preguntó Sasuke con un poco de recelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó Obito.

— Verán, niños. —esa palabra descolocó a ambos Uchiha— Desperté cuando el cerebro del viejo se apagó y me tomó unos días aprender lo básico. —manifestó casual— ¡Yo no quiero que me odie todo el mundo! —manifestó con disgusto— Sólo quiero ser feliz junto a las personas que quieran de mi compañía. ¡Por eso vine!

Tobi abrió los brazos y de un segundo a otro atrapó a Sasuke y a Obito en un abrazo inesperado que en lugar de ser enternecedor, le causó gracia a la rubia por los rostros de espanto ante el gesto. Ambos se apartaron con la misma expresión en su cara y se colocaron detrás de la rubia por mero reflejo.

— ¡Así que ahora eres un viejo de familia! —dijo ella con una sonrisa— ¡Me agradas! —ella también abrió los brazos para abrazarlo y Tobi sonrió animado mientras aceptaba.

— ¡Qué lindo ser recibido de esta manera! —dijo mientras la abrazaba— _Es muy... blando._ —murmuró sin que escuchara ella, pero Sasuke sí.

La densa neblina emergió en un pestañeo. La electricidad era tan concentrada en su cuerpo que elevó varios mechones de su cabello. Obito se tornó azul y corrió a separar a Naru del anciano. — ¿Qué? —indicó confundida.

— _No-te-acerques-a-ella._

Tobi se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza mientras los celos desaparecían poco a poco y el ambiente volvía a ser blanco. Tobi miró a Sasuke, luego a la chica, luego a Sasuke, luego a la chica...

— ¿Naruko-chan, cierto?

Por un segundo ella iba a afirmar con una sonrisa, pero terminó petrificada al darse cuenta. — ¡N-NARUTO! ¡"TO", maldita sea! —se cruzó de brazos mientras desprendía algo de humo por la rabia, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas.

— ¿Naruto? —Tobi examinó a la chica de pie a cabeza, lo que encendió a Sasuke una vez más; Obito intentaba calmarlo— Ese nombre no te queda. Eres demasiado sexy para un nombre tan feo. —La electricidad volvía a concentrarse en el cuerpo de Sasuke elevando su cabello una vez más. Obito decidió dejar de intentar calmarlo y se colocó junto a Naru sabiendo que a ella jamás le haría daño.— Bueno. —Tobi se levantó de hombros sin darle más importancia y abrió su abrigo para sacar de él un pequeño objeto cuadrado que se lo extendió, pero ella no lo tomó por la mala experiencia de la última vez.

— Tranquila, no es un anillo como el de la otra vez. —indicó con una sonrisa madura y traviesa que la dejó perturbada un poco— El viejo Madara planeó mal las cosas. —Tobi lo abrió y dentro de la caja había una pequeña botellita, como un tubo de ensayo, con un líquido congelado en él. Ella sostuvo la cajita sin temor; llena de curiosidad.

Sasuke dejó de emitir ese brillo y se acercó para ver lo que era e intentar quitárselo de las manos, pero fue rápida y no se lo permitió. Obito también le echó un vistazo, luego miró a su tío para preguntar lo mismo que tenía Naru en la mente, pero se adelantó.

— Obito-kun me preguntó qué hacía aquí. Pues... —rascó su mejilla mientras ordenaba sus ideas— Quiero cumplir mi sueño.

Sasuke arrugó la frente una vez más, pero ya no desprendía energía; ella no se notaba preocupada. — ¿Cuál es tu sueño? —preguntó con respeto.

— Tener una familia propia.

Los tres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo mientras Tobi endurecía el rostro y lo tornaba muy serio.

— Naruko-chan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

— _¿eh?_

— El viejo Madara estaba tan cegado por alcanzar el poder, y tan inmerso en curarse, que jamás conoció a una mujer. Yo, por el contrario, quiero tener una esposa dulce y bonita como tú. ¡Tener hijos!

— _Desgraciado..._ —Murmuró Sasuke mientras lanzaba un puñete directo al rostro, pero quedó tan pasmado al atravesarlo y terminar con la cara en la nieve que le tomó segundos asimilarlo. Tobi ignoró el gesto de su sobrino, pero ella y Obito quedaron igual de asombrados que el Futuro Rey.

— Verás. Como ese viejo sólo se preocupó en eliminar la enfermedad, no desarrolló otros... otros aspectos básicos necesarios para tener descendencia, así que tu y yo jamás estaremos juntos como una pareja, pero —Las pupilas de Naru se volvieron pequeñas— no es necesario ya que con esto —señaló la cajita en sus manos— igual podremos tener niños.

Tobi ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Nos alcanzan tres o cuatro. Espero que uno de ellos sea niña.

— _Eso... quiere... decir... que... esto... es..._ —Naru apenas y lograba pensar con claridad mientras sentía la rabia y el bochorno ahogándola. Su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y comenzó a temblar. Obito cambió su asombro por asco mientras se alejaba unos pasos y Sasuke volvía a emitir ese brillo oscuro y liliáceo.

— ¡Mi esperma congelado! —expresó con tanto orgullo que parecía emitir brillo propio.

Obito y Sasuke sonrojaron: uno asqueado, el otro cabreado.

— _MA... DA... RA..._ —los dientes de Sasuke rechinaban en el vació oscuro que su poder estaba creando alrededor de él. Tobi seguía ignorándolo.

— ¿Y bien, Naruko-chan? ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Su mano tomó el frasquito con cuidado y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Una extraña neblina roja comenzó a cubrirla y su cabellera rubia se elevó creando unos horribles tentáculos, aunque con la suavidad de sus cabellos, más se asimilaba a unas colas.

— _**¡NO-ME-JODAAAAAS!**_

El frasquito se alejaba más y más del mundo, parecía incluso, haberlo lanzado fuera de la atmósfera. Tomó a Tobi de la capa y cuello de la camisa y de un movimiento lo levantó en el aire y lo dejó clavado en la nieve como un tronco. El aura asesina y roja de la chica dejaba marcas en el suelo mientras regresaba a la nave.

Los sirvientes de Tobi se dividieron en dos grupos: uno fue a desenterrar a su Majestad, el otro en busca del frasco con la descendencia... posiblemente perdida para siempre.

Obito y Sasuke se miraron de forma fugaz y caminaron detrás de ella en completo y obediente silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola! :D_

 _Algo que quiero aclarar y que, bueno, no puedo hacerlo durante la historia porque quedaría fuera de contexto (y aunque encontrara cómo, ya hice la cagad* así que mejor les explico el cambio pa' quien no entendió)._

 _ ***** Este fic es una adaptación del manga "Sekainohate de Aimashou" (Recomiendo su lectura en MangaFox porque allí está completo; inglés, pero finalizado). ¡ejem! Como decía. En él se habla de una poción que usa la realeza para cambiar de género y contraer matrimonio con los hijos de otros reinos. En el manga no le dan nombre, pero yo sí lo hice: Gender Revers. Resulta que expliqué mal algo... ejejejeeeeeeeehh... ¡ejem! Como recordarán dije que la poción se fabrica —bueno, no lo expliqué yo, lo hizo Madara, o Sasuke? neh~— y resulta que SÍ, se FABRICA para cambiar a un género en especial._

 _No me di cuenta hasta que lo releí para recordar bien la trama._

 _Al inicio el príncipe salva al protagonista dándole la poción que lo convierte en chica, y eso pasa porque la poción fue creada para que quien la bebiera se CONVIRTIERA en chica, ¿Me explico? Más adelante cuando el príncipe es un monstruo, y la prota le da la poción, regresa a ser un hombre, no mujer y eso es porque la poción que le dio el príncipe en el palacio, antes de ser secuestrada, era para que quien la bebiera regresara a ser hombre, no mujer._

 _Ahora bien. Yo había dicho que quien bebiera Gender Revers se convertiría al otro género, cuando en realidad no funcionaba así. Por ello creé una segunda poción: Gender Reversal, la cual SI es fabricada para un género en específico. Por eso Sasuke dice que regresaría a ser hombre sin opción a cambio. Digamos que esta última es para impedir que los genes mutaran una vez más por la del Gender Revers._

 _¿Por qué tanta explicación? Pues, no sé. :/ Creo que quise mostrarles mi error —porque seguro nadie se dio cuenta que Sasuke sí dijo "Gender Reversal" cuando le dio la poción a Naru en el palacio— y mostrarles que soy mitad mortal. xD_

 _O lo dije para que piensen que Sasuke iba a esa propuesta de matrimonio —cuando cayó y destruyó el colegio— a casarse con un hombre y él haría el papel de mujer. (O_O) Quienes hayan leído el manga estarán de acuerdo conmigo y quedarán igual de impactados que yo, créanme... ((0_0))_

 ** _¡REVIEWS REPLY!_**

 _ **Fran.s:** Ese mismo sentimiento me embarga, nee-san. Quiero escribir el final y, al mismo tiempo, no. (TT_TT) Pero me esforzaré para que sea mega épico. ;D_

 _ **Spark:** Primero que todo... ¡Me encanta esa imagen que tienes de perfil! ¿Quién es? -cof cof- La verdad es que sí me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más sobre el festival, pero luego me alargaba en asuntos de personajes secundarios y, pues~ ¡No importa! Lo compensaré en tu petición de crossover, va? ;D ¡Me fascina la idea! Al estilo "Detrás de cámaras" ¡Me encargaré de que sea COMEDIA a todo dar! (/^u^)/ DatoCurioso: Tu nombre me recuerda a mi amigo imaginario... Sí, tuve uno, y qué?! xP_

 _ **Norely:** No te veía por acá desde abril... ¡Holiuis! :D_

 _ **Oriana-chan:** ¡LO HAGO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDOOOOOOO! Dx ¡N-no presiones, de veras! xD_

 _:D ¡Espero sus comentarios! :D_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... del olvido.  
_** _Si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Onegai~_


	22. ¡Quién es el verdadero estúpido!

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP22: ¡¿Quién es el verdadero estúpido?!**

Regresar a casa después de Navidad y Fin de Año no fue bien recibido por ninguna de las personas dentro de la vivienda... ni fuera de ella.

Cuando cruzó la Gran Puerta en una pieza, Minato pudo respirar una vez más. Ella se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que estaban dentro de la casa a espera de su regreso y no tardó en ser rodeada de brazos por todos aquello que estaban angustiados por su secuestro; enterados por Obito mientras creaba una barrera de seguridad en la casa.

Luego de explicar por su propia boca, gestos y demás señales visuales, Kiba y Konohamaru no estaban de acuerdo con que Sasuke permaneciera dentro de la casa... no por un tiempo al menos. Aunque, claro, Sasuke no se alejaría de ella ahora. ¡Nada se lo impediría!

— Yo sí.

Resonó la voz de Minato en la sala y todos quedaron estáticos al notar la seriedad, que por primera vez reflejaba su mirada. Esa dureza en su rostro lo hacía ver levemente tenebroso y sus hijos jamás creyeron que su dulce y descuidado padre tuviera un lado oscuro.

— Le prometí a mi dulce Kushina que protegería a mis hijos siempre. Admito que fue muy descuidado de mi parte dejar a mi hija en tus manos sin las reglas adecuadas.

— Papá, estoy bien, de veras.

Minato se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Sasuke, de pie junto a Juugo.

Naru y Konohamaru debieron admitir que a pesar de tener ambos la misma estatura, Minato, por mucho, se veía más imponente ante el rostro juvenil de Sasuke; la madurez de su padre creaba tensión y los demás estaban a expectativa de lo que haría.

— No volverá a ir a ningún baile si la vas a regresar dos semanas después.

— _¿eh?_ —todos quedaron en blanco.

— De ahora en adelante si mi hija debe asistir a otro baile será acompañada de mi hijo y regresará antes de la una de la mañana. —Minato volteó hacia los jóvenes y sonrió con orgullo como todo modelo de padre por creer haber hecho lo mejor, levantó los pulgares con entusiasmo.

Naru palmeó su rostro igual que su hermano, Hinata sonrió incómoda, una gota rodó por la cara de Gaara, Sasuke, Obito y Juugo, pero Kiba apretó los dientes.

— ¡ESO ES TODO! —expresó molesto.

— _Kiba-kun..._

— ¡Casi muere por culpa de ese arrogante! ¡Mínimo un castigo!

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba-nii. —todas las miradas se posaron sobre Konohamaru— Es deber de hermanos cuidar de sus hermanas y concuerdo con Kiba-nii de que Sasuke-nii debe recibir una paliza.

— ¡Sí! —aclaró Kiba en dirección a Sasuke— ¡Una pelea! Tú y yo.

— ¡Kiba-kun!

— ¡Contra mí también! —recalcó Konohamaru de pie junto a Kiba.

Hinata quiso pedir apoyo de Naruto, pero sus ronquidos en el sofá silenciaron todo. —Está agotada. —expresó Hinata con dulzura apartando unos mechones de su frente con tacto de madre. Sasuke se acercó y la tomó como un princesa para llevarla a la alcoba. Minato detuvo a Kiba y a Konohamaru de los brazos.

— Déjenlo. —dijo Minato con una sonrisa— Ellos pasaron por mucho allá como para complicarlo todo aquí, no creen.

— Minato-san tiene razón. —resonó la voz serena de Gaara— Estaba tan exhausta por lo vivido que no refutó las palabras de Minato ni de Konohamaru al referirse con un "ella". Además, seguir durmiendo después de los gritos de Kiba-san es una clara señal de fatiga.

— Kiba-kun, Konohamaru-chan. —era el turno de Hinata— ¿No creen que si pelean contra Sasuke-kun sólo preocupan a Naruto-chan? Sasuke-kun tiene esa habilidad de rayos... Si él llega a lastimarlos sólo harán que Naruto-chan se enfade con Sasuke-kun por no negarse a esa lucha inconsciente.

— _¿Haremos como si no pasó nada?_ —indicó Kiba entre dientes.

— Sólo no creemos un problema mayor. Todo es en bien de Naruto-chan. —los muchachos se miraron entre ellos y suavizaron sus rostros.

— _¡ejem!_ —retumbó detrás de la multitud— Conozco una manera de darle una paliza a Nii-sama sin que Nee-san se entere. —el pre-adolescente sacó de su chaqueta un par de anillos con una extraña simbología en ellos mientras sonreía con travesura.

.

.

.

Luego de una extraña y boba excusa, Hinata y Naruko fueron al centro comercial más lejano que pudo encontrar en la estación de tren... Solo por mero paseo. Casualmente se encontraron con Gaara en una tienda de corbatas —y de verdad fue casual, pues él gustaba de comprar sus trajes allí— y lo invitaron a tomar helado durante el almuerzo en un local nuevo que Gaara visitaba con frecuencia desde hace un par de semanas.

— Sigo sin creer que Kiba esté en tutorías de francés. —expresó mientras devoraba su segundo banana split. Gaara miró a Hinata de perfil y ella sonrió incómoda sin darlo a notar. — ¡Mira este! —expresó al ver la cartilla de helados por tercera ocasión— ¡No, mejor este de acá!

— _¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?_ —murmuró Gaara.

— _Lo siento._

— _Pienso que fue mala idea. ¿Y si algo va mal?_

— _Y-yo no quería hacer esto._

— _¿Y si le decimos ahora? Quizá alcanzamos a detenerlos._

— _¿Decirme qué?_ —Gaara y Hinata voltearon sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia fuera de la cartilla. Ambos saltaron del espanto. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿B-bien qué?

— Hinata-chan —se cruzó de brazos—, no hay porque ocultarlo. ¡Que no te dé pena! —sonrió de oreja a oreja— Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. —Gaara y Hinata se miraron de frente por unos segundos— ¡Vamos que es muy obvio!

— ¿Obvio? —indagó Gaara.

— ¡Claro! —golpeó la mesa con ambas manos— Están saliendo~ —La cara de Gaara y Hinata oscureció un poco— ¡Creyeron que no me daría cuenta! ¡No soy tan bo–!

— No puedo ser el novio de Hinata-san porque ella está enamorada de Kiba-san. —interrumpió serio— Es un sentimiento correspondido. —Hinata explotó en una nube de vapor que enrojeció su rostro— ¿Lo ves? —Naru abrió los ojos de par en par y se tumbó en el asiento.

— ¿En serio, Hinata-chan? —ella abrió la boca y movió las manos de un lado a otro pero le era imposible articular siquiera una vocal. Ladeo la cabeza y rascó su barbilla— ¡Vaya! Nunca me lo imaginé... —Gaara pasó la mano por su cara en clara señal de lo despistada que era su amiga— ¡Igual me alegro que estén saliendo! —Hinata volvió a enrojecer con furia, movía los brazos sin decir palabra alguna.

— Es una relación no formalizada, Naruto.

— ¿Qué? No... ¿no forma–qué?

— Significa que ambos sienten lo mismo pero ninguno se ha declarado. —Hinata no sabía dónde huir para ocultarse por dicha plática. ¡En qué momento todo giró en su dirección!

— ¡QUÉ! —volvió a golpear la mesa de la cafetería— ¡Osea que el idiota de Kiba no te ha dicho "te amo" o "te quiero" o eso!

Hinata bajó la mirada y lo negó con vergüenza. Ella no quería dejar el peso en Kiba de que fuera él quien diera el primer paso y antes de poder responder con tranquilidad, para ayudar un poco al chico de cabello marrón, un tirón en su brazo la sacó de la silla.

— ¡Vamos que si ninguno da el paso, jamás serán felices juntos! —expresó mientras salía del local— ¡LUEGO TE CUENTO COMO NOS FUE~! —expresó la rubia con una sonrisa sin dejar de tirar de Hinata. Gaara suspiró al ver a la mesera con la cuenta.

— Eres muy amable. —dijo la mesera con una sonrisa dulce que resaltaba en su rostro perla bajo esa revoltosa cabellera verde. Él sonrojó suavemente mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

.

.

.

Hinata intentó por todos los medios retardar la llegada a su barrio: caminó por las calles más transitadas, ayudaba a cada anciano camino al metro, dejó pasar varios mientras ayudaba a personas con peso o niños a ingresar con cuidado, entre otros temas que Naruko no tomó a mal en lo absoluto, pero igual le recordaba a su amiga que tarde o temprano debían regresar y le ayudaría con el idiota de Kiba. Aunque ese asunto le causaba una leve incomodidad, el tema principal para no regresar era la pelea entre Sasuke, Kiba, Konohamaru y el joven príncipe de nombre Obito.

Abandonaron la estación con el cielo pintado de anaranjado y rojo. El sol en el horizonte no tardaría más de una hora en desaparecer y darle paso al manto nocturno.

Hinata estaba tan angustiada de que la lucha siguiera activa que no prestaba atención a la rubia, sino al camino; pues tarde o temprano iban a pasar por la colina de parque rumbo a casa.

— ... y bueno, yo... yo se lo dije, sí. ¡No preguntes! Osea, me refiero a que, bueno... —sus ojos azules estaban posados en sus manos y en el suelo, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas y su corazón latía con fuerza— V-va a ser algo extraño, sí. Digo, fue extraño después, cuando ya lo había dicho, de veras. Pero ahora creo que ya no es tan extraño. N-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que yo de veras lo–

Un estruendoso **_¡BANG!_** cortó su oración. Ambas dieron un brinco y la nube de polvo en la cima de la colina le causó un escalofrío en la espalda a las dos.

Naruko subió corriendo para divisar lo sucedido al pasar el edificio, le preocupaba que alguien estuviera herido por la explosión creyendo que era un tanque de gas, pero al llegar a un punto de enfoque claro y amplio, el miedo de encontrar personas lastimadas no sólo desapareció, sino que provocó una subida de rabia que ocultaba la preocupación, decepción, de ver a su hermanito, al idiota de su amigo y al hermano de Sasuke luchando contra el Futuro Rey.

Hinata llegó segundos después. Vio como Sasuke le daba un golpe eléctrico a Kiba directo en el estómago... Cubrió su boca por el espanto, pero Kiba no pareció afectado y se levantó del suelo en un brinco y la mano, en la cual brillaba un anillo, lanzó un puñete hacia el rostro de Sasuke, que a duras penas logró esquivar, pero impactó contra la mitad de una estatua; destrozándole como una bomba. Ambas chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

Sasuke era rápido, pero detrás de él apareció Obito sujetando a Konohamaru del hombro, quien tenía una esfera de energía en la mano; en uno de los dedos brillaba un anillo. Konohamaru lo impactó contra la espalda del Futuro Rey y este terminó un par de metros lejos, chocando contra una banca; doblandola como si fuera papel. Kiba dio un salto que lo elevó varios metros, desde arriba daría un golpe directo al Uchiha, pero éste se levantó hacia atrás con un impulso de las manos y el golpe creó una onda de choque que cuarteó el suelo tres metros a la redonda.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —una voz a sus espaldas las distrajo de la pelea.

— _**¡Hanabi-chan!**_

Ambas pronunciaron el nombre al mismo tiempo y las ondas de sonido viajaron por el viento hasta los oídos de Konohamaru, quien volteó de golpe con una sonrisa estúpida.

Otro impacto fallido de parte de Kiba en el suelo, junto a una descarga producida por el salto de Sasuke, provocó una pequeña reacción que elevó y dispersó rocas pequeñas del tamaño de pelotas de ping-pong en todas direcciones.

— ¡Oe! —expresó Obito al ver que el castaño se liberó de su agarre para ir en dirección a Hanabi. Naruko volteó, esquivó y desvió tantas rocas como le fue posible con su estilo de karate; ayudó a las hermanas Hyuga para que no salieran lastimadas, pero cuando la lluvia cesó y vio a la distancia el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡KONOHAMARU! —gritó y las chicas corrieron hacia él. Obito lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y sólo un chichón del tamaño de la pelota fue todo. Incluso ni sentía dolor —o evitaba demostrarlo— por la presencia de Hanabi. Ambos pre-adolescentes empezaron a charlar con tranquilidad. Ella lo invitó a comer helado y se fueron calle abajo después de entregarle a Obito el anillo con un: —Fue divertido y creo que así ya no es un castigo.

Hinata parpadeó al igual que el muchacho Uchiha en dirección a la joven pareja por la rapidez con la que perdió el interés.

Pero Naruko... Ella se levantó del suelo y una sombra cubrió su rostro, al igual que esa suave aura rojiza que muy pocas veces había demostrado; su cabello se elevaba de manera tenebrosa de manera igual a cuando Sasuke mostraba sus celos. Tenía los puños muy cerrados y su mandíbula rechinaba...

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó en dirección a Kiba y Sasuke, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían provocado. Sus palabras se las llevó el viento y eso derramó la gota del vaso. ¡Un vaso de rabia!

Kiba apretó la mano con el anillo, lo acompañaba una sonrisa traviesa. Tomó impulso para recargar la energía como le había explicado Obito, pero al llevar el brazo hacia atrás lo sujetaron del codo, estiraron su brazo y lo torcieron detrás de la espalda aplicando un mínimo de fuerza que destrozaba su hombro. Lo último que vio fue el terreno demolido por sus golpes.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Hinata corrió hacia el muchacho que, por el uso del anillo no resultó lastimado, pero quedó petrificado cuando una kumiho ***** se presentó delante de él con intenciones asesinas.

— ¡N-Naruto yo... NOSOTROS sólo queríamos da-darle una lección! —Hinata estaba a su lado sujetándolo del brazo para darle valor y evitar que Naruko aplicara otra llave. — ¡E-ÉL ACEPTÓ EL DUELO! —señaló a su espalda. Al voltear se encontró con Sasuke quitándose la tierra de su camisa, regresó la mirada a Kiba, después a Hinata. Ella suspiró y le sonrió a su amiga. En ese silencio Hinata comprendió que mientras más rápido sacara a Kiba de su vista le iría mejor.

— ¿Qué haces Hinata? —refunfuñó un poco al ver que tiraba de su brazo— ¡Espera! —expresó un poco molesto cuando ella quiso sacarle el anillo del dedo. — Aún no termino.

— Kiba-kun. —indicó con una voz suave pero tan firme que creó un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, pero no por temor, sino por respeto y aprecio que enrojeció levemente sus mejillas— Si no le devuelves el anillo a Obito-kun, jamás volveré a verte a los ojos.

Su corazón se congeló y casi le da un paro cardiaco.

— ¡Por qué! —reclamó entre orgullo masculino y amor escondido. Ella soltó su mano y Kiba sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

— Fue un error aceptar. —levantó la mirada en dirección a su amiga— Naruto-chan, disculpa que haya participado en esto. No debí permitir que ellos lucharan y luego invitarte a un lugar tan lejano para que no te enteraras. Lo lamento tanto.

— Tranquila, Hinata-chan. —expresó con ternura y amistad— Kiba siempre ha sido un salvaje. —dijo en dirección al muchacho que tenía la mirada puesta en Hinata.

— ¡Oe, Hinata, yo no creí que... ¡Espera! —ella empezó a alejarse en dirección a su casa unas cuadras hacia arriba de la colina. Kiba fue tras ella y la detuvo del hombro, ella giró pero su mirada de decepción crisó su interior.

— Hoy el hermano de Naruto-chan pudo haber resultado muy lastimado... _«y tú también»._ La definición de justicia y amistad fue nublada por mis sentimientos, Kiba-kun. Lo siento. —dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, pero él la volvió a detener del hombro.

— ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué... Qué sentimientos? —su rostro estaba algo pálido y ansioso. Ella lo miró a los ojos por un instante, sus mejillas sonrojaron de esa bella manera y se apartó de él corriendo. — ¡Espera, Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Perdóname! ¡Oeee! ¡HINATA!—Obito fue tras Kiba por su anillo sin mirar atrás sabiendo que Naruko podría reprenderlo igual o peor.

La mano en su hombro la sacó de esa escena casi de telenovela. La calidez por los sentimientos de Hinata, y la alegría por la desdicha de Kiba desaparecieron al ver a Sasuke a su lado.

— ¡Apártate, idiota!

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿Sucederme? _¡Sucederme!_ —lo empujó del pecho para dejar las cosas en claro— ¡Cómo te atreves a luchar contra mi hermano y Kiba! ¡Mi hermanito! ¡MI HERMANO, DE VERAS!

— Ellos estaban bien. Obito les dio tecnología de Kamui, no corrían peligro.

— ¡Que no corrían peligro! —su ceño no podía estar más fruncido— ¡Una roca golpeó a Konohamaru!

— Ellos lo pidieron.

— ¡Y-tú-lo-a-cep-tas-te! —remarcó cada palabra señalando su pecho con el dedo— ¡Además aún estás lastimado! ¡¿Y si abres la herida!? ¡Debes estar en reposo!

— ¿Te preocupa mi salud? —expresó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

— ¡Obvio, me preocupo!

Sasuke sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones en su interior. — Tramas algo. —respondió al ver que esas palabras, que lo ponían alegre y dichoso, también lo hacían desconfiar. Ella no era atenta con él. Ella no era amable con él. Ella siempre lo despreciaba. Ella no se preocupaba por él, nunca lo había hecho. Sin duda estaba usando una nueva treta para alejarlo o quien sabe para qué más.

— ¿Tramar algo? ¡No seas idiota! ¡S-sólo es preocupación! —sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer y sus profundos ojos azules ya no podía mantener la firmeza en esos masculinos ojos pétreos— Me preocupo por t-ti como en la Iglesia.

— ¿La iglesia? —repitió con una mirada perdida, Naruko lo notó y su sonrojo desapareció de un flash.

— Si, la iglesia. Acaso... ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —expresó algo molesta, pero más que eso era tristeza.

— Hablas de cuando era ese maldito zorro... —expresó intentando recordar de una manera superficial— No, nada. —la miró levantando una ceja— ¿Acaso pasó algo?

Su rostro enrojeció por completo, el sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente y no logró formular una sola frase coherente en su cabeza. ¡Estaba nerviosa! Pero la tristeza de saber que había abandonado algo tan importante... Que esas palabras expresadas quedaron en el olvido del frío lugar le dolió de una manera indescriptible. El dolor en su corazón cambió súbitamente por rabia. Rabia hacia él por su descuido... Rabia hacia él por su indiferencia... ¡Rabia hacia él por su estupidez!

— ¡Cómo pudiste o-olvidar algo así! —expresó exaltada. Él debía recordar... ¡Él tenía que recordar! Con lo que le había costado expresarlas, él cometió la tremenda barbaridad de dejarlas perdidas en el silencio de la iglesia. ¡Cómo pudo! En el ajetreo de sus emociones, dolor y rabia, lo único que pudo hacer como castigo en romper la promesa fue acercarse con un movimiento rápido y plantar un gancho al estómago que lo dejó de rodillas frente a ella.

— _Naru... to..._ —expresó molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo arrugando un poco la frente— ¿Así es como... como me agradeces?

— ¡Agradecerte qué, idiota! —respondió molesta, sonrojada y con su corazón a mil por hora— ¡Te mereces eso y muchos más, de veras!

 _«Siempre igual...«_ Pensó ya de pie con el rostro disgustado.

¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera así? ¿Cómo era posible que _él_ , el Futuro Rey, soportara tanto? ¡No! ¡Era suficiente! Si no iba a apreciar todo lo que había hecho por ella desde que la conoció, ahora era el momento. Dependiendo de lo que ella dijera o hiciera sería su decisión. ¡Ella tenía que aceptarlo! ...o perderlo para entender.

— He hecho tanto por tí y jamás me lo has agradecido. Nunca. —dijo calmado, pero su mirada afilada se clavó en esos húmedos ojos azules.— Incluso fui a salvarte y me tratas de esta manera. Siempre me tratas como basura.

La tristeza ya no podía ocultarse tras esa explosiva rabia. _¡Cómo era capaz!_ Ella no le dio las gracias en la iglesia, le dio algo mucho más preciado y ahora... decía no recordarlo. _¡Cómo era capaz!_ Naruko cerró los ojos con fuerza, cerró las manos con fuerza y al mirar a Sasuke una vez más queriendo decirle aquellas mismas palabras, no pudo. Su vergüenza, su orgullo, no se lo permitió. ¡Él no se merecía escucharlas de nuevo si las primeras las había olvidado! Su corazón tomó control de las lágrimas y estas recorrieron sus mejillas con rapidez.

— ¡ERES UN VERDADERO ESTÚPIDO! —bramó— ¡Si realmente crees eso, entonces no vuelvas a mi casa nunca más! ¡Entendiste! —lo empujó y salió corriendo a casa— _¡NUNCA JAMÁS!_

— _Si eso es lo que quieres..._ —murmuró con una sombra cubriendo su rostro y un dolor indescriptible emergió en su pecho al verla alejarse de él más y más sin seguirla siquiera un paso— _Nunca más._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***KUMIHO:** Zorro de nueve colas [Coreano]  
_

* * *

 _¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias por pensarlo... ¿Lo pensaron, cierto? Bah~ Qué más da. xD Pero bueno, es momento de contestar a sus bellos mensajes que tanto me ilusionan. Porque, aunque no lo crean, es gratificante leer así sea un "Encontré tu fic por allí y me lo leí de un santiamén porque está fabuloso" o sino leer algo como "Buen fic, sigue así." Créanme, esas palabras me motivan._

 _Ni hablar cuando me escriben parlamentos.. ¡Maldición! Me vuelvo como loca, me siento a gusto en el sofá o me acomodo en la silla y leo con paciencia sus palabras que, casi siempre, me sacan una sonrisa. xD_

 _¡Suficiente! A responder comentarios..._

 _ **Fran.s:** Pasamos de comedia pura a drama... Siento que es muy drástico pero así va la trama original. :( ¿Qué se le puede hacer? **/** Con respecto a tu visita por otros de los fic —aquellos esporádicos que escribo cada mil años— Gracias. :) y sabes, esa sugerencia sobre "terror" pues... Pa' ser sincera no lo sé. :/ Digo, ahora que tengo el fic de Camino ninja, Dulce Guardaespaldas, una adaptación de "Locura de amor en las vegas" y ese par de innombrables que están abandonados desde el inicio de la creación, quizá me tome algunos meses... quizá no lo haga. Es que el tema del terror es algo a lo que no... no le tengo confianza. No sé. Quizá como un reto personal... Quizá lo escriba en mi diario como parte de la lista de 'deseos por realizar después de morir' o en la otra lista de 'pavor extremo al fracaso'... Lo único que puedo decir es: Esperanza. :) ¡Y que se me vayan los nervios por escribir algo de terror! D:  
_

 _ **Spark297-kun:** ¡Un chico determinado! Vaya, vaya... Yo diría necio, pero neh~ jajajaja xD Con respecto a UNDERTALE: Me leí la sinopsis, finales, personaje... todo! TODO! sobre el juego. Se ve genial, pero por ahora no estoy en mi etapa gamer —porque sí, la tengo... o la tuve— y pienso que si jugara sería mi personaje favorito. ;) Ahora, con respecto a SKIP BEAT: No, no me lo he visto, pero así como Undertale me leí todo lo que respecta al anime y, pues, qué te digo. Sonará muy irónico, pero no me gustan mucho los animes de comedia romántica —sí, ya lo sé, yo escribo sobre eso... por eso la ironía, ves?— soy más de shonen, gore y psicológicos. No digo que no haya visto romance, pero eso pasa una vez al año y, bueno, tampoco es que sea fan del anime ahora. De hecho sólo veo One piece y eso es decir mucho, porque sólo lo hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer —es decir: no ideas de caps para FF, no dibujos, no libros, no motivación— absolutamente nada. :/_

 _ **Noami-san:** Tranquila, imouto, la historia aún tiene algunos capítulos para dar, y como me demoro años en subirlos, pues es como si jamás se fuera a acabar... JAJAJAJAJAAJjajajajajajaaaaaa... «Debo ser más responsable con las historias...» :/ Por cierto, ¡Gracias por unirte! :D_

 _Eshpero verosh en el ziguiente epishodio, queridosh zeguidoresh miosh... ;D_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... con forma de sirvienta.  
_** _Si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Onegai~_


	23. ¿Quien debe disculparse?

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP23: ¿Quien debe disculparse?**

El Consejero Koi no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala principal. La ansiedad no sólo estaba presente en él, sino en todos los ministros del Futuro Rey que no quería ni escuchar la mención del planeta Tierra o terminaban en las mazmorras por un par de días.

— ¡Y yo pensé que ya habíamos alcanzado la estabilidad! —exclamó tirando de su cabello sin dejar de caminar en la sala.

— Sin duda alguna, Consejero Koi, esta disputa entre Naruto-sama y Sasuke-sama es por mucho la peor hasta la fecha.

— ¡No es la peor! —respondió alarmado— ¡Parece ser la última, Juugo!

— Exagera. —replicó calmado, pero muy en su interior sentía que el resentimiento de Sasuke hacia la posible ex-Futura Reina sobrepasaba los límites de todos en el palacio.

— ¡Exagero! ¡EXAGERO! —repitió tomando asiento cuando la sirvienta le llevó su tan ansiada taza de té— ¡Naruto-sama logró cambiar los peores aspectos del Príncipe Sasuke en menos de un año! ¡El país no ha pasado una mejora como esta en los últimos cinco y todo gracias a la dulce actitud de Naruto-sama! ¡Es lo mejor que el Príncipe ha podido ganar! ¡Necesitamos que vuelva para que el Príncipe Sasuke deje esa actitud sádica y reprimida que tuvo hace años! ¡Un Rey feliz guía a un pueblo feliz!

— Si no mal recuerdo, Consejero, usted estaba en contra de este matrimonio.

— Lo estuve, Juugo, lo estuve. —expresó ya más calmado después de beber el té— Pero debe comprender que la estabilidad de este Reinado sólo se logrará si una mujer tan especial como Naruto-sama se vuelve esposa de nuestro Futuro Rey.

Juugo cerró los ojos por un momento.— _Si tan sólo el Príncipe no se opusiera a abrir la puerta..._ —meditó para sí, pero todos lo escucharon.

— Debe haber una manera de que uno de los dos pase al mundo del otro. ¡Estoy seguro que así se solucionará el problema y el príncipe Sasuke volverá a ser feliz!

— ¿Una manera? —Juugo se cruzó de brazos por unos segundos. Abrió los ojos con una idea que podría costarle prisión por unos días, pero si lo manejaba con cautela lograría que ambos se volvieran a encontrar; era lo único que no habían probado para que Sasuke tuviera comunicación con la Tierra.

.

.

.

— _¡HIIAAAAA!_ —el golpe seco de los cuerpos en el suelo del gimnasio al mismo tiempo pusó el rostro azul en los que aún permanecían de pie; temerosos de ser el siguiente.

— _¡Pss! Maestro._ —murmuró uno de ellos— _Por qué... ¿Por qué mejor no deja que Kiba y Naruko luchen entre ellos? Ambos parecen, eh, querer acabar con nosotros. Desde hace un mes ya nadie disfruta del club por temor a recibir una paliza de esos dos._

Cuando ambos enfocaron el centro, tanto alumno como maestro, vieron un nuevo par de estudiantes golpear el suelo con una llave mortal. — Sí... Tienes razón. —dijo concentrado en las técnicas: si bien Kiba atacaba con fuerza destructiva, Naruko demolía al contrincante con agilidad.

— ¡KIBA! ¡NARUKO! ¡AL CENTRO!

— ¡Soy Naruto, _con un demonio_! ¡Naru **TO**! —refunfuñó mientras se colocaba en el lugar con un pose ofensiva, similar a Kiba. Sus ojos se posaron en el otro, pero no parecían concentrados en la persona delante de ellos, sino de alguien más. El docente dio la señal para atacar: Kiba apretó los puños y la mandíbula para lanzarse sobre un Kiba estúpido que hizo llorar a Hinata, mientras Naruto atacaba a Sasuke con ira.

— **_¡HIAAAAAAAAAA!_**

.

.

.

Durante receso, ambos se encontraban en la enfermería. Moretones, raspones y dolor era lo único en sus cuerpos después de tal paliza que se plantaron durante el resto de la clase; el maestro tuvo que separarlos. Estaban en camillas continuas cubiertas con cortinas donde sólo ellos podían ver al otro.

— ¡Mierda, Naruto! Si te vas a desquitar por no ver a Sasuke, usa a alguien más!

— ¡Quién dijo algo sobre ese imbécil arrogante! —respondió más irritada que nerviosa— ¡Lo dices sólo porque Hinata-chan ya no te habla y me echas la culpa, de veras!

La puerta se abrió en silencio.

— ¡Claro que es por Hinata! —gritó con la frente arrugada; las miradas permanecieron duras entre ellos hasta que Kiba suspiró— He querido disculparme desde hace un mes, pero ella me evita.

— Te lo mereces por pensar en algo tan estúpido. —respondió algo altiva.

— ¡Hey! ¡Al menos yo sigo intentando disculparme con ella, no como al cobarde que está frente a mí!

— ¡A quién llamaste cobarde! —rechinó los dientes y ambos tomaron asiento al borde de la camilla.

— Alejaste al idiota de Sasuke con alguna de tus excusas estúpidas. ¡Estoy seguro!

— ¡Deberías apoyarme, somos amigos! ¡No estar de su parte, maldición!

— ¡Y por qué tú no estás de mi lado! —ambos se levantaron de un brinco y se colocaron delante del otro, separados por unos pocos centímetros; la rabia en la habitación los envolvía de la misma forma— ¡Ella habla contigo todos los días y jamás la detienes para que yo me acerque!

— ¡No voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere!

— ¡Yo solo quiero decirle que me perdone! —empezó a gritar levantando los brazos y alejándose en dirección al escritorio vacío de la enfermera— ¡Jamás volvería a pedirle un favor tan estúpido! ¡Me duele no ver esas hermosa sonrisa que es la única razón para asistir a este colegio de porquería! —tiró de su cabello con rabia hacia sí mismo— Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirle que mis comentarios estúpidos son porque me siento idiota a su lado debido a que la aaaaa...

— ¿Kiba?

Al ver que quedó hecho piedra después de voltear al llegar al escritorio, Naruko salió de las cortinas y vio el rostro asombrado de Hinata en la puerta. La ira en la habitación se esfumó como un relámpago y una densa capa de incomodidad los tragó a los tres. Los ojos azules saltaban del rostro de Kiba al de Hinata; que estaban petrificados entre ellos. Ninguno movió un sólo músculo, porque sabía que la tensa cuerda podría romperse en cualquier segundo.

— Nee-chan, me dijeron que... _¡Uy!_ —cuando la puerta se abrió, Naruko vio la señal perfecta para correr y salir.

— ¡Arréglalo! —indicó al cerrar la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos supo para quién fue esa palabra.

Al pestañear por el sonido de la puerta recobraron la postura y sus rostros sonrojaron con furia, desviaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Hinata dio la vuelta y colocó la mano en la perilla.

— ¡Espera! —gritó de imprevisto, logrando que ella brincara levemente— Lo siento. —ella no volteó, pero permaneció de pie frente a la puerta— Realizar esa tonta batalla... No. Pedirte que distrajeras a Naruto... ¡No! _¡Agh!_ ¡Me disculpo por todo! Sólo... Sólo ya no me ignores, ¿quieres?

Cerró la boca por un segundo a espera de que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero al notar que seguía de pie, allí con él, supo que debía continuar. No sabía qué más decir, pero al menos había logrado que ella permaneciera en la misma habitación a solas; algo que no lograba desde la lucha. Suspiró y el rojo de su rostro desapareció casi en su totalidad.

— Yo extraño hacer equipo contigo en clases, extraño escuchar tu risa después de mis malos chistes, extraño tu saludo en las mañanas mientras esperamos a Naruto y Konohamaru, extraño... e-extraño la sonrisa que me das después de que salgo al pizarrón y he fallado el ejercicio miserablemente...

Hinata volteó lentamente. Esos brillantes ojos perla los estaban observando de nuevo. ¡De nuevo! Una abrumadora sensación de confianza llegó a lo más profundo de su ser y una sonrisa perruna y estúpida no tardó en aparecer.

— Extraño las explicaciones que me das sobre historia, extraño los, eh, el bento extra que traes para Naruto y para mí, extraño ir al café para tomar un chocolate, extraño, eh, extraño... _¡agh!_ ¡Extraño todo de ti, Hinata! —ella abrió los ojos un poco, Kiba rascó su nuca algo nervioso— B-bueno, sí... ¡Digo, no! No es que yo imagine que te abrazo y te beeesss... ¡N-no, obvio no! L-lo que quiero decir es... ¡Es...!

Tiró de su cabello con fuerza y se agachó junto al escritorio en una pose dramática de sufrimiento interno. Su suave mano en el hombro lo sobresaltó.

— Tranquilo, Kiba-kun. No... No tengo que perdonar nada porque, pues, no hiciste nada malo.

— ¿No? —ella negó con la cabeza y quitó la mano del hombro de Kiba, quien sintió el peso del mundo volver a su cuerpo— Yo, bueno... —ella apartó sus hermosos ojos de él y sonrojó sin que Kiba lo notara— Yo n-no sabía cómo volver a mirarte a los ojos después de... de lo que dije en el parque. —él se levantó de un brinco.

— Por lo de... ¿tus sentimientos? —preguntó de una forma idiota, pero Hinata se congeló y su rostro se volvió rojo. La tomó del hombro y giró su cuerpo lentamente, y terminó igual de congelado y rojo al verla. Hinata cerró los ojos, apartó la mano de Kiba y corrió hacia la puerta, pero la volvió a detener —esta vez sujetándola de la mano— porque si ella salía por esa puerta posiblemente esa incomodidad entre ambos se volvería tan arrebatadora que ni siquiera él iba a poder mirarla con normalidad, pero... ¿Cuándo la había visto con normalidad?

— ¡Hinata, te amo! —gritó con los ojos cerrados.

La fuerza que ejercía el agarre desapareció, abrió uno de los ojos para espiar, sentía el rostro como lava, ella tenía la mirada fija en él.

— ¿Hinata?

Ella no pestañeaba, no reaccionaba.

— ¡Hinata!

La atrapó en sus brazos cuando perdió la conciencia.

.

.

.

La felicidad de que sus amigos ya se hablaban no era suficiente incentivo para olvidar al maldito-idiota-arrogante, que no había mostrado su estúpido rostro desde hace 27 días. **_¡VE-IN-TI-SIE-TE-DÍ-AS!_** ¡Cuándo pensaba regresar para disculparse, con un demonio! _« ¡Tampoco es como si lo extrañara! »_ Picaba las verduras para el almuerzo con algo de ira reprimida; era un nublado sábado de febrero. Konohamaru estaba sentado frente a la TV, cuando un sonido suave llamó su atención desde el jardín.

— ¡Nee~chan~! —llamó por ella con un tono melódico mientras se colocaba su chaqueta gris en la entrada— ¡Iré con Hanabi a almorzar, no te olvides de regar las plantas de papá por mí!

Antes de que pudiera reclamar que era _su_ tarea, la puerta se cerró y Naruko suspiró molesta. ¡Su familia era ingrata! Primero su padre se iba desde temprano porque tenía una cita con Mei —la mujer del onsen— y ahora Konohamaru saldría con Hanabi. ¡Es que a nadie le importaba! Se quitó el mandil —tirándolo al suelo para luego recogerlo al recordar que se lo regaló su madre— y salió al jardín, pues la jardinería la relajaba mucho; incluso podría decirse que era su hobbie.

— _¿EH?_

Sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par al ver la Gran Puerta en el mismo puesto que hace un mes. Dejó caer la regadera y su corazón empezó a latir de una manera suave pero rápida.

Permaneció allí, de pie, callada, nerviosa, a expectativa de ver un rostro salir de allí, sólo uno... Pero luego de veinte minutos la ira la tragó de nuevo.

— ¡Si cree que me voy a disculpar, _jajaja_ , no me conoce, de veras! —gritó irritada apretando los puños con fuerza. Corrió a casa y cerró la puerta del jardín con un golpe que casi la destroza.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Juugo luego de cruzar la puerta del Departamento de la Central de Manejo y Control Codigicio de la Gran Puerta; el Consejero lo acompañaba con la frente arrugada.

— Tenemos una alerta, Señor Juugo. —ambos sujetos de traje se acercaron a la pantalla— La Coordenadas indican que la Gran Puerta se abrió en la Tierra, pero no ha entrado nadie desde hace treinta minutos. —Juugo suspiró de forma suave.

— ¿Y qué espera para cerrarla?

— Verá, Señor, alguien nos lo está impidiendo.

— ¡Hey, hey! —alertó el Consejero señalando el monitor, torció un poco la boca al ver que la muchacha usaba el uniforme de la servidumbre— ¿Qué hace esa sirvienta en la Tierra? —Juugo le pidió al Jefe de la Central que acerque un poco la cámara sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta.

Una chica de cabellera anaranjada lacia y de mechones sueltos, grandes ojos azules y piel canela sin marcas en el rostro estaba oculta tras una armadura de decoración murmurando con una sonrisa estúpida y malvada cosas que no captaba la cámara. Una gota recorrió la nuca del jefe del departamento, la de Juugo y el Secretario pronunció con un aire de vergüenza ajena y alivio interno: — Es... Es nuestra futura Reina.

— Busca la forma de que ella llegue hacia el príncipe Sasuke sin que sepa que somos nosotros.

— Bien. —respondió el Jefe de la Central.

.

.

.

— ¡He~Hey! —Naruko volteó aterrada por la imprevista muchacha salida de la nada llamándola con un tono sonoro— ¿Tú eres...?

— ¡KURAMA-CHAN! —respondió nerviosa con la confianza a mil emanando flores y estrellas que limpiaba de su vestimenta; la chica sonrió incómoda pues eso ojos eran imposibles de olvidar dentro del palacio. La sirvienta arrugó la frente por un momento, giró la cabeza, murmuró algo que la ex-rubia no pudo distinguir y la chica de la servidumbre cambió esa notoria sonrisa de alegría por una falsa molestia y necesidad.

— ¡Sí, claro, Ku-Kurama-chan! —dijó tomándola del brazo mientras la arrastraba a la cocina— ¡Estamos cortos de personal!

.

.

.

No sabía cómo, pero allí estaba, camino al jardín donde se encontraba Sasuke trabajando. Una mezcla ácida de alegría y rabia se mezclaba con el nervio presente de ser descubierta, pero si no lo miraba a los ojos no pasaría nada, después de todo había recorrido medio palacio hacia la cocina y ninguno de los sirvientes o mayordomos la había reconocido —todos avisados por interno de que ella era la Futura reina disfrazada.

Llegó a la parte trasera del palacio. Una gigantesca planicie de pasto y decoraciones de jardín decorados con flores y árboles de colores entre normales y vistosos —unos cuantos tenían hojas púrpuras— atrajo su mirada con emoción y por un segundo olvidó que estaba disfrazada. Guiada por un movimiento mecánico de sus pies, Naruko llegó hasta una glorieta sencilla casi en el centro del gran jardín.

Sasuke le daba la espalda. Una extraña corriente en su interior empezó a calentar su rostro, aclaró la garganta y avanzó con el carrito hacia la mesa; él no le prestó atención. Sintiéndose levemente ofendida por no ser tomada en cuenta, depositó la taza de té con algo de rabia, pero Sasuke ni pestañeó; estaba concentrado en unos papeles. Permaneció de pie, junto a él al ver que no sólo ignoraba la bebida sino que, lo que parecía, su almuerzo, estaba intacto.

— Retírate. —indicó de un segundo a otro.

— Bebe tu... Beba el té... Su Majestad. —expresó algo molesta de tener que tratarlo así; nunca lo había hecho. Y si no estuviera de incógnita, ¡jamás lo habría hecho!

— No quiero. —dijo sin apartar la mirada del papel— Y llévate eso también. —indicando el almuerzo.

— Si no comes... _¡ejem!_ Si no come, enfermará. —chasqueó la lengua y eso la irritó más. No sólo no la reconocía (había olvidado que se disfrazó por ese mismo motivo, el no ser descubierta) sino que no se alimentaba bien y podría enfermar de gravedad.

— ¡No! —indicó altiva— No me iré hasta que no tomes el té, de ve... —Sasuke abrió los párpados suavemente y elevó la cabeza— ¡DE... VETERABA! —una risilla, lo más femenina que era capaz de realizar para no ser reconocida por su muletilla verbal, fue inútil ante la mirada confundida y asombrada —en la medida que podía Sasuke, pues siempre parecía indiferente a todo— por tener allí a una chica como ella.

La examinó por un momento: tenía las mismas curvas, el mismo tono de piel y esos ojos... esos profundos ojos azules como el mar y cielo. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera ella. Con su temperamento testarudo, Naruto no iba a disfrazarse de sirvienta para ir al palacio para verlo y, peor aún, atenderlo como lo que era: el Príncipe de Raikiri. Además estaba el hecho de que el personal tenía prohibido abrir la Gran Puerta hacia la Tierra y si se presentaba alguna interferencia él sería comunicado de inmediato.

— Tu nombre.

— Ku-Kurama... —respondió algo ansiosa y con las mejillas de un tono rosa; provocando que resalte aún más su mirada.

— ¿Hace cuanto trabajas aquí?

— Ha-Hace poco... Su Majestad.

Sasuke se levantó invadido por el cariño y recuerdo de no ver a Naruto hace casi un mes, estiró la mano hacia la chica por reflejo queriendo abrazarla, pues incluso su aroma le parecía familiar y atrayente.

— ¡Qué haces! —regañó y golpeó su mano después de despertar de ese trance que le provocó su mirada melancólica— ¡Yo...! ¡Tú...! —apretó la mandíbula y con la frente arrugada reclamó molesta por el hecho de que él quisiera sobrepasarse con otra mujer; pues entonces recordó que seguía disfrazada y "nadie" la había reconocido. Ella no era ella. ¡Ah! ¡Pero él iba a ponerle la mano encima! _« Desgraciado pervertido... »_

— ¡Y Narut...! ¡¿Qué pasa con Naruko-sama?! —bramó con algo de incomodidad por tener que mencionarse como chica, pues aún no se acostumbraba a que en el palacio la reconocían con ese nombre desde el reportaje al restaurante que ayudaron a preparar ramen. La alegría interna de Sasuke desapareció cuando la sirvienta dijo el nombre de su amada; Naruto jamás se llamaría a sí misma como "Naruko". No, ella no era su amada. Regresó al papeleo y volvió a su meditativa lectura.

— Yo... Yo pienso que si Su Majestad le hizo algo, sería bueno disculparse... —lo miró de perfil alejándose en dirección al carrito que usaba como escudo— Me gustaría... verla de regreso.

— Ella no pondrá un pie aquí jamás. —expresó seco y frío— Es una loca desconsiderada.

La alegría por estar con él, el hecho de que casi la abraza y su mirada que hace tanto no tenía delante, desapareció con el encanto de esas gruesas palabras. Se contuvo para no responderle como se lo merecía, pero la rabia igual escapó por entre sus dientes rechinantes.

— _Igual-deberías-visitarla-porque-debe-estar-triste._ —masticó entre iracunda y nostálgica.

— En realidad tienes poco tiempo aquí, Kurama. —expresó con una sonrisa de desprecio sin dejar de mirar el papel— Debes saber que ella nunca me ha apreciado. —su tono de voz se tornó dolido tan sutilmente que el cambio llegó a su interior con la fuerza de una cascada de hielo— Muy pocos lo saben, pero yo la salvé dos veces de la muerte... —indicó melancólico— Me preocupo por ella todo el tiempo, pero jamás me ha dicho nada por el esfuerzo.

La rabia en su corazón mermó tanto y tan rápido que se calentó por las palabras de esperanza vacía que le contaba a la sirvienta; pero no debía ser considerada con él. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle que no lo apreciaba? ¿Que nunca le dijo nada amable? ¡Cómo osaba olvidar las más profundas palabras que su corazón expresó en aquella fría iglesia! ¡Ella no era la mala, de veras! ¡Él era un imbécil por no recordar algo tan importante! Y con la misma rapidez con que se fue la ira, apareció como un volcán en erupción.

— ¡Seguro le dijiste algo a Naruko-sama y por eso ya no quiere ver tu horrenda cara... Su Alteza!

Él levanta la mirada asombrado por las fuertes palabras de campesina que tanto le recordaba a Naruto, pero antes de mirarla con rabia y amenaza por la falta de respeto, ella tomó el carrito para regresar al palacio. ¡Ya no quería verlo! Sasuke se levantó de la silla y la siguió unos cuantos pasos; hasta que llegaron al borde de la glorieta techada.

— En el palacio todos la ven como una víctima, pero el lastimado soy yo. —no comprendía porqué charlar con esa tonta campesina de profundos ojos azules, actitud testaruda y libertad de expresión lo hacía sentir raramente en casa. — Ella nunca me ha dado las gracias de nada.

Ella suspiró pesado, volteó sin soltar el cochecito de alimentos.

— Seguro le es difícil porque al inicio era hombre. —Sasuke levantó una ceja— ¡E-eso me contaron!

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia ella. Las coincidencias eran demasiada como para que no fuera ella, pero el hecho de su orgullo era el único bloqueo que le impedía correr hacia la esa chica tan extraña y familiar a la vez. Naruko se paralizó. Muy pocos en el palacio sabían que en un inicio fue muchacho. La mano de Sasuke tocó su hombro y un corrientazo recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo tanto por el miedo de perder su disfraz, como el hecho de sentir calidez en su pecho.

Empezó a acercarse a su rostro.

Y acercarse...

Cada vez más...

— ¡Ya dejen el drama y bésense de una vez, si! —tanto Naruko como Sasuke salieron de ese extraño trance que los envolvió por un segundo y miraron hacia un costado para ver al intruso. Tobi los saludó con la mano mientras la otra sostenía la taza de té a la mitad. — Té de cereza, está bueno.

Ella se aleja con un empujón suave, pero sus mejillas rojas la delataban del momento; Sasuke no lo notó pues la presencia de su tío no le agradaba en nada.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

— Como todos, por la puerta. —señaló alegre después de beber otro poco de té.

— Tienes prohibida la entrada.

— Lo sé, sobrino, pero no olvides que mi otro yo, Madara-chan, hackeó muchas veces tu red. —expresó casual tomando un dulce del carrito— En lugar de evitar que entremos, mejor revisa a tu personal y tu sistema de seguridad.

— ¿"Entremos"? —Tobi, mientras ingería varios bocadillos de sal, se acercó a Kurama y la rodeó por los hombros como viejos conocidos. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par cuando ella se quitó la peluca y limpió el maquillaje de su rostro (Hinata ayudó un poco con su disfraz).

— _Naruto._ —murmuró entre sorprendido y confiado de que en su interior lo sabía a la perfección.

— Te ves muy bien como sirvienta, Naru-chan. Lo que te paga mi sobrino, ¡lo triplico! —ella abrió los ojos interesada por la oferta— Pero tendrás que ser mi esclava sexual por... —Una llave de judo lo dejó con la cara en el pavimento, disgustada por la propuesta dio media vuelta para irse a casa; ya estaba harta. ¡No debió ir en primer lugar! Sasuke la detuvo del hombro y Tobi se levantó del suelo con una nariz roja, la taza de té rota, pero el bocadillo de sal limpio en la mano.— Qué temperamental, Naruko-chan. —limpió su traje oscuro, tenía su larga cabellera picuda atada en una coleta baja que le daba un aire juvenil mezclado con su rostro maduro; haciéndolo más sexy que antes.

— Dejando de lado que no quieres ser mi _sirvienta_ personal. —tanto Sasuke como Naruko rechinaron los dientes— Es momento de ver quién se va a disculpar con quien. —de forma infantil uno señala al otro con una mirada aburrida— ¡Genial! —exclamó emocionado tomando otro bocadillo de sal— Sus peleas me divierten. —ambos jóvenes entrecerraron los ojos por la expresión. Tobi se acercó a su sobrino y lo rodeó por los hombros con confianza— Sasuke-chan, ¿por qué crees que debe disculparse Naruko-chan?

— Porque me trata mal desde el día que nos conocimos... _Quita tu brazo._

— ¡Tú debes disculparte por tener una memoria tan corta y estúpida, de veras! —refutó molesta.

— La memoria no tiene que ver con el trato que te he dado.

— ¡Claro que sí, de veras! ¡Si recordaras lo que realmente importa no habría pasado nada!

— Si tú recordaras lo que he hecho por ti todo este tiempo no pasarían estas cosas.

— ¡Cómo osas responder con mis...!

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —los detuvo Tobi— Aquí la verdadera pregunta no es _"Quien se debe disculpar"_ , sino: _¿Qué pasa si el otro no se disculpa?_

El silencio en el bello jardín de colores diversos cayó como una marea asfixiante entre ambos, pues Tobi seguía devorando los alimentos del carrito. Después de acabar con todo lo de sal, se acerca a su sobrino una vez más y lo rodea por los hombros con esas confianza que se permitía sin autorización.

— Sasuke-kun, está claro que ella te odia. —las miradas de ambos se clavaron en el otro— Entonces si esperas por su respuesta, sólo perderás tiempo; después de todo ya ha pasado casi un año y todo sigue igual. —Tobi se informó un poco antes de llegar de metido a la reunión "autorizada" por Juugo quien sabía que era el único capaz de pasar desapercibido por el sistema. Miró a la chica con un cariño paternal que lo hacía ver serio— Y sabes que todo esto, el odio, inicio porque cambiaste su género sin permiso.

— Le salvé la...

— _Ah-ah-ah._ —interrumpió— Lo que verdaderamente cuenta aquí es si ella quiere volver a ser un chico, o permanecer como una sensual mujer... _¡Y!_ lo más importante es... ¿Qué siente exactamente Naruko-chan por ti?

Ella abrió los ojos levemente y sus mejillas sonrojaron al recordar las palabras en la iglesia. Tobi se apartó de su sobrino, meditativo por los argumentos tan convincentes sobre la actual disputa. Tobi se colocó detrás de ella y posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la rubia.

— Naruko-chan. —inició quedo y relajado, algo divertido al parecer— Escoge: Disculparte, o irte y volver a ser un chico.

La penetrante mirada ónix del Uchiha que tenía su corazón acelerado la congeló por fuera, aunque su interior hervía con furia. Tan fija estaba en su rostro que notó los sutiles cambios en su mejilla, en sus párpados y en sus labios al ver que no daba respuesta. Con el perfil del ojo captó un sutil movimiento del brazo de Sasuke queriendo dirigirse a su mano...

— _¡NO ME DISCULPARÉ AUNQUE ME MATEN, PORQUE NO SOY LA QUE DEBE DISCULPARSE, DE VERAAAAAAS!_

Apartó las manos de Tobi con un empujón que lo dejó incrustado en los rosales raikirianos y desapareció del jardín con una mezcla de adrenalina y dolor en su interior al recordar la mirada desolada en Sasuke por su respuesta.

Poder expresar el dolor que en ese momento sentía por las palabras de la mujer a quien tanto amor profesó, eran insuficientes. Se sentía aún peor que aquella vez cuando terminó con la vida de su hermano en la locura de su sufrimiento descubierto por los diarios en su habitación.

— Estuvo fácil. —dijo al salir de los rosales con espinas de cinco centímetros incrustadas en el trasero, cada que se quitaba una daba un pequeño brinco por el dolor sutil.

— _Lárgate._ —la mirada de dolor en su sobrino le quitó por un momento esa personalidad tan despreocupada que demostraba como un fallido clon.

— Vivo hace muy poco con el resto de personas, pero soy más sabio. No olvides que tengo los recuerdo de Madara-chan y ya voy para los sesenta.

— Que te largues. —lo miró con tal amenaza que empezó a desprender esa aura morada asesina que tan bien conocían los pueblos bajo el dominio del temor— Ella jamás se disculpará ahora y tendré que darle la poción para...

— _Ah-ah-ah._ —interrumpió de forma infantil, pero fraternal— Ella dijo que no se disculpará ni muerta... —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con rabia al ver que seguía hablando— pero no dijo que quería volver a ser hombre.

Abrió los párpados al mismo instante en que los rayos lilas y la bruma desaparecen del lugar regresando a la belleza natural de siempre. Tobi llevó la mano a la barbilla.

— Ahora que lo pienso, es una chica libre. ¡Tengo oportunidad! —Sasuke rechinó los diente mientras su mano se encendía en el vivo color púrpura del rayo— No soportas ni una broma, Sasuke-kun. —acotó rodando los ojos— En realidad estoy aquí por indemnización, ayudarte con Naruko-chan es un tema gratis.

— ¿Indemnización? —ignoró el resto de su comentario.

— Sí, indemnización, Sasuke-ku. Por los hijo que Naruko-chan despreció tan dulcemente de mi parte y aún no han sido encontrados. —bebió otro poco de té en una taza nueva del carrito, devorando ahora los bocadillos dulces; ya sin espinas en la retaguardia. Sasuke suspiró pesado por tener un pariente de ese tipo. Giró la mirada en dirección al camino empedrado que llevaba al castillo recordando a su amada con ese amor esperanzado por una chispa casi inexistente.

... pero esa chispa era suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola~ ¿Ta-tanto tiempo sin vernos, verdad? jejejejeeeeeee... ;D_ _¡Lo que importa es que me desvele para ustedes, no!_

 _Ahora tengo un nuevo empleo (agenda viviente de gente olvidadiza) y por eso me toca reducir las horas a mis fic trágicamente (trabajo 10 horas diarias a sueldo básico... sí, es lo que toca). **:(** Lo bueno de esto, creo, es que la serie llegará a su final en el siguiente cap... posiblemente. Diría que lo alargaría, pero sería cagarla como el relleno infinito de la serie y odiaría hacerlo, pero sí será un cap más largo de lo que acostumbran. ¡Eso es seguro! Además de un tras cámaras, o show de entrevistas, o...? (¿cómo lo dirías tú, Spark?) que será algo así como el epílogo del epílogo; una idea de un lector que pondré como broche de oro a esta serie._

 _¡Pero basta de despedidas, carajo! Que aún no es el final. ¡Será el final cuando escriba y lean la palabra "FIN" en el fic. :'v_

 _Procedo a responder vuestros review (¡Casi me voy de espaldas en la silla cuando vi los comentario de 1000 hojas!)_

 _ **Fran.s:** Cuando dije parlamento... ¡BANG! aparecerá con tus 10mil palabras en el comentario y casi me desmayo de la emoción! xD En este cap quise cerrar el tema del KibaHina para que el siguiente sea sólo de SAsuke y Naruko. Espero te gustase. ;) PD: Y, pos con lo de la de terror, creo que tendría que ver la peli primero para saber cómo podría ser la trama... y si tengo el tiempo de hacerla, claro._

 _ **Spark297:** ¡Hermoso~! Tu comentario de casi una página web me deleitó. :3 Tú preguntaste sobre si vi SKIP BEAT y si conocía UNDERTALE y pos, te respondí que no, pero me leí las sinopsis (flojera, bro, somos iguales). Te comento que la chica que puse con Gaara en el bar no me pasó por la cabeza que era Fu, tengo entendido que en un relleno como que hacen alusión de ello, pero no me lo vi porque dejé el anime desde que murió Neji y de allí solo spoiler... ¡maldita flojera! :v_

 _ **Norely:** Todo es positivo y ¡BANG! Da-chan mete drama... Algún día mataré esa parte de mí. :'v ¡Gracias por tu comentario._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... con un tierno desenlace.  
_** _Si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Onegai~_


	24. Un lugar al cual llamar hogar

.

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **•**

 **ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
** _"Porque el destino puede jugarnos de maneras extrañas cuando se trata de amor"_

 **•**

 **• · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

 **• · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · • · ○ · •**

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAP24: Un lugar al cual llamar hogar.**

— _Maldito seas, Sasuke. Crees que puedes decidir por mí todo el tiempo, no seas un hij..._ —la maestra anotaba los apuntes para la tarea y Naruko murmuraba para sí, tan bajo y con tanto odio que quienes lograban escucharla simplemente ignoraban el hecho a espera de que la maestra la escuchara para ver la posible escena entre alumna y maestra— _... te salvé!" "Naruto, serás mi esposa" "Naruto usa esto" "Naruto lo otro! ¡Ah, pero...! jejeje... Ni crea que yo..._

— ¡Q-QUÉ ES ESO! —bramó uno de los estudiantes minutos después de que la docente salió del salón por finalizado el día de clases. El grito sacó a Naruko de los oscuros pensamientos de odio que llevaba conjurando desde hace una semanas; la última vez que vio a Sasuke. Al ver hacia la ventana, contempló con tanto asombro como los demás la gigantesca nave espacial jumbo que una vez conoció en el Palacio Raikiri. _« ¿Él? »_

Abrió la ventana cuando la compuerta se situó a unos centímetros de su salón, una luz potente segó a la clase por unos segundos, un bulto la rodeó por la cintura y cayó al suelo por el fuerte abrazo que le dio un cuerpo pequeño; sumergió su rostro en su pecho.

— ¡Neeee-san!

— ¿Obito? —ambos se pusieron de pie, ignorando el hecho de que toda la clase los estaba contemplando— ¿Qué haces aquí? —agregó algo decepcionada.

— ¡Hey, Naruto-ko! —llamó la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes— ¿Quién es él? —la rubia levantó la mirada y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba siendo el centro de atención, pero no le molestó; el niño estaba aferrado a su cintura sin ganas de alejarse.

— Oh... Él es Obito-chan, el hermano menor del idiota.

— ¿Tú también eres un príncipe? —agregó otra voz en la multitud.

— Sí. —respondió seco buscando la dueña de la voz, pero al encontrar en la multitud un par de rostros familiares su cara se volvió amigable e infantil— ¡Hola Hinata, Kiba! —ambos saludaron algo incómodos por la atención momentánea, Obito dejó de prestar atención al resto, se apartó de Naruko y con los brazos cruzados y frente arrugada, miró al a chica— Nee-san. ¿Qué es eso de que volverás a ser hombre?

— _**¡QUÉ!**_ —se escuchó a un grupo de hombres llegar al salón, ella sobresaltó— ¿Es cierto, Naruko-chan? —antes de dar una respuesta dudosa, uno de los tanques de karate, líder del equipo, la tomó de las manos con caballerosidad y la miró con anhelo. — ¡No puedes volver a ser hombre, Naruko-tan!

— ¿Na... Naruko... _**tan?**_ —asqueó un grupo de chicas.

— ¡Como hombre perder contra ti es patético, pero como mujer sigue siendo patético, pero la suavidad de tus _golpes_ elimina el pesar! —apareció una vena en el rostro de la rubia— O ver bajo tu falda por el viento de las tardes, —otra vena— o tu _ajustado_ traje en gimnasia, —otra vena más— y tus...

— **_¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE!_ ** —con una llave sencilla, pero precisa, el líder terminó fuera de contienda, de la conversación... y del edificio.

— ¿Naruto-chan, es... es verdad? —preguntó Hinata después de un silencio de ultratumba debido al cuerpo tosco y grande desaparecer por la ventana. Naruko se calmó durante los breves minutos de silencio en el que un grupo pequeño de estudiantes curioseaba por la ventana para ver que había sucedido con el gigantón; sano y salvo en las ramas del árbol. Sus profundos ojos azules miraron a su amiga con una extraña lejanía y dolor, su mirada recorrió cada par de ojos conocidos: Kiba, Gaara, Karin —por estar delante de todo el grupo—y,por último, a Obito. Apartó la vista de las personas y la dirigió hacia la ventana, cerró los párpados y respiró profundo.

Regresó la mirada al pequeño Obito con una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada.

— ¿Obito, has probado el ramen? —preguntó sabionda y confiada.

— ¿Ra... ramen?

— ¡Es el mejor platillo de este mundo! —tomó su mochila, la mano de Obito y salieron del instituto tan rápido como les fue posible atravesar la multitud tanto dentro como fuera del salón.

.

.

Llegaron a un local muy concurrido a pocos minutos de la avenida principal; Obito todo el tiempo arrastrado por la velocidad que llevaba Naruko.

— "¿I-chi-ra-ku?" —silabeó Obito al entrar y ver el nombre en el cartel de los platillos especiales del día.

— ¡Aquí venden el mejor ramen que hayas probado en tu vida, de veras! —indicó mientras pedía dos platos al llegar a caja.

— ¡Quiero uno! —expresó un castaño a su lado.

— ¿Kiba?

— Para mí también, Kiba-kun.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Tres para la mesa cuatro! —gritó el mesero.

— ¿Eh? —Naruko volteó y encontró al grupo de fotografía en una mesa.

— ¡Cuatro de huevo para la ocho!

— ¿EH? —compañeros de clase en otra.

— Espero que digas la verdad, Naruto-ko. —proclamó Karin arreglándose los lentes delante del mostrador. El celular de Kiba sonó.

— ¡Cuatro más para la mesa cinco! —los ojos de la rubia no podían cerrarse al ver que casi todo el local estaba invadido de sus compañeros de clase, del club y demás colados que habían escuchado la bella historia del sirviente convertido en princesa por el amor de un guapísimo rey extraterrestre.

— Hey —indicó Kiba mirando a Hinata; guadó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—, Gaara no vendrá, pero dice que le contemos el chisme.

— ¡EH! —expresó sorprendida y molesta en dirección a sus amigos; quienes la ignoraron por completo.

— Seguro fue a ver a la chica del café. —indicó Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa y oculta— Fuu-chan.

— ¡Cinco con tocino extra para los chicos de la mesa dos! —el club de Karate llevó al líder; después de ayudarlo a bajar del árbol.

— Oe, nee-san. —atrajo Obito su atención antes de terminar mareada— ¿Es cierto? —insistió con la mirada seria— ¿Regresarás a ser hombre? —antes de responder, el cocinero le pasó sus pedidos, ella caminó hasta la única mesa disponible: la del centro. Kiba, Hinata y Karin tomaron lugar junto a ellos. — Tío Tobi me dijo lo que pasó en el palacio, que Nii-sama no piensa retractarse. Me dijo que tú te fuiste y que quieres volver a ser hombre. ¿Es cierto? —indicó preocupado mientras tomaba los palillos.

— Que... ¿Qué dijo el idiota? —preguntó lo más casual que pudo, pero las chicas en la mesa percibieron el leve interés.

— Él dice que un Príncipe no se rebaja ante nadie. —contestó monótono después de dar el primer bocado. Ella tragó con rabia para evitar demostrar el nudo que se creó en su garganta; el gesto sólo lo notó Hinata.

— Deja ese estúpido orgullo, Naruto. —resonó Kiba en el lugar— Si vas a actuar así toda tu vida terminarás como mi hermana: solterona. —la rubia arrugó la frente por un momento, pero el rostro desganado volvió a aparecer al recordar a Sasuke.

— No comprendo, Naruto-ko. —dijo serena Karin luego de varios bocados— Volver a ser hombre es lo que querías desde el comienzo, pero tu cara llega al piso. —el comentario de la pelirroja no pasó inadvertido para los demás (quienes escuchaban atentos el chisme) y volvió a ser el centro de atención como en el salón. Una mezcla de alarma, nerviosismo y culpa la invadió, provocado que se altere. Golpeó la mesa con las palmas mientras se levantaba del asiento como un resorte, el gesto no sólo atrajo la atención de todos los estudiantes, sino también de los comensales que visitaban el restaurante por mera casualidad.

— ¡Pri-primero me convierte en mujer, luego me dice que si _YO_ no me disculpo entonces puedo volver a ser hombre! —pequeñísimas gotas de sudor emergieron en su frente— ¡Si lo ponen así termino siendo la mala de la historia, de veras! —las chicas, todas ellas, empezaron a abrir los párpados suavemente con sus palabras— ¡Si ese imbécil viene ante mí y se arrodilla... y me pide perdón... entonces yo... q-quizá yo... _yo..._!

Tenía la mirada fija en el tazón de ramen a medio terminar, los puños estaban fuertemente apretados, el sudor recorría su frente con sutileza y el resto de la frase no lograba salir de sus labios... Ni siquiera lograba creer las palabras que estaban tatuadas en su mente. Apretó la mandíbula mientras respiraba agitada al recordar las palabras de Sasuke en el palacio, al recordar todo el tiempo que llevaba sin visitarla, al recordar sus estúpidas palabras diarias sobre tratados, al recordar...

— _¡No puede ser!_ —murmuró Karin soltando la cuchara; Hinata igual. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de forma malévola— Eso, Naru... ko, se llama _amor_. —levantó la mirada en dirección a Karin con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas suavemente entintadas de rosa.

— ¡C-CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! —refutó— ¡CO-CÓMO VOY A AMAR A UN IDIOTA, ARROGANTE, PERVERTIDO, EGOCÉNTRICO, CELOSO, SÁDICO Y ORGULLOSO PRÍNCIPE DE OTRO MUNDO, DE VERAS! —bramó en dirección a Karin, quien no se veía afectada en absoluto por su respuesta ya que lo que había dicho era su verdad absoluta y nadie la haría cambiar de parecer.

— Nee-san, —agregó Obito después de terminar ese delicioso platillo— tienes razón en todo, menos en lo último. —limpió su boca con la servilleta, Naruko volteó confundida en su dirección— Porque nii-sama vino. —dijo señalando la esquina más alejada del lugar; las miradas no tardaron en ir en esa dirección. Sasuke utilizaba una gorra, vaqueros, camiseta común, lentes oscuros, un sobretodo negro y deportivos. Bajó los lentes oscuros que lo evidenciaban como reflector una vez Obito destapó su disfraz. Sasuke se veía tan incómodo como irritado por escuchar las palabras de ella.

Todos estaba igual de incómodos... pero Naruko más. Mucho más.

Se levantó de la esquina oscura, se quitó la gorra y los lentes, caminó hasta ella con ese aire cálido y orgulloso que tanto lo diferenciaba del resto de gente común, que lo volvía único ante ella, Naruko estaba en shock, en blanco, inquieta al percibir la mirada fría puesta en ella— Esto es nuevo. —dijo seco y tosco a un paso de distancia— Siempre me maldecías a la cara, no a mis espaldas.

— _Sa-sasuke no... no es lo... E-esto no..._

— Después de todo lo que dijiste en el castillo, después de las veces que te salvé y que nunca recibí las gracias, aún después de tu trato... Me tragué el orgullo y vine por ti. Vine para recuperarte, para dejar de lado todo eso y esperar iniciar de cero, olvidando todo... _¡ja!_ Lo que me encuentro es a la misma desconsiderada de siempre. —sonrió de forma dolida y amenazadora— Debí verlo venir. —antes de ser capaz de responder esos terribles argumentos, Sasuke metió la mano a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y sacó del bolsillo un frasco que ella conocía la perfección. — Ya no me importa, nada. —extendió el brazo justo frente a su rostro— Insúltame todo lo que quieras, haz lo que te dé la gana, ya no me importa. Después de todo siempre has sido así. —la fría mirada se tornaba quebradiza y distante— Al menos no tengo recuerdos de la iglesia, estoy seguro que ese momento debiste maldecirme hasta cansar...

— ¡MENTIRA! —gritó llevada por la emoción del dolor, de la ira, de la tristeza— ¡ESTÚPIDO-DESMEMORIADO-IMBÉCIL! —reafirmó mirándolo a los ojos y con los cachetes rojos— ¡Es cierto que te insulto casi todo el tiempo como una costumbre —una gota gorda recorrió la frente de los espectadores, incluso Sasuke—, pero en la iglesia no fue así, porque allí te dije que...!

Paró de golpe con la boca abierta, silenciada por una ráfaga de vergüenza que le quitó la voz, bajó la cabeza para que el flequillo cubriera su rostro. Los murmullos no tardaron en taladrar su mente, algunos indicaban lo testaruda que estaba siendo, otro lo infantil que actuaba, estaban aquellos que atacaban al ego de Sasuke, otros murmullos analizaban su extraña actitud... ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse ella si ya había sido sincera? ¿Por qué debía admitir algo que estaba más que claro? ¿Por qué Sasuke era tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta? ¡Por qué iba a repetir algo que nació del corazón como una frase mundana que aclarara su comportamiento!

Apretó la mandíbula enseñando los dientes.

Sus compañeros la observaban, los clientes los observaban, **_él_** la observaba.

Una ráfaga veloz quitó de los dedos de Sasuke el frasco, su corazón se comprimió tanto y tan rápido que por un momento sintió la muerte que una vez buscó, sintió un dolor peor al despertado por su hermano en el momento que lo mató, peor que cuando descubrió la verdad. Ella abrió el frasco con dedos temblorosos... Los párpados de Sasuke no fueron los únicos en terminar abiertos en su totalidad cuando contemplaron en cámara lenta cómo el líquido del frasco caía sobre el piso reluciente del local. Naruko levantó la cabeza, sus mejillas rosadas y esos hermosos ojos de un profundo azul mar-y-cielo estaban resaltados por el rojo y el brillo de lágrimas contenidas...

 _ **¡BA-DUM!**_

 _ **¡BA-DUM!**_

 _ **¡BA-DUM!**_

Palpitó el destrozado corazón del príncipe al verla en ese estado. Apretó el frasco vacío en sus dedos antes de aventárselo directo a la nariz, salió corriendo con la cabeza en dirección al suelo mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus encendidas mejillas.

— _¡NO ME DISCULPARÉ CON UN ESTÚPIDO-DESMEMORIADO-ARROGANTEEEE!_

Mientras la nariz le sangraba por el golpe —cuyo dolor no sentía por haber presenciado ese ato tan extraño—, Kiba se acercó a él con un aire maduro que pocas veces se le veía demostrar; convirtiéndolo en alguien atractivo.

— Si no crees en esa respuesta —comentó sereno con una mano en su hombro y la otra pasándole una servilleta—, entonces realmente eres un imbécil-desmemoriado-arrogante. —palmeó su espalda con confianza y regresó junto a Hinata para terminar su plato de ramen. Sasuke bajó la cabeza —sin darle importancia a las miradas— tomó el frasco y con la nariz cubierta por servilletas miró la puerta cerrada. Sentía un horrible pesar en la consciencia y las palabras de ella se repetían en su mente una y otra y otra vez: _"pero en la iglesia no fue así, porque allí te dije que...!"_ Había olvidado algo... y parecía ser lo más importante de todo.

.

.

En la cima de la loma con la vista más espectacular que pudiera existir en esa ciudad, se hallaba Naruko, sentada bajo un árbol; seco por el invierno. La nieve era fresca y aunque la vista de la villa era perfecta, al voltear se perdía el encanto pues se observaba un campo de batalla; pero todo eso era incipiente para ella, pues se encontraba meditabunda. Miraba el horizonte desde hace varias horas y por fin la puesta de sol hacía presencia, la gélida brisa congelaba sus lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir. Bajo ese mismo árbol, con la rama rota por causa suya, reflexionó sobre su actual apariencia: vestía una camiseta de cuello en V de tono negro y una pantaloneta anaranjada con estampado militar bajo la rodilla; unos deportivos a juego y sus largas coletas de oro se mecía con el viento. La esponjada chaqueta la mantenía cálida del clima, pero no de su corazón destrozado.

Se puso esa ropa, cuando llegó a casa como una bala, para obligarse a sí mismas a pensar como antes, como siempre debió ser, como un chico... pero ya nada era como antes, como en un inicio.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Sasuke no recordara lo que le dijo en la Iglesia? Estando en su planeta, en la Tierra, tuvo la oportunidad de beber la poción pero... la derramó. ¡La derramó! No le había tomado un simple aprecio, o cariño, ella ahora sentía algo que jamás imaginó. — _¿Amarlo...? —_ murmuró. Las palabras las condujo el viento hasta los oídos de Sasuke, de pie, oculto tras una cerca en silencio. — ¡CÓMO PUDE DECIR ALGO ASÍ, DE VERAS! —gritó antes de cubrir el rostro en sus rodillas y volver a murmurar en el vacío y silencioso parque destrozado las palabras que tanto dolor y amargura le habían causado en las últimas semanas.

— _Sasuke..._ —inició tranquila y evitando el nudo en su garganta— _Eres importante para mí... Prometiste no olvidar esto y... ¡Te pedí que no lo olvidaras, y aún así lo hiciste, idiota! Pero... Aún así... Yo no te odio... No puedo porque... porque..._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza que le oprimía el pecho. Poco a poco, una por una, llegaron las imágenes de aquel día... La lucha contra Madara, la estocada en el corazón, ella gritando su nombre, unas siluetas dándole de beber algo espeso, una horrible sensación de comezón en el cuerpo y luego el dolor, ¡dolor hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos! Despertar con la respiración pesada, una venda en su pecho y el punzante sufrimiento... Cerró los ojos y con la mano botó un poco de nieve que adornaba la valla mientras las imágenes seguían apareciendo con una mayor rapidez.

— ¿Quién está allí?

Tenía el cuerpo largo y esquelético, cubierto de pelaje rojizo... Ella apareció en la mazmorra, luego los guardias... Saltaron de una ventana y caminaron dentro de un bosque cubierto por una horrorosa ventisca... La iglesia, los días sin comer, las noches frías... recordó como iba perdiendo la consciencia por ser una bestia... como la sostuvo entre sus brazos pensando en ella como si fuera alimento...

— _¿Tú?_ —tenía la boca abierta y respiraba agitado por el hecho de pensar que pudo haberla devorado— ¿Estás bien? ¡Oe!

 _"Recuerdas... ¿cómo fue nuestro... primer encuentro?"_ El tono de voz era suave y pausado en su cabeza. _"Eras frío y tenebroso... En ese entonces creí que realmente eras una persona cruel."_ — ¡Sasuke! — _"T-tienes que... ¡Tienes que salir de esa oscuridad!"_ Sintió su mano sobre el hombro y ambas voces lo mantenían tanto en el presente como en el pasado. _"Eres importante para mí..."_ Levantó la mirada y encontró el mismo rostro de dolor, de preocupación, que aquella vez. _"Sasuke... No vayas a olvidar esto, sí. No importa qué tan doloroso sea de ahora en adelante tú... tú no olvides lo amable que has sido... No lo olvides..."_ — ¿Todavía no te has recuperado de la herida, cierto? Vamos, te llevaré al hospital. —levantó la mano del suelo acolchado por la nieve y la posó delicadamente sobre su bronceada mejilla. _"¡Yo no te odio, Sasuke! ¡Nunca lo haría, porque...! ¡Porque...!"_ La miró directo los ojos.

Esos ojos que lo cautivaron la primera vez, esos ojos altruistas que lo miraron como una persona simple, una persona común, una persona desconocida que tenía el mismo derecho de vivir como ella en ese mundo. Naruko, aún con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, sonrojó por aquellas mismas palabras que tantos problemas habían causado.

— _Porque te amo..._ —dijo imitándola como en la iglesia— _de veras._ —se acercó para plasmar un beso tierno, un beso torpe, un beso de gratitud, de cariño, de aprecio, de disculpas por su estúpida memoria... pero sobre todo de amor. De verdadero amor. Recordó aquello tan importante que tan estúpidamente había olvidado. Todo había sido su culpa. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de olvidar algo así? Con razón ella lo detestaba. Se lo merecía... Se merecía eso y mucho más, pero con el beso remediaba lo que las palabras no podrían explicar. Sintió el cuerpo flotar como en las nubes... sólo para terminar en tierra como un meteorito a toda velocidad.

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, I-IMBÉCIL! —gritó completamente roja después de aplicar una llave que lo dejó con la espalda sobre un tumulto de rocas nevadas. Sasuke se levantó, torció un poco el cuello, pero tomó asiento sobre la nieve como si nada le hubiese sucedido; su cuerpo era más resistente en la planeta Tierra des fin y al cabo.

— Fue mi disculpa.

— ¡C-como que tu disculpa! —agregó nerviosa y sorprendida.

— Tenías razón. —comentó tranquilo, como si todo lo vivido esos meses nunca hubiera sucedido— Parece que había olvidado aquello tan importante que me habías dicho en la iglesia. —Si ya estaba roja por el inesperado beso, su rostro empeoró al saber que él sabía lo que ya todos sabíamos.

— ¡E-eso no te da derecho a be-besarme, idiota!

— De hecho sí. —agregó confiado— Porque ahora que me has aceptado como tu esposo...

— _**¡¿ESPOSO?!**_

—... podremos planear la boda en el palacio.

— ¡QUÉ! —la tomó de la mano, tiró de ella para que estuviera sentada frente a él en el parque destrozado que ahora tenía una belleza inusual y la miró directo a los ojos con ese tinte cálido que sólo ella tenía permitido apreciar— ¡Su-Suéltame, pervertido! ¡Yo n-no he aceptado nada!

— De ahora en adelante —indagó algo coqueto— ¿te puedo decir Naruko? —antes de que pudiera darle otro golpe, volvió a darle otro beso.

.

.

.

 _~SIETE AÑOS MÁS TARDE~_

.

.

.

El sol intenso no llegaba a ser competencia con su larga cabellera dorada que tenía recogida en un bulto atomatado a la rápida; peinado que tuvo que hacer cuando escuchó la lavadora lista con la carga exprimida que sólo debía colgar. Cuando vio otro de los calzoncillos de Konohamaru mezclados en su ropa apretó la mandíbula, pero lo dejó pasar, pues los estudios sobre política casi no lo tenían en casa durante la semana y si podía ayudarlo en algo pequeño era más que feliz.

— ¿Pero que? —exclamó sorprendida al notar la camiseta de la pelirroja con la que su padre llevaba una relación madura y formal— ¡PAPÁ! —gritó desde el patio trasero de la misma casa en la que creció— ¡Yo no voy a estar lavando su ropa! —gritó molesta mientras tendía la camiseta— ¡Ya múdate con ella, de veras!

— Mami~ —expresó una pequeña vocecita desde el marco de la puerta—, el abuelo salió antes de mi siesta.

Naruko volteó avergonzada y cariñosa mientras colgaba las últimas prendas.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te desperté, cariño? —el pequeño, casi en sus seis años, restregaba sus ojitos con algo de disgusto— Lo siento, bebé. ¿Sabes dónde fue el desvergonzado de tu abuelo?

— Me dijo que iba a ver a Mei-san y que si preguntaban por él dijera que iba a comprarme dulces. —la molestia por ser levantado antes de la hora desapareció de golpe y su mirada de un vivaz azul mar-y-cielo se tornó brillante; tan brillante como el sol— ¡Aunque siempre me trae dulces!

— _Este viejo._ —murmuró avergonzada por el comportamiento adolescente que tenía, pero mientras fuera feliz le soportaría sus barbaridades. Secó sus manos y se acercó al niño para sostenerlo en sus brazos e ingresar a la casa— El almuerzo ya está listo, ¿te sirvo?

— No. —respondió de la misma forma que ella hubiera dicho a su edad— ¡No hasta que venga Himitsu! ¡Ella me dijo que iba a venir hoy a jugar conmigo, en serio!

— ¿Y si no viene en todo el día, no piensas comer? —agregó con tono maternal y demandante.

— ¡No! —giró su carita para no ver más a su madre— Prometí comer con ella y no lo haré hasta que no venga.

— Y si le digo a tu pa... —el timbre sonó y el pequeño se escurrió de sus brazos para correr a la puerta.

— ¡HIMITSU! —el adorable niño de cabello alborotado, negro como el azabache, sonrió y se lanzó hacia la niñita, un par de meses menor, para abrazarla. Ella realizó el gesto de la misma forma y antes de que los adultos dieran permiso, ambos niños desaparecieron rumbo al cuarto del pequeño.

— En casa estaba muy callada, pero no me quería decir porque. —Hinata ingresó— Si no es porque Kiba-kun me lo dice, no sabía que ellos habían quedado de verse.

— Y acá este niño no dejaba de preguntar cuando sería domingo para ver a Himitsu-chan. ¿Ya almorzaste, Hinata?

— Que pena, Naruko-chan, sí. —agregó apenada.

— Descuida, entonces acompáñame a prepara unas galletas para... ¡Hey! —llamó a su niño que pasó corriendo, junto a la pequeña Inuzuka, con una funda llena de dulces bajo el brazo— ¡Satoshi! ¡Tienes que almorzar primero! —la ignoró y corrió al despacho que su padre había hecho construir desde hace un par de años, pero que a duras penas utilizaba entre semana. Ella zarandeó el puño en su dirección, pero ese gesto sólo la hacía ver como una vieja loca. Resopló cansada, moviendo su flequillo— Me desquitaré con tu abuelo por engreírte. —Hinata sonrió mientras la acompañaba a la cocina.

— Kiba-kun te envía saludos. —Hinata sacaba el harina del estante mientras Naruko tomaba la leche y los huevos del refrigerador.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¿Cómo les va con la veterinaria?

— Hana-neesan es un amor conmigo y con Himitsu, pero Kiba no la soporta. ¿Y Sasuke-kun?

— Tenía que hacer algo de no-se-qué. Creo que regresará en una o dos horas. —Hinata miró hacia atrás para que otras orejas no la escuchasen y con un murmullo se acercó a su amiga mientras cernía la harina.

— _¿Satoshi-kun ya... ya lo sabe?_

— No. —la rubia miró a Hinata con intriga— _¿No me digas que Sasuke te...?_

— ¡No, claro que no! —agregó rápido moviendo las manos— Es solo que, bueno, pregunto porque Satoshi-kun es muy listo. El año que viene entrará a primaria y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

— ¡Jamás mientras yo esté aquí, de veras!

— No fuiste, Naruko. —agregó una voz a su espalda, ambas voltearon y Sasuke tomó puesto mientras desabrochaba el botón en el cuello de su camisa— Hola, Hinata.

— Hola, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿No fui? —dijo ella con la mirada en el techo. Abrió los ojos de par en par— ¡Maldición, me olvidé! —se calmó casi de inmediato— No importa.

— Toda la Cumbre Universal estuvo presente en la coronación de Obito; hasta Tobi y su esposa. —reprochó con un tono de voz cansado.

— ¿Tobi se casó? —preguntó sorprendida— ¡Ah, cierto, eso también me lo perdí! —dijo seria golpeando la mano contra la otra después de pasarle jugo fresco. Sasuke a punto de reclamar fue detenido— No me reproches nada, Sasuke. ¡Sin mí esta casa no funciona! —Hinata escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras seguía preparando las galletas— Yo no pedí ser reeee... _eso_ , de veras.

Sasuke suspiró después de refrescarse un poco con la bebida.

— Todos en el palacio ( _¡Shhh! ¡No tan alto que Satoshi está por allí!_ ) saben que eres mi esposa, pero el pueblo empieza a dudar de mi matrimonio. —la miró algo sereno, algo cariñoso— Pediste que la ceremonia fuera personal e íntima, pero nadie conoce tu rostro. Si sólo me dejas mostrar una foto tuya podré...

— ¡Ni hablar! —agregó mientras se colocaba las manos en las caderas— Si el pueblo se entera, luego no podré ir al mercado. ¡Allá es más barato! — Sasuke y Hinata fueron asediados por la misma gota en la nuca.

— Bien. —respondió entre dientes— Entonces déjame enseñarle al reino que ya existe un sucesor.

— ¡Tampoco!

— Pero, Naruko-chan... —al ver el dilema de Sasuke, ella quiso ayudarle un poco.

— No quiero que Satoshi crezca malcriado por la servidumbre y los lujos. Ah-ah-ah. —movió el dedo para enfatizar.

— Obito nos invitó a la boda. Será dentro de un par de meses.

— ¡Bien! Te acompañaré. —agregó cansada de regreso al mesón— Konohamaru y Hanabi lo cuidarán. —ambos pelinegros miraron a la rubia con cariño y en silencio.

— Por cierto, Naruko-chan. —interrumpió ella después de un largo rato, cuando todos estaban a la mesa a espera de las galletas, Hinata sonrojó levemente— Himitsu-chan va... va a tener un hermanito.

— ¡En serio! —gritó emocionada— ¡Felicidades! —Sasuke la miró con simplicidad y con esa alegría serena por la noticia.

— Eso significa que nosotros debemos tener otro. —la alegría paró de golpe y miró a Sasuke con el rostro rojo, Hinata sorprendida— No dejaré que Kiba lleve la ventaja. —agregó sereno y casual y ambas se miraron confundidas y suavemente ruborizadas; desconocían la apuesta que habían hecho: Ganaba quien quien tuviese más hijos en un lapso de 10 años a partir del matrimonio. —Esta noche sin falta, Naruko.

— ¡N-no digas eso en público, i-idiota!

.

.

.

— ¡Ah, sí! Mamá me dijo que tendré un hermanito. —llevó a su boca otro pedazo del delicioso pastel.

— ¡Qué! ¡No, no es justo! —golpeó la mesa con suavidad— ¡Mi mamá no quiere darme un hermano!

— Aquí está su tarta, joven príncipe.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo entusiasmado al ver su postre favorito, en el lugar favorito. Himitsu se acercó a él para susurrarle.

— _Satoshi-kun, lo que debes hacer es pedírselo a tu papá._ —murmuró seria; Juugo le sirvió un poco más de jugo atento a la conversación de los niños.

— _¿A mi papá?_

— _Sí. Yo le dije a mi papá hace unos meses que quería un hermanito y él me dijo que se encargaría de conseguirme uno. Solo debía ser buena y paciente._

— _¿Y?_ —preguntó emocionado; Juugo sonreía suavemente al escuchar su plática bajo el techo de la glorieta en los jardines del palacio. Himitsu sonrió emocionada y feliz.

— ¡Tendré uno! —dijo con la misma energía que caracterizaba a Kiba.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— ¡Sí! —tomó otro bocadito del pastel, Satoshi igual, y continuó su relato— Me dijo que llegará a casa en unos meses y saldrá de mami.

— ¿Saldrá de tía Hinata? —ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué de tu mamá?

— Mi papi me dijo que le pidió todas las noches a mami que me diera a mi hermano, y aceptó hace unos días. —miró a su amigo con una inocencia pura— Papi me dijo también que sólo las mamis pueden traer a los hermanitos, los papis solo se encargan de molestar a las mamis. —Juugo no sabía qué pensar sobre la explicación de la pequeña respecto a la concepción de un bebé.

— ¿Y puedes pedir hermano o hermana?

— No, eso no. —agregó algo triste— Papi dice las mamis traen a los hermanitos, pero no eligen si es niño o niña. —comentó con un estilo sapiente— ¡Lo que importa es que tendré uno! —expresó levantando la mano con la cuchara. El pequeño Satoshi bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

— Señor Juugo. —dijo en dirección al hombre— ¿Mi tío Obito o mi tío Tobi están aquí?

— No, joven príncipe. Ellos terminaron sus asuntos hace unas horas y se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares. —Satoshi volvió a bajar la cabeza, meditabudo— Pero si lo que busca es información sobre cómo obtener un hermanito o hermanita, le aconsejo que se le pregunte a su Majestad. —Satoshi cambió sus ojos del mayordomo a Himitsu, y esta afirmó con un aire maduro que solía fingir frente a Satoshi.

— Tiene razón, señor Juugo. —golpeó la mesa emocionado— ¡Y mi papá dónde está!

— Él también ha regresado a casa, joven príncipe.

Después del delicioso postre, unas horas en la sala de juego creada exclusivamente para el sucesor al trono, ambos niños caminaron hacia la Gran Puerta, cuyo destino se situaba en la puerta del armario en el despacho; entrada creada hace un año exclusivamente para el pequeño. Sasuke quería que se familiarizarse con su futuro, aunque eso implicara esconderlo de Naruko. La amistad con Himitsu la llevó a ese lugar unos meses después y desde entonces visitan el jardín y el palacio una vez por semana sea con conocimiento de Sasuke o sin él, ya que Juugo tenía el deber de velar por el pequeño príncipe cada segundo dentro de Raikiri.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Naruko— No has almorzado aún, Satoshi.

— Pero ya me comí los dulces que me dio mi abuelo.

— ¡Me desquitaré con tu abuelo! —Sasuke sonrió ladino sin que lo viera su esposa y su hijo realizó el mismo gesto en dirección a su amiga.

.

.

Fue tan sorpresivo para Himitsu como para Satoshi cuando su papá le dio permiso de ir a una pijamada en la casa de tía Hinata. — ¡Te mostraré los cachorros que tuvo Akamaru! Llegó una gata a la que tía Hanabi le llamó Kunai porque rasguñó a papi en la pierna y ayer un señor de cabello plateado, que tenía gripe, dejó un cachorro; se llama Pakun. ¡Ah, sí! También esta... —Naruko se negó, pero el sonrojo en su rostro le quitaba casi todas las oraciones coherentes de auxilio. No obstante su pequeño igual terminó con una muda de ropa en la mochila.

— _Papá_ —llamó el pequeño mientras su madre estaba distraída en las súplicas a Hinata de que en lugar de irse con su bebé, ella se quedara a pasar la noche en la casa. Sasuke se acuclilló a su lado para escuchar los murmullos— _Papá, ¿le puedes decir a mamá que me dé un hermanito? Himitsu-chan me dijo que ella se lo dijo a su papá y ahora va a tener uno. ¿Ahora que estarás solo con mami la puedes convencer? ¡Quiero tener un hermano antes que Himitsu-chan o me sacará pica siempre, en serio!_

— No te preocupes, Satoshi. —respondió revolviendo su cabello— Prometo que esta noche tendrás a tu hermano sin importar cuanto tenga que _cansar_ a tu madre. —el pequeño sonrió al pensar lo _insistente_ que sería su padre. Sasuke lo consentía casi en todo lo que quería, aunque eso implicara escuchar los gritos de su madre por una semana al ser excluida de las aventuras y quedar como la mala de la serie—Cuídate, hijo.

— ¡Por qué dejas a tu madre sola, Satoshi-kun~! ¡No nos hemos separado desde... ¡Desde nunca! ¡Satoshi~!

— ¡Adiós mamá! —y sin mirar atrás se sumergió en la profunda conversación que tenía con Himitsu sobre la entrega de los hermanitos y lo que sucedía si en lugar de pedir uno, te llegaban dos. Naruko bajó la cabeza con un suspiro, cerró la puerta algo cansada fingiendo mal humor, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en su esposo, la falsa molestia cambió por vergüenza al verlo desabrochándose la camisa.

— ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! Mi hermano o mi padre, ¡o peor, ambos! podrían llegar y... y-y...! —empezó a acercarse a ella.

— Ninguno llegará hasta mañana. —agregó con una voz profunda quitándose la camisa— Con todo el trabajo por la coronación, han pasado meses desde que...

— Y-y pasarán otros antes de que que... ¡T-tu no eres quien...! ¡Si digo que no es no! Sa-Sasuke, po... ¿podemos negociar? Mira, hoy no, pero mañana, si estoy de humor, quizá... ¡Oh, las galletas! Nadie comió galletas. Comamos unas primero, si. ¡N-no me mires así, de-de veras! —suspiró pesado, tanto como el propio peso de su cuerpo, se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en el perchero de los abrigos, levantó los brazos y lo miró con la frente arrugada y las mejillas rojas— Bien. —dijo vencida por la insistencia de Sasuke en su mirada— Pero me cargas hasta la alcoba, hoy trapee y estoy cansada.

Sasuke, ya con el torso descubierto, la tomó como una princesa... aunque en realidad era su reina desde hace mucho.

— Te advierto que estoy muy cansada, —hizo un falso bostezo— creo que no podré...

— Tu padre no está, tu hermano tampoco, Satoshi no regresará a menos que lo vayamos a buscar y yo estoy libre dos días seguidos. —comentó mientras subían la escalera, la tenía firmemente sujeta— Ninguno dejará la habitación hasta pasado mañana.

— _¿Que?_ —agregó con la mente en blanco— _¡¿Otra vez?!_

 _._

Intentar escapar era en vano... después de todo ambos encontraron el amor en el fin del mundo.

 _._

.

.

 _ **• ~ EL FIN ~ •**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Satoshi:** no tiene un significado en especial, pero se los cataloga como niños inteligentes, ambiciosos, activos, centrados, e infantiles en todas las etapas de su vida.  
_ _ **Himitsu:** literalmente significa secreto._ _  
_

* * *

 _¡WWWWWWOOOOOOWWWWW!_

 _Siento una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza —como en todos los fics que concluyo—, pero qué se puede hacer, este es el ciclo... Un ciclo sin fin~ *música del Rey León* ¡Basta de cursilerías y a llorar de alegría, de tristeza, de lo que os apetezca, tíosh! ;D_

 _Tengo que disculparme por la demora, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Cuando yo creo un personaje, tiene que ser eterno, permanente, re-utilizable. Si han leído algún otro de mis trabajos, sabrán que muchos de mis personajes los vuelvo a usar en otras historias —no es que haya creado una burda infinidad de personajes, pero por allí va el asunto—. Poder terminar este capítulo —capítulo final, recuérdenlo ¡recuérdenlo!— me tomó tiempo porque no tenía claro como serían los hijos de las parejas protagonistas y eso me sacó una que otra cana y malas noches de sueño. ¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁN! y me siento dichosa por mis nuevos bebés que, posiblemente, vuelvan a ver en alguna otra historia —si me da la no-pereza de escribirla._

 _Bien, como sabrán algunos (sí eso va para ti) y otros se enterarán recién, habrá un epílogo muy diferente a lo que se acostumbra ver —según yo eso creo, no leo mucho, pero eso ya lo saben— y por primera vez en la historia de FF —creo yo— USTEDES estarán metidos en ese epílogo._

 _FAN: ¿Pero cómo es posible?_

 _¡Buena pregunta! Pues bien, el siguiente episodio será al estilo "Detrás de cámaras con..." y yo de presentadora —quién más dah~— guiaré al público para que hable con los personajes de este fic (con las personalidades que tienen aquí y en el manga de Masashi-sensei, ojo!) por ello les daré unos consejos para que participen, va._

 _._

 _Juego-epílogo: Pregúntale a...  
Invitados: Casting de "Encontré el amor en el fin del mundo" y los famosos actores del manga/anime "Naruto Shippuden / The Last Naruto the movie"  
Descripción: En el review deben dejar una, o varias preguntas para uno, o varios personajes.  
Finalidad: Tu Nickname será mencionado como parte del público que será dirigido por la presentadora Da-chan.  
A tener en consideración: Los personajes no son actores, son ellos mismos. (se conocerán por primera vez en el epílogo :v)  
NOTA: El fic no tiene una fecha específica de publicación, puede tardar de UNO a CUATRO meses, quizá más, por lo que tienen ese tiempo para dejar el comentario aquí en FF, si lo dejan por MP o FACE serán tomados en cuenta como incógnitos y en el fic aparecerán como llamadas anónimas._

 _._

 _Espero que quede claro el juego, si tienen dudas pueden preguntar por privado o por Face. ¡Ah, sí! se me olvidaba. Dejaré las "fotografías" de mis nuevos hijos en Face en unos días por si quieren saber cómo me los imaginé para la historia (ya que no los describo muy bien). Sin más que decir, espero verlos en este y en otras de mis historias si es que les llaman la atención. ¡Bye!_

 _._

 _ **PD:** Sé que quedaron algunos vacíos, pero sentí que no era necesario explicarlo todo, porque en realidad el fic se trataba de Naruto-ko y Sasuke-kun. Pero si les interesa saber si Gaara dejó la timidez, quien es la esposa de Tobi, cómo fue el embarazo de Naruko, la apuesta entre Sasuke y Kiba entre otras preguntas que no se me ocurren, pero de seguro a ustedes sí, no duden en participar en el juego. ;D_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... by Da-chan._**


End file.
